Hope, Despair and Determination
by RandomWriter197
Summary: Frisk Dreemurr saviour of monster kind has been invited to attend hopes peak but when the killing game is revealed Frisk is determined to make sure know one dies. Will her determination be enough to stop the students of hope peak from falling into despair? Or is Frisk determined to fail. Features alternative murder's and Class Trials from the first game
1. Prologue

**Hope, Despair and Determination: Edited**

 **Authors Note:** Hello, before we start I would like to let everyone know that this story is in the middle of being edited. You may notice a few changes here and there with characters, plot, spelling and grammar but nothing to major. I'll make sure to label each chapter with an edit notice to let you guys know if it's been done or not. More importantly though please make sure you've played and completed (at least) Danganronpa 1 and Undertale because this story contains spoilers for both. Speaking of which if you've come here form the Undertale fandom, expecting to see Sans and all the other monsters you're going to be disappointed as they only show up in the prologue (In the edited version anyway). The only Undertale character's featured in this story are Chara, Frisk and Flowey as I have plans for the skeleton brothers in a possible sequel. (Not anytime soon though)

Now please enjoy the Prequel

* * *

 **Prequel: Determined to meet Hope**

The joy filled cackles and giggles echoed through the Dreemurr house hold as nearly all the monsters were dancing and singing in the living room while others stuffed their faces with food in the kitchen. The celebration of ten years free from the underground was quite a sight but that wasn't all they were celebrating.

Sitting on the cold snow covered tiled roof was a tall light skinned girl, she sat there with her arm's hugging her knees to her chest looking up at the starry night-time sky. The wind suddenly picked up blowing her long dark brown hair over her left eye. They brushed it aside and looked up at the glittering, spectacle with awe, gazing at the stars as they held a flower pot in their lap, with a bent over sunflower planted in the mud.

"Isn't it beautiful Chara" they whispered, there gaze not moving from the beauty of the stars.

 _It sure is_

The voice only Frisk could hear replied as they floated next to their friend like a phantom. Chara Dreemurr was the first child to fall into the underground and the first to die. 300 years ago, Chara laid in her bed six feet under, resting in eternal slumber that is until Frisk fell into the underground. Their determination somehow kept them linked together and so Chara was reawakened and together they freed the monsters from the underground.

That was ten years ago, now they sat on top of their parents roof top gazing up at the stars.

 _Your amazing Frisk, you know that._

Frisk barely heard the mumbled comment and instead looked down to zip up her coat, the winds were picking up and she was starting to get cold. It was probably about time she headed back in to see everyone and just as she was about to do so.

"Hey! Kiddo! Watch out!" a voice emerged from above them.

They turned around and saw a small but intimidating skeleton flying over them with a small grin on his face. Well actually, he wasn't flying, it was more like falling but with grace either way the skeleton eventually crashed-err, I mean landed beside the two girls. The other skeleton monster that the smaller skeleton had been attempting to ride let out a small growl. Frisk approached the giant floating skeleton that she knew of as a Gaster Blaster but decided to shorten the name to Gast. The Monster approved of this decision and showed his appreciation by smothering her with affection, eww, slimy.

"Good boy Gast. Now run along" Frisk praised, in a motherly tone of voice. The dog like skeleton monster did as he was told and flew down towards the small house in the garden. This left only three people on the roof, turning around Frisk saw the smaller skeleton was back on his feet and from the looks of it showed no trace of any injuries. The skeleton also wore the same clothes as he did ten years ago, a white shirt stained with ketchup, a long blue hoodie with the grey hood resting on his shoulder, black shorts and pink fluffy slippers.

"Way to make an entrance Mr 1HP" Frisk scolded, crossing her arms in a disapproving manner.

"Heh, yeah didn't exactly go as planned, I think I may have pulled a muscle" Sans joked. Unfortunately his comedic ways did not work for him as they only served to annoy her even more. "Huh, tough crowd, who's leg do I have to pull to get a laugh around here… Seriously kid lighten up did you misplace your funny bone or what?" Sans asked, as he seemed to grow more and more tense under her heated glare. "Jezz… Alright I'm sorry… I was trying to pull a birthday prank on you and it backfired, you happy now. I swear your just like your mum"

"Hmph, I knew it! I knew you were up to no good" Frisk said, a smug smile plastered across her face as she let herself relax.

"Anyway, nothing like star gazing to get you in the mood to do absolutely nothing, huh kiddo" Sans, said, as he let out a yawn and laid down on the roof beneath her.

Frisk looked down at him with a puzzled and slightly agitated expression "Sans, why do you still call me that? I'm not a kid anymore I'm 18 years old, I'm an adult" Frisk declared, as if it was written in stone.

 _You sure don't act like it though_

Frisk ignored Chara as Sans pulled something out of his pocket, an envelope with a stamp of a shield with a crown on top of it and wings on either side, covering the shield was a pen and what looked like a scar. (This is the actual hopes peak symbol by the way)

"I know you're an adult kid, the big 1-8, boy where did all the time go, I remember a time where me and Pap's would bath you or read bedtime stories because you refused to go to bed without them. Heh." Sans continued to reminisce about the past as he stretched his hand out to Frisk.

Frisk pouted her lips and pushed out her arm snatching the letter from Sans, annoyed at the embarrassing memories he brought up.

"Sans!" Frisk wined.

"Here Frisk, a gift from me and the rest of the monsters to you, on your 18th birthday" Sans said, then closed his eyes.

She looked at him, not sure wherever to take this seriously because knowing Sans it may well be some kind of joke. Though all forms of doubt quickly disappeared when she opened the envelope and started to read the letter. Though in actuality Chara was reading it for her sense Frisk never learned to read or write. (This isn't confirmed, I just thought I would add it in but it might be important later ;)

 _Dear Frisk Dreemurr_

 _It is with great pride that I the headmaster of hopes academy, welcome you with open arms as the Ultimate Pacifist. If you do choose to enrol please read through the hopes peak academy guide book. We at Hopes Peak hope to see you very soon._

 _From_

 _Headmaster Jin Kirigiri_

Frisk was in a sudden state of shock, Hopes Peak, the best school on the planet, she had only ever read about this place in magazines Alphy's and Mettaton would sometimes buy for her. They never thought in there wildest dreams that they would have the opportunity to attend as a student.

"T-Thank you" Frisk said, as tears of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"Don't sweat it kid" Sans said, as he sat up "by the way your due to leave tomorrow" he said, then teleported away.

"WHAT?!" Frisk yelled, her tears suddenly disappeared and she found herself yet again wanting to ring the small skeletons neck.

 _Shit we need to get ready!_

Quickly without hesitation Frisk picked up Flowey and jumped down from the roof landing on the trampoline. The sudden movement woke Flowey up and he started yelling at them for doings so but Frisk didn't care she was too excited to care.

The recent news that you will be attending Hopes Peak… It feels you with determination.

* * *

We arrived at the airport and after waiting in que for a very long time it was time to say goodbye to everyone.

"Well, this is it" I said, rubbing my neck.

"Do be careful out there my child" Mum said, I nodded in response.

"I'm sure you'll do as all proud" Dad said, failing at holding back his tears, he was crying more than anyone.

"Of course, they will! And if anyone out there gives you any trouble, you know who to call" Undyne yelled.

 _She'd kill them, it's probably best you don't tell Undyne about any bullies we may encounter_

"PLEASE MAKE SURE TO STAY IN CONTACT FRISK, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE TO CALL YOU DAILY"

"Papyrus that would cost way too much, she's going to Japan remember" Alphy's said.

"OH, WELL IN THAT CASE I'LL CALL YOU EVERY WEEK" Papyrus said, completely unaware of the amount of money that would cost.

"Come on bro, your b-ringing them down to their knees with all this" Sans joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"hee, hee" mum and myself laughed.

"SANS! THIS IS KNOW TIME FOR PUNS!" Papyrus yelled.

"I'm sorry bro, it's just I find your conversation kind of Plane" Sans said, a wide grin growing across his face.

"STOP IT SANS!" Papyrus complained.

"Come on bro your smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

"Man F-Frisk I'm kind of jealous, y-you get to go to Japan where all the anime is made" Alphy's said.

"I can bring you some new ones back if you like Alphy's" I offered, with a gentle smile.

"R-Really, t-thanks" Alphys stuttered.

"Well kiddo I guess this is goodbye" Sans said, holding out his hand.

I saw the whoopee cushion and knew imminently what he was up to "For now" I said, grabbing his bony hand, the air in the cushion was released making a noise similar to the gas being realised from ones rectal cavities.

"SANS!"

I nearly tripped over my own two feet when Sans pulled me down towards him, embracing me in a hug. "Be good Frisk and please stay safe" Sans whispered into my ears as his tears rolled down my back. Without warning, everyone else joined in on the hug transforming it into a group cuddle.

 _Man, I hate goodbyes_

Shortly after I said my goodbyes, we arrived on the plane placing our suitcase in the storage area below us. I talked with Chara for a little bit before finally falling to sleep and when I woke up I found we had arrived in Japan. I grabbed my bag and left the plane, standing in the airport was a tall man, wearing a green suit and holding a large sign with my name written across it.

I approached the man, tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Frisk Dreemurr?" he asked, to which I nodded in response.

"Frisk, I am Mr Kirigiri the head master of Hopes Peak academy, I will be escorting you to the school, please follow me" he said.

We followed the head master and he led us outside to a black limo, we both got in and he started the car up driving in the direction of the school. "Frisk Dreemurr, that's a nice name, did you get it after you saved all those monsters?" Mr Kirigiri asked. I nodded again, I could practically feel Chara's glare burning into the back of my skull, she considered it rude that I rarely actually talked but I didn't care that much. If I didn't know or trust the person then I wouldn't speak a word to them, unless it was absolutely necessary. The drive was long about an hour I'd say and Mr Kirigiri seemed to have started rumbling on about past mistakes. I was barely listening anyway when something strange happened. My suit case jumped up into the air, Mr Kirigiri didn't notice but me and Chara were very confused.

 _What exactly did you put in there, Frisk?_

"Just clothes" I whispered.

The suit case jumped again but this time it was a little higher and managed to land on the seat next to me.

 _What kind of clothes do you own?!_

I rolled my eyes at the remark and slowly went to open the case ignoring Chara's worried words. I unlocked it and the case lid flung wide open and an out of breath magic flower sprung out.

"Jesus! Huff, I couldn't breathe in that fucking thing!" Flowey yelled.

"Flowey? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? You don't want me here!" Flowey snapped back

"No, it's not that, I mean how did you get in my suit case?"

"I snuck in while you were taking a shower, did you really think I was going to stay there with that smiley trash bag and the rest of those idiots!" Flowey snapped.

 _Aww, the little weed dose care about us_

"Mrs Dreemurr, we have arrived" Mr Kirigiri said, opening the door for me.

I took Flowey out of my suit case and after locking it back up I picked the suit case up while Flowey wrapped his veins around my other arm. Mr Kirigiri looked at me in confusion and then towards Flowey, with a small cough he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mrs Dreemurr, Hopes Peak has a no pet rule but I guess I can make an exception for a plant, besides your monster friend here may be able to help teach my students about the war and the rest of monster history"

"Flowey wouldn't mind doing that, would you Flowey?" I asked, looking towards the flower resting on my shoulder.

"Telling kids about the horror of war and the scars it left, sounds fun" Flowey joked, or at least I hope he was joking.

"Well, I must be going now Frisk but I hope you soon settle into Hopes Peak, there's an entrance assembly in an hours' time please make sure your there" Mr Kirigiri said, then took his leave.

I stood in front of Hopes Peak staring up at the building, this is it, the beginning of my new life at Hopes Peak. Seeing such an intimidating building, it feels you with determination.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or are you going to water me!" Flowey yelled.

I was about to comply with the flowers wishes when I noticed someone else standing the opposite side of me. A small teenager just a few inches below my own height, he had long messy brown hair with one strand bending into a crooked arrow. He wore a dark green hoodie with the hood resting over his shoulders, I watched as he looked up at the building with a huge smile, similar to myself a few moments ago.

"Hey" he said, waving at us.

The sudden interaction caught me of guard and I found my body betray me as I started to freeze up out of nerves. I wanted to just walk away but my legs had other ideas and started moving towards the brunet. "Hey, I like your hoodie" I said, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah, thanks, yours is cool to" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, my friend gave it to me, so you a student here?" I asked.

 _Holy shit! She talks! I didn't think it possible but maybe it only happens when she finds an attractive young boy to talk to. Hmmmm_

"I'm a freshmen actually, names Makoto Naegi and I'm the ultimate lucky student, well I guess I have to be really lucky to end up here huh?" Makoto introduced, himself as he turned to face me.

"Ultimate lucky student… That sounds kind of lame" I said, thinking out loud.

 _Frisk you can't just say that!_

"Yeah, your probably right… I was only selected by chance so I don't really have an amazing talent like some of the others" Makoto admitted, looking a little defeated.

Damn, I didn't mean to upset him maybe I should have stayed quite, grrr! This is why I don't talk to people. Monsters are easier to deal with. "Well, I'm sure your talent isn't so bad… I mean luck can have its uses to you know" I said, in an attempt to cheer him up.

 _Let's just hope he doesn't ask for an example_

"Hmm maybe but if that's true I haven't stumbled across any useful opportunities but anyway you still haven't introduced yourself. Are you also a student of Hopes Peak Academy?" Makoto asked.

"Oh your right, I forgot" I said, twisting the strings of my hoodie around my fingers out of nerves. "My names Frisk Dreemurr. I'm the Ultimate Pacifist, that is to say I don't believe in violence there's always a peaceful solution to any problem" I declared.

 _You're getting way to hyped about this_

"A pacifist huh? Didn't realise that was a talent but it still sounds better than my one" Makoto said.

"Hey stop that! Your super lucky you know why?" I asked, a smirk starting to form across my face.

"Huh, why?"

"Because you were able to meet me today!" I yelled, way too loud.

 _Th-That wasn't even funny?_

Makoto looked at Frisk who was starting to regret her actions but then "Pfft, haha!" He broke into a fit of laughter, much to the other ultimate relief. "You're a strange one, aren't yah" Makoto said.

 _Buddy you have no idea_

"Jezz, what gave that away, the talking flower maybe?" Flowey asked.

Makoto jumped when he saw Flowey but did he really not notice him before?

"A talking flower?" Makoto said, calming down and reaching his hand out to stroke its petals.

"Ow!"

 _Flowey bit him! Hahaha, that's hilarious._

"Sorry about that, he doesn't like people" I said.

 _Kind of like it's owner_

"It's fine but what is that thing?" Makoto asked, his body calm but his voice mixed with fear and confusion.

"That's Flowey. He's a… err a friend." I explained. Obviously that wasn't the whole truth but as much as I seemed to be getting along with Makoto I didn't trust him enough to explain Floweys situation.

"Right… Well I guess we should be going we can't stand out here forever" Makoto said, then started walking away.

"Damn it! Flowey what the hell!" I turned to snap at the yellow sun flower.

"What? He was getting all handsy, I don't trust handsy people. In fact, I don't trust people" Flowey said, as usual he showed no sign of regretting his misdeeds.

 _Well you seemed to be getting along with him._

I rolled my eyes at Chara's comment and followed after Makoto, hopefully I could catch up to him once I made it inside. Though, as soon as we entered the building the room was spinning and I felt a sharp pain in my head, I dropped to the floor shortly after and everything cut to black.

 **RESET CORRUPTED**

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

You know when you first wake up in the morning and you're not quite awake yet so everything you see and hear is kind of fuzzy. You need a moment to adjust, a minute for the sleep to move out of your eyes so that you can finally gather the energy you need to start the day.

"Hey wake up!" someone yelled at me. I slowly opened my eyes, to find a large big built man standing over the top of me. He had an agitated scowl over his face and was wearing a long black jacket hanging down to the back of his knees. Though the most noticeable feature about the white strong built man was his orange corn on the cob hair.

"Yelling at her won't help dumb ass!" The girl standing next to him snapped. The girl in question was a lot more pale then the others, she had pink hair tied into pig tales and hair clips in the form of bunny rabbits. She wore a short red skirt that cut of way before reaching her knees and a black blazer over her shirt which had the first three buttons un-done. Probably to emphasize her massive rack-err, I mean chest, either way it was likely that she was one of the more flirtier girls here.

"What'd you call me!?" the big built man yelled. He stood up straight of the floor and turned to face the pink haired girl, it was easy to tell by his tone of voice and the pulsing veins on his neck and forehead that he was getting angry.

"Hey, looks like there waking up" another voice spoke up, from the other side of the room. I looked in the direction it came from to find myself surrounded by numerous of different people. Each giving of a different vibe, all dressed in their own personal style of clothing. In total, there were 16 of us including me but who were these people anyway.

"The pain will subside" I heard someone close to me say.

I looked up at the people standing in front of me their expressions a mixture of confusion and concern. I took hold of the chocolate coloured hand being offered to me as I was pulled up of the floor. I offered a smile in return which she gave me straight back, I took a moment to observe the girl in question. Her long brown hair was tied back into a pony tail except for a long strand of hair that swung down the side of her face. She wore a white sleeveless vest that really brought out her chest with a red unzipped sports jacket over the top. Blue swimming shorts that had white line's running down the sides and white socks rolled down, red knee pads on her legs and sports trainers to help her run in all sort of weather.

"hey, I'm Aoi Asahina but my friends call me Hina, I'm the ultimate swimming pro" she said, flashing a bright smile at me.

"I'm Frisk, the ultimate pacifist, I guess I'll call you Hina to" I said flashing my own smile at her.

"Wow, that was fast" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"No, it's okay" Hina said grabbing my hand "I like fast" she said, flashing me a bright and kind smile.

 _I like her_

"Jezz, will you two get a room" I turned towards the source of the voice, where a very tall man who must been at least 6'0 stood behind us with his arms crossed. He wore a dirty light brown polo shirt, an unbuttoned white shirt on top with and a green undone jacket resting on top of his shoulders acting like a kind of cape. Just like Hina he was also light skinned but his hair, his hair looked unreal, it looks like he had stuck a metal fork in an electrical plug socket and this was the result.

"Hey, you're that girl we found passed out in here, how you doing my names Yasuhiro Hagakure the ultimate clairvoyant" He said introducing himself.

"My names Frisk Dreemurr err, the ultimate Pacifist" I said, introducing myself once again.

"Heyyyyyyy! Your finally awake" another voice, more high pitched an annoying than Hagakure's came from behind us. I turned around only to come face to face with the pale skinned, pink haired, pig tailed girl from earlier. She let a small smirk grow over her face as she pushed her index finger towards me her red plastic nails poking my chest. "Frisk Dreemurr the ultimate pacifist, I've read all about you. Sorry, guess I'm being rude, my name is Junko Enoshima and as if you didn't know already I'm the ultimate fashionista!" Junko declared, raising her hands in the air.

"Err… Sorry but have we met before?" I asked, a little baffled by this women's attitude.

"Huh? No I'm just a fan but I won't say any more" with that, she left the scene leaving me with unanswered questions.

 _Well she's certainly a weird one but I wonder why she was acting like she knew you_

Next up I decided to approach the guy with the spiky orange hair but before I could do that someone suddenly spoke up.

"Now that we are all here I believe we should be working to find a way out" The person standing at the back of the room dressed in a smart black suit said.

"NO! I mean, we must first all make sure everyone is acquainted with one another" a different individual yelled, he was also wearing a uniform but his was all white instead of black.

"Hmph, that's pointless" He scoffed.

"Maybe so but it may prove useful to know each other's names at least" a softer voice added, this one quite almost like a whisper it wouldn't be surprising if you didn't hear it. I turned around to the direction of the voice, it was a young pale women with long lavender hair.

"Fine. Do as you will"

With that the conversation stopped and everyone went back to talking with one another, I looked over at the three that stood out the most. The man in the suit, the long lavendered haired women and… Wait where did the other guy go?

"THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, that sudden loud voice came from out of nowhere.

"Oh please forgive me I did not mean to startle you" I caught my breath and looked at the other man trying my best not to glare. It was as I expected, the man in the white uniform must have come to introduce himself but obviously, he doesn't know the meaning of subtlety. While I regained my composure, I observed the other ultimate, he has short black spiky hair the same colour as his big bushy eyebrows. His eyes are red like Chara but thanks to his massive eyebrows they give of an intense aura. His white uniform gives him an official look and the five individual golden buttons neatly done up as well as the badge on his chest only adds to it. Around his arm is a red arm band with strange markings that I can't read. Instead of trainers he wore boots and tucked his white trousers into the boots.

 _If he dresses so neatly, he's either rich or a nerd_

"It's okay I'm Frisk Dreemurr the ultimate pacifist, so what exactly is unacceptable?" I asked, shacking his hand.

"Frisk huh? That's an unusual name but that only means it's more of a chance for you to stand out among the crowd! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru but please call me Ishimaru if you so do desire! I am the ultimate moral compass!" Ishimaru yelled.

 _I'm getting the feeling that this guy likes to be heard._

"The scarf around your neck, you must take it of it is unacceptable to be wearing such a thing on school grounds" Ishimaru answered.

 _Wait what?_

"But we don't even know if that's the case, here right?" I asked.

"Ahhhhhhhh! You are right the dress code has not been presented yet. Please forgive me!" He yelled, with tears in his eye. Not sure what to make of him, he's definitely a sucker for the rules but that's not necessarily a bad thing.

Okay well moving on, saying goodbye to Ishimaru I moved towards the big built corn on the cob.

 _Stop with that joke already! We get it, his hair is weird!_

"Hey you're the girl who passed out by the big metal door huh?" he asked, once he caught sight of me.

I looked at him puzzled, to which he sighed and pointed behind me and then I noticed the massive safe. Well it looks like a safe anyway but more importantly are those guns mounted on the ceiling, they can't be real right?!

"Probably best not to think about it, let's just get this introduction thing outta the way so we can get the hell out of here" He said, with a big toothy grin.

 _Huh, this guy doesn't seem that bad._

I was a little caught off guard by his laid-back attitude compared to earlier he seemed like a completely different person. Is there another corn on the cob walking around here somewhere, no it's defiantly him. He's still wearing the long black trench coat and underneath it a white probably sleeveless shirt. He was defiantly well built and had a lot of muscle to go with it, if the situation was different I'm sure I'd be able to work my flirtatious magic on him… Not saying I would though but…

"Hey you goanna say anything or what? Grr! Whatever, My names Mondo Owada and I'm the ultimate biker gang leader!" He yelled, raising his fist in the air.

 _Biker gang leader! Shit, that raises a death flag!_

"B-Biker gang! Th-Th-That sounds dangerous!" I practically screamed.

"Hahaha! Damn right it is" Mondo laughed.

"That's not something you should laugh about!" I snapped, wagging my finger at him.

 _Did you just yell at a gang leader!_

Oh no I think I did, I just reacted on instinct like I do with the monsters but this guy is a gang leader if he takes offense god knows what he might do. "You got some real stones to yell at someone like me girly. I mean you could at least tell me your name before you start bossing me around like your my mum or something!" Mondo yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"I-I'm Frisk Dreemurr the ultimate pacifist" I squealed, then slowly backed away. While I was retreating I ended up hitting something hard sense I wasn't looking where I was going. I turned around and…

 _Oh my god… It's Goku!_

A giant man with muscles so big he looks like he belongs in an fighting anime, for some reason JoJo's bizarre adventures stick's out to me. His long white hair runs all the way down his back and his skin is a dark reddish brown. His sharp blue piercing eyes gives of a very intimidating look and the scar running across his face only helps make him more threatening. The massive man kept his arms crossed as he looked down at me, he must have been twice my size at least 6'4. He wore a white shirt that had the sleeves torn of and bandages were wrapped around the lower section of his arms and legs. I placed my hand over my mouth, I nearly asked him why he was wearing a skirt, a dude this strong can where whatever the hell he wants.

"Hmm, my name is Sakura Ogami, I am the ultimate martial artist" the big built man said, keeping one eye trained on me.

"Martial artist huh? For self-defence, I take it?" I asked, I hope this guy doesn't turn out to be like the biker gang leader. We don't need another strong violent short tempered male in the group, especially one THAT strong!

"Of course but I do challenge other fighters as well for my goal is to become the strongest human" Sakura admitted.

"But that's such unneeded violence" I mumbled, underneath my breath.

"Hmph, think what you may but for me to become stronger and beat him I must fight or I will never become a women capable of the title" Sakura said.

 _Wait did she just say women? That's a WOMEN!_

I tried my best to not show my shock as Chara continued her ranting in my head "Frisk Dreemurr, ultimate pacifist. I guess that's kind of why I got upset over you picking fights, sorry" I apologized.

"Hmm, it is understandable as a pacifist you detest violence yes but I view things differently. Now please make sure to introduce yourself to the others so that we can move on" Sakura said, then turned away from me.

 _I-I-I still can't believe that she's a women_

I must have stood there for a moment to long trying to process everything because all of a sudden, yet again someone was yelling at me. Why does everyone keep yelling at me! This time it was a shivering girl pointing her finger at me in a accusing manner. Her purple hair was tied into to braids, she was wearing a long purple throw on dress and round glasses over her eyes. "St-St-Stop it! St-Stop staring at me! I-I-I-I already know what you're thinking. O-O-Oh look at that u-u-ugly girl over there" she stuttered, waving her finger I my face.

"What!? No that's not true!" I pleaded, in defence.

"L-Liar! I-I-I know your type" She said, as a small smile grew across her face. For some reason seeing her so happy made me feel a little sick inside. "St-Stop! Grrr, I better just introduce myself so you're at least know the name of the girl your thinking of. My name is Toko Fukawa and I'm the ultimate writing prodigy"

"A writer huh, what kind of books do you write?" I asked.

 _That smile again_

She started shifting uncontrollably as she touched her fingers together as if to symbolize something but whatever it was I wasn't getting it. "Ugh, I write l-love stories there happy! Now tell me your embarrassing talent!" Toko yelled.

"Right… I'm Frisk Dreemurr the ultimate pacifist" I repeated, for more than the second time today.

"That's it? God what a let-down!" With those final words Toko left the scene leaving me to talk to literally anyone else. Next, I decided to approach the man in the suit, he seemed like the reliable sort if things were to get worse before they got better. Not that things are going to get bad anyway, everything's going to be fine right? I found myself glancing towards the machine gun mounted onto the ceiling, why is that there anyway to stop us from getting out. No that can't be it, I'm just over thinking things.

"You there come here!" That high pitch voice broke me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I was surprised to find standing in front of me a very over weight young man. He has a chubby face and short black hair with a ahodge pointing up, black rimmed glasses sitting upon his button nose and a peculiar shaped mouth that made him look like a beaver. He wore a white shirt with a grey jacket and an orange tie with a blue arrow head pointing upwards and a larger arrow head pointing downwards. "You are no normal human are you, no need to answer I can tell just by looking at you. You just like myself are one of the chosen!" the overweight man yelled.

… _What?_

I have no idea what he's talking about but I don't think I can just walk away either I better say something. "My names Frisk Dreemurr the ultimate pacifist, what about you?" I asked, hoping to get him to introduce himself.

"I see, you don't understand who I am that is why you keep silent, very well then let us clear this up. My name Is Hifumi Yamada, I am the ultimate fanfiction writer but among other things I'm also a full time Otaku." He said, standing up straight with pride.

"Oh, then were you referring to anime when you were talking about being a part of the chosen few?" I asked.

"Huh? You really don't know but I thought for sure that you were one of us. Perhaps, my instincts were wrong" Hifumi said, looking defeated.

 _Well, we are anime fans but for now it's probably best to keep that a secret._

I parted ways with Hifumi and moved onto the smallest of the group, from what I could tell it was a little teenage girl who couldn't have been no bigger than 4'1. Wearing a long dark brown skirt covering the bottom of her knees and a long-sleeved lime green buttoned up jacket over the top of a white shirt. With short wavy light brown layered hair and hazel coloured eyes, her short structure and doll like appearance gave her an innocent aura.

 _Finally, someone normal and look your taller than her_

"Hello, my names Frisk and I'm the ultimate pacifist" I introduced myself with a kind smile.

"H-Hello I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki the ultimate programmer, sorry I get kind of nervous w-with these sort of things" She replied, tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"No, it's okay, to be honest I'm not great with talking to people either, I'm pretty sure I've upset a lot of the people here already" I said, with a small laugh.

"Wow, you aren't great with people, that kind of makes me fill better" Chihiro said, with a small smile. I'm sure she didn't mean it but the way she said that almost sounded kind of spiteful.

 _Okay next up, hmm, oh other about the guy in the suit_

With no reason not to comply I headed over to the other side of the room, the first thing I realised was his height he must be the third tallest one here at least 6'1. He wore a black blazer and underneath that a white shirt, a lime green criss-cross tie tied around his collar. His long black trousers were held in place by a brown belt, and hanging out from his pocket was a metal chain probably to a pocket watch or something similar. He has short, dirty blonde hand, blue eyes and wears white framed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Frisk Dreemurr the ultimate pacifist" I gave my usual line of dialogue for the introduction.

"Byakuya Togami. Remember the name for I am the ultimate affluent progeny" Byakuya said, never once looking my way.

"Huh? What's an affluent progeny?" I asked.

"We're done talking, I've given you my name now move on" he said, turning his back to me.

 _What an ass!_

Well if he doesn't want to talk I can't make him so let's just move on to the next unfamiliar face. While I wondered around the room I eventually found myself standing in front of another red eyed girl. The girl standing in front of me was wearing a very gothic outfit, consisting of a white blouse, a black jacket that includes white ribbons lacing down the sleeves. Fastened by a simple white ribbon across her chest to reveal her red tie consisting of a butterfly pattern laying on top of various spears and skulls. She was also wearing knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red marry janes with a thick heel held on her feet by three grey buckles. Her long black hair was styled into two twin drills however it was possible that these were just clip-on's but impossible to tell thanks to the white ribbons attached on each side.

"I do not think we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg the ultimate gambler" She said, with a small smile.

 _That's a weird name_

"Celestia? That sounds like something from a Disney movie, is it really your name?" I asked.

"It is my name but if you don't mind, I would prefer you to call me Celeste" She answered.

"Right… Well anyway, I'm Frisk Dreemurr the ultimate pacifist"

"Dreemurr? Are you sure you're not the one with the fake name" Celeste said, with a small smile.

 _Something about her spells trouble_

Well next I want to speak to the lavender haired lady, she was close by so it didn't take long to find her. I stood there waiting for her to say something but she kept her eyes closed probably in deep thought. She looks to be the same height as me if not a bit taller, her purple eyes stand out among her pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down with a braid on the side, tied together with a black ribbon. Her outfit consist of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and a brown tie along with a back short skirt and knee-high boots. I waited patiently as she rested her head on her gloved hand while her other hand supported her elbow.

 _She looks like she's thinking, I don't think she even realizes you're here_

"Hey, I'm Frisk" I said, tapping her on the shoulder in an attempt to gain her attention.

With lighting reflexes the pale toned girl jumped back away from my hand as if my touch was deadly to her. She looked up at me with an icy glare but quickly returned to her monotone state "Please don't touch me. I am Kyoko Kirigiri but I'd much rather you call me by my last name" she said, never once bothering to look up at me.

 _Her last name?_

"Err, okay. Anyway, in case you didn't hear me my name is Frisk Dreemurr and I'm the ultimate pacifist" I said, introducing myself once again.

"Hmm… Goodbye" with that Kirigiri turned her back to me and walked of.

 _Well that was rude_

She was a little strange but there's no point thinking about it, I can see the last three students over by the exit and wouldn't you know there all talking to each other. If I hurry over there I should be able to introduce myself to all three of them at once. "Hey!" I called out. I suddenly found myself frozen on the spot when I had three sets of eyes on me. This was a bad idea, why did I call out to them?! I'm no good with people! Introducing myself to people one on one was bad enough but this!

"Oh hey! Another chick!" a loud boisterous voice called out.

I jumped a little, when he swung his arm around my shoulder the arm in question belonging to the only ginger in the room. I looked up at the taller teenager in front of me, his attitude was clearly terrible and he gave of the typical teenage boy vibe. His long orange hair was spiked back and his goatee hanging of the end of his chin. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with a red grunge skull design underneath his white blazer jacket. For his bottom half, he wears dark blue jeans and white platform shoes. He also had a few strange items on him such as a padlocked chain necklace, two overlapping studded belts, rings, and an oversized safety pin on his lapel. He has several piercings – one on his labret and his tongue, and six in his right ear, these all look extremely painful.

"I'm Leon Kuwata by the way nice to meet yah" he said, releasing me from his grip.

"Frisk Dreemurr… Likewise"

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot" the blue haired girl, standing in between the boys said, a small smile plastered across her face.

"Hey! What the hell, you can't say that about someone you only just met!" Leon moaned.

"I'm Sayaka Maizone by the way and this is Makoto Naegi" she said, ignoring the other agitated male.

Sayaka held a gentle aura to her and her warm smile only made her that more likable. She was quite small, smaller than me and Makoto who is also very small, her long dyed dark blue hair hung down her back which was kept in place by several hair clips. Her school uniform comprising of a long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink bow. A blue tartan skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown buckled shoes.

"Hmm, so what's your talent Frisk? If you don't mind me asking" Sayaka asked.

"Oh, I'm the ultimate pacifist" I answered.

"Pacifist!" The brunet boy yelled.

"Err, yeah?"

I looked over at Makoto, for some reason he seems shaken up, beads of sweat are clearly starting to run down his fore head. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah sorry…I just, n-no it's nothing" Makoto whispered, as he pulled his hood up over his head, possibly to hide his face.

We all shared worried looks but there was no time to try and get him to talk because before we knew it a new voice emerged through the monitors.

 **Testing, testing. 1, 2. Is this thing on, yes good. Ahem. Students of hope peak please make your way to the Gymnasium at your earliest convenience.**

The monitors stayed blank the entire time the announcement was made but that high pitch squeal of a voice obviously belonged to the person responsible for bringing us here.

"What the hell! Who the fuck was that?!" Mondo yelled.

"It's probably best if we remain calm and do as we are told" Celeste suggested.

"Fuck that shit, I ain't stupid enough to do what some mystery voice tells me" Junko commented.

"Well, you can all stay here for all I care but I for one want answers and the only one who has answers is waiting in the Gym" Byakuya said, then turned his back to us.

"He's right, we stand to gain nothing waiting around here" Kirigiri said.

"Yeah but we can't just do as he says… can we?" Leon asked, turning to face me.

"I don't know!" I panicked, how am I meant to know! Still it's probably best to do as we're told for now. They probably have some sort of punishment system lined up for us if we misbehave.

"I agree with Frisk, the one bossing us around will probably punish us if we misbehave" Sayaka said.

"huh!? How did you?" I questioned.

"Heehee, I'm psychic" Sayaka joked, at least I think she's joking.

 _She can read minds!_

"Well with that said, those who still wish to stay here may do so but the rest of you please follow me!" Ishimaru said, leading the charge.

With that said, we all headed into the dimly lit violet hallway, only the sound of our footsteps and breathing to keep as company. A few people talked as we walked but I took the time to think, why were we all here? Who's behind all this? And what's with the camera's and monitors around every corner?

"Hey Makoto are you okay?" Sayaka asked.

 _Not just that Frisk but what's with a few of the students here acting so weird around you_

Yeah, your right. I'll have to speak to Makoto later but right now I need to focus on whatever's waiting for us at the dining hall.

* * *

"So, where's is this guy at?" Leon asked.

We arrived at the Gym and of course sense he had a head start Byakuya was already there but no one else. The area in the gym was quite large, I suppose it had to be to fit so many people inside but still I never expected it to be so big. The floors were smooth pine wood, climbing equipment was pushed to the sides, crates full of footballs and basket balls and two basketball hopes were mounted to each side of the room. In front of us was a stage which was more than likely used for performances in the drama department or when the school needed to make a special announcement.

"I guess the guys a no show" Yasuhiro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Or more than likely he's just been waiting for all of you to show up" Byakuya commented.

"That's Right!" a high-pitched voice said, directing our attention to the stage where a black and white teddy bear was standing.

 _Whoa when did that get there?_

"Hi yah students! my name is Monokuma and I am the new headmaster of Hopes Peak"

"What?!" Junko, me, Hina, Taka, Leon and Sakura screamed.

"Our headmaster is a teddy bear?" Chihiro asked.

"I am not a teddy bear! I am Monokuma! Your new and improved head master" the black and white teddy bear said, shaking his arms up in the air.

"This has got to be a joke" Byakuya said out loud.

"Nope no joke, Phuhuhu" Monokuma said.

"Err, Mr Monokuma I have a question to ask" I said.

"Don't talk to that bear so formal!" Mondo yelled.

"Yes, you in the purple stripped jumper what is it?" Monokuma asked.

"Well, I noticed on the way here that all the windows are boarded up with metal planks and that cameras and monitors have been placed all over the place. Like there's one right there" I said, pointing at the camera by the stage.

"Oh, well you see the cameras are here so that I can keep an eye on you and as for the monitors well your see later. Now about those planks blocking of the windows well that's simple. It's so you can't escape, phuphu" Monokuma said, his voice turning sinister in the last sentence.

"Escape? Why would we need to escape?" Ishimaru asked.

"Well some of you may not want to stay here once the killing game begins" Monokuma said.

"Killing game?" Makoto repeated.

"What is this killing game! Explain yourself fiend!" Byakuya ordered.

"Ahhhh, Byakuya is angry at me, well then allow me to explain, you 16 students are now a part of the killing school life. It's simple really, your all be kept here in Hopes Peak until the day you die unless you kill someone. Phuhuhu"

"Kill?" I mumbled. H-He can't be serious, did he just say kill?

 _Well things just got a whole lot serious_

"You can't be serious" Hina moaned.

"oh, but I am, your all stay here until the day you die of old age unless one of you were to stain your hands in another's blood" Monokuma said, his red scar glowing.

"Wow this show is getting real dark but I wonder when he'll get serious" Hiro said, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Show? Is this all just a performance" I asked. That would make sense, no one would actually do something like this in real life.

"I assure you this is all a very real oh and to help you in this game I've each assigned you with your very own E-handbook, my own creation. Using this your be able to make your way around Hopes Peak with ease and not just that but your be able to track each other's where abouts. Perfect for a surprise attack, phuphu" Monokuma said, throwing a hand full of different blue tablets at us.

"Okay, then well if there aren't any question I guess I'll be going th-" Monokuma said but was interrupted by a pissed of Mondo.

"Hold on a fucking minute! Who the fuck do you think you are saying that we have to kill to leave! A joke is a joke but this is going way too far" Mondo yelled.

"Joke? What joke?" Monokuma questioned, tapping his chin with his paw.

"You better start getting serious or I'll make you serious!" the biker gang threatened.

"Serious? You mean like your hair style" Monokuma refuted.

"Why you? That dose it I'm going to kick your ass!"

And with that I watched as Mondo run up the stage and picked Monokuma up by the throat like he was nothing.

 _Aren't you goanna stop him or at least give a heart-warming speech about how violence is wrong_

She's right but Monokuma is no better, even so I can't just let Mondo do this… Even if he is a biker gang leader. I quickly climbed up onto the stage to confront him "Mondo stop! Violence is never the answer!" I yelled, catching his attention.

"Are you fucking serious, he just threatened all our lives!" He yelled back at me, with rage in his voice.

"I-I know but even so, you should just restrain him not kill him" I said, not backing down, even though I could feel my legs beginning to shake.

"Waghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Violence against the headmaster is a violation of school rules" Monokuma screeched.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mondo yelled

 **Beep!**

"Huh? Now what is he doing?" Mondo asked, holding the beeping Monokuma close to his face.

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 _I don't like this Frisk_

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

"What is it doing? Hey quite making that noise!" Mondo yelled, as he started hitting it.

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

"Throw it!" Makoto yelled, from behind me. I felt someone grab my ankle and before I knew I was being pulled of the stage.

"Huh?" Mondo said, confused by her words.

"Don't question me, just do as I say and throw it" Makoto yelled, his voice strained and filled with fear.

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

I think Makoto had pulled me of the stage because now he's pining me to the floor with his own body on top of mine. I barely had a moment to resist or progress what was happening because then… The unexpected happened, everyone was sent flying back except for us sense Makoto had used the stage as a shield from the explosion. When it was over he quickly got of me and looked around at everyone else, they were all alive thank god and unharmed.

"good thinking Makoto, you may have saved her life" Junko said.

"Th-Thanks is Mondo okay?" he asked.

"Frisk? Frisk?" The voice was familiar but my eyes were to shaken up to be able to process properly.

"Frisk are you okay? Frisk!" Once my vison was back to normal I could see a worried Hina looking down at me. "Frisk?"

 _What the fuck just happened?_

He's serious, that Monokuma is serious about all this. This killing game. He really wants us to kill each other.

"Ugh, I'm fine" I said, standing back on my feet with Hinas help.

 _What the hell was that!?_

"Wait what about Mondo? He was so close to the blast when it happened" I asked.

"He's okay look" Makoto said, pointing at Mondo on the stage.

"Hey you okay?" Leon yelled.

"I-I-I" Mondo muttered.

"Makoto, how did you know that was going to happen?" Byakuya asked.

"I-I-I don't know " he replied.

Byakuya wouldn't settle for such a half assed response as he glared at the brunette "You don't know? Hmph, then answer me this why did you decide to save Frisk and not Mondo instead." Byakuya asked.

"Huh? Wh-What are you saying?" Makoto asked.

"They were both up there on the stage and you were by both of them and yet you only reach out to one of them. Why was that?" He asked.

"I-I had a feeling Mondo would be okay" Makoto replied.

"Tch. A feeling. A gut feeling. You'd be willing to risk a friend's life because of a feeling?" Byayuka asked, smug look written across his face.

"That's enough! Both Mondo and Frisk are alive so there's no point talking about this" Kirigiri said.

"You okay Mondo?" I asked, approaching the front of the stage.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine but Makoto if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now so thank you. Don't worry about what some stuck up rich boy thinks " he said, he only nodded in reply.

"Well that teddy bear is gone now so we shouldn't have to take part in his killing game… Right?" Chihiro asked.

I could see the others agreeing and shocked and surprised expressions slowly turned into happiness and hopeful expressions.

But then…

"For the last time, I. Am. Not. A. Teddy bear! I am Monokuma!" the black and white teddy bear said, appearing on stage next to Mondo.

"What?" Makoto yelled.

"How are you alive?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we saw you blow up!" Junko yelled

What the hell man! You nearly killed me back then!" Mondo yelled.

"Well of course, you did break the rules and I can't just let a rule breaker of free" Monokuma said.

"What rules! Y-You trying to t-trick us or something!" Toko yelled.

"Trick, I would never do something so dishonest a list of the rules can be found in your E-handbook" Monokuma said.

"Alright man this play is going on a little too far, don't yah think" Hiro panicked.

"Yeah, can we please stop this joke already" Sayaka mumbled.

"I admit this performance is becoming disturbing" Sakura said.

"Performance? Joke? Play? Young people these days, never believe the truth even when it's staring you right in the face" Monokuma started.

"You mean this isn't a joke" Kirigiri said.

"Of course, not! Joking about something so serious, why I just couldn't bear to think of something so unbearable." Monokuma said.

"did you just make a pun?" I asked.

 _Gah, because Sans wasn't bad enough_

"Phuhuhu, it's funny seeing how much you refuse to believe this but I'm afraid at the end of the day your stuck here until someone dies."

"How can you expect as to take part in such a sick game?" Makoto yelled.

"How? I don't care how you do it, drowning, burning, poison or stabbing just try your best to achieve the best outcome the worst possible way. Phuhuhu!" Monokuma said, then disappeared from site.

Silence… No one dared say a word even Chara was to shocked to speak, silence and more silence as everyone looked at each other with one question on their mind. "Who here is capable of murder?"

"So, are we just going to stand here judging each other?" Kirigiri spoke up.

"She's right as a highly respected official I will not let anyone be killed" Ishimaru said.

"Perhaps it would be best to explore the building" Kirigiri said.

"Very well but I will be going by myself, after all for all I know one of you may already be planning to kill me" Byakuya said, heading towards the exit.

"Byakuya wait!" Makoto said.

"Hey where do you think you're going four eyes, you can't just wonder of on your own" Mondo said, grabbing Byakuya by the arm.

"Unhand me you plankton!" Byakuya said, pulling his arm back.

"What did you just call me?"

"Plankton a small worthless creature whose existence is insignificant and has no meaning what's so ever" Byakuya, responded in a smug tone.

"Oh no, if this continues I can see a fight breaking lose" I mumbled.

 _Cool, I'll grab the popcorn_

"Come on Mondo, let it go" Makoto said, steeping in between the two men.

"Oh, you're on his side now!" Mondo yelled.

"I'm not on anyone's side, I-I just think it'd be best if we all calmed down" Makoto said.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?!" Mondo yelled.

"What? No, I'm not" Makoto was cut off as Mondo's fist knocked him to the ground.

"Makoto!" I yelled, Sayaka was quick to catch him.

"He's unconscious" Hina said, checking his pulse

"Aww jezz, I didn't mean to hit him that hard" Mondo said, rubbing the back of his neck out of guilt.

"you shouldn't have hit him in the first place" I said, making Mondo look down in shame of his actions.

"Well, I'll be going now, unless you have anything else to waste my time with" Byakuya said.

"Just get out of here already four eyes!" Mondo yelled.

Byakuya took his leave as Hina and Sayaka tend to Makoto's injury "It would be wise to take him back to the dormitory, the map shows that it's only a short walk away" Celeste said.

"Okay, I'll be the one to take him back sense this is partly my fault" Mondo said, picking up Makoto's unconscious body and slinging him over his shoulder.

"I'll come with you so that you don't do anything stupid" Sayaka said.

"Okay I deserve that" Mondo groaned, in defeat.

"I'll come to" I said.

"Aww come on I don't need babysitting jezz, I won't hurt him" Mondo moaned, growing slightly annoyed.

"No, you don't understand there's actually something I need to ask him" I explained, catching Sayaka's attention. "Also, I need to look for something?" I mumbled

"What do you need to ask Makoto?" She asked, with a cautious expression.

I was about to answer when I felt a heavy hand grip my shoulder, looking up I saw Hiro standing above me. "Don't worry Frisk, I'll be happy to help you find whatever it is your looking for" He said.

"Yeah! Me to Frisk, after all I was the first one here to befriend you and I'm way better than Hiro anyway" Hina joked.

"Hey don't make it out like I'm nothing!" Hiro yelled. "What is it your looking for anyway?"

"Umm, it's hard to explain but I'll tell you when we find him" I said, pulling on the red scarf around my neck.

"Well then, with that I suggest we start exploring, Toko, Leon, Chihiro and Kirigiri you explore the kitchen. Hifumi, Junko myself, and Celeste will try and find a way out and Sakura I would like you and Mondo to see if you can do anything about those metal planks." Ishimaru said, dishing out his commands.

"Okay, but let me take Makoto to the dormitory's first" Mondo said.

"Okay everyone, now that we have our plan let's get to work!" Ishimaru ordered.

 **Prologue: Determined to meet Hope**

 **END**

* * *

 **Authors note Edit:** Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this prologue, was it to long? When I originally wrote this, it was a lot shorter and split into four parts but now it's one whole part. I hope everyone's okay with the length of this chapter, if you'd prefer shorter chapters in the future please let me know. I am currently going through all the chapters of this story and re-writing them, the prologue was just the beginning. I will let you know at the beginning of a chapter if it's been edited or not. If you'd like to be notified when a chapter has been edited please let me know and I'll PM you sense following the story won't notify you.

Of course, your welcome to continue reading the non-edited chapter's but please keep in mind that they will not be very well written. This story was started a while back and when I started it, I didn't care much for writing at least not as much as I do now. Finally, if you've enjoyed what you've read please favourite, follow and leave a review bellow also let me know if you think I missed any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have dyspraxia, dyslexia and bad eye sight so it's very possible that I did miss something so it'd be appreciated if you guys can let me know. Other than that, thanks for reading.


	2. Unpredictable beginnings

**Hope Despair and Determination: Edited**

 **Unpredictable beginnings**

"Frisk what are you doing" Hina asked.

Hina stood opposite Hiro with her hands on her hips while they watched her clueless of the logic behind her bizarre behaviour. I ignored the two of them as I continued throwing dog biscuits on the bedroom floor but to no avail. Frisk had hoped to lure her missing friend out with some dog treats treats but all she ended up doing was making a mess of Makoto's room.

"Frisk?"

She turned around and sat down on the window seal leaning back on the metal planks that kept us separated from the outside world. "I wonder where he could be?"

"Huh, where who could be?" Hina asked.

"Asri" I stopped mid-sentence at the sudden scream.

"What was that?" Hina asked.

"C-C-Could b-be a ghost?" Hiro stuttered.

"Ahh, you think so" Hina panicked.

 _What are these idiots crying about Frisk?_

Chara? Where have you been?

 _Certainly, not following Mondo, if that's what you think._

That's right, I forgot you can wander off.

 _Why are you bringing that old news up?_

 _What? Whatever, you should probably say something to your friends because you've just been staring blankly for the last two minutes without saying a word._

"Err Frisk?" Hina said.

"I'm okay!" I yelled, way too loud.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Don't yell at me!" Hina panicked, clearly caught off guard by my sudden change of tone.

"Yo, weren't there a reason we were scared in the first place" Hiro said.

"Yeah but I can't remember why?" Hina said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The terrifying scream echoed throughout the room, only this time as Hina and Hiro panicked Frisk felt the need to act.

Without hesitation she dashed out of the room and ran to the bathroom door but struggled to open it. Not sure how to proceed, they turned around to their friends for helpful suggestions.

"Can't be locked, no one's inside" Hiro said.

"Let me help you" Hina said, moving to assist Frisk.

 _I'll see if I can open it from the other side._

The two girls slammed their bodies against the bathroom door, while Hiro stood behind offering words of encouragement. Eventually the weight of the two girls repeatedly bombarding the door must have been two much for the hinges as they quickly gave way. The hinges holding the door on snapped of and fell to the floor, unfortunately so did Hina and Frisk. They tumbled to the ground with a hard thud landing next to each other on top of the now broken door.

"Ow, my head" Frisk moaned, rubbing her fore head then turning to check on Hina "You okay" she asked.

"I've had worse, this was nothing! Honestly, I'm surprised that even worked" Hina joked climbing back onto her feet.

"Well we got in now what?" Hiro asked, extending a hand out to pull Frisk up of the floor.

The students stopped and pondered on Hiro's words for moment, they came here because of the scream they had heard. Though looking around nothing seemed out of the ordinary excluding the monitor planted above the toilet of course. There was a walk-in shower in the corner of the room, and the wall was painted a business grey, it gave of a dull and boring impression.

"It just looks like a normal bath room to me" Hiro said, scratching his head.

"That's because it is" a familiar mechanical voice from behind them said.

The three of them quickly turned around only to find what they had been expecting or rather who. Monokuma but he looked a little different, he was wearing a yellow builders safety hat on top of his head and an orange vest, griped in his left paw he held a red tool box. He looked like some kind of handy-man. Handy-bear?

"Monokuma, what are you doing in Makoto's bathroom?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah and what's with the costume?" Hiro questioned.

"What am I doing? I should be asking you that, breaking and entering is a crime you know, I could probably have you all thrown in jail for this!" Monokuma yelled, in an over the top angry voice.

"You're the one who should be in jail!" Hina snapped back, clearly not willing to play games with the mischievous black and white bear.

"B-Besides we only broke in here because of what we heard" Hagakure stuttered but managed to explain himself.

The bears mood suddenly dropped as a small smile crept across his face and all the rage from before departed. "Oh? Ohhhhh, I think I understand now, you heard my repair work and thought something bad was happening. Did you think someone was getting killed?" He asked, with a sick grin as he moved behind us and placed his tool box down beside the toilet. "The bathroom door keeps getting stuck, so I came here to fix it but now it seems I'll have to replace the door with a new one. You three have just made even more work for poor Monokuma" he said, looking defeated.

"So that was you that let out that bone chilling scream?" Hina asked.

Monokuma looked at her with a blank expression, a few minutes passed with nothing said leaving an awkward atmosphere lingering in the room. Then out of nowhere the black and white bear started laughing "HA HA HA HA" it grew louder and louder, no one knew what to do or say at this point. They were all to scared to act, hesitation lurked over them like a bad cold and it kept them from asking the lingering question on the back of all their minds

 _What's so damn funny?_

"I'm sorry but no it wasn't me, why the thought of a Monokuma screaming is hilarious enough but what's even funnier. Is the fact that the killing game has just begun" His red eye glowed bright as he uttered those words. Everyone was overcome with fear and confusion, but no one could find the courage to speak.

"Wh-What?" Frisk started.

With a smug grin Monokuma turned to face her, tears welling up in her eyes, her legs starting to tremble out of fear and disbelief. Of course, the horrid bear had to take advantage of her emotional state "If you had heard a scream then someone must have gotten hurt, that tells me that someone has at least attempted to kill. It's funny I haven't even dished out the first motive, ahahaha"

"Liar!" A new voice yelled.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the corner of the room where small but long veins were slithering up and out of the drain like a snake. "The hell is that?" Hiro mumbled. The veins covered the entire base of the shower as a large yellow flower head emerged from the green.

"A flower?" Hina questioned.

"Flowey? What are you doing here?" Frisk asked.

"Looks like we've got a weed problem" Monokuma said, pulling a chainsaw out of his tool box.

"No one is dead! He's lying to you; these rooms are sound proof remember, if anyone had been attacked outside you wouldn't have heard it" Flowey explained.

 _Asriel!_

Quickly Flowey deflected Monokumas attack summing a wall of veins that Monokuma was quickly cutting down.

"Oh my god a talking flower! Sweet Jesus, I've seen it all today, talking bears, talking flowers, flying elephants, UFO's" Hiro said as he went off into hysterical.

"Those… last… two… didn't happen" Hina mumbled, to shocked to moan at him.

Flowey grabbed Monokuma and slammed him against the wall his metallic body breaking on impact, with the threat gone he turned back to the others "Okay, now that he's gone I can tell you the one who screamed was me"

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Flowey look out!" Frisk screamed.

Flowey looked up to see to his disbelief, Monokuma armed with a weed wacker above him and ready to swing down for the killing blow. Thanks to Frisks warning, he was able to doge the attack, but he had been caught of guard if he was just a few seconds slower, he would be dead. "The hell! I killed you already!" Flowey yelled, firing a round of spear shaped thorns at his opponent. Monokuma managed to doge the first two but he was caught of guard when the third one came back round from behind. Just like before with one hit the bear was destroyed, only for another two to take his place.

"I guess you didn't get the memo, for every me you destroy, double the Me's take my place" the dozens of Monokumas said in union.

"Shit" Flowey swiped his veins at the army of Monokumas who were charging at him from below while also firing multiple rounds of thorns at the Monokumas that struck from above. While he did manage to defend himself for a while, his magic was depleting quickly and just keeping this form from collapsing was taking its toll on him. He cringed and scoffed as the Monokumas clawed at his abdomen and then again at his legs, he was slowing down and more of their attacks were landing.

"Flowey!" Frisk yelled, she ran to catch her fallen friend avoiding the cracks and discarded Monokumas. The now small and bruised sun flower fell slowly like a feather into Frisks hand, she held him to her chest like a mother would with a baby. "F-Frisk? I-I'm sorry" Flowey said, with a weak voice. She only smiled, as she placed her free hand over his face "It's okay, you did great, but you rest now I'll take it from here" She said, in a reassuring motherly tone. Without reply, the sentient sun flower closed his eyes and fell of into a deep sleep.

Frisk looked up at Monokuma who was talking with the other him's, she was enraged, furious and she wanted to make Monokuma pay for hurting her friend. However, she also knew she couldn't so instead she did the next best thing. "Look after him" Frisk instructed, handing Flowey to Hina.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Hina's words fell on death ears as Frisk marched on over to Monokuma.

"Good work seriously, I didn't doubt any of you for a second, okay maybe Gerald but who doesn't hate Gerald" Monokuma said, addressing the now inactive Monokumas.

"We need to talk" Frisk said, placing a hand on the bears shoulder

A small grin crept across his face after sensing the anger hidden among her determination, apart of him loved to see he was getting to her, actually all of him loved it! "What about?" He said, playing dumb.

"I can't let this happen to Flowey or anyone else ever again! So, I want you to make a deal with me" Frisk said, a determined yet hateful look in her eyes.

This caught Monokuma slightly off guard, but he quickly laughed of his shock to keep up appearances. "What could you possibly have to offer me?" He asked, mockingly. Frisk looked around the room, when she was sure no one was listening she whispered something in the mechanical bears ear. "Bwa-" Frisk placed her hand over his mouth stopping him from laughing out loud and incidentally gathering the attention of the others. "This is our secret, if you open your mouth to anyone the deal is of" Frisk warned.

"Very well, I'll say the same to you, I won't touch a hair or petal on any of your friends, unless I have to" Monokuma added under his breath. "But I wonder, can you really do something so crawl?" He asked.

Frisk looked over to Hina who was still holding Flowey, Hiro went to touch him and got a thorn stuck in his finger for his efforts. "I'll do anything to protect my friends"

* * *

It's been a day sense this whole thing started, sense Monokuma showed up and forced us to take part in this sick game of his. I can't believe we were forced to sleep here, how many more nights will we have to sleep in this awful building. After the situation with Flowey yesterday, I agreed to let Hiro look after him, he said something about having special medicine for plants. There's no access to healing magic here and I can't risk the others finding out about him, I was lucky enough that Hina and Hiro agreed to stay quiet about this.

Now here I am in the dining hall sat between Hina and Sakura, half listening to Ishimaru yap on about what we already know, and half trapped in my own depressing thoughts. After the meeting had concluded we finished our breakfast and went our separate ways but not before agreeing…

"So, it's decided?" Ishimura asked, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Jezz, what are you so hyped up for?" Mondo said, slouched back in his chair.

"Yes, I am sure having as all meet here for breakfast every morning is a sure way to keep the possibility of a death occurring low" Celeste said, standing up from her sit.

"Hmm…" Byakaya sounded unsure, as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Well if this meeting is over, I will be taking my leave now, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room" Kirigiri said, then left the dining hall.

"Oh, bye then Kirigiri" Makoto said.

Shortly after that everyone started to depart from the dining room until it was just me, Chihiro, Makoto and Byakaya.

 _So, sense we're stuck here with no way out you want to do something to pass the time, maybe hangout with one of these guys._

I looked around the room glancing at the three boys in here with me, sitting in front of me was Chihiro. I watched her fiddle with the bottom of her brown skirt out of nerves, while next to the door way Byakaya was talking to Makoto. I felt a little nervous when I noticed the blondes harsh but somewhat gentle blue eyes meet my own. Quickly I looked away, not wanting to be caught starring, he didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't pay it any mind.

 _That blonde guy with the glasses keeps sending nasty looks at you… Maybe I should teach him a lesson._

Really? You think so, I didn't even notice?

 _Frisk?_

"A-Are you o-okay? Y-You've been staring at the wall for a-a few minutes now" the small honey haired sweet heart stuttered.

"H-huh oh yeah, sorry about that" I said, rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

"I don't mind, it looks like you were lost in thought" Chihiro said, then cupped her chin pulling her head down to avert from Frisk gaze. "S-S-So if you don't mind me a-asking what exactly were you thinking about?"

Frisk giggled a little at the innocence in Chihiro's words and leaned closer across the table as she whispered into Chihiro's ear. "Boys?" by the look of Chihiro she didn't seem to understand what Frisk had meant in fact she looked even more confused than before.

"What do you mean? You were thinking about boys in particular, why?" Chihiro asked.

Frisk tilted her head to the side with sceptic disbelief and a doubtful pout across her face "Come on, you know what I mean. I'm obviously talking about the good-looking boys, I mean there's a handful here and none of them are that bad except for Hifumi" Frisk continued her rant while all the while Chihiro felt the blood rush to her face, her skin could easily be mistaken for a sun burn incident at this rate.

"C-C-Can we ch-ch-change the subject p-p-p-please?!" Chihiro squeaked.

Noticing her distress Frisk raised an eyebrow, she seemed way more upset now than she did earlier, but Frisk didn't understand why, all they had been doing was talking. "Err sure so, how about this, I've been thinking about dying my hair another colour but I'm not so sure" Frisk admitted, twirling her brown hair around her fingers.

"Why do you want to change?" Chihiro asked, her voice weak and quite like a mouse if they could talk.

"I'm just bored of being a brunet you know, I think a different style would help me" Frisk stopped midsentence when she noticed Chihiro welling up with tears in her eyes. "Hey, come on, you don't need to be upset, I didn't mean to"

"Y-Y-You. You don't need to change!" Chihiro yelled, standing up from her seat. "Your perfect just the way you are, so please don't change anything!" Chihiro cried, though tears escaped from her eyes the smile on her face was genuine enough for Frisk to be able to understand what she was trying to say.

With a small smile Frisk and Chihiro continued talking until the two parted ways leaving Frisk to wander the hallways alone. Walking around the dormitory looking for someone to talk to, she didn't notice when another student jogging around the dormitory crashed into her.

"Ow…" she looked up to see a familiar face offering a helpful hand of the floor, glad to see it belonged to…

"Hina, what are you doing?" Frisk asked, rubbing the bump on her head.

"Running Frisk, what does it look like. Sorry about the head I didn't see you when I turned that corner, so what you up to, got time for quick jog?"

 _You decided to risk your life by exercising with Hina_

After a few laps around the dormitory Hina decided to show mercy and the two of you got a drink in the dining hall. You followed Hina into the kitchen, where she pulled out two bottles of water, without warning she suddenly throws one of the bottles at you. You struggle to catch and the water bottle bounces of the palm of her hand and onto the floor.

"A little heads up would have been nice" You moan.

"No way, I was testing your reflexes and I hate to tell you this, but they suck" Hina said.

"Well if you had told me you were going to throw that bottle I would have caught it" Frisk sulked, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Yeah but then you would have been expecting it but the most important thing about having good reflexes" Hina said, then threw the other water bottle at Frisk, however this time around a huge dosh of water covered Frisk and again she caught nothing because Hina was still holding onto the empty bottle. "Always expect the unexpected" Hina smirked.

"Oh. Now you've done it" With great speed, Frisk picked up the bottle at her feet and proceeded to get her pay back.

This carried on for a while and eventually Sakura had to kick the two girls out for making such a mess of the kitchen.

"That was fun Frisk, next time you want to hang out just let me know, who knows maybe hanging out with me will help hone your dull reflexes" Hina joked, as they parted ways.

After saying goodbye to Hina, Frisk returned to her room, her clothes completely soaked, she decided to take a shower before the water was turned off. The hot steamy water cooled both her body and mind down as she allowed herself to relax and pretend like nothing else mattered. Just for a few moments, she could feel safe and content in this small room but of course the peace wouldn't last.

"Hello there, Frisk" She almost fell back from fright when she heard Monokumas voice play from the monitor. She glared at the screen, she couldn't even enjoy 5 minutes of peace without this fur ball getting under her skin.

I rolled my eyes as that annoying but all to recognizable voice. "I've been looking for you Mr's Dreemurr, you do remember are agreement, right?" Monokuma asked, crossing his arms. Then it hit her, realization that she was completely naked, exposed even and that Monokuma could see her. She felt a chill run through her spin as she grabbed the towel hanging from the railing.

"There's no need for that, I couldn't care less what you looked like your beautiful with or without clothing."

"Pervert! What do you want?!" Frisk asked, new found rage boiling her blood.

"First of let me assure you, I have no sexual desires aimed towards any of my students, I'm a bear after all. Second, I just want to talk, this message is only being broadcast to you for a reason and yes it's live not pre-recorded." Monokuma said, sipping from his martini as he spoke.

"Couldn't this had waited until after I was changed" I complained.

"Well yes of course it could have but you seemed to be enjoying yourself and I can't have that" Monokuma laughed.

"Stupid bear. Fine, lets talk, what do you want?" Frisk said, between gritted teeth.

"Let's start with this?" Monokuma said, holding up a zip up bag like what the police use to store evidence, inside an old knife covered in blood and white dust. Frisk bit her top lip as she glared at the screen, she didn't know how it was possible, but she did know one thing for sure. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Frisk sat on the edge of her bed, now dressed for bed but before she could attempt to get a good night's sleep, she had a bear to deal with.

"So, like I was saying before you so rudely ran away" Monokuma complained, his voice emitting from the monitor in the bedroom.

"I'm not doing this but naked bear" Frisk refuted, flipping of the camera.

"Whatever spoil sport just tell me what this is exactly" the bear said, taking the knife out of the bag and using it as a tooth pick. "It's covered in blood and dust so I'm guessing it was put to good use but for the life of me I just can't think of who this could belong to"

"so, what's it got to do with me? If you found that in this building it could belong to anyone here not just me" Frisk defended herself, with what seemed like a fair enough explanation but Monokumas grin only grew wider.

"That would be true, if it wasn't for the fact that this knife clearly originated from Mt Ebott" Monokuma explained.

"You can't know that for sure!" Frisk yelled, standing up from the bed. "You're just trying to set me up for some kind of sick plot of yours!"

"Phuphuphu, I wasn't finished, not only dose this knife come from Mt Ebott but I happened to have found it with your belongings Mrs Dreemurr monster ambassador" Monokuma teased.

Frisk gritted her teeth enraged by the bears cocky attitude and laid-back appearance, she hated how calm he was about this, he was clearly enjoying toying with her like this. She didn't want to admit it in fact she was determined to deny it, but the truth was, everything Monokuma had accused her of was true. That didn't mean she was going to stop fighting, there's no way she would let Monokuma figure this out.

"Why would I own something like that? Are you forgetting I'm the ultimate pacifist, violence disgust me almost as much as you do!" she refuted.

"Oh, I'm touched to know you think of me so much" the bear teased. "Yes, it's true you are a pathetic, pansy, pacifist but there's something else about you. Something hidden underneath all the kindness and love, some dark aura always following you around, it's what drew you here right?"

No one spoke a word, Monokuma took another sip of his martini as Frisk stood there waiting for the conversation to end. "You know what I think, I think you've killed before but somehow you've managed to pull the wall over everyone's eyes. Convinced them all that your all just a harmless peace-making pacifist but I recognise that glint in your eyes, I see it every time I look in the mirror."

"Wh-What that's not" Frisk started but Monokuma spoke over her.

"Well either way the killing game will reveal the truth but before I go let me ask you one more question"

"What?" Frisk impatiently barked at him.

"Is it just me or, dose it feel like we've already had this conversation before?"

!?

Frisk knew exactly what he was talking about, although she didn't understand it completely, not yet anyway. She made sure to keep her cool, it was important that she didn't react to anything Monokuma said. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"hmm, I guess I've just been drinking one to many martini's, anyway it's time for bed until next time Frisk" the screen went black and Frisk collapsed to her bed.

With Monokuma gone she could finally relax again but now her mind was rushing with so many questions. She couldn't just fall asleep after all this, so instead she tried calling out to Chara hoping to find someone to talk to.

After a few minutes the ghostly figure of a young pale girl with short brown hair and wearing a green sweat shirt appeared in front of her. _I'm not a dog Frisk, what do you want?_ The ghost moaned, her arms crossed as she floated above the bed.

"We need to talk" Frisk said, her voice stern and serious.

After a quick recap Chara took a moment to take it all in she wasn't as good as keeping up appearances as Frisk. However, being a ghost gave her the advantage of being invisible to almost everyone, so she didn't need to worry about being sneaky.

 _You know what this means right? He knows, he knows everything! He knows what we did and what we didn't do!_

"Chara"

 _How did he get his hand on all this information and how could he possibly know about the ability to reset? Can he reset, are we going to be stuck here forever if he can?_

"Chara!"

 _Not to mention that knife you mentioned, how dose something like that even exist in this timeline!_

"Chara damn it listen to me!" Frisk yelled.

Chara paused startled by her sudden outburst, she had never really seen Frisk yell before only on rare occasion and only when she was really made. So, to hear Frisk yell at her like that, was not only upsetting but honestly kind of frightening even if she was already dead.

"We don't know for sure what Monokuma knows, all we know is that he's suspicious of us, but he doesn't have any evidence to back up his claims" Frisk explained, trying to calm down her ghost friend.

 _But what about that knife you mentioned?_

"It could be a fake, all we have to go on that it's real is Monokumas word and we both know how reliable that can be" Frisk said, in calming tone.

 _I guess but even so how did he know all this in the first place, especially the resets._

"Do think someone from Monster Town told him" Frisk suggested

 _No! No, they wouldn't betray you like that._

"Maybe Monokuma tricked them"

 _Maybe… or it could be Flowey_

"What! There's no way Flowey would help Monokuma, that dumb bear almost killed him remember" Frisk defended her flower friend, but she couldn't stop the doubt lingering in the back of her mind.

 _Yeah, your right_

"Maybe we should just get some sleep, we can talk about this in the morning"

 _Okay… Frisk your not going to die here, I promise._

Frisk didn't know what to think of that so instead of replying she smiled back at her ghost friend and crawled into the bed. Chara waited until Frisk was comfortable and then rested on the other half of the bed, half her body sinking though the mattress. The two girls closed their eyes after a stressful night and let the welcoming darkness of sleep invoke them.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

What? Who could that be at this hour? I leaned over to my bed side and looked at the time displayed on the digital clock 6:59 am. It's WAY too early to be socializing right now. I thumped my head back down onto the bed and covered my head with the pillow attempting to drown out Ishimaru's loud voice.

"Fellow class mate! If you can hear me please meet the rest of your class in the dining hall pronto, it is at the up most importance!"

"I thought these rooms were meant to be sound proof" Chara mutters, behind me.

"I guess that's only from the inside" I mumble trying to fall back to sleep.

Gooooooooo-od, morning everyone! It is now 7am, time to greet another beeeee-eutaiful day!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled, giving up as I shot up out of bed.

 _The god of lie in's is against you this morning_ \- Chara yawned

* * *

 **Makoto's POV**

Meanwhile Makoto had just made it to the dining hall and was now talking to Sayaka about their situation while they waited on everyone else.

"You know Sayaka I'm surprised you're up this early, if I remember correctly you were always late for our classes back at school"

"Ehh! I-I" She blushed caught off guard "Your one to talk! Weren't you the one who started that food fight in the cafeteria" She retort with a cocky grin.

Now I'm the one blushing "Th-that was an accident" he stutters putting his hands up in defence.

Suddenly they both broke out into fits of laughter at their own childish behaviour, once they caught their breath they soon find both Taka and Frisk staring at them. Makoto felt a little embarrassed having realized these two witnessed their playful banter, while Sayaka on the other hand seemed unfazed.

"Makoto! Sayaka! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your relationship" Ishimaru says, standing up and giving a small bow.

"Re-Relationship?!" Makoto squeaks like a mouse, spilling his drink onto his clothes in the process.

"Makoto! You must be more careful when consuming liquid beverages, if it was hot you would have burnt yourself!" Ishimaru scolded.

"Come on Ishimaru no need to wine" Frisk playfully adds taking a page out of Sans book of terrible puns. "Tough crowd" she muttered.

"Frisk! Alcohol is unacceptable in a school environment" Ishimaru scolded.

 _I don't know what's worse, Frisks pun or the fact he didn't realize it was a pun._

* * *

 **Flowey POV**

"Will you hurry up! At this rate, we will be the last ones to arrive!" Flowey yelled, into the hobo's ear.

"Chill out petals, it's just a breakfast meeting, nothing that important" the hobo replied.

"I know that!" Flowey spat back.

The truth is Flowey didn't care less about this meeting the hall monitor called… He just can't stand to be around this guy another second. He was grateful for him saving his life and nursing him back to full health but… Flowey couldn't stand anymore of his yapping and was starting to go mad being locked up in the room with only Hagakure for company. He went on and on and on, with all his stupid questions. "If you're a talking flower then do you eat real food? are there more talking flowers like you? do you let bees pollinate on you?" The list of stupid questions go on!

"We're here little dude" Hagakure said, as he entered the dining hall

"Finally, do you see Frisk?" Flowey asked.

Making sure to stay hidden inside the smelly Hobo's jacket he began Scanning the crowd there's a lot of faces he didn't recognize but eventually he noticed her, sitting right in the centre. Next to her is a blue haired girl he didn't recognize and the boy that called this meeting.

 _We need to get over there, it shouldn't be hard. I'll just get the hobo here to push his way through wherever he wants to or not._

"Hiro, come on I need you to get me to Frisk" Flowey whispered, moving up under his sleeves.

"No can do petals, she's a little out of my reach" he replied "Your just have to wait until after the meeting"

He thought about threatening him but quickly retreated when he noticed someone walking this way. Know one except a handful of people knew of his existence and he wanted to keep it that way, for now.

* * *

 **Byakaya POV**

Byakaya sat patiently as he finished of his tea and crumpets, he barely listened to a word any of the others spoke, only noting the important bits, which were very few. Suddenly the doors beside him flew open and that scruffy fortune teller barged into the room in a hurry as if no one would notice his absence but funny enough no one did. He had realized just now because he was sitting right at the back of the room by the front door, so he saw who entered.

 _How boring, I had half hoped that this meeting may have proved useful for some form of entertainment but alas it's just another pointless attempt for the common folks to gather their bearings._

Bored as he is Byakaya with his sharp eye noticed the scruffy haired clairvoyant was acting stranger, stranger than usual. Normally, he would just rub this issue aside and label it a commoner's problem but under the circumstances he didn't have the luxury of being so dismissive. Keeping a close eye on Hagakure, he watched for any suspicious activity but all he could make out was that the weirdo was clearly talking to himself.

It's been at least five minutes and it doesn't seem like nothing else is going to happen… _how disappointing._ Just as he thought that, Byakaya almost choked on his tea as he noticed a something moving about under the man's jacket. The second he laid eyes on the green line it was gone as if it was never there to begin with but Byakaya knew better than that.

 _I know what I saw, and it was a vine emerging from that peasants' sleeve._

He wasn't going to get anymore information by just sitting idly by and watching, he stood up from his seat and walked over to Hagakure. With a little hesitation, he cringes as he places a hand on the man's shoulder pulls him forward.

"Oh, hey Byakaya… Can I help you?" he asked.

"I believe you can, tell me what exactly it is you are hiding?" his tone of voice catches a few of the other's attention including Kirigiri and Makoto.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Hiro said, placing both his hands up in defence.

"Do not lie to me!" He snaps, pointing a finger in his face.

"Woah! Byakaya what's going on?" Makoto asks, standing between the two of them. Byakaya scoffed and brushed Makotos hand away, it was obvious Makoto was worried things would get physical but Byakaya had no need to take things to the extremes.

"Hmph! This low life is endangering us all" He spat, crossing my arms and glaring at both of them.

"What?! No, I'm not!" Hiro yelled.

"Yeah, Hiro may be many things but he's not dangerous" Hina said.

"Agreed" Sakura said, standing behind her with her arms crossed.

"I'm curious Byakaya, what makes you think he poses a threat?" Celeste asked.

"I saw something suspicious lurking about in his jacket and when he noticed it reaching out he quickly pushed it back in as if he didn't want anyone else catching eye of it" Byakaya explains as he pushed his glasses up.

"Something suspicious?" Frisk questions. "Oh?" she says as a sudden wave of realization hits her.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"N-Nothing" She replies to quick not to be suspicious. However, before he can question her further, more of the students rush over to intervene forcing Byakaya to back off.

 _I think I will have to keep an eye on this girl._

"What's going on over here!?" Ishimaru asks, unhappy that his meeting has been disrupted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mondo follows foot.

"I'm not entirely sure but Byakaya thinks Hiro is hiding something" Makoto explained.

* * *

 **Frisks POV**

"Hiding something? Like what exactly" Mondo asked.

 _That Byakaya guy is still staring at you?_

Frisk quickly glances up at Byakaya, the look he's giving her is far from kind it's similar to the look you'd give your girlfriend if you suspected her of cheating on you. Filled with suspicion and mistrust, earlier she said something that he found suspicious and it seems like Byakaya has no intention of letting it go.

"We won't know that until we uncover whatever it is Hiro has hidden in his pocket" Kirigiri says.

"Indeed, however for him to go to such extreme lengths and to deny it so badly, it's obviously some sort of weapon" Byakaya said.

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Hifumi yelled.

"Yo-you mean like a knife" Chihiro asked

"Or even a gun" Leon suggested.

"Where would he get a g-g-gun from? Ginger idiot!" Toko insulted

"No point assuming the worse, we won't know unless we find out!" Junko yelled.

Frisk remained clam but inside she was panicking, if she didn't do something soon Flowey would be discovered and then what would happen. So far only Hina and Hiro know about Flowey and Frisk is determined to keep it that way. Thankfully Hagakure was doing his best to deny all requests of searching his jacket but this could only last so long she knew she had to do something but what.

"Very well, to assure that no one is carrying anything that can do us any harm we will now commence a strip search!" Ishimaru yelled.

"S-S-Strip?" Chihiro stuttered

H-Hey! I'm not that kind of model!" Junko blushed

"Ishimaru I did not realise you were such a pervert" Celeste said.

"W-W-Wait a minute, I didn't mean" Ishimaru stuttered in a panic as he started to sweat but before all the girls could beat him to a pulp for suggesting such a ludicrous idea. Monokuma suddenly appeared in front of us in a sweat with his stuffing dropping out of his belly button.

"Huff, huff, huff. Let me tell you something, watching you guys at each others throat like this just puts me in such a state. I mean just the idea of all you young girls stripping!... I think I'm goanna burst!" He said, then suddenly gallons of white cotton shot out of his belly button towards the girls. Most of them managed to get out the way but poor Chihiro and Sayaka got the full blast.

"GROSSSSS!" Chihiro screamed.

"Hey the fuck was that for you fucking bear!" Mondo yelled, comforting the now sobbing Chihiro.

"Yeah! That was just mean!" Frisk yelled.

 _I agree and all but at least now no one's trying to strip search us_

Ignoring Chara, Frisk continue to glare at the black and white bear and so is everyone else apart from Byakaya, Hiro and Kirigiri.

"Now it's already been three days and you guys haven't killed each other yet. What's up with that?" Monokuma asked.

 _Is he serious?_

Frisk squeezed her fists tight, her anger rising with every mocking word spoken. The bear only smiled as he climbed on top of one of the nearby chairs. "I mean seriously how can we have a killing game without anyone willing to kill!" Monokuma wined.

Frisk opened her mouth to speak but her voice was stolen from her as a loud slam from behind them caught everyone of guard. Makoto slammed his hands down on the opposite side of the table and glared at Monokuma as he outstretched his arm and pointed at the black and white bear. "Off course we haven't killed each other! If you're expecting us to just start stabbing each other in the back just so we can escape this place, then you're wrong! It won't happen! We are better than that! We'll find another way out of this place together!" Makoto finished with a hard glare at Monokuma who said nothing.

"Then when that doesn't work?" Monokuma challenged.

"We'll find another way! We won't kill!" Makoto yelled.

"So, your plan is to work together with these strangers and hope no one here isn't already considering a murder. Bwahahaha!" Monokuma laughed.

"your see, if we all remain positive, I'm sure eventually we'll find a way out" Makoto wasn't talking to Monokuma anymore but the rest of the students behind him. "We just have to work together"

"Goodluck with that and when that inevitable fails just remember the real way to get out is easy to achieve. Just do the unthinkable. Commit the unimaginable. End someone, anyone! Welcome them to the sweet, sweet embrace of death! That's the only way to escape" with those parting words, Monokuma left the way he came.

Frisk looked to Makoto, she was stunned by what Makoto had done, he stood up to Monokuma and not only that he didn't back down. In the past she had also stood up against Monokuma, but she had never truly been able to speak up for herself. Protecting herself with lies and half-truths but what Makoto just did was different, it was inspirational. She wanted to believe what Makoto had said, that they could escape here without anyone dying. She wanted to believe in Makoto and his beliefs but a small part of her still held doubt.

 **Ahem, attention this is a special announcement will all students please make their way to the AV room.**

The monitor turned to black again, leaving us to decide what to do next.

"Damn bear! What the fuck did he mean by that?!" Mondo moaned, squeezing his fist.

"It's obviously some kind of incentive to commit murder" Byakaya said.

"Huh?! What could make someone commit murder?" Junko asked.

"People kill for the darnest's things Mrs Enoshima, I once knew a guy who killed his best friend just because he was richer than him" Hifumi said.

"Sounds like a terrific fellow" Byakaya added.

"Wha-What? That's horrible" Chihiro muttered.

"Either way we should get going" Kirigiri said, then left the dining hall

"Agreed, I doubt Monokuma will be happy if we ignore his motive" Byakaya said, following suit.

 _Everyone's gone?_

Frisk turns back to see Mondo, Ishimaru and Makoto all helping Chihiro and Sayaka who were both caught in Monokumas gooey cotton blast.

"Frisk, can you give us a hand here?" Makoto asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Frisk replies.

"Well Chihiro and Sayaka need to get a shower can you take them to the bath house across from here. I would do it, but it feels wrong for a man to enter a woman's bath uninvited" Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves.

"But!" Mondo practically yelled, in my ear. "We're men, soooooo"

 _Oh, they want you to wash the girls because their chicken._

Frisk rolled her eyes at chara's antics and nodded in understanding at the boy's request. "Sure I don't mind but could you two help me get these two into the bath house?" I ask monitoring to Sayaka and Chihiro.

"No can do I'm afraid! The Bath house is of limits! No can do I'm afraid the bath house is of limits! No can do I'm afraid the bath house is of limits!" Monokuma repeated, appearing in front of us.

"That's not fair, the reason we need to use it is because of you!" Sayaka yelled.

"Me! It's not my fault you girls are so attractive!" Monokuma squeaked.

"Aren't you meant to be our head master? a real head master should not be acting this way!" Ishimaru yelled.

Frisk couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at Ishimaru's naive response while Mondo started yelling at him, she noticed Monokuma deep in thought with his black paw on his chin.

 _What's he up to?_

"My god your right? How could I be so blind towards my duties as headmaster of this fine academy!" Monokuma cried out as he started crying and rolling back and forth on the floor. "I'm sorry! It's just the bath house was supposed to be a reward of sorts but now I see that I must allow these girls early access on this one occasion. In order to prove to you that your head master truly dose care about you." Monokuma said but the malice grin contradicted the heartfelt statement he just made. "Well toodles"

 _I don't trust that bear for a second but for now we should try and get these girls clean_

"Mondo, Taka a hand"

"Right!" Taka yelled, rushing over to help.

I watched as Taka carefully picked up Sayaka and placed her left arm around his shoulder walking her out of the dining hall and into the bath house. I had to stifle a laugh as Mondo wasn't such a gentleman as he literally threw Chihiro over his shoulder and ran to the bath house. I stopped laughing when I felt a light and gentle touch on my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile when I saw the flustered Makoto, looking at me, scratching his head in confusion.

"S-So what should I do?" Makoto asked.

"Well unless you want to wash Sayaka yourself" I start to tease him but he cuts me of with a high pitch scream.

"N-N-Nooo! Of course, not!" A very flustered Makoto stammers, he's redder than I've seen him all day. "Wh-Wh-Why would you say that?!" he asks rubbing the back of his neck.

I look at Makoto as he panics and struggles to regain control and for a moment I think that me and him could have been great friends. We would have enjoyed each other's company, his way of thinking would have cheered anyone up, not just me. He defiantly would have been one of the humans to accept my family, monster kind and I know they would have loved him. For a brief moment I think of all these possibilities and I stop thinking of them of "Would haves/off" and instead I become even more determined to make them a reality.

* * *

 **Edited Author's Note:** This will be the last edited chapter for a while going on from here the writing isn't that bad so I don't feel the need to change it. I hope this edit is an improvement and has hooked you on the story, because trust me when I say it's a big change from the original, write up. Anyway, now I'm currently writing for the second arc of this story, I better get back to that I'm hopping to post it today. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story, follow, favourite and review if you are.


	3. Unpredictable beginnings p2

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone, I'm back again with another update but before we get to that I just want to talk about Danganronpa V3 really quick. So, for those of you that don't know because you've been living under a rock or something, Danganronpa V3 is the third game in the series (not counting another episode) Yesterday a demo for the game was released which lets you meet the V3 cast and play a bit of the new class trial features. However, the demo is only available in Hong Kong at this time but if you create a PlayStation network account for Hong Kong, you can still play the game in English. The good thing is the demo is free and will download onto your other account as well and will still work, the V3 demo is available on the Ps4 and Psvita as of this moment I'm not aware if steam has it up and running. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you all knew how to play it if you were having trouble, I know my instructions probably sucked but I'll leave a link to a video that will help explain it more in the author's note at the end of this chapter. Now, let's continue the story…

By the way I know people are still going to bring this up in the reviews but I have no idea how the public baths over here or in Japan work. So, in the bath scene I'm just guessing most of it.

 **Chapter 1 Killer empathy**

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelp as the cold water runs down my back.

Slightly shivering I reach for the dial and twist it forward hoping the freezing cold water would warm up. My shacking torso stops it's trembling as the warm watering tramples down onto my back like a pleasant shower on a hot summers day. The pleasant sensation allows me to relax a little as I close my eyes and slowly drift off into my thoughts allowing the shower droplets to sprinkle over my face.

After Makoto and the others had helped escort Chihiro and Sayaka in here, I was left alone to get them out of their clothes and cleaned. Though I wasn't expecting them to be so resistant about it, Chihiro ran off and locked herself in one of the locker rooms. While Sayaka threw a nearby fashion magazine at me, luckily it messed due to that… Liquid being in her eyes.

"I guess I should try and find them" I say, I grip the now warm dial and turn it back round, the water once again turning freezing cold and then disappearing completely. I pick up a purple towel and wrap it underneath my arms and above my chest as I start to walk around the showers I feel my feet slip underneath me due to the wet floor. Not wanting to slip up because of it, I decide to drop the towel and bend over to dry my feet.

"Ahhhh! Frisk!"

Hearing my name, I snap to action and turn around, only to find a flustered Chihiro covering her eyes with her hands. I don't know what's wrong with her but then I realize I'm completely naked and I quickly pull the towel up wrapping it around me in a hurry. "Sor-sorry!" My voice comes out in a higher pitch than I would have liked and I'm sure that I'm blushing red.

After an awkward talk with Chihiro which mainly included of me apologizing, we made our way to the baths where I was finally able to help Chihiro get rid of all that gunk. It was a large steamy room with a bench at the back of the room that looked like it could sit at least six people. In the centre of the room built into the ground a round bath that was heated by the steaming hot coal next to it. Chihiro sat in the warm bath while I sat on the bench watching her from a far. Chihiro smiled at me as she floated above the water, she was still wearing the same dirty clothes she came here in, which I guess is understandable sense we didn't exactly bring any swimsuits.

"So, what do you think Hiro was hiding?" Chihiro asks, slowly moving closer to me.

I open my mouth to tell her the truth but then reality kicks in and I start to think about it, I mean I like Chi I really do but can I really trust her. I only met her a few days ago, if I tell her about Flowey how do I know she'll be able to keep it a secret. With Byakaya seeming suspicious of Hiro's actions what chance does Chihiro have? She'd be found out for sure and then what would happen to Asr-Flowey.

"Who knows, I doubt it's anything harmful though" I can't tell her, I don't want to get her in trouble if she does get found out.

"Yeah, your probably right, Hiro seems to laid back to do something like that" she smiled

"So, Chi how you been settling in?" I ask, needing a change of topic.

"I've finally set up all of my coding gear, it shouldn't take long until all the data finishes downloading and then…" she trailed on for a while. Speaking about technical stuff I didn't really understand, then and again I'd nod and smile but if I'm being honest I wasn't really paying attention. Though pretending like I was listening seemed to make her happy.

"Hey Frisk! Chihiro! Are you guys nearby?!" I watch as Sayaka walks right past us.

Only waiting a few more minutes I cautiously approach the bluenett and gently grab her by the shoulders. Slightly making her jump, after apologizing for scaring yet another innocent girl I pulled her over to the bath and helped wash away the white gunk from her eyes.

"Better?" I ask, rubbing her face with a flannel.

"Y-Yeah I can see again now" Sayaka blushed. "Thank you"

"I-I-I can't believe Monokuma would do something so mean" Chihiro pouted.

"This is nothing compared to past experiences" Sayaka said, my eyes growing wide.

"What does that mean?" Chihiro asked.

"Let's just say I've done some… Regrettable things" Sayaka said, her tone changing cold, emotionless and familiar.

 **Attention, Attention will students Chihiro, Sayaka and Frisk please report to the AV room ASAP, there's still the motivation to get through. Hurry up already! I know you girls like to take your time getting ready but come on! Anyone would think your dead, phuphu.**

"Stupid bear" Sayaka grumbled.

"We better do as he says, get dry and dressed girls" Instructing the girls, I leave the bath house and walked back to the girl's lockers after getting changed into my clothes I'm joined by a dripping wet Chihiro and a still pissed of Sayaka.

"Umm, I'm going to go back to my room and get changed into something more dry" Chihiro said, leaving the bath house.

I followed Sayaka outside as she leaned against the doors with her arms crossed, obviously very upset with the situation. "This is so not fair!" She suddenly screams startling me. "Just a couple days ago, I signed up for a tour with my girl band, next year I'm meant to be half way across the world performing live. How am I meant to do that if I'm trapped in here playing this freaks sick game!" She yelled, I stayed silent and said nothing as I slowly reached out to place my hand on her shoulder but then.

"Out of the way! Coming through!" with a crash Monokuma landed on top of both of us bringing us to our knees.

"What do you want?" I ask, not even trying to hide the disgust in my voice.

"Is that anyway to speak to your head master? Uhmm, I'm here to close down the bath house, I said one time use and I meant it!" Monokuma squeaked.

"You can't do that! All the horrible things your forcing us to go through we deserve a break!" Sayaka retorted.

"Yes, and your get your break once you've earned it, you don't reward a puppy for barking all through the night, do you?" Monokuma asked. "This is the same"

"B-B-But!"

"No ifs, no nuts, no candy and no buts!" Monokuma yelled, then disappeared from sight.

"This is total! I don't think I can cope with all his rules Frisk… that spar was helping me think straight pushing bad thoughts out of my mind. Beside from Makoto it was the one good thing here without it I don't know what I have to fall back on" Sayaka said, looking back at the now tapped up doors.

Is the bath house really that important? I mean I'll admit it was relaxing in there but surely going without for a while won't result in someone ending up dead? No, we're all friends here I'm sure we'll be fine without it, I mean only me, Sayaka and Chihiro have used it so far anyway so what's the big deal. Though Sayaka has been acting odd lately… Should I reset? If I reset and convince Monokuma to leave the bath house open will that save someone's life?

"Let's just say I've done some regrettable things"

What did that mean? Was she talking metaphorically, or has she? Did she ever kill? No! That doesn't matter what matters right now is what I do here and now. I can leave things the way they are and hope for the best or I can reset but what will happen if I do if someone dies because I reset it'll be all my fault.

I remember Chara telling me that it's impossible to reset to a point from outside of Hopes Peak and that and outside force is manipulating the save points. Changing them so that I can't choose where and when I want to go back, basically I can still reset but there's no way of knowing if it will work. Well no point worrying about that now.

 **You try to load past save points but…**

 **You can't be saved…**

 **There is no point in staying determined**

 **Fall into Despair already**

 **Come onnnnnnnn**

 **Just die!**

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" I scream, the sudden pain in my head is unbearable as I fall into a coughing fit.

My vision starts to fade and I can feel the world around me spinning, there's some colours blue, violet and green are the ones that stick out to me. I can barely hear anything due to the ringing in my ears but something warm is dripping down the palm of my right hand and onto my index finger. I can't stop coughing and suddenly red splutters across the blue, my eyes threaten to close and any minute I'm sure I will pass out but before that I see a star and I'm determined to touch it.

…

I wake up in pain, my head is sore like a hangover except ten times worse, my right arm is wrapped up in bandages starting from my elbow and stopping from the centre of the palm of my hand. Slowly I go to remove the bandages with my other hand only to find my left hand tied to the railing of the bed with a red sports Jacket. This is Hina's Jacket? What's going on? Looking around there didn't seem to be anyone in here? Were they all still watching the motive? How long have I been passed out?

I try to get up but thanks to my binds I found moving near enough impossible so instead I tried the next best thing. "Hello! Chihiro! Makoto! Sayaka! Hina!" I waited a few seconds for a response before continuing. "Hiro! Byakaya! Mondo!" I didn't bother to continue yelling anymore names, no one was coming.

Of course, the second I thought that the door creaked open, unable to sit up I wasn't able to see who it was that entered the room but whoever it was quickly slammed the door behind them. I wanted to let myself be known but then they started mumbling.

"I-I-I can't do this! This can't be happening, n-no way! W-W-Why is this happening to me! I can't cope with this! Someone's going to end up getting killed. No! Someone's going to end up killing me, well that won't happen. Not if I strike first!" the loud flop of the figure dropping to the floor startled me but now I could see their face and I was a little surprised to see Sayaka.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"Frisk? You're okay?" Sayaka asked, crawling towards me.

"Yeah, why what happened? Actually, more important, what was all that about you killing someone?" I froze when I realized how stupid that was for me to ask her when I can't move a muscle.

"You… Heard that" she said, standing up straight. "It's like I said earlier, I've done regrettable things, things you couldn't possibly understand" Sayaka spat.

I looked across my bed than glared up at the bluenet "Try me" I mumbled.

"Ha! You think I'm joking! I killed my first love because he wouldn't let me go and profile my career, I slit the neck of my second lover because he threatened to tell the press of our unborn baby. I had over 4 of my stalkers killed for leaking nude images of me. So yeah, I'm not your average High school girl frisk and now that you know I can't just let you leave" She said, then pounced on top of me but Chara was waiting.

 **Chara's POV**

I caught the blue haired girl by the neck and threw her across the room "Hahahahaha, you think you're sick and evil, bitch please" I said, now in full possession of Frisks body.

I pulled Hina's jacket of me accidently ripping it in two, I then hopped of the bed and walked towards Sayaka. "Frisk may buy your nice girl idol act but I don't for a second I recognise that look in your eyes your stone cold killer sure but unlike me you haven't ever taken a life have you?"

"What are you talking about I've killed plenty of people" Sayaka retorted.

"Oh, sure your probably responsible for fair amount of deaths but have you either felt it?" I ask, picking up a scalpel.

"It?" She questions.

"The red crimson running down your hands as you dive the knife into the heart, twisting it further and further all the while savouring the look of pure agony across the face. Have you ever seen that look on their face when they realise that the one person they loved more than anything? The one person they would go to hell and back for! Is the one who is solely responsible for bringing them the worse kind of despair" I said, then lounged at her with the scalpel. I dropped the blade and placed my hand over her mouth. "You're not a killer Sayaka but I am and if you tell the others about this your find out the real meaning of regretful" After I said that, I let go of Frisk and watched from the side lines.

 **Sayaka POV**

I stood there unable to control my shaking body, I turned to open the door and make a run for it but before I could I felt something grab me. It was Frisk she was… Crying. Why? Only seconds ago, she was threatening me but now she was crying but why?

"I'm sorry? I didn't mean for you to meet her like that? Chara's not always like that she can be nice when she wants to. Please don't leave me alone, I just wanted to comfort you, I don't want you to kill anyone Sayaka I don't care what you've done in your past your still my friend." Frisk cried, her grip round me not loosening.

What is up with this girl, it's like she's two different people maybe she has split personality or something. One nice and one mean. It doesn't matter either way after what I saw her do earlier I can't just abandon her especially if she really means what she says. Though I don't know if I can agree with her about us being friends after what just happened but for now I won't tell the others.

 **Frisk's POV**

It's now 9:00pm hour and a half until night time, I'm in my room now accompanied by Kirigiri, Hina and Sayaka. They came here to explain to me why I was in the nurse's office to begin with and what happened when I blanked out.

I sat next to Sayaka on my bed as we both looked up at Kirigiri who was telling me what she knows about my seizure as she calls it. Hina stood next to Makoto next to the room offering him a donut while I listened intently.

"It seems after your deal with Monokuma was struck you appeared to have suffered some kind of seizure perhaps epileptic?" Kirigiri asked.

"No, sorry I don't have epilepsy" I replied, to which she let out a small sigh.

"What was the deal with Monokuma" I asked, looking to Sayaka.

 _Yeah what do you owe him now, your soul?_

Rolling my eyes at her stupid comment I wait for Sayaka to continue "Well it was really weird you kept insisting that he keeps the bath house open… You said it'll make me happy and that Monokuma has no right taking it from us. He said he's going to take it anyway but you insisted you'd do anything so he told you to kill someone and then…" Suddenly she stops and an uneasy tension build throughout the room.

"Then what?" I ask.

"Well then things got weird, you told him we've had this conversation a hundred times already and that no matter what you're never going to kill anyone so he replied with a wicked grin… "The bath house will open when someone dies doesn't mean you have to kill anyone" I still don't understand what he meant by that… Everyone is still alive?"

And yet the bath house is open… How many times did I reset?

"Then what happened?" Hina asked.

"Well, it's a bit fuzzy but I remember Monokuma saying something and then suddenly Frisk stabbing her arm repeatedly"

"What!" Hina yelled, in horror.

"Hmm, that would explain the bandages" Kirigiri said.

"But why would you do that Frisk?" Makoto ask.

"I-I thought if we could keep the bath house open it would decrease the chance of someone dying"

"No, you're wrong!" Makoto yelled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Frisk your reasoning comes from a good place but even with the bath house open now I don't think that's going to stop anyone from killing someone." Makoto said, his index finger placed on his chin.

"B-But I"

"I know you only wanted to help but your actions today were stupid and reckless" Kirigiri said. "The result may have ended in the very one you were acting to avoid"

"I'm sorry I-I just didn't want anyone to die!"

"But it's alright if you die!" Hina yelled, scaring me a little.

"Wh-What?"

"Frisk? We all remember…" Makoto mumbled.

…

"You died 76 times 22 in front of me 31 in front of Sayaka 17 in front of Hina and" Kirigiri explained.

"That's enough! Please just stop Kirigiri!" Makato cried.

I sat there my mouth left wide open in shock, I had questions of course but as I looked around the room at all the different faces I knew now wasn't the time. They were fed up of seeing me die over and over and over, they angry that they had failed to stop it all these countless of times but most of all they were just sad. Me, I was ashamed because regardless of wherever I had saved anyone's life I had defiantly manged to scar theirs. I can only imagine the horrific sights they were witness to because of me, because of my selfish motives.

 **Authors Note:** This was a longer chapter than usual because why not and, I just want to kill someone already Jesus it's been ages. Anyway, speaking of death, the whole Frisk dying constantly we'll be going into that a bit more later in the story because it's a big part of the story. I hope your all looking forward to the next chapter because I am ;)

 **How to create a PlayStation network for Hong Kong**

watch?v=1dqoVVN5e1A&index=2&list=FLXh5J13YOFMJJGPZjQDNzRg

 **Next Time**

 **You can't save them all**


	4. Unpredictable beginnings p3

**Authors Note:** I'm back again with another update and this one is a game changer phuphu but alas I must not talk before you read, don't want to give anything away. Let's just say if anyone has found the last couple of chapters' kind of boring this is where it picks up.

 **Chapter 1 on edge**

"No, don't please! Have mercy!" Hina yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

The chocolate skinned girl sat on her knees on the urge of tears practically begging the smaller girl standing in front of her to rethink her actions. Frisk looked down at Hina with a cocky evil grin as the purple and blue striped jumper wearing teenager held the pink cardboard box over Hina's head, waving it about as if it was a treat for a well-trained dog.

"Don't do this Frisk" Hina begged, glaring up at the ever so mischievous determined Dreemurr.

"Boy, I do love Jelly filled doughnuts" Frisk said, throwing the last of the round iced treats up into the air. "Nothing beats a jelly filled doughnut" she teased, as she readied herself to catch the tasty sugary treat, she found herself being pushed to the floor by the ultimate Swimmer but before Hina could successfully grab hold of her victory Frisk quickly grabbed hold of her shorts and pulled her to the ground. Incidentally by doing this she also pulled Hina's shorts down revealing her panties and catching the attention of Hifumi and Leon who happened to be in the vicinity at the time.

"Miss Asahina is a marvellous spectacular for someone who is not 2D" Hifumi slobbered.

"I'll say" Leon agreed.

"Pervert's!" Hina yelled.

Noticing how distort her friend now was Frisk stopped teasing her and took of her jumper using it to shield Hina as she pulled her shorts back up. Hina flashed a small smile to show her gratitude but her kind smile quickly turned into a glare but not directed at Frisk but rather the two lustful pigs behind her.

"E-Er wo-won't you look at the time I think I should probably head to the bath house before night time" Leon said, running away before he gained any bruises.

"Yes, like the lust full dragon born of a certain high school once said, sex isn't worth dying over!" Hifumi yelled, then waddled away.

"Jezz what pigs" I mumbled.

"OH NO!" Hina screamed, scaring me half to death I turn to find my dark-skinned friend tearful at the sight of her favourite food squashed and trampled over on the floor.

"It would have made a fine snack" I salute, the fallen desert as if he was a comrade in arms.

"Yeah… Oh well Monokuma said, he'll be getting more tomorrow so no big deal right" Hina said, flashing a wide toothy smile.

"Wow talk about a change in attitude" I laugh, to which she pouts and starts walking towards the exit.

"Well I'm meeting Sakura at the bath house soon so I'm going to get ready, see you later Frisk" Hina said, running off to her dorm.

I should just let her go and continue her night but… Earlier on she said "But it's alright if you die!" I feel my hands tightening and forming into a fist. Her and the others all cornered me and accused me, making me feel like the bad guy but none of them no the truth. No one knows how it feels, they can't ever no how it feels to die.

"Hina wait!" I yelled, looking down at the ground.

She stopped and turned to face me a clueless expression plastered across her face "Huh, yeah Frisk did you need something?"

"Your right, it is alright if I die" I say looking up at her only to see her clueless expression change into pure shock and then indecent anger.

"No, it's not! I don't understand what's going on and I'm not going to pretend to either but whether your immortal or whatever, that doesn't matter!" Hina yelled.

Her words only angered me more and as my body started to shake from the rage I found myself pointing an accusing finger at my friend. "Why the hell not! Are you saying my deaths don't matter that my sacrifices are in vein because obviously there having some kind of impact!"

"You're just going to keep killing yourself then? Why?" Hina asked, more scared then angry.

"Because eventually be it on the hundredth death or thousandth I will find a way to free you all! If I must die to make that a reality, then so be…!"

"That's enough!" a loud powerful voice yelled, I turned my head only to find Makoto standing in the hallway opposite us. He looked back behind him where Sakura stood now glaring razors at me for some reason, I didn't understand why everyone was so angry at me. It was happening again wasn't it, everyone was turning against me and all I'm trying to do is save them, all I'm trying to do is stop something bad from happening!

"You made Hina cry" Sakura's tone was threatening but her words scared me more.

I made her cry? Then as I looked up at her I realized Hina really was in tears and not just crocodile tears like before but full blown I just got dumped tears. I was so angry, so emotional that I wasn't thinking about others and how they felt or how my words might affect them. I let my own emotions get the better of me and now I've hurt Hina, the last time I let myself lose control this bad was with Papyrus.

 _Frisk what are you doing? You have to run, your outnumbered we can finish this later_

I didn't even question her, I just ran, tears in my eyes, I dared not look at Hina or listen to her as she cried out my name. I panicked when Sakura reached for my arm but thankfully Chara was able to take control and doge her reach. I don't know why Sakura didn't give chase maybe she wanted to help Hina or perhaps Makoto decided to leave me alone.

…

 _Frisk what was that back there? You haven't been this on edge sense, well sense we met_

I sat in the corner of the girl's toilets locked in one of the stalls, hoping no one thought to look for me, I just wanted to be alone with only Chara to guide me. "I don't think I can handle much more of this"

 _Huh?_

"This situation, Monokuma and all of this damn suspicion it's too much Chara I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up"

 _Frisk?_

"I just want to help everyone leave this place, I just want to escape with everyone still alive!" I cried.

 _Frisk it's okay everyone will be okay…_

"I just want to go home Chara… I'm scared"

… _Don't be, I'll make sure you survive this, no matter what I promise._

I don't know wherever it was her words or the unusual kind tone she said them in but suddenly I stopped crying as I looked up at the red head. It was moments like these where I wish I could just hug my crimson eyed female friend but her ghostly form made that impossible so instead I settled for a smile.

"Thank you Chara"

 **Knock, Knock**

 _Huh is someone out there? Jezz this stall is occupied go away!_

"Frisk! It's Sayaka can we talk?" the bluenett sounded nervous from the other side of the door.

Wiping away any stray tears I quickly unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom to greet Sayaka. She was leaning up against the sink and held her right hand over her left as she gently swung her hips about in a nervous manner. I flashed her a small smile as I put on my kind girl persona "What's up Sayaka?"

"W-Well Ishimaru saw you running in the halls towards the girl's bathroom and asked me to check on you" Sayaka admitted.

"Oh, is that so" I flushed slightly embarrassed that I was spotted crying. _It's only natural for a man to be worried about a crying girl but why did he send her of all people._

"That's not the only reason I came though" Sayaka said, a small blush forming "I-I wanted to thank you"

"For what?" I ask, a little clueless.

"Well… Did you know I was planning to kill someone tonight" her words come out plain and simple but it takes me a minute to register what is said and when I finally understand… I snap.

"What!?" I practically scream, scaring Sayaka.

"I mean I'm not going to anymore"

"you think that makes it okay! You were seriously considering it though! You…" Then I stop. It's happening again, I'm becoming way to emotional not focusing on the positive's but the negatives. No! No damn it! I won't upset her the way I did Hina! Not this time.

"I-I'm s-sorry I've just been so scared b-but you d-didn't see it! You didn't see the motivation!" Sayaka cried, she was about to leave but I quickly grabbed her arm, I couldn't let her leave not while she was so upset, it couldn't end it like this. I was determined not to have it end like this.

"No, I'm sorry your right I have no idea what you saw. I'm a little annoyed that you were actually going to kill someone but… I'm relieved that you've decided against it and I'm sorry for snapping as angry as I was I am more happy that you overcame your fears. If you can continue to do that then maybe I can also… Anyway, you should go see Makoto now and work on overcoming him" I finished with a cheeky grin.

"Ahh, Frisk! It's not like that!" Sayaka yelped, her face turning red. "Thank you though, I'm glad you think that highly of me, I-I think with you and Makoto behind me then maybe. No, we'll defiantly be able to get out of here" Sayaka said, with a new sense of determination.

…

I left Sayaka to go find Makoto looking at my Handbook it was now **9:45pm** night time begins soon and if I don't want to break Celest night time rule I should defiantly start heading back to my room. I passed the rubbish room catching a glimpse of Hifumi carrying tied up black bags as I approached the corner I spotted pervert number 2 (Leon) entering Makoto's room. I decided to follow the ginger misfit, knowing full well he was most likely up to know good.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked, startling him.

"Ahh, oh Frisk it's you?" Leon said, turning around to face me.

"why are you in Makoto's room?" I ask, not wanting to dive into formalities with a pervert.

"Huh? I should be asking you the same question?" He asked waving an accusing finger.

 _He's got you there_

"Frisk, what are you doing in my room?" turning around, I see bashful Makoto standing behind me.

"I followed Leon when I thought he was up to no good" I say glaring at the ginger.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha, frisk you have nothing to worry about Leon is here to try and fix the bathroom door even though I've already explained that it doesn't need fixing. It's just a little bigger than the others." Makoto laughed, while Leon scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever man, this won't take long why don't you just go keep Sayaka company while I work my magic"

 _They choose to do this now at this time of night?_

"Come on Frisk I want to speak to you before night time arrives" Makoto said, leading me away with his hand gently touching my shoulder.

 _Oh, jezz Frisk, what is sempai touching you._

 **GLARE**

 _I'll stay quite_

"You know your quite impressive Frisk, in a matter of days you've already managed to befriend most of the students and you convinced Monokuma to open up the bath house so that we have a place to relax"

He's Impressed by me but I haven't really done anything that impressive, everyone's still here because I can't reset to a time before this all begun and I'm struggling to control my emotions. Still he really thinks that highly of me, I can feel myself heating up, I need to calm down.

"I don't think it's that Impressive anyone could have done what I did"

"No, your wrong! your special Frisk but your also very emotional and I can understand that but if you keep letting your emotions lead you then…" Makoto stopped when one of our wilder friends jumped between us… ruining the moment.

"Yo Naegi, you still down for a dip in the bath with me and Mondo later" Yashiro asked, leaning on our shoulders. "Oh, hey Frisk, I still have that flower of yours, I'll be having Hina drop it by your room ASAP"

"Sorry, I have to talk to Sayaka first but maybe tomorrow" Naegi said, waving him of.

"Bummer dude but whatever got to attend to the lady I guess"

"It's not like that!" Naegi blushed.

"Well anyway I'm of back to the bath's before Monokuma turns the water of, cyah" Yashiro said, then stumbled away.

 _What a weird man, I'll kill him if he's given Asriel anything_

"huh?"

"Anyway Frisk, what I was trying to say is… You should be careful that when you use your power to spread hope make sure that you don't incidentally end up planting a seed of despair" Naegi said, then walked away towards the kitchen.

What did he mean by that?

 **At the time, I had no idea of the impact those words Naegi spoke would have on me but as it turns out they would soon become the ground works of our path to freedom in this academy of despair.**

 **Authors note:** I hope you guys liked that what did you guys think, the next chapter start's the investigation but the question is who will die and who will become the blackened? Phuphuphu, wouldn't you like to now.

Anyway, I don't know when the next update will be but my other DR story **Press start to begin** will be getting updated first. Also, Danganronpa V3 killing harmony comes out next week so I'm going to be a little distracted, not to mention work and Inktober starting soon so yeah sorry in advance for long waits on updates. Anyway, hope everyone's enjoying the story please favourite, follow and review and look out for the next chapter in October until next time...


	5. Unpredictable beginnings p4

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone it's been a long time sense the last chapter but I've finally completed V3 and so I'm ready to continue the story. Now that I've completed the game I'm hoping to update twice a week but with shorter chapters if need be, anyway forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes I haven't been writing for a long time so there's bound to be a few, though I hope you all enjoy the story regardless.

 **Chapter 1 The killing school life begins**

 **Ding Dong, Bing Bong.**

My eyes lazily flicker open on cue to the sound of the daily morning announcement, I pushed the bed sheet of my body as I reluctantly staggered out of bed.

"Gooooood morning everyone! It is now 10 am, time to rise and shine and greet another beeeee-utiful day!" Monokuma cheerfully chimed upon the monitor.

I ignored his obnoxious reparative greeting and put my focus towards preparations for a new day, as I did so I allowed my mind to wander.

 _Last night sure was something, I ended up breaking down into tears and upset Hina… I should apologize at breakfast. If she's not dead… Don't think like that I'm sure no one's dead! No one could possibly…_

…

I turned the shower of, dried myself and got dressed. I left my room leaving those bad thoughts behind, I approached Sayaka who had just left her room across from mine. "Hey Sayaka, what are you doing up so early" I asked, approaching the pop sensation.

"good morning Frisk, I'm just on my way to the dining hall I believe everyone will be soon" Sayaka replied.

"Yeah, I guess so" I blushed, embarrassed by my silly remark.

"Hey Frisk" Sayaka said, her tone stern but her face red.

"Huh what's wrong" I ask, a little taken back.

"Thank you, what you said last night, if you hadn't of said that I might have done something… bad"

"Huh?" I don't understand, what did I say?

Hee, hee your clueless huh?" Sayaka laughed, I blushed in the truth of her words.

"S-Sorry"

 **WHACK!**

In an instant I was on the floor, it all happened so fast one moment I was having fun with Sayaka the next I white blur zoomed past and knocked me to the ground. Looking in the direction of said blurr I can now make out Kiyotaka Ishimaru sprinting of towards the dining hall.

"OW! My arm" I moaned.

"Frisk are you okay? Did you sprain it or anything?" Sayaka asked.

"No, I think I'm alright but we should probably see what's gotten into him" I said, pointing in the direction Ishimaru speed of to

Sayaka nodded in agreement and helped me to my feet as we quickly gave chase after the super high school level **Moral Compass**. We approached the dining hall and slowly stopped in our tracks as our eyes caught sight of Taka, who creaked the door open ever so slightly in his shaking hand. I felt Sayaka move behind me and I could sense Ishimaru didn't have the strength to open the door because for whatever reason pushing open the dining hall door seemed like the hardest task in the world. What lied beyond that simple layer of wood, how bad could it possibly be, there was no way, no way… And yet as I placed my hand on that white wooden surface and pushed at the one thing that kept as from seeing the horrible truth hidden from us.

We all saw the truth, the horrible sickening truth, that this killing game had begun because lying infont of me dead was Makoto Naegi the super high school level **Lucky** student.

 **DEADLY SCHOOL LIFE BEGING'S**

…

 **Ding Dong Bing Bong**

"Yeppie! Finally, a body has been discovered it's been so long I was starting to think you'd never start killing. Now everyone please get to the Gym ASAP I have some very important information you all need to know. See you soon" The announcement played, but I barely listened it was drowned out by Sayaka's crying.

I couldn't believe it, the evidence was infront of me but I couldn't believe it, I felt like all logic had been thrown out the window. Why had this happened? Why? Why? Why?! I wanted to break down there and then but I couldn't just start crying that'd be like giving up and there was no way I was going to give up. If I did that then they win and I won't let that happen! I placed a hand on Sayakya's shoulder and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Come on we have to go" I said, trying to encourage her.

"I can't just leave him here"

"If you don't go now then Monokuma is going to kill you to" another voice chimes in.

We turn around to see Junko leaning against the doorframe blowing a bubble gum, Togami and Asahina standing behind her.

"So, the first victim was Naegi, the one was opposed Monokuma no less" Togami said, a smug look sat across his face as he spoke.

"Frisk are you okay?" Hina said, shoving Togami aside to get to me.

…

I didn't know how to answer because how do you answer? So instead I just grabbed Sayaka and Hina and walked off. Sayaka started complaining of course but she complied in the end because no one else wants to die.

…

When we all arrived in the Gym it became clear to everyone present who had died and if not well Monokuma had made it obvious.

"Makoto Naegi is dead which is pretty funny considering he's meant to be super lucky, I mean what kind of SHSL lucky student gets himself killed in the first round of the killing game. MWAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing!" Sayaka yelled.

"Naegi didn't just die though…" Monokuma teased, his red eye glowing.

"Huh what do you mean?" Leon asked.

"I believe he is referring to the regulations" Celeste said.

"Or to put it more precise" Togami said

"Makoto was killed!" Sayaka yelled.

"K-k-killed" Chihiro stuttered.

"What do you mean killed?" Hifumi questioned, biting his finger nails.

"Makoto was killed and I think one of you did it!" Sayaka said, pointing an accusing finger.

"O-one of us, who are you to accuse us you bile blue bigot" Touko stuttered

"Look girly, I understand you and Naegi were close but to say one of us fucking killed him is_" Mondo was cut off as Monokuma spoke over him.

"Absolutely right! What a change in pace. Maizono is already suspecting you guys before your even forced to, Phuphuphu."

"She's right! Then are you saying_" I said, but Monokumas loud voice spoke over me.

"One of you cracked and done diddly did the dirty deed!"

Although Monokumas phrasing was childish his meaning was obvious, one of us here killed Makoto. No! No that can't be it Someone here killed Makoto "That's wrong" Before I knew it my disbelief had led me to yelling at the black and white bear.

"Phuphuphu! Don't you remember what I told you when this all began?" Monokuma asked, a wide grin forming across his face. "One of you decided to kill Makoto so that you could **graduate**! Someone's just following the rules there's nothing wrong with that!"

 _With his vicious and yet truthful words I was forced into an unpleasant state of silence I felt helpless to do anything. I could yell and protest against Monokuma and refuse to believe anything he says but what good would that do? No, the truth is there's nothing any of us can do but accept what Monokuma has to say._

"You're lying! You have to be!" Hina yelled

"Nope sorry, one of you is a bona fide killer, if they wanted to the one who did it could testify to that little fact."

 _After Monokuma said that I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me and as I shifted to turn around I noticed Chihiro looking straight at me with a suspicious gaze. That's not all everyone was glaring at each other with an uneasy mix of suspicion, fear and confusion._

"So, someone here killed Makoto Naegi" Togami said, a small smile plastered on his face as if he was enjoying this sickening situation.

"Calm down we shouldn't actually believe what Monokuma says" Mondo butt in.

"It was probably you" Sayaka glared.

"Wh-what?!"

"That's enough. Before we do anything else I'd like to confirm something with the stuffed animal here. If one of us really did kill Naegi that person gets to graduate from the school, right?" Byakaya asked.

"…Huh?" Monokuma looked clueless as he tapped his paw to his cheek.

Byakaya was starting to get annoyed as he tightened his fist and leaned closer towards the bear "Don't play dumb! That's what you said! Isn't it! If you kill someone, you get to leave!" He yelled, a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"Phuphuphu… Phuphu, PhooPhooPhoo. Bwahaahaa!" Monokuma burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"It's Cuz… Naïve… Your just so naïve!" Monokuma laughed. "You think it's really that easy? You can just **KILL** Someone and waltz on outta here? Your super naïve! Devilishly naïve! HELLISHLY NAÏVE!" Monokuma yelled, glaring at us and stomping his foot.

He stopped, calmed down and cracked a wided wicked grin the kind of grin that only a witch would give. "No, no no, the real thing has just begun"

"The… Real thing?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves under control.

"Are you excited?! I am, okay allow me to explain the second part of the rule regarding the **graduation**!Just like I explained before, **you must kill someone if you want to leave**. However… Even if you do that, there's still one more part to the agreement you have to uphold, remember?"

"You are referring to rule number six of the school regulations…" Celest answered.

"What's number six?" I asked.

"You do not know?" Celeste asked, gazing towards me.

"Uh no I haven't really looked at them"

"How disappointing… Very well then allow me to refresh your mind. Rule six states if you are **Blackened** that committed murder, you can't be found out by the other students. This is correct right Monokuma?"

"Right-o! It's not enough to just kill someone. You have to actually get away with it! Which naturally means you need a system in place to assess whether or not it's been gotten away with! So after a certain amount of time after a murder has taken place a **CLASS TRIAL** will begin! Everyone will gather together, including the **Blackened** who committed the murder. They and the **Spotless** students will all engage in one big debate showdown! During the trial, your have to present your arguments about **who you think the blackened is.** Once everything comes to an end the verdict will be decided by **Popular Vote.** If the answer you arrive it is correct… Only the one that disturbed your peace will be **Punished.** The rest may continue their communal life. However… If you choose poorly… Then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your **Punishment.** Which of course means your school life will come to an end! As far as class trial rules go… That's all there is to it!"

Monokuma finished his explanation and I was left standing their speechless, class trials, punishment. What was this?! This can't be real? This can't be happening?! I told myself that over and over and over again but it didn't make the situation any less true. It didn't make Monokuma any less real. It didn't make Makoto magically back to life. No, it's all real. This killing game is **REAL!**

 _Yeah, it's real but that doesn't mean we have to like it_

"Chara" I whispered under my breath, having her with me made me feel a little better about this messed up situation.

"so um… what exactly is this **Punishment** you keep talking about" Hifumi asked.

"Hmm… Well to put it simply… **It's EXECUTION!** " Monokuma yelled, from the top of his lunges.

"Wahhhhhh!" Hifumi screamed, his hairs standing on ends.

Chihiro wasn't even bothering to fight back her tears "By execution you mean?"

" **EXECUTION IS… EX-E-CUTION! Electric Chair, bzzt bzzt! Poison gas, cough cough! Torn apart like a paper plane in a hurricane!"**

"S-So, to make sure I understand… If we get the culprit right, then only they die. But if we get it wrong… All the rest of us get executed!" Ishimaru yelled, the last part in sheer terror.

"What a smart little monkey you are implying you didn't do it without actually saying it!" Monokuma teased. "So yeah your all be deciding who you think the killer is but… judge carefully… because all your lives are on the line!" Monokuma said, standing to the side so we could only see his threatening side. "Okay now let me just update your student hand books with this new rule I've explained."

"Wait hang on a second" Junko yelled, pushing past me.

 _What's she doing?_

"I don't know but I'm getting pretty fed up of getting pushed around" I mumbled.

"Your freaking insane you know that!" Junko said, pointing at Monokuma.

"Hmm?" The bear placed a paw on his cheek.

"A class trial. What the hell is that? I don't want anything to do with it!" Junko protested.

"Why not?" Monokuma asked, clueless of her distress, no not clueless he just doesn't care.

"What do you mean why not!?" at this point it was clear that Junko was pretty pissed off. "Why do I have to waste my time trying to figure out who murdered someone!?"

I get where Junko's coming from we all do, none of us want to do this but she could have phrased that better it sounded disrespectful to Makoto.

"What!? Are you saying you're not goanna participate in the trial!? Only punishment awaits such blasphemy! Monokuma yelled, his claws emerging from his paws.

"what? Punishment!?" Junko stuttered, looking like she was about to back down.

"I might I dunno… Throw you in a deep, dark, scary prison or something" Monokuma threatened.

"Shut the hell up! Say whatever you want I'm not goanna be a part of this! Junko yelled

"Don't be so selfish!" Monokuma yelled.

Watching these two go back and forth was similar to watching an old married couple get in a fight over something petty. It reminded me of Asgore and Toriel and that made me sad because I have no idea where they are or for that matter where I am. How am I even going to see them again… There is one way.

 **SMACK**

Before I could dive into those dark thoughts my eyes widened and a small crowd gathered around me as Junko stood on top of Monokuma.

"Are you enjoying yourself now?" she asked, I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was feeling mighty cocky about her victory.

Multiple of the students behind me started cheering Junko on but before I could join in, out of the corner of my eye I saw a maleficent grin spread across Monokumas face and then…

"Violence against the headmaster will not be tolerated"

 **SPLAT**

"Frisk!"

It was by instinct. My body moved on its own the moment I saw Monokuma grin, the moment I heard him say those words. I knew he was up to something. I couldn't save Makoto, I wasn't there for him and I'm not able to Reset within the confines of this building. So, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure everyone here…

"FRISK!

I had to do it, I got up from where I was standing and I pushed her out of the way. I didn't know if she was in any danger, I just had a feeling and I didn't want to risk it. Because from now on I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that everyone…

 _Frisk!_

I didn't know that these metal spikes would impale me like a kebab and I certainly didn't know how much it would hurt but… None of that matters because I'm going to protect everyone I'm going to make sure… That everyone lives

 **Authors Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know a LOT of it was dialogue from the first game but it had to be added because it's explanation that the characters have to know. It's done now so we're never have to explain the class trail again, next chapter will be the investigation. I quickly want to talk about the previous chapters of this story… There not good are they, I've re read some of them and story wise there just not good and I think I know why. It's because 1. The characters are out of character 2. I didn't have a plan for the story and if I did I kept changing it. Now though I have a plan, it's simple Danganronpa but with different murders and a few twists and turns. So, I'm hoping the story will improve from here on out, I feel like it's not been that great in previous chapters but now that someone's died I hope I really do think it will take off.

Anyway, please favourite, follow and review and if you've played V3 let me know who your favourite male and female character is mine is Female: Himiko Male: Gonta


	6. Unpredictable beginnings p5

**Authors Note:** I told you I planned to update quickly didn't I, it's like a week later not bad for someone who works and has other stuff to do. So how was everyone's Halloween I was working so I saw a lot of cool costumes in KFC mainly Joker but whatever's… Thank you to **Mingyu** for your review in the last chapter and I agree with you having Mukuro alive should make things interesting in future chapters, hmm wonder what the author has planned ;) Also side note: love the Soul Eater profile pic of professor Stein that was the first ever anime I ever saw and he was my second favourite character my first is Death the Kid because **Symmetry!**

Also thanks to **Dude** (Guest) for not only reviewing but also answering the question in the last chapter like a good sport. I'll probably do more of those just so I can interact with you guys it feels more personal that way. Anyway, to reply to your comment I am very serious about this story but Naegi almost didn't die (because he's amazing) originally it was going to be Kirigiri but I realized I would be shooting myself in the foot because she's the detective and by killing her I would be killing everyone. So as much as it killed me to do it Makoto had to go. That and there can only be one protagonist as V3 showed as with… Well spoilers.

Thank you for everyone who has followed and favourited the story as well I just wanted to reply to my reviewers so I could show some appreciation. I'll be doing this every update from now on if I get a review so if you have a question (that isn't a spoiler) you'd like to ask feel free to ask me in the review section.

Anyway, when we last saw Frisk she had turned into a shish kebab (insert booing here) lets continue shall we

* * *

 **Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Chapter 1 Accepting Reality**

 _Frisk! Stay awake!_

A mixture of panicked voices yelling and screaming but their words were but a jumble of stuttered nonsense to me. Sharp intense pain all throughout my body and yet I couldn't scream, my throat hurt too much for that I felt like coughing but if I did I feared I'd never stop. The blurry black figures in front of me bickered back and forth as my vision faded into bitter darkness. Darker yet darker and darker… Until… There was nothing but black.

 **Reset**

 **Yes No**

They glowed in front of you shining in the darkness like a symbol of **hope** in this abyss of **Despair**. The buttons you never thought you'd see again the only hope you had of setting everything back to the way it was meant to be. You didn't know how it was possibly or why they weren't here before but what you did know is with a **Reset** … You might be able to save them all. No! At that moment, you clinched your fists and brushed away your doubts like they were nothing because they ARE nothing!... You had become **DETERMINED** to save them all!

You slammed your hand down on the **Yes** button with all your might and then…

* * *

You woke up. You were alive, so that was one good thing but… the room you were in it wasn't familiar that wasn't how a **Reset** worked. Not just that but her body, she was still a teenager but if she had **Reset** then she should be eight years old again which means. It didn't work? She went to pull on her hair in frustration but couldn't, as she soon found out her left arm was in a cast and her legs were completely wrapped up. This panicked Frisk and soon after she started to realize where she was, the nurse's office. This was the second time she was brought to this room but after obtaining that injury she had just **Reset** so it was like nothing had even happened. However, this seemed far more serious.

Frisk wanted to get up of the bed and go find the others but with only her right arm free to use, it was impossible without help. Luckily it seemed someone had been here recently, she deduced thanks to the still hot beverage left on the counter. They probably just left to go to the toilet or something… Giving up wasn't one of Frisks strong points but with no other option she allowed herself to fall back down onto the bed.

"Why didn't it work!" Frisk moaned.

It didn't make sense, she did everything the same as always, she entered the dark room, selected Reset and proceeded to confirm her choice. So why? Why can't I do this? At this point though Frisk hadn't noticed the door to the nurse's office had opened a small bit and a female figure now stood in the door way listening in. "I just want to save them! I just want to escape this nightmare! None of us deserve this and I can make it so that we don't have to die! So… Why can't I save them!" Frisk screamed, sitting back up in a fit of rage.

"Y-You saved me"

The voice startled Frisk and quickly she wiped away her tears even though she knew whoever it was had most probably seen her crying and yelling like a lunatic. Unable to move her body very well Frisk strained her neck to see her was standing by the door, noticing this the female moved to the counter and took her seat.

"Junko?" Frisk questioned, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"In the flesh!" the idol replied, though her act seemed put on almost as if she was trying to hid something. "Jezz look at you, I can't believe you would do something so stupid and what were you even moaning about when I came in here?" Junko asked, not even attempting to dull the truth bullets she fired.

"Huh!? You heard that? That's kind of embarrassing" Frisk couldn't help but flush red as she pictured the pinkett watching her cry.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone you were crying, b-besides… I kind of owe you one" Junko said, now it was her turn to look flustered.

Frisk looked to Junko who was looking down at her hands that were nervously fiddling with the edges of her skirt. "You owe me, for what?" Frisk asked, clueless of the unpleasant atmosphere the question would bring.

* * *

 **Junko's** **Mukuro's POV**

The super high school level **Fashionista** tensed up at the innocence in her voice as she asked that question. The gentle tone mixed with the obvious sense that she had no memory of the event that took place, made Junko feel indifferent. She had to pause and ask herself is this what the real Junko would be feeling right now? Ever sense she had awoken in that classroom with the mission from her sister she had been forced to doubt herself. Asking that question over and over again… **What would Junko do?**

"Hey! HEY!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she found her body shacking and then her military training kicked in. Almost by instinct, her arm moved at lighting speed and a tight grip locked onto her attacker.

"OW!" Frisks moans of pain was all that was needed for her to loosen her grip.

Realizing her mistake, she released Frisk wrist and quickly snapped back into character, using her heightened vision she was thankful her grip left no bruising but… The other injuries she had obtained pushing her out of the path of those spears and taking her place. It was meant to be me! **Junko tried to Kill me!** So why?

"You have a really tight grip Junko" Frisk said, rubbing her arm on her chest.

"Well duh! I have to have a tight grip so that I can pose properly with my hands" Junko lied, terribly.

Terrible a lie as it was Frisk still brought it and didn't bother to question her. The two sat talking about casual stuff until that annoying robotic voice that everyone had grown to hate played through the monitors.

 **Phuphuphu! It seems that everyone has recovered! Good that means are agreements are meet and the investigation can begin. Everyone to the Dining Hall! I have gifts… Phuhuhu!**

The pinkett glared up at the monitor with a mixture of anger and sadness but not because of the **Killing Game**. No! She didn't care much about that all she wanted was to serve her sister in any way she could but… Now she wanted to know why? Why had her loyalty been repaid in such a cruel way?

"N-No" Frisk mumbled, her good arm trembling.

Mukuro looked to Frisk and felt conflicted on one hand she saved her life and was in debt to her for doing so but… She was everything her sister despised, someone who would never give up, someone who would always fight on. Her sister would want Frisk dead and sure enough if she was to kill her all the other students would fall into **Despair** as well. This would certainly gain the praise of **Junko Enoshima** but… Mukuro didn't know if she wanted that anymore. She had seen the pain itched across Frisk face when she was impaled with those spears and it made her angry. Her own sister was planning to bring that pain onto her and would have if it wasn't for this crying, bumbling, mess of a potential symbol of **Hope**.

* * *

 **Frisk's POV**

"Stop your crying you big baby!" I turned to see Junko who was setting something up, before I can reply she continues. "Look! I get your upset, we all are but sitting around crying about it isn't going to help. You keep saying you're going to save everyone, well how are you going to do that if all your doing is moping around here feeling sorry for yourself?" She pauses, as she finishes what she was doing and I find myself looking at a wheel chair.

Suddenly she continues talking and without warning I'm lifted from the bed, I look at her my face turning slightly red. I listen to her words but she seems almost monotone and she doesn't seem to struggle as she carries me almost as if she's done this before. "Makoto is dead and one of us killed him, we're going to have to figure out who if we want to live as well. That's the reality of this situation… If you can't accept that then you're going to end up dead as well" Her voice and words don't sound like they should be coming from the SHSL **Fashionista** as if she had broken character in the middle of a play.I guess this is the real Junko underneath all the makeup and photo shots.

Though I feel like I needed to hear that because… Maybe a **Reset** would have been the easy answer but still. One of us **Killed Makoto Naegi** and I can't just let his killer get away with this, reset or not I have to know the truth. I'm **Determined** to find out what happened and catch his killer!

She gently rests me in the chair and ties my right arm up in a sling after taking it out of the bandages, then a thought arrives in my mind how did I even get here? If I reset and this place was locked up again then how did I even get in here.

"Hey Junko, the nurse's office was locked so how did you get me inside?" I asked.

"Huhhhh? Oh, that would be that play boy Togami" she answered switching back into her model persona.

"Togami?"

"Yeah, between him Kirigiri and that goth chick they basically swindled Monokuma into giving them this room" Junko stopped, but I gave her a look that said explain. She let out a brief sigh of annoyance and made sure I was seated in the chair properly before leaving the nurses office and heading into the hallway.

"When you pushed me out of the way of those spears all hell broke loose… A panic broke out and no one knew what to do. Mondo and Sakura lunged themselves at Monokuma in a pointless act of vengeance. Your friends Sayaka and Asahina were sobbing by your body as well as most of the other girls. Ishimaru, Leon and Hagakure were predictably and understandably freaking out."

"Other bout you?"

"Me… I was in shock" Junko lied "I was covered in your blood how could I not be"

"yeah that makes sense but how am I even alive" I asked, I feel the wheels to the chair come to a sudden screeching stop. looking up at Junko she seems to be in deep thought, processing something but what?

However, as she opened her mouth to speak the cause to all my problems spawned itself right in front of me. With his wide pointy tooth grin, he broke into a fit of laughter and I felt my non-broken hand forming a fist.

"BWAhahahaha! Finally, a student who's the same size as me! Even if it is due to technical difficulties" Monokuma chimed. I decided to stay quite knowing anything I had to say to him would only be a waste of time. Junko on the other hand.

"What do you want?!" She snapped.

"Eek! Hot models shouldn't snap at their fans like that" Monokuma coward. "Besides, I'm only here to make sure you don't butcher the truth"

"What?" I ask.

"See Frisk, when you intervened with Junko's punishment… **You died** "

His words priced through my heart like a spear the dark reality of It all felt to similar, like the over whelming dreed and guilt I felt the first time I had attempted a **Genocide** run. I couldn't believe the words I was hearing, I died! That couldn't be possible I can't die! I have the **Reset's** to stop that from… Then just like that the clogs all clicked together, it was like I had been missing the final pice to a jigsaw puzzle and Monokuma just handed it to me. The reason I couldn't **Reset** was because I died, only a soul of the living can use the power to reset but the dead. It wasn't possible so how?

"How am I alive?"

"Bwahahahahaha! That's the killer question. You haven't figured it out yet, have you? What is going on with your ability to **Reset?** " Monokuma asks, with a wide grin.

"You knew, all this time you knew about that!" I yell, I can feel my grip tighten as my anger rises.

"Phuphuphu, of course I knew but the question is how do I know? As for why I didn't tell you maybe it's got something to do with the secret Junko is hiding from you" Monokuma teased. "Or maybe I just liked to watch you suffer"

For a moment, I look to Junko who is glaring at Monokuma with pure hate but that's normal right we all hate Monokuma so there's no reason to be suspicious. Then I think back to the nurse's office and when she grabbed my wrist and that terrible lie she told me. Why did she lie what would she be hiding? I shake my head and glare at Monokuma, this is what he wants to make us suspicious to get us at each other's throat.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?" Junko asked.

"Eeeek! S-So scary, y-you almost don't sound like a super high school level **Fashionista** buttttt the class was getting tired of waiting so they sent me to give you these" Monokuma said, passing us both two black files.

 **Monokuma file 1 –** added to **Truth Bullets**

"It's the Monokuma file! You can use this as a guide to help you discover the identity of the **Culprit.** Now get going already! Those angsty students of mine aren't going to wait forever" Monokuma said, then disappeared from sight.

"How annoying" Junko grumbled as she picked up the pace.

"Hey didn't you say Togami and Kirigiri had some involvement in my… **Resurrection** " Frisk said, she kept looking down at the black file now placed on her lap. It was probably wise to read it over but she knew she wouldn't understand any of it, she just hoped there was someone that might be able to help and hopefully be willing to explain.

"Please don't call it that, you didn't die the stupid bear is a liar but yeah they both helped especially Togami. I guess you can ask them about it when we see them **Monokuma** said that there investigating so they should be around dining hall area"

I smiled and nodded in agreement, we came to a stop as she opened the double doors that lead to the dormitory. She got back behind the chair and pushed me through, almost imminently I was spotted by Hina no less who's reaction was unique. She ran towards me over joyed to see me safe and I feared for my life when I thought she was goanna tackle me to the ground like an over excited puppy. Thankfully Sakura wasn't far behind and managed to calm her down, when Hina realized the state I was in her eyes welled up with tears. It made me realize how serious this is, I had been trying to ignore the fact that I'm in a wheel chair and focus on the killing game but Hina wasn't making that easy.

"It is a miracle you even survived that attack" Sakura murmured, her arms crossed.

"B-But still… your never swim again!" Hina cried.

"That's what you're worried about!" Junko moaned

This was nice, just a group of high school girls hanging out being silly, having fun. It would be nice if we could do this instead of the killing game but Junko told me today that those who don't accept reality die. I've died once today I'm not doing it again. Let's solve the mystery of **Makoto Naegi's Murder**

 **INVESTAGATION BEGIN… Next time**

* * *

 **Author Note:** I know it was just getting good but next time the investigation begins, for real this time. The whole Junko and Frisk moment it was not meant to be this long but I got inspired by anime and the more I wrote the more I developed and it just worked. It works so good, plus either way it still doesn't affect the main story, it's just this chapter was like kind of filler with hints of serious stuff like the whole Frisk being disabled. The fact she actually died according to Monokuma but who believes him… Anyway, I should have it up next week because it's all written up it just needs to be looked over and edited. So hopefully very soon, I can't wait for you guys to see it I think I did a good job on it but for now your have to wait a little longer...

 **Please favourite and follow** to stay up to date, leave a review to let me know what you think and this week's question for you guys is… **What is your top 5 favourite anime?** (because I know you can't just pick one)

 **Mine is 5. Attack on Titan 4. My Hero Academia 3. Full Metal Alchemist 2. Death Note** 1\. ? (I don't know what my all-time favourite is)


	7. INVESTGATION BEGIN!

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Authors Note:** The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived, this is a very long chapter and I had to go after it multiple times but I hope it makes sense and brings that feeling of curiosity that the game dose. Anyway before we begin lets reply to the reviews.

First we have **Mingyu** again thank you for your continued support. I'm glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter and the way I'm portraying Frisk and Mukuro's relationship. Now, as for how Monokuma/Junko knew about the Resets, let me just say this… Spoilers!

I haven't heard of any of those animes but I looked them up and Kekkai Sensen and Kino's Journey stood out to me so I'll have to give them a watch when I finish Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

Also just so you guys know...

 _Text like this is Chara speaking to Frisk_

 _Though when it's set in the middle it's Frisk thinking to herself_

 **This text is Monokuma on the monitors or me just being flashy**

 **Okay enjoy the MURDER ;)**

* * *

 **INVESTAGATION BEGIN!**

 _Okay to start off I should find Kirigiri and Togami sense Monokuma did mention that they had been investigating already._

"Frisk I'll be going now" I look up to see Junko knelling down in front of me to meet my eye level.

"Huh why?" I ask. "We have to figure out who the murderer is"

"I have to do something… It doesn't matter if I die or not so… I'm leaving it to you okay!" Junko said, flashing a wide friendly smile. "you have to work with everyone to find Makoto's killer and get to the truth… You're the only one who can make them accept this because you're the only one with the **Determination** to find the truth" Junko said, yet again offering me the inspiration I needed and then walking away, heading back down the direction we came from.

 _She's right I can do this! I'm determined to find the truth!_

"Well if you're going to try and solve this case as well, then you may want to know that Kirigiri is in the dining hall now, examining the body" Sakura informed me.

 _B-Body?_

I shacked my nerves away and with my one good arm moved the wheel of my chair towards the dining hall… Only to end up going in a circle. In other circumstances, I might have laughed but instead I signalled for help waving my hand in the air like a costumer asking for the bill. Hina got the message and pushed me towards the dining hall escorted by Sakura every step of the way.

"I don't think I can go in there" Hina croaked. "A-All that blood" I could hear her foot steeps behind me, she was clearly backing away. I couldn't force her to do this and thankfully I didn't need to, with one quick push the double doors swung wide open and Sakura pushed me inside.

It happened so suddenly I didn't even realize Sakura and Hina wasn't there anymore, did they just push me in here and abandoned me. Ignoring that fact for the moment, I looked around the room. No! The **Crime Scene** scanning it for any potential clues but I'm not a detective so what exactly am I looking for. In the centre of the room was the **Body** and all around it was blood so much blood it made me want to puke but I swallowed my nerves. This is it, the place in which **Makoto Naegi was killed.**

There wasn't much to investigate sitting where I was so I moved the wheel again but I had forgotten what had happened before and because of this I spun right round. I was now facing the door but something seems of, there's tiny splatters of **blood on the door handle,** but the body was found in the centre of the room, what does this mean?

 **Blood on the door handle-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 _This has to be a clue, right?_

 _I don't know Sherlock you tell me?_

"Wait Chara? Where have you been?" I ask, annoyed at her long overdue absence.

 _Watching Mrs detective over there_

I strain to follow her finger and see myself looking at Kirigiri who seemed to be deep in thought while watching Sayaka who was sobbing into Makoto's chest.

 _It's been like this for a while, kind of sad really… Anyway what the hell happened to you?_

Should I tell Chara, what Monokuma told me, that I **died.** No that would only freak her out and right now we need to all keep a level head and work together. The only one freaking out right now should be the **Killer**.

"I'll explain later, right now grab the other wheel and turn" I said, and with her help we had ourselves a mobile chair again. While we backed away from the door I realized we were leaving tracks behind from where we had previously been. The tires weren't dirty though, they were wet tracks like the brief trail you make when you drive in the rain. I bent down to touch the floor to prove my theory and yeah I was right. **The floor by the door is wet…**

 **Wet floor-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 _Wet floor and blood on the door, this area is definitely important I think after I'm done here I should look around the dormitory as well… Just to be safe._

 _The want to be detective girl didn't even notice that, good work Frisk!_

Chara praised giving me a thumbs up, with her help I moved towards Kirigiri who seemed taken back by my skill to use the wheel chair with one arm but almost instantly regained her composure. "Frisk… So, that's what he meant. What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone cold but not uncaring.

"I want to help solve the case"

"Hmm… In your state I don't think"

But before she could continue I quickly spoke over her "I already found two clues that you missed!" I said, this seemed to hit a nerve and I realised that I may need to start this conversation over again but… "According to the others you haven't even looked at the body"

Kirigiri looked me in the eye and then to Sayaka "I haven't because I can't" those words made the problem undeniably clear. "These two clues you speak of interest me it seems unlikely I missed anything but before I decide to help you. I need you to help me." Kirigiri said, in a very stern voice.

"Okay, then your let me work with you if I do this" I said, as we both shared equally determined looks.

…

"I'll see how you do"

That was good enough, with assistance from Chara, Frisk made her way over to Sayaka determined to get her to leave but then she stopped. This was Sayaka, Makoto's potential future girlfriend and I had to tell her to go away, I couldn't do that. It's to cruel. Kirigiri knew this and that's why she used my own determination against me and it's that stupid determination that won't allow myself to back down so…

"Hey Sayaka" I said, placing my hand on top of her head.

"Go away! You can't touch him!" Sayaka screamed and swung at them with a kitchen knife. Chara quickly pulled the chair back, narrowly avoiding the attacks, the bluenett suddenly stopped when she realized who I was.

 _That's the second time someone unknowingly attacked me today_

 _I bet you feel like Sans_

"Frisk I'm sorry!" She looked like she wanted to embrace me in a hug but was held back by the chair. Either way she dropped the knife and I noticed Kirigiri kick it to the other side of the room. "I thought you were dead, you were impaled on all those spikes I cried for both you and Makoto" Sayaka cried.

"What happened?"

"She did!" Sayaka yelled, pointing at Kirigiri accusingly. "Her and that rich boy made a deal with the devil to bring you back and it worked! Now we can do it again! Only this time we bring Makoto back!" Sayaka stuttered, as her speech started to merge together.

 _I think someone needs to visit the cuckoo house_

 _No! She's just grieving all she needs is a friend_

"the deal me, Celest and Togami made won't work for Makoto" Kirigiri stated, approaching her.

"Why won't it! It did with Frisk!" Sayaka screamed.

"Stop! Just stop! Do you really think he'd want to come back? The way your acting, why would he want to return a world like this? Please if you don't accept reality, then you're going to die" I said, staring Sayaka in the eyes. "Makoto's dead but together we're going to find out who killed him and" I didn't get to finish. She ran out screaming and crying I wanted to go after her but a gloved hand on my shoulder stopped me.

 _Poor Sayaka, this must be hard for her, I wish I could help her but we just don't have the time or luxury to grief. Though ignoring Sayaka for a moment where did she even get that knife from and why was she carrying it around?_

 **Mysterious Knife? -** added to **Truth Bullets**

"Thank you, I fear if I had attempted to deal with this myself, things would have got messy. If you really want to solve this case, then I will allow you to assist me." Kirigiri said, pushing herself up from the table she was previously leaning on.

"Really, thanks, I heard you were like some kind of detective, so I thought it would be wise to seek help from you" I said, following her closer to the body.

"Detective… Hmm… that dose sound naturally. Well I suppose it is a possibility"

 _What does she mean by that?_

"Now that we have the room to ourselves, let us begin by confirming what is written in the Monokuma file"

Following her instructions, I opened the black file Monokuma had given us and inside were the details of the murder. I didn't understand much of it but thankfully Kirigiri must have known that I wouldn't and explained it to me.

 **Monokuma file 1**

 **Victim: Makoto Naegi**

 **Time of Death: 9:59pm** one minute before night time

 **Cause of Death:** The victim seems to have suffered a fractured Jaw and a loss of blood, the killing blow however was a fatal blow to the head

 _Loss of blood? There's blood everywhere?!_

 _Yeah, your right, I'm know detective but there's blood on the wall's, floor and even the door. If this Monokuma file is accurate then why is there so much blood._

 **Monokuma file 1-** has been updated in your **Truth Bullets**

"We should look at the body and confirm what the Monokuma file says" Kirigiri said, then bent down beside me.

"Where should we start?" I asked, feeling awfully uncomfortable with this. Just the other day I was crushing on him and now I'm examining him!

"The head, I want to match up his wounds with the Monokuma file" she said, then gently rested Makoto's head on her lap. "Interesting…"

"What is it?"

"There's tiny shards of glass in Makoto's hair" she replied

"What?"

"More than that, it appears whatever struck him from the top of the head didn't leave much of an impact. There is no sign of loss of blood from his head" she explained.

 **Glass splinters in Makoto's hair-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 **No blood loss from head-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"That's not all, the back of Makoto's head is fractured and I imagine his skull has been as well" Kirigiri explained.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"He most probably suffered **a blunt trauma wound** to the back of the head"

 **Blunt trauma wound-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"Now let's check his jaw" Kirigiri suggested and at the slightest touch his jaw hung open and out fell … petals?

 **Yellow sunflower petals-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 **Broken Jaw-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"Strange… What do you think?" Kirigiri asked.

 _Sun flower petals but it couldn't be, Hagakure still has Flowey so he wouldn't be able to do anything without his knowledge._

 _Frisk say something your making yourself look weird._

"I think the petals are weird sure but what about the blood, isn't there a lot of it" I said, this seemed to gain Kirigiri's attention.

"What do you mean, when people are killed they bleed" she stated

"But the Monokuma file said **the fatal blow was to the back of the head** and yet this entire room is covered in blood. Even Makoto is covered in blood but has no wounds, so where did the blood come from"

 **Mystery blood-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"You bring up a good point… You have potential, are you sure you're not the detective" She says, with a small smile. "Well we're not done yet, look at Makoto's sleeve"

I did what I was told but there was nothing there but Kirigiri seemed like she was waiting so I rubbed my hand across his arm and then. I felt something! Something sharp but before I could examine that closer I realized something else, **only his right arm was covered in glass**. What does that mean?

 **Only Makoto's right arm was covered in glass-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"There's something there but I can't get it" I explained.

"Don't worry, we've learnt all we can here, you should move on to other areas and speak to other people. I will do the same, goodbye" With that she was gone but I appreciated her help.

 _So should we leave_

 _Not yet, I need to look around here one more time make sure I didn't miss anything_

Ignoring Makoto, I moved towards the discarded table and chairs that were now knocked to the floor, there was blood all over the table and splattered blood covering only one chair leg but doesn't that seem strange?

 **Bloody Chair leg-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 **Blood covered table-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 _Come on we should leave, we need to investigate other places as well_

 _Okay but first I want to check out the kitchen_

 _What a waste of time_

With Chara's help I entered the kitchen… Things weren't any better food scattered all across the floor, a mixture of fruits now spoiled by the bloody ground. Though they shouldn't be like that anyway last time I saw them they were all stacked up neatly in a basket… So where.

 _Hey Frisk!_

I followed my phantom friend to where a smashed wooden box laid next to a set of knifes scattered on the floor.

 _Is this a clue?_

 **Scattered fruit and broken basket-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 _Great we found what we were looking for, now let's go!_

"Look, the sink is bloody" I said, I pulled, out a red cloth and a wet silver watch with the inscription **Ishimaru Kiyotaka.** _Wait, Ishimaru? Isn't he the one who found the body? Why would his watch be here?_

 **Bloody sink-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 **Red cloth-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 **Ishimaru's watch-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 _Okay we differently found everything lets go now!_

I don't know what's up with her but I can feel her tugging on the chair and besides that I'm pretty sure there's nothing left here to investigate. We Pass Mondo and Sakura who explain they were sent to guard the crime scene and leave the dining hall. The first thing I hear is Togami barking orders at Leon like a common dog, normally I would be angry but I have no idea what's going on.

However, before I approach him about it I decide to re-join Kirigiri who is currently talking to Ishimaru

"You were the first to discover the body?" she asked.

"Yes of course! I ran there straight away"

"You expected him to be there?"

"Y-Yes I-I mean no! I thought he'd be alive!" Ishimaru panicked, as a bead of sweat started to fall.

"Umm… Ishimaru I found your watch but why was it in the kitchen sink, also why was the sink covered in blood" I asked, interrupting who integration.

"You found it! Oh good loud thank you! I had left it there last night when I had gone to the dining hall and met up with Makoto and Sayaka. My mind goes foggy but I remember Sayaka leaving early, me making drinks and Makoto coughing up blood" Ishimaru explained.

"Coughing up blood!" I yelped.

"then what did you do?" Kirigiri asked.

"Naturally, I ran to get help and retrieved Leon and Celeste but by the time we had returned curfew had been put into effect" He explained.

 _I see so this morning when he was in the rush to the dining hall, that was because he knew Makoto had been locked in overnight?_

"Makoto was locked inside the dinning hall but the **Monokuma file** says it was due to a blunt trauma wound and not poison" Kirigiri explained.

"So **Monokuma** Must have killed him!" I exclaimed.

Just on cue the angered black and white bear appeared before us "Hey! Hey! HEY! I wouldn't harm a hair on your heads unless you deserved it"

"Really?" I said, making him sweat.

"Th-Th-That was an unfortunate error in my programing… the point still stands though, why would I kill any of you? what would be the point in a killing game, if I'm the one doing the killing!"

"Then you're saying you allowed someone into the dining hall after night time" Kirigiri accused.

"Wow… you guys think so little of me… Of course, not!" Monokuma yelled

"So, the killer entered the dining hall before **Night Time,** but then you'd still punish them because there's no way they wouldn't bump into Ishimaru while leaving. They'd have to stay in the dining hall but that's against the regulations" I said.

"I think you have the rules all backwards, it says during night time anyone caught sleeping in the **Gym** or **Dining Hall** will be punished as those areas are of limits come night. Though there is a way around this, hope you can figure it out in the **Class Trial** "

 **Monokumas account-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 **Ishimaru's account-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"Hmm… anything useful to report?" Kirigiri asked.

"I don't know how he died but… where did Sayaka get that knife from, the one from earlier" I ask, her curiosity seems peaked by my question.

"What have you found?" she asks.

"The kitchens a mess it looks like something happened there and there's knifes knocked onto the floor I just wondered"

"I need to see this… Keep doing what you're doing, your surprisingly good at it" with that she was gone again.

I turned to find Leon and Celest but before I could an inhuman sound violated my ears.

"Mrs Dreemurr! Hufff" Hifumi screeched, looking like he had ran a marathon. He fell to his knees and looked up at me with a pleading expression "Hide me" He said, then attempted to hid his massive body behind my chair.

 _This can only end hilariously_

"Where did that oversized pig go" the cruel voice comes from none other than the blonde play boy himself, Togami. He looked straight over me and smirked at Hifumi pointing his bony fingers at the larger male. "We are not done." He said, Hifumi tried to run but unfortunately, he tripped on the wheel of my chair. "Idiot" Togami sighed.

"Why are you always so mean?" I ask moving towards Togami.

"Ah, if it isn't the **Prime Suspect** herself" Togami said, looking down upon me with a smug smirk.

 _Suspect?_

 _He suspects me?_

"Come, I want to show you something, a little experiment I put together to help prove your guilt" He ordered, moving behind the chair and forcing me to follow him into the hall. I watched as Leon and Hifumi ran from room to the dining hall and then to the next room and back to the dining hall. What was this? Leon seemed to be enjoying himself while Hifumi seemed to be in agony.

"You see the time of death is rather strange, having it be that no one could enter the dining hall at night time. Which means, that gave the killer precisely **1 minute** to kill Makoto and return to their rooms undetected. Therefore, I'm having Leon and Hifumi preform this little experiment, to rule out body size and health I used the worst and best of us. I then had them run from each door at the same time to the dining hall, there were only two dorms that fit with the amount of time needed to carry out this murder. Yours and the **Victim.** When Leon ran, he got to the Dining Hall in 15 seconds and when Hifumi ran it took him 23 seconds. Enough time for a murder to take place, right?"

 **Togami's experiment-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"I can understand the logic, why you think I killed him but I didn't and I'm going to prove it to you" I said, pointing up at him.

"Well, we'll see in the **Class Trial** " he said, then turned his attention away from me.

 _That was weird, he really thinks you did it but we know Ishimaru did it! We found his watch_

"No I don't think he did it, the fact his watch was just left their leaves me to wonder and besides his alibis may be able to confirm his story" I explained

 _Alibis?_

"Huh what are you doing on the track?" Leon said as I moved in front of him mid run.

"First of all it's not a track it's a hallway and if Taka was here he'd be flipping out" I teased.

"Oh don't even get me started with that guy, all last night he was running up and down the halls screaming for help. All I wanted was 5 minutes of peace but before I know it me and that goth chick are being drugged of towards the dining hall. It was locked by the time we got there though because night time had just rolled around and I had to go back to bed… Thinking about it now, with what happened to Makoto and the time of Death you don't think someone was killing Makoto when we showed up"

 **Leon's account-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"Well I need to talk to Celest now any idea where she is?" I asked.

"I saw her with that computer girl and the hippy hanging out by the bath house"

 _That's an odd combination but I should get there as soon as possible_

On my way over I noticed something I must have neglected it before but the floor around the Bath house is also wet. This seems normal enough right but, the wet floor by the dining hall and the fact that those two are opposite each other… Is this really a coincidence?

 **Wet floor-** updated

The first person I see when I reach the bath house is Hagakure slacking off, he's snoring, lazy bum. Gently I wake him up but not knowing my own strength I push him of the chair he was balanced on.

"What gives bro" he moans "Oh… Your alive"

I expected more of a reaction but everyone has been so hell bent on this case that the time for worry and grief has been put on hold. Emotions later, logic now.

"So you went to the bath house last night, was anyone else there?"

"Yeah, Mondo oh and Sakura and Asahina but obviously at different times they went in first, we went in after"

"Right… Did any of you go to the dining hall after?" I asked.

"No but Mondo left before me so maybe he did… I don't know ask him" Hagakure complained.

 **Hagakure account-** added to **Truth Bullets**

 _Frisk the vampire is coming_

I looked to where the nearby chatter was coming from, only to see Celeste talking to a stuttering Chiro. "I pay well if you make me this coding I can get you anything"

"No! That's not right!" Chihiro snapped back.

"Wh-Whats going on?" I asked.

"She wants me to make a coding that would allow her to dominate weak men… minds" Chihiro squealed.

"Whoa! That's no fair! You already have two ways of doing that as it is!" Hiro yelled.

"I take it you are here to question me about last night?" Celest asked, catching me of guard.

"How did you… I mean yes, I want to know what exactly happened from your perspective, I know that you and Leon accompanied Ishimaru back to the dining hall. Am I missing anything else?"

"Hmm… It sounds like you have all the important details but… there is something you do not realize"

"What is it?" I ask.

"After we returned to our rooms I caught a glimpse of something suspicious"

"something suspicious?" I ask.

"Yes, or rather someone, I saw Asahina entering your room with something hidden under her arm. I stayed hidden and watched out of curiosity, minutes passed and eventually she resurfaced from your room but the object she had with her was gone"

 **Celeste account-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"Are you saying she left something in my room?" I ask, curiosity turning to fear.

"Yes, I know you have been absent lately due to your injuries but perhaps you should go see"

 _I hope it's just a bag of chocolate and nothing dangerous_

We were gone we pushed the wheels faster than they could go, ignoring everyone who tried to confront me. Ignoring my name and anyone who called out to me, even neglecting Hina when she practically jumped in front of me. I almost ran Togami over but I didn't care Chara opened the door and helped me inside, I felt someone enter behind me and just like I suspected it was suspect persistent Hina. She started yelling at me about road safety, my nerves had turned into a massive ball of anxiety in my stomach as I looked at the mysterious bag on my bed. Steadily and cautiously I pulled the strap of and as the bag fell, a small golden sun flower with a fake false friendly smile sat there starring right at me.

"Golly Frisk! Sure is nice to see you again. Tee Hee!"

"Flowey? What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice brought back to a mere whisper.

Though before I could get an answer the monitors flickered to life and once again that high pitch mechanical voice boomed throughout the school.

 **I'm getting bored waiting… Let's say we get this show on the road! You may remember a strange mysterious red door, which unfortunately was locked at the time. I've unlocked it now, everyone please enter the Red Door room and wait for me to arrive to explain further.**

With his instructions given out to us the monitors returned to their previous blank state leaving me staring down in my worried, almost paranoid state. _Could Flowey really have done it? No way after all these years…_

 _The petals… could Flowey have planted them there_

 _What?!_

Before I can fall even deeper into the depths of my anxiety I'm brought back to this harsh reality by a soft tap on the back. I turn to see Hina standing beside me offering me a friendly smile to which I return in exchange. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Flowey scoff in disgust but then quickly morph back to his fake friendly self. Probably hoping I didn't notice the brief change.

"Don't worry Frisk, even though things look bleak you can still rely on your bust buddy Flowey"

"We're going to have to hide him from everyone else somehow" I said, alerting Hina.

"why?" She asked.

Though before I could form the words that answer her question Flowey leaped from the bed and wrapped himself around me slithering up my body like a snake. Eventually his vines and leaves were hidden down the back of my shirt and the only visible part of him was the yellow flower resting in my hair.

"Think of me as you will Frisk, I didn't kill Makoto for you see I was with Hagakure the entire night. Until Hina picked me up and dropped me of here from Hagakure room"

 _Is that really the truth?_

 **Flowey's account-** added to **Truth Bullets**

"Well now that we've got that sorted we should get going, we don't want to keep the others waiting, right?" Hina said, then sprinted of ahead.

"Hina!" I called, after her.

 _There she goes?_

"So…" Flowey started, making sure to keep himself hidden in my hair "Who do you think did it?"

…

It was a long quite walk and it took all my determination not to give in to Flowey's jabs but eventually we made it to the **Red door room**. Meeting the others, Flowey, thankfully was forced into silence.

"Your late! Frisk we've been waiting for you!" Ishimaru yelled, pointing his finger at me.

"S-S-Sorry" I awkwardly apologized.

"Hmph. Like you have the right to be complaining about anything Mr Killer" Toko said.

"I-I-I am not the Killer" Ishimaru, defended himself

"I don't know dude your watch was found at the crime scene" Leon butted in.

 _Everyone is already throwing the blame at each other, there all suspicious of one another and it's understandable but… If this continues then how will we ever find the true killer?_

 **Phuhuhu… is everyone here? Okay then… Please board the elevator in front of you, which will transport you to the courtroom… Where all your fates will be decided. Puhu. I'll meet you all down there. I'll be waiting…**

"So, whoever stuck us here, even took the god damn time, to set up a court room!" Mondo yelled.

"I guess so"

"Everyone! Please board the elevator i-in an orderly fashion!" Ishimaru yelled, trying to keep his composure.

"Trying to take charge so we don't suspect you?" Hifumi asked.

"N-No! I'm not the culprit!"

Following his lead one by one, each with trembling legs we boarded the metal cage of the elevator. I looked around the cramped space, we were all here, all 16 of us except for 1 of course. **Makoto Naegi,** the victim in this **Class Trial**. He was the first to stand up against Monokuma and the **Despair** he brought with him. Then as if it was some cruel joke he ended up being the first victim of **The Killing Game**. Now we must use this evidence and work together to find the killer hidden among us otherwise… **we all die**

* * *

 **Truth Bullet's**

 **Blood on the door handle-** It may be nothing but there's blood on the handle of the door even though the body was found in the centre of the room. This also seems to be the one place in the dining hall with the least amount of blood.

 **Wet floor-** The floor around the front of the dining hall is wet not only that but there seems to be a wet trail leading to the bath house to the Dining Hall.

 **Mysterious Knife?-** when I tried to comfort Sayaka I wasn't expecting to be attacked with a kitchen knife but where did she even get it from?

 **Monokuma file 1-** The victim was Makoto Naegi, time of death is 9:59pm one minute before night time. The victim seems to have suffered a fractured Jaw and a loss of blood, the killing blow however was a fatal blow to the head.

 **Glass splinters in Makoto's hair-** Kirigiri found small glass splinters in Makoto's hair, how they got there I don't know but this must be important!

 **No blood loss from head-** Whatever was used to whack Makoto a top of the head with either wasn't powerful enough or the person using it wasn't strong enough.

 **Blunt trauma wound-** At some point Makoto was struck at the back of the head, Kirigiri claims this may have been the killing blow.

 **Yellow sunflower petals-** Found inside Makoto's mouth… where did they come from? There's no way this is a clue of Flowey's involvement, is it?

 **Broken Jaw-** Makoto's Jaw is clearly broken but how did it happen?

 **Mystery blood-** The dining hall is covered in an extreme amount of blood but the wounds the victim mainly suffered are internal… So where did the blood come from?

 **Only Makoto's right arm was covered in glass-** While checking Makoto's body Kirigiri pointed out that the victims right arm sleeve is covered in glass splinters. The rest of his body is clean from glass.

 **Bloody Chair leg-** A tipped over chair caught my attention when I realized only one of the legs had blood on it. It's probably nothing but what if it's not.

 **Blood covered table-** Nearly the entire table is covered in blood

 **Scattered fruit and broken basket-** The food in the kitchen had been scattered all over the floor and the box holding the kitchen knives was broken… Something happened here?

 **Bloody sink-** The sink was covered with blood stains but isn't that strange according to the school regulations the water is turned off at night time.

 **Red cloth-** This cloth was originally white but blood has turned it red

 **Ishimaru's watch** \- The fact that Ishimaru's watch was found in a bloody sink is suspicious on its own but it's also proof that he was here last night. Dose that mean he's the killer?

 **Monokumas account-** Sleeping in the Gym or Dining Hall is against school regulations and will be met by punishment. However, according to Monokuma the culprit found a way around this.

 **Ishimaru's account-** According to Ishimaru last night he met up with Sayaka and Makoto, Sayaka left early leaving the two alone. Ishimaru later rushed out of the dining hall when Makoto suddenly started coughing up blood, he found help but by then night time had rolled around and he was locked out of the dining hall.

 **Togami's experiment-** He had Leon and Hifumi running from room to the dining hall to see how long it would take. From my room it would take Leon 15 seconds to get to the dining hall and back and Hifumi 23. The time of death was one minute before night time, which means the culprit had one minute to get out before he was locked inside. However other than the victim I am the only one who could have done this and I didn't kill Makoto!

 **Leon's account-** Leon and Celest both were brought back to the dining hall by Ishimaru but when they got there the front doors were locked.

 **Hagakure account-** according to Hagakure 4 people used the bath house yesterday, himself Mondo, Sakura and Hina. The girls used the bath house first which led to Mondo and Hagakure using the bath house after at roughly 9:35pm

 **Celeste account-** After returning from the dining hall Celeste noticed a suspicious individual enter my room with something hidden under there arm. That individual was Hina and I know now that she was carrying Flowey but why?

 **Flowey's account-** Flowey claims to be innocent thanks to Hagakure being by his side the entire time but… Can I really trust what he says?

* * *

 **Authors note:** This took a very long time to write and edit which is why you got that filler chapter last week. I hope this made up for it though, next week will be the beginning of the class trial. The Class trial will be split into around 3-4 parts (maybe 5) it's going to loooonnnnnggg!

So, to stay up to date please leave a favourite and follow

Also, two question this week because one I will answer next time and one your find out after the class trial. **Who do you think killed Makoto?** You've got the clues but do you know the truth.

The other **If you could decide who to kill off in chapter 2 who would it be?** (I'm not saying that person will die I'm just curious)


	8. Class Trial 1 part 1

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Authors note:** This is it, the **Class Trial!** For those of you that don't understand what exactly that is I'll have Monokuma explain the details in a moment. First, I would like to thank everyone so far who's been following and has favourited the story. There's over 50 of you following now so I'm really pleased that you guys are enjoying this. Now I need to make a quick shout out to **Dimenian** Thanks for taking the time to review and I agree Hagakure was meant to die in the original game demo. Though he escaped his fate, oh well I kind of like him. Then of course thank you **deltadragon373** for sticking with the story, your review confused me at once but once we had our brief chat I think I understand what you mean.

Okay now very quickly here's somethings your need to know before reading when you see the word **Consent** it means frisk is agreeing with someone. However, if this comes up instead **I can't accept that truth!** She doesn't agree. Also, the truth bullet she used will be right next to the words as well, that's about all you need to know.

Anyway, let's begin…

* * *

 **Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Class Trial 1 pt1**

The elevator came to a halt and as the rusty metal gates were pulled back, I was forced to swallow my nerves and allow it to slowly turn into a poisonous lump of anxiety deep in the depths of my stomach. One by one we all piled out of the metal box and even though I didn't want to, even though every fibre in body was screaming for me turn back… I moved forward and soon enough I joined everyone as we waited for an explanation.

"You've finally arrived! What do you think? Doesn't it feel just like a real courtroom?" Monokuma asked. I looked up at him as he sat back in a massive golden throne, fiddling with what looked like a small mullet like one a judge might use to pass sentence.

"This décor is ugly!" Junko yelled at him.

"Yeah, it's total shit!" Mondo snapped.

The walls had been painted an ocean blue and long red curtains like the ones you might see at the theatre swung down over each wall. While golden columns sat in the corner with no purpose than to just take up space. It was an ugly splash of bright colours and it hurt my eyes to look at it but the thing that caught our attention was the 18 podiums that had been arranged in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Okay, everyone find your assigned podium and stand behind them! E-Except you Frisk, you can sit. Hurry up now, hurry up!" Monokuma instructed.

We did as we were told and eventually we were all stood (except for me) in a circle behind our respected podiums facing each other. I found myself placed in between Ishimaru and Junko, I was glad to have her next to me, someone I can trust. I looked at everyone who shared the same unsure, unpleasant expression on their face that I had. The seats were arranged so that everyone could see each other, which of course meant it'd be easy for anyone to transfer their tension and unease onto anyone else. The air seemed to grow heavy as we waited for the Class trial to begin. This was it, now or never! We had to find the culprit in this class trial! A deadly deception… A deadly judgment… A deadly betrayal… A deadly riddle, a deadly defence…

 **A Deadly Class Trial!**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunit" then only they will receive punishment. Buttt… If you pick the wrong person… then I'll punish everyone besides the murderer and the one that deceived everyone will graduate!" Monokuma explained, sitting up high on his throne overseeing the class trial.

"S-So how do we start this?" Chihiro asked, her small body shacking slightly.

"All we need to do is figure out who the killer is right?" Leon asked, rubbing the tip of his goatee.

"According to Monokuma, that is precisely what we must do" Celeste agreed.

"Very well then! Will the true killer please step forward!?" Ishimaru asked, unsurprisingly no body budged.

"That's not going to work! There life is on the line here" Mondo explained.

"Actually, before we begin, I do have one question for Monokuma" Sayaka said.

"Huh?" Monokuma replied.

"Why, is there a picture of Makoto with a red X over his face placed in that podium?" she asked, her word coming out cold and bitter.

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean he gets to skip class, phuphu!" Monokuma laughed.

"There's no point in asking him anything, though I have noticed one extra podium" Kirigiri said. There was no answer from Monokuma but from the smirk on her face I'd say she figured something out.

"Now then, if no one has anything useful to say then may I start us of?" Togami asked, though judging by the tone of his voice, he obviously wasn't waiting for a reply. "Makoto Naegi is the victim correct, the murderer is one of us as for who… I already know the answer" He finished, with a sly grin aimed straight at me.

 _This isn't good_

 _Togami said he was going to prove my guilt in the class trail._

 _It's up to me to prove my innocence._

Togami wasted no time as he pointed an accusing finger towards me and said "The one who killed Makoto Naegi was Frisk Dreemurr!" His words sent everyone into a panic and as they all began talking over one another, Togami simply smiled.

"Frisk is the killer?" Hina asked.

"No way! There's just no way!" Hagakure yelled.

"Frisk Dreemurr is the killer and I have evidence" Togami said.

"E-Evidence?" Chihiro asked.

"Think back to the experiment I had Leon and Hifumi preform" Togami said.

"Wahhhhhhh! The horror of that exercise will never leave my mind!" Hifumi screamed.

"I concluded from the results that the only one of us able to sneak into the dining hall and back out is Frisk Dreemurr. Which is why the killer can only be her!"

"O-Okay but wouldn't someone have seen her"

 **Consent: Leon's account**

"That's right!" I yelled.

"Hmph, you have something to say?" Togami asked, glaring down at me.

"Leon is right, if I had snuck into the dining hall and killed Makoto all while being undetected then how did I get back out?" I asked, challenging the heir.

"The same way you came in, there was enough time" He started but I spoke over cutting his words apart.

"Time doesn't matter, if I had killed Makoto I wouldn't have been able to leave the dining hall without being seen. After all Leon, Celest and Ishimaru were all pacing the hall last night on their way to the dining hall. One of them would have spotted me!"

"Th-That!" Togami stuttered, he seemed taken back by that and covered his mouth as if he was about to start coughing. "Then you stayed there over night!" He accused.

"But school regulations clearly state that sleeping anywhere but the dormitory is forbidden and will be met with Punishment" Celeste said.

"Besides that, I remember seeing Frisk leave her room this morning before we even found the body" Sayaka chimed in.

"There you see… There's no way I can be the killer!" I yelled.

"Ack! I see, I must have over looked something but then if not you" Togami started.

"Who is the killer among us?" Sakura asked.

"Rather than the who, I believe we should be focusing on the when" Kirigiri said, forcing as all into a small silence.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Chihiro asked.

"the Monokuma file clearly state's the time of death at 9:59pm but at what time did the actual killing take place?" Kirigiri asked.

 _The actual killing?_

"It must have been 9:59pm right? One minute before night time" Leon asked.

"Okay then who was in the dining hall at that time?" Mondo asked.

"No one! Except the victim" Ishimaru chimed in.

 **I can't except that truth:** Ishimaru's account

"What are you saying Ishimaru, you already told me earlier that you and Sayaka were with Makoto before he died!"

"Uh, that is true but Sayaka had left early and I followed shortly after to retrieve help" Ishimaru explained.

"Or, so you claim but couldn't it have been possible for you to have killed Makoto before leaving the dining hall to fetch Celest and Leon" Togami added.

"What! I would never!"

"He killed Makoto and then ran outside of the dining hall to get help or rather to find alibi's"

"Alibi's?" Leon questioned.

"He made it a point to drag you and Celeste back to the dining hall did he not, you believed it was to help Makoto. However, he did this so the two of you would see Ishimaru locked out of the dining hall, there by creating his false alibi's" Togami explained.

"W-W-Wait a minute! I'm not the killer!" Ishimaru pleaded, tears escaping from his eye's.

"So, that's why h-h-his watch was there" Toko stuttered.

 _Ishimaru killed Makoto_

 _Is it really that simple? I feel like I'm missing something a vital part of the clue but_

"To recap, Ishimaru killed Makoto before night time and then ran to gather his false alibi's" Togami explained.

"So, the killing took place in like under one minute?" Hagakure asked.

"The killer was with Makoto the entire night, they could have struck whenever they choose" Sakura explained.

"Sense they were already in the dining hall, it left them more time to get out after" Junko said.

"S-S-So is was right! The reason Ishimaru's watch was at the crime scene, was because he left it there!"

 **I can't accept that truth:** Ishimaru's watch

"I don't think he left his watch there on purpose, I think the real killer planted it there!" I refuted.

"Wh-What you think just because your chest is bigger than mine that I'm wrong!" Toko yelled.

 _What?_

"No that's not it at all!" I said, defensively.

"Then what do you mean?" Junko asked.

"Yes, what do you mean? and why did you use the term real killer? What are you trying to imply here?" Togami asked.

"I think someone planted his watch there to make us suspect him, I believe the true killer is trying to frame Ishimaru!" I explained.

"Frame Ishimaru… I see" Celeste said, allowing herself to digest my words.

"I guess it is a possibility" Sakura agreed.

"Yeah! No way Ishimaru would actually leave his watch there, he never takes that thing of!" Hina yelled.

"Hey wait a second! We can't just decide who's innocent and who's guilty without any proof! Our life's are on the line here!" Leon yelled.

"He's right, there's still no proof we can't risk it all for an assumption" Mondo agreed.

"Now this is interesting… It seems our opinions have been split in half, half the room believes Ishimaru's guilt while the other half believes his innocence."

"HOLD ON! Did you just say split? Ohhhh, I've been waiting for this moment! Girls and boys of all ages get ready for the **Split Opinion debate** (a new feature in V3)to begin" Monokuma said, when he finished I felt the floor beneath me change as the order of our podiums were rearranged.

We were now seated in two rows me with Kirigiri, Junko, Hina, Sakura, Chihiro, Sayaka and Ishimaru. Togami with Hifumi, Hagakure, Celeste, Leon, Toko and Mondo. Both sides stared at each other as we got ready to battle it out.

"In this debate, you must convince the other side that your opinion is right by throwing contradictions at each other's statements" Monokuma explained.

"Very well then, Ishimaru is the killer, his **watch** was found at the crime scene" Togami began.

"Anyone could have placed the **watch** there to frame him" Sakura refuted.

"I saw Ishimaru **leave the dining hall** last night before he approached me" Leon yelled.

" **I left the dining hall to gather help!** I did not kill Makoto!"Ishimaru snapped back.

"The **only people** in the dining hall were Sayaka and Ishimaru, we can be sure on this" Celeste said.

"I left the dining hall early leaving Ishimaru with Makoto but **someone else** could have entered the dining hall" Sayaka responded.

"Ishimaru killed, Makoto and then **ran to get help or so he claimed** " Hifumi said.

"It w-w-wasn't a claim! Ishimaru **did try to retrieve help!** " Chihiro whispered.

" **His watch was found in the crime scene! He had to have killed him"**

" **His watch was planted at the crime scene! He couldn't have killed them!**

The two sides battled for dominance but in the end we were just throwing around pointless accusations without any evidence to back it up.

" **Ishimaru's watch was remarkably clean** if it belonged to the killer" Kirigiri said.

"Huh? Well then maybe **he cleaned it"** Hagakure refuted.

 _Wait what was that!_

The court room reverted back to its original state as I preceded to make myself heard. "The reason we all suspected Ishimaru in the first place was because of his watch being found at the crime scene, right?" I asked.

"That's correct but what's your point?" Togami asked, growing impatient.

"Well, I just realized something odd about that watch… Look how clean it is, there's no trace of blood and it's not even broken"

"Yeah your right! It's like someone had scrubbed it clean" Junko said.

"No, it's not like someone had scrubbed it clean, it is because someone had scrubbed it clean" I explained.

"Who would do something like that and why?" Hifumi asked.

"To get rid of any traces of blood, why they did it though I'm not sure…"

"I hope you have evidence to back up your bold assumptions" Togami said, a small smirk growing on his face. "Without any evidence, we simply cannot take your word as fact"

"Did the killer clean the watch?" Celeste asked.

"Why would they do that though?" Hagakure asked.

"Perhaps the killer cleaned the watch because of the blood on it" Ishimaru said.

"That only makes sense for the watch owner to do though" Mondo said.

"Surely leaving the blood on the watch would help frame Ishimaru and besides from that there is no proof the killer even cleaned the watch in the first place. That is because it was never cleaned to begin with" Togami finished.

 **I can't accept that truth!** Red cloth

The killer did clean the watch the red cloth in the kitchen gives that much away because up until last night. That cloth was white!" I yelled.

"That would also explain the blood stains found in the sink, sense the water is turned off during night time" Kirigiri chimed in.

"I see, so because of the blood left in the sink we can assume the killer was trapped in the dining hall during night time" Sakura said.

"But wait! If that's true then when me, Celeste and Ishimaru went to the dining hall… Makoto was already dead and the true killer was hiding inside!" Leon yelled, horror of the realization plastered over his face.

"Well, using this information we can now confirm that Sayaka, Ishimaru, Frisk, Celeste and Leon are not the killer" Kirigiri said.

"Because the killer would have been locked in the dining hall until morning and we've already confirmed that those five were indeed outside. There alibis are proof of that"

"Great, so now instead of 16 of us to suspect there's only 11 potential killers… That's still a lot of fucking people!" Mondo moaned.

 _Still it's a start, the true killer is still among us, trying to get us to vote incorrectly but that won't happen! I will solve the mystery behind this case and reveal the true killer_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This concludes the first part of the class trail, part two will be coming soon. I hope this wasn't too short, I could have done the entire class trail in one big chapter but I wanted to break it up into sections so that you don't become overwhelmed.

Thank you all for reading if you like what you see please consider taking a minute to review and make sure to follow to stay up to date.

So, who do you think did it?


	9. Class Trial 1 part 2

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Author's Note:** I'm back! sorry I didn't get around to updating this last week I've been really I'll lately and have only just started to feel better. I blame the weather -

Anyway thank you to everyone who's been reading this I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try and make it a bit longer than the last one because that was a bit short.

Now a quick reply to my reviewers, first up is **Dimenian,** who asked if this Monokuma is from the future… Good guess but not quite, it's something far worse. Next **Mingyu** who seems to be enjoying the class trail even if it is a bit confusing, Your welcome ;) Thanks both of you for revieing I really appericate it.

Now on with the story…

* * *

 **Class Trial continues…**

The tense atmosphere of the court room had only seemed to worsen by the minute as the discussion went on. We were making progress by eliminating five people from the list of suspects, Sayaka, Ishimaru, Celest, Leon and myself. However, this only seemed to increase the shared anxiety as suspicions clearly worsened among us and soon someone was going to snap.

 _I need to think, we've been doing so well if I don't think of some kind of clue then we're all just going to start pointlessly arguing with each other._

"It appears we have reached a dead end, unless anyone has anything to say, we may as well recap the facts once more" Togami said.

"Very well, the killer struck at night that much is clear" Celeste stated.

"They waited for when Ishimaru left the dining hall to gather help and then snuck inside" Sakura added.

"After that they killed Makoto!" Sayaka yelled.

"Then the sneaky culprit of ours retreated to the kitchen to clean the blood of themselves and the watch" Hifumi continued.

"They were locked in all night due to the night time rule" Hagakure added.

"They planted the watch to frame me and waited until morning and left!" Ishimaru yelled.

 _Well that didn't help_

 _No! It did there were multiple contradictions there, I just need to figure this out._

 _I'll go by what everyone just said and compare the statements with the evidence to find a contradiction._

"Hey what are you doing? You look really focused all of a sudden" Mondo asked, gaining the attention of the other students.

"Hmph, ignore her. She's obviously clueless on how to approach this" Togami said.

"Everyone! I need you all to repeat your previous statements!" I ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Leon asked.

"Yeah why so forward suddenly?" Hina asked.

"I think I may have figured something out but I have to be sure! So, everyone please just do as I say" I ordered, slamming my hand down on the arm rest of my chair for effect.

"Man, what a pain… Fine" Leon submitted.

"hmm, I see no harm in playing along to your demand, we have exhausted all other resources" Togami said.

This is it, I have to find all the contradictions this time, I can't let a signal one escape me

* * *

 **Mass Panic Debate**

"The killer struck at night" Sakura started. "They waited for me to leave!" Ishimaru yelled. "Obviously they planned to frame Ishimaru" Togami continued. "They snuck into the dining hall… **And killed Makoto**!" Leon yelled. "Using the white cloth they wipped away the **blood on themselves and the watch** " Celeste added. "Then I joined by Celeste and Leon knocked on the dining hall doors but could not gain entry" Ishimaru yelled. "It was because of the night time rule" Hina yelled. "Yes, **the killer would have been locked in the dining hall all night** "

"That is everything that occurred before and after Makoto's death" Togami stated.

"No, I don't think that is everything, if you compare your statements to the evidence there's to many contradictions" I explained.

"Really? Like what for example" Togami asked.

The evidence that contradicts the first statement is

 **This it here: Scattered fruit and broken basket**

"Leon, you claim that the killer snuck into the dining hall and killed Makoto, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, because that's what happened" Leon agreed.

"Except the state of the kitchen contradicts your statement, if the killer had killed Makoto in the dining hall then how did the kitchen get in such a mess?" I asked.

"Hmm… Is it possible that Makoto was not killed straight away as we thought he was" Togami chimed in "If so what really happened?"

What happened between Makoto and the Killer?

Makoto thought back

Makoto run away

Makoto is a robot and the true Master mind

"I believe **Makoto thought back** after the killer landed the first strike" I said.

"H-He thought back?" Sayaka said, glancing my way.

"Wahhhhhhhhh! He thought back against his own killer! Wahhhhhh!" Hifumi screamed.

"Little man's got some serious balls" Mondo agreed.

"You do have proof, right? After all aren't we to believe that Makoto was already in pain before the killer arrived." Celeste added.

"You mean what Ishimaru said earlier, he started coughing up blood" Chihiro added.

"That is correct, can we really assume that Makoto would be able to put up any sort of resistance in that sort of shape" Celeste added.

She's right, Makoto was already suffering before the killing took place, before we can move on I need to prove that Makoto was able to protect himself.

"Did Makoto manage to fight of the killer or was **the killer able to end his life** with no resistance?" Togami asked.

"M-Makoto fought, I know he did! **He would fight for his life**!" Sayaka yelled.

"Anyone would in that shitty situation but it's a matter of could not would" Mondo said.

"I-I-I'd like to think Makoto **protected himself** but…" Chihiro added.

"There is **no way he would have made it to the kitchen in time** and there **no evidence that proves me wrong** " Celest refuted.

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH!**

* * *

"Celest are you sure there was no evidence because the **Knife** Sayaka found may just be that evidence"

"Knife?" Celeste response.

"Well, where did you find the knife?" Togami asked.

"Huh? I-I"

"SPEAK UP! We can't hear you at the back, mumbling to yourself" Togami moaned.

 _I really want to punch this guy right now_

"I found it under Makoto's body"

… _!?_

 _I knew it, he did try to fight back_

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hina asked.

…

 _Sayaka?_

"Because ever sense Makoto died, I've wanted nothing but… revenge. I was going to see if I could get you all to vote incorrectly by holding onto this information but… Now I just want… I want the real killer to burn in hell!" Sayaka screamed.

"I see, your quest for vengeance for your lover has drove you down a dark path" Sakura said.

 _Lover?_

"Well you're with us right? I mean only one of us here is the killer" Hina said, with a bright smile.

"Enough of this! The knife was found under Makoto's body which means he did indeed fight back" Togami said, then tuned to me. "Interesting… If it wasn't for you we may still be going round in circles." Togami complemented.

 _I think he was just being nice… I think?_

"Now we know that Makoto did fight back but where dose that get us?" Celeste asked.

"Well for starters we can change our timeline a bit, the killer snuck in to the dining hall after Ishimaru left. They landed the first blow but it didn't kill Makoto, after this he retreated to the kitchen for safety and found the knife. We can also assume that Makoto was the one who made a mess of the kitchen in an attempt to distance himself from the culprit. He made it back to the dining hall and was then killed." Togami explained.

"that seems like the gist of it" Leon sighed.

"I feel like we're still missing a few things but I'm not certain what…"

"Then how about the other statements you found suspicious?" Junko asked.

"Huh how did you?"

"Don't worry I have a super good memory so I'll tell you what it was everyone said" Junko said, with a small smile.

I'm glad she's helping me, I don't think everyone could remember what they said

"Okay guys and girls! Time for a little memory game, earlier on Frisk asked as all to sum up the case, I wrote down a few suspicious things and now Frisk is going crack the code!" Junko said, as if she was presenting a T.V show.

"Wait I'm what?" I asked. She passed me her notes and placed a hand on my shoulder "You can do this, just think! and remember any truth you come up with, you have to accept it"

* * *

 **The Determined path**

Frisk stood at the bottom of a mountain, Mt Ebbott, it was a dangerous climb and one wrong move would mean instant death. However, Frisk wasn't scared no quite the opposite she welcomed the danger as she prepared to scale the mountain.

 **3…2…1… Go**

 **First question:** Is it possible to leave the dining hall once it has been locked?

Frisk grips the mountain- **Yes**

Frisk finds a foot hold- **No**

Finding a foot hold Frisk slowly starts to make her way up the enormous mountain, scaling it as if it was a tower of Despair she was determined to overcome.

 **Second question:** Would it have been possible for the killer to wash away all traces of blood?

Frisk grip starts to loosen- **No**

Frisk grips the next hold before the previous one crumbles away- **Yes**

Frisk grip starts to loosen but before her body falls she uses the strength in her legs to push herself upwards. Through determination Frisk is left hanging from an old branch that had grown out of the mountain side.

 **Third question:** Is it possible for the killer to have weakened Makoto?

The branch slowly starts to snap- **Yes**

The branch holding Frisk up starts to break- **No**

Hearing the branch above you starting to break, quickly you pull yourself up and jump to safety before the entire branch can pull you down with it.

 **Last question:** Did the killer act alone?

 **Yes** -You struggle to pull yourself up

 **No** -You pull yourself to the top of the mountain

Now that you've reached the top of the mountain you feel like you can see everything clearly now and you become more **Determined than ever before to revel the truth.**

 **Summary:**

 **Question 1.** Is it possible to leave the dining hall once it has been locked?

 **Answer:** No

 **Question 2.** Would it have been possible for the killer to have washed away all traces of blood

 **Answer:** No

 **Question 3.** Is it possible for the killer to have weakened Makoto?

 **Answer:** No

 **Question 4.** Did the killer act alone?

 **Answer:** No

 **THIS IS THE TRUTH WE HAVE TO ACCEPT!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me with a mix of concerned faces and slightly annoyed ones. I clear my throat and get ready to share my new revelation.

"We've been looking at this all wrong… This case is impossible to solve unless you consider the possibility of an accomplice"

"Wahhhhhhh!" Hifumi screamed

"Gah!" Mondo groaned.

"Ah!" Chihiro yelped

"Hmph!" Togami smirked.

"What are you saying Frisk, an accomplice?" Hina asked.

"I know it's horrible to think about but more than one person here is responsible for Makoto's death" I said.

"I see and where is your proof?" Celeste asked.

"Yes, please tell me you did not make such a bold assumptions without any evidence to back up your claims… That truly would be disappointing" Togami finished.

We're so close, I know I'm right, I can feel it and now I just need to prove it!

"The killer had an accomplice?" Chiro asked.

"What would the accomplice even do? **Hold Makoto down so he couldn't resist?** " Mondo asked.

"But he did **Resist!** HE DID! If he was fighting of **more than one person** , than maybe that's why…?" Sayaka chimed of.

"Maybe it was **there job to get things ready** " Kirigiri added.

 **Consent: Ishimaru Account**

"I agree with Kirigiri, I believe that it was the accomplice job to set things up for the murder to take place. Ishimaru, your statement earlier only helps prove this"

"Huh, my statement?"

"don't remember? You said before Makato was killed, you and Sayaka were the only ones in the dining hall. This would have given you plenty of time to set things up!"

!?

"Waaahhhhhhhh!"

"Wait your accusing him?" Chihiro asked.

"Was it not you that convinced as that Ishimaru is not the killer" Sakura said.

"Agreed! We proved my innocence already" Ishimaru yelped.

"That we did however, it doesn't rule you out from being the accomplice epically sense the accomplice acted before the incident occurred. At that current time, you were still in the dining hall with Sayaka and the Makoto. You may not have killed him but you helped, didn't you?" Togami accused.

"Noooooooooo! No! No! No! No! No! No! What do I have to say to make you understand I'm innocent!" Ishimaru cried.

 _Okay this is getting out of hand but we're so close now all we have to do is keep pushing and I'm certain he'll reveal himself._

"So Ishimaru **is the accomplice** " Celeste said.

"That back stabber! I always knew he was a **little weird** but come on!" Hifumi squeaked.

"I think you should be the last person to be commenting on another's weirdness" Leon commented.

"So Ishimaru set up the drinks and gave them to Makoto and Sayaka, heheh, pretending to be a gentleman when god knows what kind of stuff he put in her drink. I bet **she felt all tingly inside** " Toko blushed.

"I am a **gentlemen!** " Ishimaru refuted.

"Bro, that is not the part you should be angry about" Mondo commented.

"Why won't any of you believe me?! I had **no part in Makoto's** murder! I'm innocent!"

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH!**

* * *

"No Ishimaru you played the most vital part because like you said yourself, you made the drinks. It was your job to add the poison to Makoto's drink to weaken him correct?" I asked.

"Wh-What poison?"

"Where would Ishimaru had even gotten something like that?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe he had it on his person" Hagakure replied.

"No! I highly doubt that and I also don't think Ishimaru is the **Culprit or Accomplice** " Kirigiri said.

 _What?!_

 _Huh?!_

"You mean… you believe me?" Ishimaru asked, wiping tears away.

"Yes, I do… I believe you are innocent and I believe I have discovered the identity of the real accomplice" Kirigiri said.

…

 _What? How… This doesn't, it has to be Ishimaru he's the only one with the opportunity to do this. She knows that so why is she protecting him?_

"Well we're waiting, who is it you wish accuse?" Togami asked.

I waited with everyone else for a reply and after a few minutes Kirigiri opened her mouth and looked straight at me. "It's you Frisk Dreemurr, you are the accomplice"

* * *

 **Head to Head Debate**

"Things are getting heated up, I think it's getting about time for a interval but before that I have a brand new mini game! I call this **Head to Head Debate.** Two of you must debate over the subject throwing facts at each other until one of you is caught off guard and a contradiction is found. Seems pretty boring right but how about this, you each only get 1 minute to think of what your goanna say. I'd say that's keep you on your toes! Wahahahah! Now of course the two contestants today are Kirigiri and Frisk, you may begin when ready, the rest of you must remain silent" Monokuma explained.

 _Another one of his games… Fine I'll play and prove my innocence_

"The killing of Makoto Naegi, was not done alone, Ishimaru was the accomplice!" I yelled.

"If that's true then why did Ishimaru run to get help?" Kirigiri refuted.

"His scream probably signalled the real killer" I replied.

"That would work… but then would Ishimaru really have left without his watch?"

"H-He a"

"Oh times up Kirigiri gets another turn!" Monokuma chimed in.

"You claim that Ishimaru poisoned Makoto but you still have no idea where the poison came from neither do you have any evidence that poison was used at all"

"Makoto's weakened state is evidence!"

"Really? There could have been numerous reasons for that"

"Poison was used"

"Where's the evidence"

…

"Ouch! Another miss, Kirigiri in it for the home run" Monokuma chimed in.

"If you cannot present any evidence then you must admit defeat"

"N-No! No damnit! Don't you see the evidence is clear it's obviously…" I snapped, then suddenly placed my hand over my mouth.

…

"Huh, Kirigiri stays quite which means Frisk earns a get out of jail free card" Monokuma explained.

 _The evidence that Kirigiri is talking about, could it be the_ _ **Flower petals**_ _but if I tell them that, then there's no hiding Flowey anymore. I don't know what will happen to him or the others._

 _What do I do?_

* * *

 **Tell the truth and present evidence**

 **Lie and protect Flowey**

 _What do I do?!_

* * *

"Hey Frisk remember always accept the truth no matter what or your only end up regretting it" Junko's words rang through my ear. I snuck a peak over to her, her mouth was still zipped shut as was everyone's else.

"Your running out of time, tick, tock" Monokuma said.

"The petals found in Makoto's mouth, that is what was used for the poison" I admitted.

"Yes, that's right and you understand now?" Kirigiri said "Why Ishimaru couldn't have done it"

"Yes, I think so but Ishimaru still did it, he just doesn't remember"

… _What?_

 _Things are only going to get worse before they get better but I have to be prepared to face the truth._

"Well that was a let-down, oh well continue as you were" Monokuma moaned.

"That was annoying" Togami shuddered.

"Either way, It helped me understand a few things, I withdraw my previous statement Ishimaru did poison Makoto" Kirigiri said.

"What?!" Ishimaru gasped.

"However, we'll talk about this in more detail later for now I would like to talk about the poison itself. Frisk has made me aware that the poison originates from a yellow sun flower much like the one sitting on her head. I'm sure she can explain the rest" Kirigiri said.

"Sigh" _This is not going to be easy_ "I've been keeping a secret from all of you, you see the flower that rests apon my head. He's no normal flower he's…"

"I'm sorry but did you say he?" Togami asked. "We are talking about a flower right?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… Ow stop it… Your digging ow! Ow!" I could feel something sharp scratching across my skin. The pain got worse as I moved my hand to my hair I could feel sharp pricks everywhere or maybe thorns? I wanted to throw him of but in my condition, I could barely lift him an inch above me.

"Stop! Get of! Don't you see I have to tell them!" I let out a loud scream and then.

The pain ceased and I placed my hand to my forehead, I could feel the warmth of another around me. It was Junko gripping my shoulders and shacking me gently as she called my name. I wiped the red liquid away from my head and looked at the flower now towering over all us and looking down from above with his smiling face covering the entirety of the ceiling

"HI YAH FRIENDS MY NAMES FLOWEY. FLOWEY THE FLOWER, IT'S FINALLY NICE TO MEET YOU ALL… I'M YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND" Flowey said, his veins circling everyone, sharp red thorns sticking out between the podiums stopping anyone from leaving.

 _Well you did say it was goanna get worse_

 _This is… Crazy_

* * *

 **Authors note:** No one better moan about this being too short because this was a long ass chapter to write. But we're getting there, we're already halfway through, there's only 2 more parts left or 1 big part but it's probably be 2. So, what did you guys think of the mini games in this one, **Head to Head** was my idea and **The Determined path** was meant to be Frisk version of the driving one in the actual games. Then of course I had the **Mass Panic Debate** I don't think I'll use that one again, it seemed kind of confusing to read (though I guess that is the point)

It's funny when I first started this story my main concern was that the class trail's wouldn't be as long as they are in the game. HA! I feel like I don't need to worry about that anymore.

I'm hoping to post the next chapter next week but I might get caught up with work and stuff but it shouldn't be to long a wait. I am determined to finish this Class Trial before Christmas. Anyway, thank you for reading this, please let me know what you think in the review box below. Follow the story to stay up to date and if you want to add it to your favourite story's then hit that favourite button as well but until next time…

* * *

 **Bonus question:** So, I was thinking about this the other day, so I thought I'd ask you guys but what Undertale characters do you think share the same personalities/qualities with Danganronpa characters. For example, Flowey and Oma (from V3) because there both lying little shits who just want to cause trouble for everyone.


	10. Class Trial 1 part 3

**Authors Note:** Hello everybody, I hope everyone had a happy new year and are continuing to do so in 2018. I haven't updated in a while I know and I don't really have any excuse but Christmas stress, celebrating the new year and more recently I got my tooth taken out. Ouch! Anyway I'm back and I'm going to try and update at least once a month. Also I'm planning on starting a new Danganronpa story later on this year based on the horror anime called: Kings Game. I'll talk more about that after the chapter.

This chapter marks the half way point of the Class Trial

(The replies to reviews is at the end)

Also, I've decided for the Class trials I'm going to change my writing style to a script format because it will help me fit more in. There is so much talking in a class trial so this makes it easier for me and those of you that like to voice act the characters when you read.

* * *

 **Intermission!**

 **Monokuma:** Phuphuphu! I bet your all excited to find out the results, huh? Who did it, who killed Makoto Naige? Huh, you already know? That's right it was me!

 **Monokuma:** …

 **Monokuma:** Phuphu, of course that doesn't make any sense, right? But… The truth never really makes any sense, not really. Even when you think you understand, there's still that small part of you gnawing in the back of your mind, asking "What the hell just happened?"

 **Monokuma:** Anyway, lets continue with the Class Trial, do you know who killed Makoto Naige, will you understand the truth? Phuphu, I can't wait to see the Despair revealed at the end of this class trial.

 **End of Intermission!**

* * *

 **Class Trial Continue!**

The entire class looked up at the ten-foot killer plant staring down at us with malicious intent, before anyone had a chance to react we found ourselves surrounded by large deadly green vines, separating us from one another as the thorns growing out of the plants steams only grew closer. It seemed we would each soon be impaled like a sheesh kebab.

Just as everyone was starting to panic and even I was finding it impossible to escape with my current condition (remember Frisk is disabled at the moment). Just as we were all starting to realize the hopelessness of the situation, the unexpected happened.

"GAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The overly large vines dropped to the ground and shrivelled into nothing, we all looked up to the direction of that awful scream. What we saw was…

Monokuma was attacking Flowey, armed with a chain saw he had jumped high up into the air and was making quick work of him and soon enough…

 **Monokuma:** This is a Class Trial, anyone who disturbs a class trial will be punished

The angered head master said raising the Chain saw above the now small flower. I was about to step in but before I could even open my mouth another voice spoke.

 **Kirgiri:** If you kill him, the class trial cannot continue

Her voice was cold but strong as if it belonged to a military command and not a high school girl. Monokuma gave her a questioning look but dropped the chainsaw and waddled back to his throne.

 **Monokuma:** I'm a forgiving bear… Sometimes, very well, if Flowey is connected then prove it, if he is the blackened he'll die anyway and if he's not then who is? Let the Class Trial… **Continue!**

 _That's weird, where did all those vines go?_

 _Yeah, they just disappeared, do you think that's important?_

 _Don't ask me_

 **Flowey's magic- added to Truth Bullets**

* * *

Suddenly I was broken out of my train of thought as I realized the conversation had started up again.

 **Toko:** It's obvious who the murderer is, that **Flower right there**

My eyes followed in the direction Toko's accusing finger was aimed, I was met with a faced away injured sun flower. He seemed depressed and as much as I wanted to ask what was wrong I knew I had to focus at what everyone was talking about. For now, I had to put Floweys feelings on hold.

 **Flowey:** …

 **Sakura:** Such power…

 **Celeste:** How is the flower connected to this case? Is it perhaps **the killer?**

 _Flowey is the killer?_

 **Kirgiri:** We can't state who the killer is based on biases claims, we need **evidence to prove his involvement**

 **I Agree!**

 **Frisk:** The yellow sun flower petals found in the victim's mouth could have only come from Flowey, he's the only sun flower in the entire building. Which means, Flowey must have been involved!

 _Frisk! What are you saying Asriel is innocent!_

 **Kirgiri:** Well done, you figured it out

 _Figured it out? Did she already know but then why didn't she say anything_

 **Kirgiri:** Well it seems there can be no doubt, the Flower was involved in the victims death!

 **Hifume:** WAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Leon:** Dude!

 **Mondo:** A Fucking Flower is the killer

 **Ishimaru:** Language!

 **Togami:** Hmph!

 **Flowey: …** heh!

 _I don't like this, Flowey is acting way to calm even though he's basically being accused for murder… what's he planning._

 **Togami:** Well… Are going to say anything?

 **Flowey:** Heh… Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **!?**

 _Asriel?_

His laughter grew louder and faster until the entire court room was filled with the maddening high pitched evil laughter. His body twisted into a crooked C shape as he swung himself round to face us like an owl turning its neck 180'c. The dull emotionless expression he carried not so long ago was now replaced with a horrifying grimace. His smile almost looked like it had been carved on with a knife like a jack-o-lantern. The worst part though was the eyes, they were completely black and was it not for the tiny white specs in the centre, you could be fooled into thinking they were completely avoid of life.

 **Flowey:** Wow! I can't believe you idiots got it all right!

 _WHAT?!_

… _Asriel?_

 **Chihiro:** Huh, got what right?

 **Flowey:** Listen up okay, because I'm only going to say this once; last night I snuck into the dining hall and killed **Makoto**

 **Sayakya:** Wh-what?!

 **Hagakure:** You killed him?

 **Togami:** Explain yourself now!

 **Flowey:** Very well, late last night while everyone was sleeping **I had snuck into the dining hall** and killed Makoto!

 **Sayakya:** But he fought you!

 **Flowey:** He managed to cut me with the knife, which is **why the petals were found** at the crime scene

 **Kirgiri:** Once Makoto was killed I imagine you attempted to escape but…

 **Flowey:** That's right! Around that time the **Night time announcement played and I was locked inside**

 **Togami:** Hmph, so you really killed him…

 **Sayakya:** You killed Makoto?

 _No, I'm not sure if Flowey killed Makoto or not but listening to his confession, I can say one thing for sure. Flowery is without a doubt lying._

I glanced over to the sun flower, he noticed me and stuck out his tongue and gave me a quick friendly wink of his right eye. He probably did this to gloat but… I don't understand why he's even lying anyway…

 **Flowey:** What's wrong Frisk? You don't believe me?

 **Frisk:** … Flowey, why are you lying?

 **Chihiro:** huh? Lying?

 **Mondo:** Hey what the hell!? Who the fuck would be dumb enough to lie in a class trial it would only make things that much harder for the rest of us?!

 **Togami:** The Culprit would lie to protect themselves of course.

 **Kirgiri:** There is no proof that Flowey is indeed the culprit in this case, if he is lying then we cannot take his word in this case. That means his entire confession may be false.

 **Hina:** Huh? What does that mean?

 **Kirgiri:** It means… Someone else may have killed Makoto

 **Hifume:** Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Mondo:** The Fuck!

 **Togami:** Interesting…

 **Sakura:** I see

 _Someone else killed Makoto but who?_

 **Flowey:** Aren't you all getting ahead of yourself here, the murderer has confessed! I am the murderer! You think I'm lying, you think my confession is a lie? Then prove it! Prove that I didn't kill Makoto!

 _Prove you didn't do it, fine. You were defiantly involved in this case Flowey but I have evidence here that contradicts everything you've said so far._

 **Togami:** Is the Flower a killer?

 **Flowey:** I confessed didn't I! **I snuck into the dining hall**

 **I CANT ACCEPT THAT TRUTH**

 **Truth Bullet: Ishimaru's Account**

 **Frisk:** How could you have snuck into the dining hall?

 **Flowey:** What?

 **Frisk:** It's like Ishimaru said, the only one's there were himself, Sayakya and the victim, all of whom have alibis.

I looked over at Flowey, he paused for several minutes, obviously taken back by this information, his scary appearance doesn't seem to be holding up so well as he places a leaf to his face and finally responds.

 **Flowey:** Well, I waited… For Ishimaru and Sayakya to leave and then I snuck into the.

 **Frisk:** No! That can't be the case because at that time Ishimaru was gathering Celeste and Leon from the Hallway. Taking your small structure into account, there's no way you wouldn't have been spotted.

 **Flowey:** Ack!

If it was possible for flowers to sweat then he would be sweating buckets but never the less, I could tell he was getting nervous. Whatever reason he was lying, whatever truth he was hiding I will find it!

 **Kirgiri:** Not just that but I assume your lack of legs make it difficult for you to travel fast anyway.

 **Togami:** Even if you weren't spotted you would have been locked out of the dining hall

 **Flowey:…** Heh, so what! I tweaked my story little bit the evidence is still there! I was clearly in the dining hall when Makoto was murdered and you know why? Because I killed him!

 _Frisk, even if Flowey is lying the petals prove that he was in the dining hall_

She was right about that, the evidence backed Flowey up there but that didn't mean Flowey had killed him. There had to be something I was missing.

 **Flowey:** Fiiiiine, maybe **I didn't sneak into the dining hall** , how I got there doesn't matter

 **Chihiro:** It doesn't?

 **Mondo:** Seems like something that should fucking matter!

 **Flowey:** Nope! Because there's already **proof that I was there when Makoto was killed**

 **Ishimaru:** What proof?

 **Flowey:** Haven't you been paying attention, **the flower petals!**

 _None of the evidence can contradict any of his statements but Flowey is defiantly lying… I need to say something or we won't find the killer… If the_ _ **Truth**_ _won't help us, then maybe I should fight fire with fire._

 **ILL USE THIS LIE TO FIND THE TRUTH!**

 **Celeste** **Asahina's Account: Lie Bullet**

 **Frisk:** Hold on a moment Flowey I'm a little confused, are you saying you were there when Makoto was killed?

 **Flowey:** That's, right? I was in the dining hall all night

 **Kirgiri:** wouldn't someone have seen you when we discovered the body

 **Flowey:** Nope! Like you saw earlier I can change my size, I can grow really big or really small, when you discovered the body I was there but you couldn't see me. **My magic has no limits!**

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH**

 **Truth Bullet- Flowey's Magic**

 **Frisk:** Stop lying! You aren't all powerful, if you were you wouldn't be taking part in this class trial. You would have been able to hold that giant form of yours for longer but you have your limits don't you Flowey?

 **Flowey:** Uh… What are you?

 **Frisk:** Just like me whatever it is stopping me from using my abilities has also been taking a staring on you. Which is why your magic is practically useless here.

 **Flowey:** …

 **Frisk:** I know this because if this wasn't true you would have killed us all already but the reason we'll still alive isn't because of Monokuma but because you're unable to use your magic for more than a couple of minutes am I wrong?

 **Flowey:…** How? How could you possibly?

 **Frisk:** Without your magic, there would have been no way for you to have over powered Makoto! Even with the poison inside him you couldn't have killed him!

 **Flowey:** Damn it!

…

 **Flowey:** How could you know where I was

 **Frisk:** Hina found you in brown bag with a note saying to drop you of in my room, at the time she probably had no idea what was inside the bag. Before this Trial began I found you inside a similar bag, if you were locked inside the dining hall all night there's no way you could have gotten to my room unnoticed.

 **Flowey:** Ack! N-N-No!

 **Kirgiri:** If this is indeed true, then this proves that everything Flowey has told us has been a **lie**

 **Togami:** Which means, the true killer is yet to be revealed… Hmph the game continues

I felt a tinge of satisfaction in besting Flowey like this, even though he was starting to freak out at his podium a part of me was satisfied with the results. That is until that horrible familiar laughter echoed through the court room once again. I looked toward the flower who to my surprise had a bright cheery expression plastered across his face.

 **Flowey:** okay you win, I'll tell you the truth

 **Mondo:** How the fuck do you expect us to believe you

 **Flowey:** What's the point in lying? Your just shoot down my lies anyway

 **Celeste:** Then get on with it!

 **Togami:** Yes, hurry up!

 **Flowey:** Jezz so pushy, okay. It all started last night Sayakya, Makoto and Ishimaru had met up in the dining hall. While Sayakya and Makoto were talking, Ishimaru was in the kitchen preparing the poison.

 **Ishimaru:** WHAT?!

 **Flowey:** Yeah, you know the petals from me, you grounded them up and put them into one of the drinks. Makoto's drink, then Sayakya left and you talked with Makoto, well actually you waited for the poison to kick in. Then he started coughing up blood, when that happened Makoto made a dash for the door but you couldn't escape so you pushed him back but he reached for the knife and… Collapsed to his knees, the poison was doing it's job and while Makoto lay await at deaths door Ishimaru, oh wait I mean the killer ran out to gather help or as Togami put it false alibis. He led them to the crime scene where the doors was already locked, unfortunately in his struggle with Makoto he incident left his watch behind. Which ended up being his down fall.

 **Ishimaru:** I… I

 **Mondo:** You killed him?

 **Ishimaru:** No, at least… I don't think so?

 **Frisk:** We can't be sure if what Flowey said is the truth!

 **Flowey:** Your right! But you can be sure of this… Makoto's death is all your fault Frisk.

 _!?_

 _Wh-What?! My fault?_

 **Sayakya:** Her fault?

Flowey snapped his head round look straight at the fragile grieving young women as he continued his twisted speech.

 **Flowey:** That's right! Because none of you knew about me before the class trial because Frisk doesn't trust any of you. Think about it, it was **MY** petals that caused Makoto's death, I belong to Frisk. There for if Frisk had been just a little more trusting then maybe just maybe… **No one would have died.** What I'm trying to say here is Ishimaru didn't kill Makoto, **Frisk did you should all vote for her!**

 _I killed him… I should have been more trusting?_

I could hear them all arguing around me, swearing, muttering and accusingly heavy breathing but none of it made any sense to me. All I could register right now was his face and his voice, he was the first to stand up against Monokuma. He inspired me to do the same and he's the reason why I'm trying to lead everyone to the right answer but… I didn't even consider… I know Flowey just said those things out of rage but did my actions really lead to his death.

I perk up a little bit when I hear my name mentioned, something about voting for me, I know this means death but… Maybe I deserve it maybe I did kill.

 **ENOUGH!**

Suddenly I'm broken out of my train of thought as a loud over bearing voice echos through the court room, gathering everyone's attention. I look up to see a man in a white uniform standing in front of me with both his arms stretched out in front.

 **Frisk:** Ishimaru?

 **Ishimaru:** This is not acceptable classroom behaviour! I cannot believe the way you have all chosen to treat your fellow classmate.

 **Flowey:** What are you talking about? We're just playing the game

 **Ishimaru:** There is never a good reason to make a girl cry!

 _Cry?_

I rubbed my hands over my eyes and without even realising it I had started crying, I didn't mean to but on instinct all the emotions I'd kept inside had finally been realised.

 **Ishimaru:** If you are all going to vote for Frisk then I abstain!

 **Mondo:** Are you fucking insane!

 **Celeste:** If you do so, you will die

 **Chihiro:** Ahh, I don't want to vote either but if we don't we'll die

 **Ishimaru:** Not if we vote for the correct culprit

 **Frisk:** Huh? Ishimaru you do realize that other than me, you're the only logical choice

 **Ishimaru:** That may be but what kind of example would I be setting if I just let a friend cry like this

 _Ishimaru? Why are you helping me?_

 **Kirgiri:** I think we should continue the class trail, I was against voting earlier in the first place there are still many things we need to discuss.

 **Mondo:** Oh fine fuck it! We're just going to end up voting for Ishimaru instead.

 **Togami:** This won't change anything… How annoying

I looked across to Ishimaru who was now standing behind his podium next to me, he gave me a small smile and a thumbs up before return his gaze to the others. Why did he do that, why did he throw away his chance to get away, they were all going to vote for me so why did he. Before I could continue my line of thought I felt a familiar set of sharp nails press against my shoulder I looked up and as I expected Junko was leaning over my shoulder.

 **Junko:** This is your chance Frisk, remember what I told you before all this, you have to accept the truth no matter how much you don't want to. Otherwise your die and in this case you probably will die.

 _Accept the truth? What dose that mean? Dose she mean I have to accept that Ishimarus the killer but after what he just did for me… He can't be the killer. I may have gotten Makoto killed because of my secrets but I didn't kill him which means…_

 **Flowey:** Okay here we again, who is the killer?

 **Togami:** We nailed it down to three people

 **Leon: Flowey, Frisk or Ishimaru**

 **Chihiro:** Though we're not sure which of the three actually did it

 **Mondo: One of them** is a fucking killer

 **Celeste:** There can be no **other explanation**

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH**

 **Borrowed Truth Bullet: Other explanation- One of them**

 **Frisk:** Actually, Mondo I have proof that it couldn't have been any of the three people Leon just mentioned.

My words sent, the entire class into a sudden silence and although they all looked different they all shared similar looks of scepticism. I only hope they don't question my bluff.

 **Celste:** Why are we only hearing of this now?!

An annoyed Celeste said, as she pointed her finger across to me

 **Frisk:** I-It only just occurred to me…

 **Togami:** Idiot! We could all be dead now because of you!

He yelled glaring across at me.

 _It's not like I wanted you to vote for me._

 **Kirgiri:** Whatever just show tell us this proof you've discovered that claims all three of you as innocent

 **Frisk:** R-Right

 _Even she's annoyed, well I guess I'll prove flowey's innocence first_

 **The reason flowey couldn't have done it…**

 **The Monokuma file**

 **The Murder weapon**

 **Blunt Trauma wound**

 **THIS IS IT!**

 **Frisk:** The Monokuma file clearly states that the victim suffered a powerful blow to the back of the head. The killing blow as it were, Flowey's small stracture wouldn't allow himself to reach that high.

 **Leon:** So what? He could just throw whatever it was

 **Frisk:** That wouldn't be a problem for you or I but Flowey is different he's small and a plant, which means he has very little strength. I imagine if he did throw whatever the object was it would break long before it reached Makoto.

 **THAT IS SIMPLY WRONG!**

 **Rebuttal Showdown**

 **Celeste:** The flower didn't have the strength to kill Makoto, is that your logic.

 **Celeste:** Your logic is flawed!

 **Frisk:** Huh? How so?

 **Celeste:** Weren't you paying attention?

 **Celeste:** The Flower is obviously able to change size

 **Celeste:** It would be easy for him to grow to a more suitable size

 **I'LL CUT THREW YOUR WORDS!**

 **Frisk:** No Flowey couldn't change size because his magic is limited, remember how quickly those vines disappeared earlier.

 **Celeste:** I see

 **Frisk:** Even if he could, he wouldn't be able to because that would give his presence away to you and the others who were on there way to the dining hall at the time

 **Celeste:** Ah yes that is right.

 **Junko:** Which means, whoever done in Makoto it wasn't Flowey

I glanced at Flowey he seemed annoyed but didn't lose his composure, which only served to worry me more. Though this is no time to be losing my nerves I still need to clear Ishimarus name.

 **Flowey:** Okay, yes, I didn't kill Makoto.

 **Sayakya:** You lied!

 **Flowey:** Yep! Though I wasn't lying about Ishimaru, that was the god honest truth… Unless Frisk can prove I'm lying Ishimaru is the killer.

 _No he isn't, he can't be… If he is then why didn't he just let me take the fall? He's innocent, he has to be! I'm goanna prove it!_

 **Frisk:** He is innocent! He wasn't even in the dining hall when Makoto was killed!

 **Are you done yet!**

 **Junko:** God here we go again

 **Frisk:** Huh?

 **Junko:** It's just back and forwards with the same old topic. You need to accept the truth!

 **Rebuttal Showdown**

 **Frisk:** I will accept the truth but we haven't found it yet, the killer is still among us.

 **Junko:** Jezz, your determined. Ishimaru is the killer he poisoned Makoto and then left the dining hall

 **Frisk:** Even if that's true, Makoto died from a fatal blow to the back of the head, the poison didn't kill him!

 **Junko:** Then after he poisoned him, he wacked him over the back of the head with a chair or something.

 **Junko:** It had to be Ishimaru there was no one else that could have done

 **I'LL CUT THREW YOUR WORDS!**

 **Frisk:** That's it! I understand now…

 **Junko:** Huh?

 **Togami:** Then kindly feel us in…

 **Did Ishimaru poison Makoto**

Yes

No

 **Frisk:** Ishimaru did poison Makoto that's the only logical conclusion I can come to

 **Ishimaru:** What? Frisk what are you saying?

 **Frisk:** Let me finish

 _That's right Ishimaru did poison Makoto but there's evidence here that also contradicts Ishimarus claims it can only mean one thing. If I'm right that means…_

 **Frisk:** Ishimaru was unaware of his actions

 **Hagakure:** Huh? What do you mean?

 **Togami:** Yes do explain your fairy tale it is proving to be quite entertaining

 **How is it possible for Ishimaru to be made unaware of his actions?**

He has amnesia

He was hit on the head REALLY hard

He was possessed by a ghost

His memory was wiped

 **Frisk:** Everyone I haven't told you everything about myself yet, there's still a lot of secrets I have yet to share but maybe after this class trial I can tell you everything.

 **Togami:** What does this have to do with anything? Get to the point

 **Frisk:** You won't believe me but just like Flowey I have been hiding one other person from you all

 **Chihiro:** Huh? Another Flower?

 **Celeste:** I do hope this one is not poisonous as well

 **Hifume:** Miss Dreemurr please explain yourself

 **Frisk:** Well she's not a flower… You're not going to believe me and this is going to be hard explain but…

 _Oh, for the love of…_

 **Frisk:** She's not a bad person either…

Suddenly I felt my vision go black as if I was being pulled away and then… I looked around I felt dizzy and disorientated but other than that I was still me… Right? No! I recognised this feeling straight away, it was like being trapped in a small room with no escape. I could see what was going on through my own eyes and I could hear my own voice except it wasn't me doing the talking it was…

 **Frisk** **Chara:** Greetings, my names Chara but you may call me the red eye'd demon

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone, welcome to the end you made it yay! First of I want to apologize again for the long wait, I've had things to do, I hope this chapter made up for it. Okay so this was going to be longer originally but I thought it would be way too much for you guys to read all in one go and this seemed like a nice cut of point so I ended it here.

Okay so before I reply to the review I'm just going to ask really quick who you guys think the killer is? Who is it?

* * *

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **Mingyu:** I see you weren't fooled by the personality changed at the end of the last chapter, good for you, you get a cookie. I kind of find it funny how you compared Alphys and Hifume just because they both like anime. Thanks for the review can't wait to see what you think of this one.

 **SnowfallenApocalypse:** Thanks, your awesome! I'm glad you liked the new mini game but I feel like it's basically Rebuttal Showdown so I probably won't use it again. I'm really happy your enjoying the class trial. Tenko as Undyne good choice, nah Sakura is Asgore lol XD. Oh Celeste as Muffet is a really good one. Thank you for the review I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

 **The-Kute Lion:** Yeah I agree Frisk and Makoto do share the same personality that's why one of them is dead (sorry not sorry)

 **Dimenian:** Not sure about Undyen and Akane maybe Tenko, Alphys and Chiaki maybe Mikian. Oh yes Papyrus and Ishimaru the two Cinnamon rolls, Gonta and Asgore what because there both friendly giants. Other bout Toriel the maid from V3 I forget her name and Sans… hmm I'm not sure.

* * *

That's all of them for the last chapter quite a few this time thank you for everyone who's been supporting the story even if you haven't reviewed. Thank you for following and just taking interest in general. Now I have my birthday coming up very soon so I probably won't be writing anytime soon (unless I do) but my goal is. To update this story at least once a month if I get a chance I'll update more than that but once a month is the goal.

Right now, like I said before the chapter began I've been working on another Danganronpa story so I'm going to leave a short little tease of what you can expect in that down below. Other than that, you can all expect the next chapter Late January, beginning of February.

* * *

 **Preview for A Different Death Game:**

DanagnRonpa: A killing school life, a game where 16 students are forced to kill each other so they can leave the academy. Once a body has been discovered they are then put into a class trial where they must debate and discuss who did it. When it all comes down to it Makoto and friends confronts the master mind Junko Enoshima and beats the Killing game.

Danganronpa another episode: Taking place during the biggest most tragic event in human history, Komaru Naegi alongside Toko Fukawa must stop a blood bath between adults and children and unbeknown to them prevent the end of the world

Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, Hajime Hinata has been brought to jabawok island by a mysterious pink and white stuffed bunny all so he can make friends with his class mates. Once all 16 of them has collected enough hope fragments they can leave the island. That is until Monokuma comes along and begins the killing game a new powered by Junko Enoshima's AI, Hajime soon discovers the truth about their past and almost falls into despair. Eventually with a little bit of help from the future foundation he recovers and defeats the evil Junko AI.

Danganronpa 3: The founding members of the future foundation have been locked inside with a murderer, it doesn't help that there's a bracelet on their wrist filled with poison ready to inject them the moment they break their rule. This night will determine the winner Hope or Despair.

Danganronpa V3: When 16 students wake up in the academy for the gifted juveniles, Monokuma and the Monokubs start the killing game again. The results is interesting…

 **All this history, all this death, all this killing… What will happen when they play a new game**

 **The Kings Game**

Featuring every Danganronpa character from every game and animation, get ready for a new killing game. The Rules have changed, it's kill or get killed. There are no **Class Trials.**

You must confirm your obedience or be punished.


	11. Class Trail 1 part 4

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone and welcome back to the Class Trial, this has been a long adventure which I hope has made some sense to you guys. The problem with writing out a class trial is that you don't realize how long it's going to be and how complicated it ends up being compared to how it is in the game. Anyway it's almost over now, I'm hoping I'll improve in chapter 2 but maybe you guys have been enjoying this, I don't know but anyway lets continue where we left of shall we.

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **RadicalReader261:** Can you explain what you don't understand? So, I can fix or change it

* * *

 **Class trial 1 part 4**

The room seemed to fill with an eerie, dreadful silence as everyone looked over at the new comer. The already paranoid students looked across at the red eyed girl as suspicions continued to rise in everyone's minds. Frisk had seemed to be on a role and just as she was starting to get somewhere this happens.

Everyone watched in shock and dismay as there friend sitting in the wheel chair stood up and tore there arm out of the cast. Hearts were beating faster out of pure disbelief, how was she standing? A few hours ago she was impaled by all those spears like a sheesh kebab. She almost died, it's a miracle she's alive so how is she standing?

Of course, no one could answer the question floating around the students mind and everyone was to shocked to actually breath a word so… They waited. The girl with red eyes, the girl who looked like Frisk but acted nothing like Frisk sat back down in the wheel chair, crossing her arms disapprovingly as she glared at the others.

"Well, is anyone going to say anything?" The Red eyed girl asked, her tone of voice flat and emotionless.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT TALKS!" Hifumi screamed.

"F-Frisk?" Hina asked.

The red eyed girl turned her attention towards the shaken brunet, offering her a small smile upon eye contact. "No, I'm Chara but this is Frisk's body, so I can see why you'd get confused"

"Wh-what?" Hina gasped, not fully understanding.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leon asked, growing slightly agitated.

"Yeah and how the fuck are you able to stand?!" Mondo asked, slamming his fist down onto his podium.

Some of the male students were growing impatient, that was obvious, others were in disbelief and shock, that was understandable. What was clear was that we needed to move on and focus on the class trial, who or what was this girl? Is that important? Maybe but what's more important is what was Frisk going to tell us?

Kirigiri cupped her chin with her gloved hand as she thought things over, she was obviously missing something and it definitely has something to do with Frisk. However, Frisk was now absent and in her place stood this mysterious red eye'd girl. The fact she was here and Frisk was gone was suspicious enough but dose it connect to Makoto's death somehow?

 **Frisk disappearance and sudden appearance of red eye girl? - added to Truth bullets**

 **Mondo:** Just who the fuck are you!?

 **Mondo:** And what have you done with **Frisk?**

 **Red eye girl:** Nothing… **She's still here** … Somewhere

 **Leon:** You mean **you've hidden her?**

 **Red eye girl:** No. **I haven't done anything to your friend** why would I?

 **Red eye girl:** She's got nothing to do with me **, I don't even know who that is**

 **THAT CONTRADICTS THE EVIEDENCE**

A small smug smile fell across my face as I felt her gaze turn towards my direction, I closed my eyes and started explaining before she could breathe a word of protest. "I don't even know who that is" that's what you said, but earlier you said to Asahina "No, not Frisk but this is her body" Tell me, how could someone who doesn't know Frisk know what her body looks like?"

"Hey yeah! That doesn't make any fucking sense!" Mondo yelled.

"Th-Then she must be lying!" Toko added.

"Hmph, that much was made obvious" Togami said, crossing his arms. "The question now is, why was she lying?"

With that said, the spot light was turned back on to the red eyed girl as everyone waited for answers. She stood there, hands by her side as a small grin formed across her face.

"Very well, you wish to know the truth, then I'll tell you. My name is Chara Dreemurr and I am currently in possession of Frisk Dreemurrs body"

WHAAAAAAAT!?" Hifumi screamed.

"The fuck is that meant to mean!?" Mondo asked, growing impatient.

"Yes, please do explain yourself" Celeste ordered.

The lavender haired girl stared down at Chara reading her movements and expressions, trying to detect any signs of a lie but unlike with the Flower or Frisk she couldn't find anything. Though she wasn't sure what to make of it, one thing was certain what she had been told was the truth. That's what her instincts was telling her anyway, no facts led to this but neither did it contradict it. Right now all she could do was go with her gut feeling.

"How do you know Frisk?" Kirigiri asked.

Chara looked straight towards Kirigiri as a small smile spread over her face, her pupils seemed to darken and change into a crimson red for a slight moment before averting back to their original state. She looked the lavender haired women dead in the eye's and with a cold dead voice she replied "It's simple really… I died"

The court room was silent, no one dared speak a word after hearing that, more questions were emerging from this class trial but no answers followed. If that didn't change soon we were never going to find the killer and then…

"10 years ago Frisk fell down to the underground that's when she met me" Chara said, whipping a tear from her face as she looked back at everyone.

"Is that when you… Died?" Kirigiri felt weird asking that question, not because it was insensitive but because it was impossible. It was impossible to ask the murder victim when they died but still.

"No! I died a little over 300 years ago" Chara replied, with a small smile.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Hifumi screamed.

"Enough with your ri-ridiculous screaming! It's ob-obvious your just h-here to provide shock input" Toko stuttered.

"Hmph! You died 300 hundred years ago, do you really expect me to believe that?" Togami said, glaring at Chara.

"Dun! Dun! Dun! Leave it to your best friend to save the day! I believe I am what you call an **Alibi** " Flowey said, acting like a smug superhero.

"Do you mean to say you were there?" Celeste asked.

"If we're being honest, then yes but not in this form, I was a part of the family that looked after Chara while she was alive"

"Hmph, assuming you're not lying. What does this have to do with the murder?" Togami asked.

I'm not completely sure myself but if I understand what I've just been told, Chara died roughly 300 years ago and met Frisk 10 years ago when she was already dead. I'm not sure what this all means but if I can trust Flowey's words it seems Chara and Flowey know each other which means…

 **Frisk and Chara's connection- added to Truth Bullets**

 **Chara and Floweys relationship- added to Truth Bullets**

 **Kirigiri:** I'd like to hear more about the time you spent when you were alive, mainly the time you spent with Flowey!

 **Chara:** you mean **Asr-**

 **Flowey:** I think you misunderstood, I said I was a part of the family that took care of her but I never stated I actually **spent any time with her**.

 **Togami:** But you lived together didn't you, there must have been moments where you **were forced to… Bond**

 **Flowey:** My father was a king **and I was next to take the throne** , I had no time to be making friends surely you understand that, Togami.

 **Togami:** Indeed, I do.

 **YOUR TESTIMONY CONTRADICTS THE EVIDENCE!**

"You never spent any time with her?" I repeated.

"Yeah that's what I said, what's wrong with that?" Flowey asked.

"2 things, 1 it contradicts with what was said earlier, remember you said "leave it to your best friend" why would you call her your best friend if you never spent any time with her?"

"That is strange" Chihiro agreed, cupping her small chin as she looked up at thought.

"What's the other contradiction?" Hagakure asked, his mouth hanging wide a gape.

I didn't bother to say anything instead I just pointed at Chara who was covering both her eyes with her hands probably in a desperate attempt to control her emotions.

"What the fuck! Why is she on the edge of breaking into tears!?" Mondo panicked.

"I-It seems even after all this time, I still can't handle hearing you say things like th-that" Chara stuttered, as she whipped her face with the sleeves of her jumper.

"If there really wasn't a bound between the two of you then having to hear you say that wouldn't have affected her like this" Kirigiri finished.

"Damn it Chara" Flowey mumbled under his breath, as he glared at the ground in defeat. The yellow sun follow quickly perked up though as bright cheery smile invaded his face once again but by now the class was well aware of the malice hidden beneath his grin. "fiiiiine! I admit it, me and Chara are total besties, we tried to save monster kind but I kind of messed up the plan. That mistake ended with me stuck in this form and Chara decomposed of her body. Opes, my bad!"

 **Chara and Flowey's connection updated**

"So Flowey, Chara and Frisk all knew each other before attending Hopes peak" Togami said, rubbing his temple with his index finger.

"It seems likely that they all arrived here together" Sakura said.

"Sooo, what does this mean?" Hina asked.

Upon hearing Hina's question I cupped my chin with my gloved hand and held my elbow in the palm of my spare hand. The connection between Chara, Flowey and Frisk is obvious now but finding out how it links to Makoto's murder is crucial. In order to do that I'm going to have to get her to tell us more about her past, more about her death.

"Hey is there any point in talking about this creepy stuff" Hagakure moaned.

"Yeah seriously, we're getting way of topic here man" Leon groaned.

"Well Kirigiri, sense you're the one who's leading this Class Trial, I'll allow you to decide the course of action" Togami said.

I looked over at Chara, who was still standing behind Frisk's podium with her arms crossed over her chest. She can try and hide it but I'm certain there's more to this than she's letting on. "Normally, I would feel inclined to move on like the rest of you, after all there is no evidence in our disposal to disprove anything you have said. However, this is not normal circumstances and it is because of this deadly situation we find ourselves in I'm afraid I have to ask. Chara Dreemurr are you lying?"

"Wh-What? What makes you ask that?" Chara asked, she suddenly raised her left arm above her head in a defending position, while her spare hand pulled the collar of her jumper over her mouth.

"I think your entire story is a lie, a fabrication" Kirigiri said.

"Wh-What but what I said is the truth" Chara argued.

"Now that you mention it, it's a bit far-fetched to just believe someone's a ghost without any evidence" Hagakure added.

"Dude, you totally wet yourself with fear earlier" Leon smirked.

"So you don't believe in ghost's?" Flowey asked.

"Of course, not!" Hagakure yelled back.

"Okay then, if Chara's not a ghost then what happened to Frisk? If she wasn't possessed by Chara where did she go?" Flowey asked.

"That's a g-good point, she can't just up and d-disappear" Toko said.

"Because she doesn't have the cloak of high enchantment" Hifumi added.

"N-No because it's impossible!" Toko yelled

 _I'm sure Chara isn't a ghost but then where did she come from the only answer I can think of is…_

She's not real

She's Frisk

Frisk has a split personality

I opened my mouth to answer but then that's when I saw it, everyone was looking at me so I'm probably the only one who noticed but. For less than a minute Chara's entire expression changed the anger and annoyance plastered across it was gone and replaced with the desperation and sadness. I didn't know why and neither did I understand but I felt like I was on the wrong path and that I was about to fall into the killers trap. That's when I saw it, two words were unknowingly mouthed out "Red Eyes" what does that mean.

"Well! We're waiting is Chara a ghost or what?" Flowey asked.

I turned away from Flowey and towards Chara whatever had happened just then, there was no trace of the kindness I felt from them. What do I say? What dose Red eyes mean?

 **Truth Bullet obtained- Red eyes**

 **Hagakure:** Ghost's **aren't real** right?

 **Leon:** there's no way! Everything we've heard has been a **freaking lie**

 **Chara:** No! That's not true, **I haven't lied**

 **Togami:** I wonder about that?

 **Flowey:** Gosh **I hate liars**! They should all just burn in hell

 **Chihiro:** But if she isn't a ghost, then where did Frisk go?

 **Hifumi:** Perhaps, **she clicked her heels** three times and wished her way home

 **Junko:** Don't be a moron! We all saw her sitting right over there!

 **Junko:** even if she wanted to her couldn't leave this place, she would need **someone to help her get on the elevator**

 **Toko:** So then maybe Chara's a **separate personality**

 **YOUR TESTIMONY CONTRADICTS THE EVIDENCE!**

"Jezz, just because I'm wrong doesn't mean you have the right to yell at me!" Toko moaned.

"while I admit, split personality dose seem like the most logical conclusion in this case, there is one thing your all neglecting" Kirigiri said.

"Huh, one thing?" Celeste asked.

"The only other thing that changed along with Frisk personality, don't you see it, we all commented about it earlier even going as far to call her the red eye'd girl"

"So what about my eye's" Chara asked, seeming unfazed.

"Think back, before the class trial had even began Frisk's eyes were hazel brown and not long after the personality change their eyes changed into a crimson red. I'm not a specialist when it comes to psychological matters but I'm fairly certain that it's impossible to change your own eye colour!"

"She's right! Having a split personality doesn't work that way!" Toko yelled.

"Huh, how would you know that?" Hagakure asked.

"Gah! Shut up! Pig barff!" Toko spat.

"Ahh! Pig barff?! My breath doesn't smell that bad!" Hagakure refuted.

"Anyway, Kirigiri what are you trying to say by bring this up, do you take back your earlier theory about Chara's previous statements being a lie?" Togami asked.

"No that's not quite it. I-I think I may have misunderstood the situation, Chara has been telling us the truth so far but still" I stopped and turned to look straight at her my pricing gaze scanning for any sort of reaction. "Your hiding something aren't you?"

"Why don't you trust me, is it just the way I look or-" Chara started but was silenced as Kirigiri spoke over her.

"Because I can sense your malice" Kirigiri said, keeping her calm composed stance as she stared her down.

"Malice? but I'm honestly just trying to help you all!" Chara yelled, as she covered the right side of her face looking through the gaps in between her fingers. "But if you really think I'm the bad guy… Then bring it on!" Chara yelled, she leaned over the podium as a wicked grin creaked over her face.

"Why are we even wasting our time with this chick!" Mondo yelled.

"Yeah, enough already, didn't we already prove Frisk's innocent we're just wasting time" Leon moaned.

"Tch, I should have known someone like you would say something so pointless" Togami scolded

"We need to look over the possibility that this person is not Frisk" Kirigiri explained.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" Hifumi screamed.

"Ghost aren't real!" Hagakure yelled

 **Split Opinion**

 **Side 1:** Chara is innocent- Leon, Hagakure, Mondo, Sakura, Hina, Chara and Flowey

 **Side 2:** Chara is suspicious-Kirigiri, Togami, Celeste, Junko, Ishimaru, Sayakya, Chihiro, Toko and Hifumi

 **Hagakure:** There's no way **Ghost's are real right!**

(Hifumi) **Hifumi:** Of course, **Ghosts are real!** If they aren't then so many of my wifus would be considered non-existent

 **Sakura:** Where did she even come from, perhaps she has **multiple personalities**

(Toko) **Toko:** There's no way that's the case, having **multiple personalities** doesn't work that way!

 **Mondo:** Is this **Red eyes** chick really that suspicious

(Junko) **Junko:** Her **Red eye's** is what makes her suspicious

 **Leon:** I don't remember seeing this gal anywhere **near the dining hall** on the night of the murder

(Celeste) **Celeste:** Could it be the reason you did not see her **near the dining hall** was because she was already inside

 **Hina:** But the only ones inside the dining hall were **Ishimaru and Makoto**

(Chihiro) **Chihiro:** Then maybe someone other than **Ishimaru and Makoto** was there as well

 **Flowey:** Which is the **lie** and which is the truth

(Togami) **Togami:** Your entire story has been a **lie** , I will no longer allow myself to fall for you farce

 **Chara:** I didn't have anything to do with **this murder**!

 **Kirigiri:** I'm ready to prove that you played a part in **this murder!**

 **THIS IS THE TRUTH!**

"Ugh, fine! If you're going to be so stubborn then let's hear what you have to say" Leon grumbled, as he crossed his arms.

Kirigiri ignored him, gathered her thoughts and turned to the rest of the class. "Earlier on we discovered that the killer must have been working with an accomplice"

"That's right, if I recall there job was to poison Makoto beforehand but why do you bring this up isn't the accomplice Ishimaru?" Celeste asked.

"No it's not me! I would never assist in something like this!" Ishimaru cried out.

"Unless you have proven that fact, I insist you stay silent and only participate when you have something useful to say" Togami spat.

"Actually, I believe I have the evidence to prove Ishimaru is not the accomplice" Kirigiri added.

"Tch, really now as if such a thing is real but if you insist on playing such childish games I won't stop you. Show us this evidence.

 _The evidence that proves Ishimarus innocence is…_

 **Ishimarus account**

"Do you remember what you told me and Frisk back in the investigation Ishimaru? You said something along these lines "I had met up with Makoto and Sayaka, I went to the kitchen to prepare drinks but after that my mind goes foggy… the next thing I remember Is Makoto coughing up blood" Now doesn't that seem strange to you?

"What's so strange about that?" Togami asked.

"We've already confirmed Makoto was coughing up blood thanks to the poison" Celeste added

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the memory gap"

"Memory gap?" Togami questioned.

"Here it's clearly stated that Ishimaru went to the kitchen to prepare drinks however nothing is said about that process just that his mind turns foggy. How suspicious."

"Why is that suspicious? What is it you're driving at here?" Flowey asked.

 _ **The reason Ishimaru can't remember preparing drinks**_

He has short turn memory loss

He was possessed

He lied

He didn't prepare drinks

"I believe the reason Ishimaru doesn't remember making the drinks last night was because he wasn't the one doing it or rather someone was in control of his body at the time. That someone of course is you! **Chara Dreemurr!** "

"A-Are you saying? SHE REALLLY IS A G-G-GHOST!" Hagakure screamed, grabbing his forehead

"Tch, I suppose logic just gets thrown out of the window in a world full of talking flowers and black and white teddy bears" Togami scoffed.

"I can't believe it! If that's true then does that mean we've had a ghost with us the entire time" Mondo said, struggling to calm down.

"Everyone stay calm even if Kirigiri's claims are proven true, Chara cannot do anything to us isn't that right Monokuma" Sakura said, looking over at the black and white bear.

"That's right! I won't let any harm be fall my beloved students until after the class trail, until then if anyone try's to hurt you they'll have me to deal with. Rawww!"

"There's no need to feel fear towards me" Chara mumbled.

The tension seemed to rise when our eyes landed on her, the calm composure of the girl had completely disappeared. Her back was bent forward as she held a rusty knife to her tongue running the blade down as small drops of blood started to follow.

"S-She's got a knife!" Leon yelled.

"Eeeeeeey" Sayaka screamed.

She swung the blade above her arms slicing the long sleeves of her jumper of cerating a sexy sleeveless look. Though no men or females in the audience were aroused in the slightest as they all felt taken back at the marks running up and down her arms.

"Woah that's some serious scars!" Mondo yelled

"Do you like them, it's so I don't lose count" Chara said, her clam tone turning more sinister as time goes on.

"L-Lose count you don't mean?" Chihiro asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Wahhhhhahaha! Your all so stupid! You almost had the right answer earlier when you were going to vote for Frisk!"

"But she's innocent! We proved that already!" Ishimaru yelled.

"So what? With powers like mine how can you be so sure" Chara asked, her malice emitting of her.

"Are you done yet?" Kirigiri asked.

"huh?" Chara said, caught off guard by how calm she sounded

"I had hoped you would be done with this act by now but it would seem not"

"An act?" Mondo mumbled

"Yes, I'm sorry Chara but I already know the truth"

 _The reason Chara's still lying is_

Monokuma told her to

The Bath House

Chara is in love with Frisk

Chara is protecting the killer

"Those scars on your arms if they were real, then two people should have already seen them already. Sayaka and Chihiro would have seen them in the bath house"

"Your right! Actually if I remember properly there was a time when I…" Chihiro stopped as her face quickly grew red and redder.

"When you what?" Leon asked.

"W-When I saw her… Naked" Chihiro continued.

"What?!" Chara gasped.

"Judging by your reaction earlier, I'm guessing those scars weren't all over Frisks body back then?" Kirigiri asked.

"No, they weren't" Chihiro gasped, realizing what the detective was getting at.

"Which means, no matter how you're doing it, what we're seeing here is all a lie!" Kirigiri accused.

"What do you mean?" Junko asked.

"I don't know how but I'm guessing either Flowey or Chara is using some kind of illusion magic to make us see things" Kirigiri explained.

"But that's cheating!" Hina yelled.

"Monokuma, I presume that you're going to do something about this once the Class Trial is over" Togami asked.

…

"Well! Answer me!" Togami yelled.

"Hmm… It's true there seems to be an unfair advantage for this case sense none of you knew about the existence of magic. So how about I give you a bit of information just to even things out, Chara and Flowey are not the killer!" Monokuma yelled, in a childlike manner.

"I already knew that, if your serious about making up for keeping this secret than how about you allow us to ask you one question about this case latter on" Kirigiri said.

"Hmm… Very well, but you can't ask me anything to do with the killer or the evidence you've gathered" Monokuma laid down his conditions.

"Very well. Now moving on, we now know that both Chara and Flowey are not the killer however, they are still connected to this case as the killers accomplices"

 **Not so fast!**

 **Chara:** You think I Possessed Ishimaru

 **Chara:** Where's your proof!

 **Kirigiri:** Huh, haven't I proven enough

 **Chara:** No way! If you can't back up your claims with **evidence!**

 _ **The truth will slice through your lies**_

 **Kirigiri:** we already know that Ishimaru is incapable of remembering preparing drinks from last night.

 **Kirigiri:** This time frame of missing memory fits perfectly with the amount of time needed to slip the poisonous petals into Makoto's drink

 **Chara:** So, that's where you're going wrong, I can only possess Frisk's body because I've known her for such a long time

 **Chara:** If I was to try to possess one of you guys, I'd get forced out in like a **couple of minutes' max**

 **Chara:** Not to mention the person I possess, their eyes turn red, **surely someone would notice that.**

 **THIS IS IT!**

"I agree, you would defiantly notice if your friend's eyes changed colour but that's why you were careful with who you chose to possess. To be more specific that's why it had to be **Ishimaru** because his eyes are naturally red"

"Ghh! No! Nooooo!" Chara screamed.

"Hmph, and if anyone was left unconvinced that reaction would surely have been enough to change their minds" Togami said.

"So, let me see if I understand, Chara used Ishimarus body to poison Makoto, right?" Hina asked.

"Y-Yes I can barely believe this but this proves my innocence!" Ishimaru yelled. "Even so, my body was used for such a foul thing" Ishimaru cried. "I have tainted myself!"

"Once the poison was given to Makoto, I left unaware of what happened" Sayaka added.

"Leaving only Makoto and Ishimaru in the dining hall which we now know was actually Chara using his body" Mondo added.

"W-Wait I just realized something!" Chihiro perked up.

"Huh, your normally so quite its weird to hear you speak up" Leon said.

"Wh-what?! Really? I-I'm sorry" Chihiro stuttered, looking glum.

"Hey Leon do you enjoy making little girls cry?!" Mondo asked, clearly angered by Leon's insensitive words.

"Huh?"

"What is it you noticed Chi?" Mondo asked.

"Chi? Oh, um it's just if Chara and Makoto was inside the dining hall by themselves the entire time, then how did the killer know when it was safe to move?" Chihiro asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hagakure asked.

"Oh, I think I understand, it's like Leon said earlier, he and Celeste were out in the hall around that time so if they just randomly left for the dining hall they would have been spotted" Mondo explained.

"That's right and if they attempted to arrive earlier I would have seen them as I was at the dining hall as well" Sayaka added.

"Which means the killer must have organized some way of timing their arrival at the dining hall" Togami concluded.

 **The way the killer timed their arrival at the dining hall**

They watched the hallways

They were hidden in the dining hall

They used the surveillance cameras

They used a signal

 **This is it!**

"In this specific case the killer relied heavily on his accomplices, Flowey arranged the poison while Chara made sure Makoto consumed it. However, that's not all they did, the two accomplices also shared a specific way of signalling each other." Kirigiri explained.

"A way to signal each other, that is interesting, what could it be I wonder?" Celeste asked.

"Could it be the secret dark art technique" Hifumi pronounced.

"Enough with your nonsense!" Toko snapped.

"Well, are you going to explain it to us or what?" Flowey asked.

"No. I'm not" Kirigiri replied.

"Huh! What do you mean no! You can't stop now! Monokuma complained.

"This isn't case a can allow myself to solve, the one who must put this mystery to an end is Frisk, after all at the end of the day you two betrayed her. So. the victory belongs to her and no one else" Kirigiri said.

"Phuphuphu, I see, so even someone as cold as Kirigiri has a shred of honour but how can you expect Frisk to take part on this Class Trial when she doesn't even have the ability to control her own body" Monokuma sniggered.

"It's fine. She's going to find out the truth either way, so I'll give her back. I hope… No there's no point in hoping for forgiveness now." Chara said, before anyone could question her, the crimson in her eyes disappeared and her body turned limp. Junko was standing next to Frisk and with great speed managed to catch her from under her arms and rest her back in her wheel chair.

It took a few minutes but eventually Frisk was back to her normally self, unable to move her arms and legs she could only listen as everyone got her caught up to speed. "I see, so it was as I thought but I'm glad she isn't the killer, not that I'm happy with the end result. Now's not the time to worry about that though, you were saying that Chara and Flowey used something to signal each other. Hmm, well Chara was inside Ishimarus body when this happened, so it must have been…

 **Sayaka:** A way that both accomplices could signal each other… What could it be?

 **Togami:** Perhaps they had a device they could use to talk to each other

 **Chihiro:** But wasn't Chara possessing Ishimaru at the time

 **Ishimaru:** The only thing I had on me last night **was my watch**

 **Mondo:** I doubt that had anything to do with it

 **Celeste:** Then maybe it was something one of them did

 **Flowey:** so the question is…

 **Flowey:** did I make **some sort of nose**

 **Flowey:** or maybe **there's a third accomplice**

 **Flowey:** Well, what did **I hear then to signal me?**

 **Consent-Ishimarus account**

"Flowey, you just slipped up then" Frisk accused.

"Huh, did I?" Flowey asked, not really bothered about his mistake.

"You just said you heard something to signal you, which means a noise must have been made in the dining hall in order to create a signal" Frisk explained.

"I see, I guess I slipped up a little but if that's true what was the noise I heard?"

 **The noise used as the signal must have been…**

Ishimaru

Night time announcement

Broken glass

"The signal you used must have been Ishimaru himself" Frisk announced.

"Huh?!" Ishimaru exhaled.

"You mean while Chara was in control of him, right?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, Chara must have poisoned Makoto and then once Sayaka had left she signalled Flowey by letting out a loud scream" Frisk explained.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it I did hear a loud piercing scream coming from the dining hall right before me and Celeste bumped into Ishimaru" Leon agreed.

"And your only telling us now!" Togami attacked.

"Hey I didn't think it was important!" Leon snapped back

"So Chara signalled Flowey by letting out a scream with Ishimarus lungs but then why did we not see Flowey or the killer as we rushed to the dining hall?" Celeste asked.

The only reason I can think of is because…

 **Celeste:** Even if Chara did manage to **signal Flowey**

 **Celeste:** There is simply no way we would not have seen them

 **Hagakure:** Maybe they moved at **different times?**

 **Kirigiri:** Impossible, if they both heard the signal they should have been **on the move at the same time**

 **Leon:** When we heard Ishimaru scream, we were **right round the back** by the trash disposal room

 **Junko:** Then it could be possible the killer had a **shorter route**

 **I AGREE WITH THAT!**

 **Consent- Hagakures account**

"Junko's probably right, the reason the killer was able to get to the dining hall without being spotted was because they had a shorter distance to travel." Frisk explained.

"A shorter distance?" Celeste questioned.

"Once Flowey heard the signal all he had to do was alert the killer and make a move to the dining hall. Thanks to what Hagakure said earlier it was possible for 4 people to be able to do this, Mondo, Sakura, Hagakure and Asahina were all at the bath house late last night" Frisk accused, moving her finger across each person.

"What!? Are you accusing me of murder!?" Mondo yelled.

"No, of course not but one of you four did kill Makoto, that I'm certain" Frisk said, with absolute certainty.

"Who did it? Who killed Makoto?!" Sayaka asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was Hina?" Celeste suddenly spoke.

"Wha?!" Hina gasped.

 **Mondo:** Hina **is the killer?**

 **Hagakure:** Well it isn't me!

 **Sakura:** Hina was with me the entire night, **she is not the killer!**

 **Celeste:** Are you sure about that? **I myself witnessed her act with my very eyes**

 **Hina:** what? But I was **in my room the entire night**

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH**

 **Truth bullet- Celeste account**

"Don't lie Hina, your only make things worse for yourself" I calmly said, keeping my voice and face blank.

"F-F-Frisk! Even you don't believe me?" Hina cried, sounding very shaken up.

"It's not that but I do know that you left your room last night because you were seen entering mine"

"Th-That's right, yeah! After the night time announcement, I left Sakuras room and headed over to my own only to find a brown bag on my door step with your name written on the label. I figured whoever left it there must have made a mistake so I dropped it of inside. I didn't want to risk it getting stolen by one of the boys or Monokuma" Hina confessed. "I'm sorry for trespassing"

"It's okay but still if Hina was in Sakuras room before the night time announcement then that means, she couldn't have heard the signal"

"Huh why couldn't she have been the killer?! she still could have heard Ishimarus scream!" Hagakure moaned, getting stressed out.

"Yeah, someone as loud as him can make glass shatter, are you telling me there's something fucking special about the rooms?!" Mondo yelled.

 **Yes, that's it!**

"The reason Sakura or Asahina wouldn't have heard the signal is thanks to the rooms being completely sound proof. Chara probably relied on that, otherwise we all would have woken up due to the noise and the plan would be ruined" Frisk explained.

"Okay, I think that's enough toying around, don't you?!" Flowey said.

"huh?"

"I'm getting bored… Stop stretching this out and tell us who the killer is already!?" Flowey moaned, like a spoiled child.

 _The killer, the person who killed Makoto, they worked with Chara and Flowey in order to carry out this plan. So, it was most likely someone who already knew about Flowey from the beginning, the culprit must be someone who was laying in wait near the dining hall. I can only think of one person_

 **The Killer is you! Yasuhiro Hagakure!**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this update, I really hope it made sense, I do re-read past chapters and other than grammar errors one thing I worry about is logical contradictions. Thankfully so far, I think everyone is some-what understanding but in the next chapter after we've proven the guilt of the culprit I'll have Frisk establish a timeline of events. Writing Class Trials is really hard and I'm not sure if this is good but I hope it's at least enjoyable to read.

Anyway, if you're enjoying this story please favourite, follow and leave a review in the comment box bellow and feel free to check out my other Danganronpa story's as well. There's only one other one now and it's centred around Nagito but before he turns crazy (it's like a prequel?)

The next chapter will hopefully be the last chapter of not only the class trial but also chapter 1 as a whole. I don't know when in March I'll get the chance to update this but I'll aim to be quick for you guys.

Also, now that we're coming close to the end of this chapter, what would you guys title it as a whole, I was thinking something like **Paranormal disturbance.** I'd love to hear what you guys come up with, I'll use the best one as the title for all the previous chapter 1's. So, think of that as I kind of competition, if you like.


	12. Class Trial 1 END

**Hope Despair and Determination**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys, so here's the conclusion of the first chapter or arc (whatever you want to call it) of this story. Thank you, everyone who's been supporting the story by leaving a review, following and favouriting the story, it's greatly appreciated and it encourages me to update quicker.

I hope I improve even more in writing out the class trail's and explaining this stuff and I hope the story overall has been enjoyable to read for all of you like it has been for me to write.

* * *

 **Class Trial Conclusion**

I sat up as straight as possible for a girl in my condition, my non-injured arm stretched out towards the already shaken, messy, badly groomed man. Everyone's gaze followed in the direction of my accusing index finger pointing directly at the fraud fortune teller. The sweaty tanned man in questioned yanked at his long crazy brown hair as droplets of sweat started to run down from the top of his head.

"Wh-What are you even talking about?" Hagakure asked, his voice taken back into a silent whisper. "I'm the killer?"

"You and Hina are the only people besides me that knew about Flowey before the murder, by now it's obvious that Flowey had to have helped the murderer." I explained.

"Yeah, I did." Flowey confirmed.

"S-So then Hina killed Makoto!" Hagakure refuted.

"No! I would never do anything like that!" Hina defended.

"Besides from that we already know that Hina was staying in Sakura's room when the night time announcement played. There for, there is no possible way that Hina could have been in the dining hall and killed Makoto!" Togami explained.

 _He's right but there's still something bothering me about Hina's involvement, in all this, she ended up finding Flowey in a bag outside her room but according to what we know so far Flowey should have been in the dining hall with the murderer so… How could he be in two places at once?_

* * *

 **Hina's account- added to Truth bullets** (I forgot to do this in the last chapter, I'm sorry)

"W-W-Wait a minute! I know! I know!" Hagakure suddenly yelled, with a worried high pitch tone.

"Ugh! Your voice is annoying, just hurry up and speak!" Togami spat.

"If I'm really the killer, then how come Hina is saying that Flowey was with her last night!" Hagakure said, rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" Hina squeaked, realizing suspicions were once again back on her.

"M-Maybe Flowey just left after the killer entered the dining hall?" Toko suggested.

"Nope!" Flowey said, a small smile growing on his face. "Hagakure brings up a good point though, how can I be in two places at once?"

"He can't! Hina already admitted she was with Flowey last night… So she must be the Killer!" Hagakure accused.

 _How was Flowey able to be in two places at once? It's impossible… So maybe_

* * *

 **Mondo:** Hagakure is the Killer right?

 **Flowey:** But I was with Hina the whole

 **Celeste:** And yet earlier you admitted to have been **in the dining hall at the time of the murder**

 **Chihiro:** Is he lying again?

 **Toko:** Grr! Enough with your lies, I'll cut out your tongue!

 **Hagakure:** It doesn't matter what's a lie or not, all that matters is Hina **confessed to finding Flowey** outside her room

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH!**

* * *

"Hagakure what are you talking about, Hina never said anything about seeing Flowey" I started.

"Huh?! Wh-Wh-What are you?!" Hagakure started but I was too impatient to wait for him to finish.

"What she said was that she found a small brown paper bag outside her room and then brought it into my room. She never once stated that Flowey was inside the bag." I explained to the shacking clairvoyant.

"B-But she could have opened the bag?!" Hagakure yelled.

"No! The bag was sealed shut, I would have noticed a tear if that was the case" I refuted.

!?

The trial fell into a silence and it looked like we had finally found the truth, Hagakure had killed Makoto with the assistance of Chara and Flowey. I don't know why they decided to help him or what reason he had for committing this murder in the first place but it's over now. The Class Trial is over.

"Now, before we finish I'm going to summarize everything up in the order the events played out, if anyone has any questions or believes I got something wrong please let me know. Are lives our on the line remember." I explained, then closed my eyes to help me rethink our previous debate.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! N and O spell! Nooooooooooooooooo!" Hagakure screamed, from the top of his lungs. His attituded and demeanour had done a complete 180, he was breathing heavy now and his eyes were blood shot red as lines of sweat rushed down his face. His wimpy shaken voice was had completely hardened into a more demanding snappy tone. It was obvious Hagakure was close to falling into despair which only confirmed our suspicions about him.

"You think it's over! It's not over yet! My fate has not been decided!" Hagakure screamed, both his arms stretched out wide, he leaned his body back like a mad scientist or an evil villain from a kids cartoon.

"Mr H-H-Hagakure?" Hifumi questioned.

"You think I killed Makoto? Well the cards of destiny say otherwise! If I'm the killer then I prove it! If you don't have any proof then you CANT convict me!" Hagakure snapped.

"You're the only other person who knew about Flowey's existence before the-" I couldn't continue my words because suddenly the man standing opposite me burst into laughter.

"Waahahahahaha! You really believe that! You only know that because that little weed told yah right? For all you know fate may have introduced him to anyone else here. There wheel of fortune may have turned them into the real killer!" Hagakure yelled. His words were way to loud and as he spoke saliva flew from his mouth, in between his fingers he held some kind of black cards which I can only guess were used for fortune telling though every so often he would throw them towards me in a less than professional manner.

"It seems we must prove without a doubt that you are a killer, very well, Frisk I'll leave this to you" Kirigiri said, crossing her arms in a professional manner.

 _In order to survive we have to prove your guilt Hagakure, I'm sorry but you did kill Makoto and now I'm going to prove it_

* * *

 **Hagakure:** The cards of fate point to another culprit

 **Ishimaru: You are the killer**! You may as well give up

 **Hagakure** : If I'm the killer, then how did I kill Makoto?

 **Mondo:** He was **poisoned** right?

 **Hagakure:** The one who poisoned **Makoto was Ishimaru**

 **Ishimaru:** No! That wasn't me! It was just my body

 **Hagakure:** That settles it then! **Makoto died from poisoning** So Ishimaru is the killer

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH!**

 **Monokuma file 1- Truth bullet**

* * *

"the cause of death wasn't the poison, as it states in the Monokuma file. The victim experienced a loss of blood and appears to have fractured there jaw however the true cause of death was a fatal blow to the back of the head" I explained.

"W-W-Wait! The hell is a Monokuma file!?" Hagakure asked, his pitch growing higher as to shatter glass.

"It's the Monokuma file!" Monokuma chimed in but was ignored by everyone.

"The loss of blood must be the results of the poison he ingested" Kirigiri confirmed.

"Yes, and we can assume that the fractured Jaw was obtained during the fight between victim and killer" Togami confirmed.

"So, does that mean the object used to deliver the fatal blow is the murder weapon?" Leon asked.

"Alright then! Hagakure what is it you used, to kill Makoto?" Mondo asked, cracking his knuckles.

"N-No! I didn't do it! I-I-I… IT WASN'T ME!" Hagakure screamed.

"Unless you have proof then I'm afraid we are less then inclined to believe you" Celeste said.

 _This is it right, this time it's really over right?_

"So Hagakure is the murderer? Can we vote now then?" Leon asked.

I looked across from my podium to Hagakure, who had broken down completely, he held his head in his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. It was a sad site to see and normally I'd feel pity but all I felt was cold, just cold. Watching him cry like that, seeing him break I should be upset but I'm not, why? Because he killed Makoto or?

"Is that all you can manage?" My gaze snapped to the sun flower that had slithered over to Hagakure's podium. "Even after all the time I spent helping you, this is where you give up? How pathetic" Flowey whispered into his ear, he had wrapped his entire body around his right arm and now his face was mere inches away from the ultimate's head. "You want to prove yourself don't you? Prove that your worthy of becoming an on looker. You want to prove her and everyone else wrong don't you? Or were they right maybe… Maybe you are just a pathetic occult fanatic"

"I AM NOT AN OCCULT FANATIC!" Hagakure suddenly yelled, scaring and shocking the other students.

"Woah! Where did all this new found energy come from!?" Hina asked.

"He's over 9000!" Hifumi screamed.

I watched carefully as Flowey continued to whisper into the clairvoyants ear, what is he up to now, if only I could hear what he was saying to him from where I'm standing but it's pointless to even attempt that.

"Oh my! Just give up already jezz!" Toko moaned.

"Yeah it's obvious you're the killer" Leon agreed.

"Oh yeah, if it's so damn obvious then how come your all forgetting one very important case changing fact!" Hagakure yelled.

"Which is?" Togami questioned.

"The time of death was at 9:59pm according to the Monokuma file just one minute apart from night time however the body was discovered in the dining hall. If I am the killer like your all accusing then I would have had to have gone to the dining hall and killed Makoto and got out of the dining hall without being seen, all within the time span of 59 seconds. That's impossible!" Hagakure yelled.

"Wait why would he have had to have worked in such a short time span?" Junko asked.

"Hmph, because of the school regulations, it clearly states that during night time certain areas such as the Gym and dining hall are of limits" Togami stated.

"So what!? He could have just ignored those boring old rules" Leon chimed.

"Impossible, doing so would result in a penalty am I right Monokuma?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, that's right! Break any of the school regulations and your be punished immediately, no ifs buts or nuts" Monokuma explained.

"There you see! There's no way, I could have killed Makoto then. If I had, I would have been trapped in the dining hall during night time and then there would have been two bodies!"

 _Is this right? Is Hagakure really not the killer but up until now everything was making sense but if he is the killer why didn't Monokuma punish him_

* * *

 **Chihiro:** S-So what do we do now?

 **Sakura:** It would seem we have returned to the start of are debate

 **Mondo:** Right back to square fucking one

 **Hina:** Maybe the killer really is Ishimaru and **the Monokuma file was just a lie**

 **Ishimaru:** What?!

 **Flowey:** Heeheehee, doesn't it feel like we're repeating ourselves? Next you're going to say **Frisk is the killer** or **maybe it was me**

 **Hagakure:** I don't care what you say? As long as you understand that there is **absolutely know way that I was in the dining hall last night**

 **I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT TRUTH!**

 **Truth Bullet-Monokuma's account**

* * *

"I'm not too sure if we can believe that you had no way of being in the dining hall last night or rather based on what Monokuma said earlier on in the investigation. "Anyone caught sleeping in the gym or dining hall will be punished, although there is a secret way around this"… I think you found a way to avoid being spotted by Monokuma's camera's!" I proposed, shocking a few students while others looked on in thought.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAAATTTTTTTTT!" Hagakure screamed, tears escaping from his eyes as he pulled desperately on the sleeves of green his jacket hanging around his neck.

"I see, if Hagakure did in fact have some way to hide himself from the camera's, Monokuma wouldn't be sure if he was still in the dining hall or not. There for he wouldn't have fair grounds to dish out punishment." Togami agreed.

"Well, Monokuma" Kirigiri said, looking up at the black and white bear.

"Huh? You want me to answer is that your question?" Monokuma asked.

 _That's right Kirigiri had tricked Monokuma into giving her the right to ask any question about this case as long as it isn't about the evidence or culprit._

"My question is simple, taking into the fact that the camera's in the dining hall were not damaged and lenses had not been smudged. I come to one final result so confirm my theory for me, is there a certain angle in the dining hall that the camera can't see?" Kirigiri asked.

"Wow!? I wasn't expecting a question like that but I guess I should have seen something like this coming from you of all people. Well you followed my conditions so I'll answer, yes there is a certain angle that the camera can't reach and I'll confirm that is indeed the trick this killer used." Monokuma answered.

"Where was the camera?" I asked.

"Hold your horses! I only answer one question, you can figure the rest out for yourself"

 _Figures but this proves it, Hagakure is the killer without a doubt_

"Knowing that the killer would have been locked in the dining hall over night, I imagine the camera was probably located in the kitchen" Kirigiri explained.

"The kitchen, not the dining hall?" Sayakya asked.

"No, if that was the case Hagakure would have been seen in the dining hall when the body was discovered. However, that wasn't the case when you, Ishimaru and Frisk found the body, so Hagakure must have been hiding in the kitchen the entire time" Kirigiri explained.

"Y-Y-You mean Makoto's killer was there all along…" Sayakya stated, her voice taken back to quite whisper.

"Damn it! If I had just gone and checked the kitchen then the killer would have already been apprehended" Ishimaru groaned, voicing his regrets.

"Yes it was a risky move on the killers part, if just one person had gone back there this whole class trial would be pointless" Togami spat.

"Hagakure, please just confess already" I pleaded.

"C-C-Confess? Confess!? What is there to confess about?! I didn't kill anyone!" Hagakure yelled. "This wild theory of yours depends on the killer having actually been forced to spend the night in the dining hall right? That's impossible! There's no way I was in the kitchen then because we were all called to the Gym by Monokuma right and I was there with all of you guys!" Hagakure yelled.

"Yeah but what's your point" Leon asked.

"Well, Makoto's killer would have been covered in blood right and if they were locked in the dining hall overnight they would have no way of washing the blood of so… The killer couldn't have had been locked in the dining hall all night because no one had blood on their clothes" Hagakure explained.

"Maybe the killer ditched his clothes and got changed in his room while everyone was heading to the Gym" Mondo suggested.

"If that was the case then they would have been found upon investigation" Kirigiri refuted.

"There's only one possibility, the killer couldn't have been locked in the dining hall over night!" Hagakure yelled.

* * *

 **No! That's wrong!**

 _According to Hagakure the killer couldn't have spent the night in the dining hall but I have evidence that contradicts that._

 **Truth bullet-bloody door handle**

"No, your definitely wrong Hagakure, the killer did spend the night in the dining hall and then left in the morning probably after everyone had headed off to the Gym." I stated, rubbing my chin in thought as I recalled the evidence.

"Huh? How can you say that? I literally just said it's impossible!" Hagakure yelled.

"No, the bloody door handle proves that what I just explained did happen because the only two people in the dining hall last night capable of leaving a bloody hand print on the door was the victim and the killer" I explained.

"Th-Th-Then Makoto must have" Hagakure started but I quickly spoke over him.

"No! If Makoto had opened the door before he died, then he would have left the dining hall, the only one capable of this was the killer… You Hagakure!" I accused.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No! No! W-W-Wait if I'm the killer then… What about the blood! Y-Yeah the killer would have been covered in blood and I wasn't so" Hagakure panicked as he stuttered his words.

* * *

 _The way the killer got rid of the blood… Could that be?_

"It has to have been **the bath house** , the killer must have used the bath house to get rid of the blood" I purposed.

"Huh? The bath house?" Chihiro questioned.

"Slow down! What the hell dose the bath house have to do with all of this?" Mondo asked.

"A lot actually, it's where the killer waited and it's where the killer retreated… After Makoto was killed the killer must have retreated to the bath house to wash of the blood. However, because they were in a rush they left behind one vital piece of evidence that proves beyond a doubt that what I've said so far is true!"

"L-L-L-L-L-L-Liar! There is no evidence!" Hagakure yelled.

* * *

 _The evidence that proves the killer went to the bath house after leaving the dining hall is…_

 **This is it!**

" **The wet floor** connecting to the bath house to the dining hall proves with beyond a doubt that after killing Makoto the killer left the dining hall and entered the bath house" Frisk explained.

"Why would they do that though?" Leon asked.

"They probably thought it would be the quickest way to get rid of the blood, after all if someone didn't show up to the Gym we'd think it was suspicious straight away" Kirigiri explained.

"However, they couldn't just show up covered in blood but still leaving behind such a messy clue, only someone as stupid as him could have done this" Togami scoffed.

 _This should be enough, with all this evidence Hagakure will be forced to confess._

"Wahahahahah! Your all so stupid! Don't you understand, deny fate and you deny destiny itself! Even if everything you've said so far is true it doesn't prove anything! The killer may have gone to the dining hall last night but so what!? There's no evidence linking me to the case! Y-Y-Yeah! Yeah if you want to call me a killer at least have the stones to show me some evidence first otherwise… This is all just a conspiracy! So shut up with the occult bull shit already!"

* * *

 _Evidence that links Hagakure to the murder it must be…_

 **Glass splinters in Makoto's hair**

"The evidence that proves you were at the dining hall while Makoto was still alive can be found scattered in the victims hair!" I explained.

"His hair?" Sayaka questioned.

"Small glass shards were scattered all between his hair, I believe this happened when the killer first arrived" Kirigiri explained.

"Oh I get it, that was probably the object used to kill Makoto huh?" Mondo said.

* * *

 _No that can't be it because_

 **Glass splinters along Makoto's right arm**

"No, I don't think so because we also found glass shards scattered across his right sleeve but the rest of his body was perfectly clean"

"Hmm, quite a mystery? So what dose this mean?" Celeste asked

"Why was only a certain part of Mr Naegi covered in glass" Hifumi wondered

"If your goanna smash someone over the head with a bottle or something, the broken shards will fall all over the rest of your body so why didn't it?" Leon questioned.

* * *

 _The reason only Makoto's right arm and the top of his head was covered in glass shard must have to do with._

 **A.** The poison

 **B.** The killer

 **C.** Flowey

* * *

"I think when the killer approached the poison was already taking effect on Makoto, he was probably on his knees in pain at that time. Then the killer struck with the glass object in hand and with little strength he had Makoto must have raised his right arm to defend himself. That's why the glass shards can only be found in his hair and along his right arm." I explained.

"Okay that makes sense, I mean if you're on your knees crouched over like that the glass wouldn't be able to reach you but… How does this prove Hagakure is the killer?" Leon asked.

"Like I said, me and Kirigiri investigated the kitchen and dining hall earlier, the kitchen was a mess but all the glasses were intact. Which means the glass object that the killer used must have been something the killer brought with them… Hagakure where is your glass ball?" I asked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I-I-I-I-I-I"

"Hagakure?" Chihiro questioned.

"N-N-N-No… It's broken" He whispered.

"But you know just because Hagakure was in the dining hall last night dose that really make him the killer?" Flowey asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah he's right!" Hagakure agreed.

"No! You're the killer and I'm finally going to make you confess!" I yelled out, it's time to end this.

Hagakure just stood there with a broken look on his face, Flowey on the other hand held a wide grin full of malice. "come now Frisk, what's the point of revealing the killer if you don't solve all the mystery's. It's like doing a jigsaw only to find one piece missing… So hurry up already and find the final piece!" Flowey yelled.

* * *

 _The final piece of the puzzle could it be…_

 **PTA begin (panic talk action)**

"I'm not the killer!"

BREAK!

"The cards of fate say otherwise"

BREAK!

"This is all a conspiracy!"

BREAK!

"I didn't even go to the dining hall!"

BREAK!

"Maybe the alien did it?"

BREAK!

"Cut the occult bull shit!"

BREAK!

"Your evidence is wrong!"

BREAK!

"Y-Y-You've got that wrong!"

BREAK!

"My predictions are almost always right!"

BREAK!

"I didn't do it!"

BREAK!

 **There was nothing there that could have been used to kill Makoto!**

 **Truth bullet- bloody chair**

 **THIS THE REAL TRUTH!**

* * *

"You killed Makoto, Hagakure, after your fight, you probably picked up the dining hall chair swung around and smashed Makoto on the back of the head, killing him instantly."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Togami asked.

"I…I-I-I"

"Now, with all the mysteries solved it's time we end this already but before that, Frisk for those of us who are still confused about the case details please put everything in order" Flowey suggested, a gentle smile growing across his face.

"Flowey… You may not be the killer of this case but I can tell that some how you caused didn't you?" I asked, my voice reduced to a spitfull whisper.

"Heeheehee, you've been doing so well in this class trial why would I spoil it now, you just wrap this all up in a nice little bow and I'll tell you what you got right after" Flowey replied, his snister high pitch voice sounding more mocking then ever before.

 _How is he connected, why did he help kill Makoto? Mo now's not the time to worry about that. It's time to end this!_

 **Case Climax**

* * *

This case began when Monokuma gave out the Motive videos, unfortunately Chihiro, Sayaka and myself were unable to view ours since we were all in the bath house at the present time. However, these videos served as the motivation to carry out the culprits plan however for the plan to work they needed help. Luckily the culprit already had an ace in the whole, Flowey the flower agreed to be a part of the murder and would prove a useful accomplice as only myself, Hina and the culprit knew of his existence. Which proved to be a great advantage to the killer in the class trial and may have led us all to our deaths had I not spoken up.

I imagine the original plan was a lot simpler and just required Flowey to help prepare the poison however the culprit had no way of knowing Flowey's true intentions. He went behind the culprits back and acquired the assistance of Chara to help commit the crime, thus a second accomplice was added to the murder. However different to Flowey, this accomplice wasn't even known by the soon to be killer and was kept a secret. I have no way of knowing why he did this or why Chara agreed to help him but if I was to guess. I'd say it was to make this whole Class Trial more fun.

Now with both the accomplices and killer sorted, the first stage of the plan was ready to be set into motion. The killer waited in the bath house with Flowey hidden close by, who was listening out for the signal which only he and Chara knew of, the culprit had no idea. While in the dining hall Ishimaru or should I say Chara was preparing drinks for Makoto and Sayakya. Though of course unknown to the others she had slipped the poisonous petals into Makoto's cup.

Shortly after Sayakya had left, the poison started to kick in and that's when… **"Cough, Cough!"** Makoto started coughing up blood. Seeing this Chara let out a loud high pitched scream and then left Ishimaru's body. This scream acted as the signal between accomplices, Flowey heard the scream and quickly led the culprit to the dining hall. Around that same time Ishimaru was already on his way to find help… The two must have just missed each other, If the culprits timing had been off by just a little bit then maybe?

Once the killer reached the dining hall they must have found Makoto on his knees clutching his stomach in pain. I bet seeing Makoto helpless like that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up on and that's why they… **SMASH!** Using his own glass ball, he cracked Makoto's head wide open or at least that's what might have happened had Makoto not blocked the attack, leaving the falling glass shards to fall into his hair.

Sensing the danger he was in Makoto quickly gathered up his strength and turned to run away. Retreating into the dining hall, he started to throw anything he could at the attacker, including the broken scattered boxes we found in the kitchen. Makoto must have been so scared and fearful for his life because I can't ever imagine him doing something like this otherwise.

He quickly grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and started attacking the culprit in a desperate attempt to defend himself. However, judging from how clean the knife was when we found it I'm guessing Makoto didn't manage to cut the killer. We can't be sure if it was the culprit or the accomplice that struck first but someone must have hit Makoto hard. It's likely a fight broke out between the three and that's why Makoto's jaw was broken. Still this sudden change of pace was enough to startle the culprit and without thinking he picked up the closest thing to him and… **CRACK!** I'm not sure if he meant to kill him, no I want to believe it was an accident but because of the situation and overwhelming fear for his own life. The killer killed Makoto with the dining hall chair and it was around that time.

"Hey listen, I know your upset but if you want to live to face another day then you better do as I say"

The accomplice, Flowey spoke up and told Hagakure about the secret of the kitchen surveillance camera. I'm not sure how Flowey knew this to begin with, wherever Monokuma told him or he found out some other way. The killer was probably thinking the same thing but they had no choice but to do as they were told and so…

"It is now 10pm as such it is now officially night-time, soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked and entry at that point is strictly prohibited"

The exact same time the night-time announcement played just happened to be when Ishimaru returned with Celeste and Leon. The doors were locked and they couldn't get into the dining hall so they had no way of knowing what had happened.

The killer was forced to spend the night in the kitchen in that one area the camera couldn't see, I imagine it wasn't very comfortable for them.

"Goooooood morning everyone!"

The morning announcement played and the killer was finally able to leave however before they could relax. The doors to dining hall was opened and myself, Ishimaru and Sayakya discovered the body. "A body has been discovered, please come to the Gym for more instructions"After Monokuma's announcement we all headed off to the gym. Leaving the killer alone and giving him the chance to clean up.

Quickly, he rushed out of the dining hall but as he did the blood on his hand imprinted on to the door, leaving behind a faint bloody hand print. The killer quickly rushed to the bath house and washed all the blood of themselves while still wearing their clothes. They probably thought that being quick was the best way to go about it but it was because they were in a rush that they left behind a wet trail when they left the bath house.

The one behind this case can only have been you! **YASUHIRO HAGAKURE!**

 **Case Climax End**

* * *

"Phuphuphu! It looks like you guys are ready to begin the voting. Alrighty then! Please select who you believe the guilty party is using the touch screen device placed in front of you. Everyone must vote any non-voters will be punished" Monokuma warned.

I looked at my podium as the wooden panel in front of me opened up to show a small touch screen device similar to a computer. Displayed on the right side were all our names and faces and on the left in big red blaring letters was the word EXECUTE! _There's no other choice, I have to do this even if it does mean sentencing him to death._ I closed my eyes and pressed the execute button after selecting the Hagakure name template.

"And the results are in, I wonder if you guys got it right phuphu" Monokuma giggled, he clicked a remote in his hands an on the screen behind him were the results.

 _Sayaka voted for Hagakure_

 _Togami voted for Hagakure_

 _Kirigiri voted for Hagakure_

 _Sakura voted for Hagakure_

 _Asahina voted for Hagakure_

 _Leon voted for Hagakure_

 _Mondo voted for Hagakure_

 _Toko voted for Hagakure_

 _Junko voted for Hagakure_

 _Ishimaru voted for Hagakure_

 _Hifumi voted for Hagakure_

 _Chihiro voted for Hagakure_

 _Celeste voted for Hagakure_

 _Hagakure voted for Frisk_

 _Frisk voted for Hagakure_

 **Total:**

 **1 vote for Frisk**

 **14 vote's for Hagakure**

 **Verdict: Hagakure is… GUILITY!**

 **Trial End All Rise!**

* * *

With that we all slowly stepped away from our podiums and with shacking legs moved towards the side of the room. I slowly rested my body back down in my wheel chair, finally I could rest if just for a bit. The world around me was moving, someone was pushing my chair for me I thought Junko but no she was in front of me waiting with the others. I didn't really care enough to cheek, besides it was more important right now to talk to him.

"Wahahahaha! That's right! Yasuhiro Hagakure the ultimate Clairvoyant is the one who killed Makoto Naegi and the blackened of this case! Well done everybody!" Monokuma said, confirming the verdict.

"The fuck man! Why'd you kill the little dude!" Mondo yelled, obviously boiling over with rage.

"I…" Hagakure barely spoke a word as he looked down at his feet with a saddened expression.

"Makoto didn't do anything… So why did you kill him!" Sayaka screamed, tears swelling from her eyes

"I-I didn't" Hagakure rejected.

"Not just that but this whole murder feels… Planed" Sakura commented.

"What? Are you saying he was planning to kill Makoto from the start?" Leon asked.

"No not exactly, it could have been anyone, Makoto is only dead because he was in the dining hall at the time. To put it simply Makoto was unlucky, hmph how ironic" Togami explained as he stifled a small laugh.

"Bastard! You planned this thing from the start!" Mondo yelled, as he grabbed his shirt and picked up Hagakure of the floor.

"W-Wait M-Mondo maybe we should give Hagakure a chance to explain" Chihiro said, holding the stronger male back.

"Huh? Why?" Leon asked.

"Well, it could be there's more to this then we understand" Kirigiri explained.

"Yeah, I still don't understand… Why did Chara help you Hagakure?" I asked, Mondo realised his grip on the clairvoyant's shirt and he fell to the ground.

"Answer their fucking questions!" Mondo spat.

"I-It's like you said in the trial I didn't know about Chara, not until the Class Trial anyway" Hagakure explained.

"So, he wasn't faking those reactions?" Celeste commented.

"Not just that but I NEVER PLANNED ANY OF THIS!" Hagakure screamed, the desperation in his voice was clear and his words were shocking for most while others just saw them as lies.

"Fucking liar!" Mondo yelled, he knelt down and readied his fist but before he could do anything the person behind me quickly grabbed Mondo's arm. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am sorry but I cannot allow you to do any more harm to Mr Hagakure" Ishimaru said.

 _Was he the one pushing my chair?_

"Are you serious? He's a murderer!" Mondo yelled

"That is true yes but I do not believe he planned this all out because well, Chara was involved yes and Mr Hagakure did not know about Chara so he could not have planned this out" Ishimaru explained.

"Then what? You're saying the murder was an accident?!" Mondo snapped.

"No, Ishimaru is right Hagakure couldn't have planned this out but one person here is capable of planning everything… Isn't that right Flowey!" I accused, pointing my finger straight at the guilty yellow sun follower.

"Heeheeehee! I was wondering when you were going to discover the truth! That's right! I'm the one that planned everything and I mean everything that to led to Makoto's death" Flowey confessed, with a smile full of joyful malice.

"Just as I thought" Kirigiri whispered.

"Makes sense that idiot doesn't have the brain to come up with something like this" Togami said.

"W-Wait so the Flower is the killer! So we got it wrong!" Mondo panicked.

"No, you got it right! I just planned everything out but Hagakure killed Makoto, so that's still true" Flowey explained.

Hagakure got to his feet as everyone looked to him and then back to Flowey with confusion plastered across their faces. Hagakure is the killer but as I expected Flowey was the one behind everything.

"Heeheehee, you all look so lost so let me explain, first I want to be perfectly clear Hagakure never intended to kill anyone. Even after seeing the motive videos he was able to remain calm, it was only thanks to my unique way of thinking I was able to persuade him otherwise." Flowey explained.

"You mean you manipulated him!" I snapped, calling the wicked flower out on his wicked ways.

"Ouch Frisk! Would I do such a thing?… Well yes actually because that's exactly what I did" Flowey grinned.

"He told me I need to get out of here in order to save her, the one woman who loves me for me. My Mother. He told me if I stay here and no one dies then Monokuma will just kill her of or torture her as the next incentive to kill. I can't allow that! She's my mum I have to save her!" Hagakure explained, his voice dripped in fear and regret.

 _Monokuma kidnapped his mum!? What exactly were on those motive videos?_

"Though no matter how much I teased or taunted him about it the stupid hipster refused to kill anyone!" Flowey complained.

 _Huh?_

"He kept hope in his heart, saying things like she'll be alright or she wouldn't want me to kill and because of that. I had to create this plan, I made Makoto the victim on purpose because I knew losing him would bring the most despair" Flowey explained, his face turning dark.

"That's horrible! How could you be so cruel?" Hina yelled, her voice was full of anger as she readied her fist to show it.

"Cruel? I don't know what you mean? For me, a bean without a soul, this is just natural" Flowey replied.

"I-I-If this is natural then you really are missed up!" Junko yelled.

"Besides from that, I wish to know what significance Hina played in all this" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Me?" Hina questioned, her index finger placed on her chin.

"Are you talking about the bag Hina found?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh yeah, according to Mrs Dreemurr that bag had Flowey inside when she opened it up" Hifumi said.

"Hey! Weed explain!" Mondo snapped.

"Hmm, the bag… no idea" Flowey admitted.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Mondo yelled.

"I'm not you over grown steroid" Flowey refuted.

"What did you!" Mondo was about to act rashly but another voice caught his attention.

"It must have been Makoto" Sayaka mumbled, catching everyone of guard.

"Huh, what do you mean Mrs Maizono?" Hifumi asked.

"Well, from what we already know during the murder Hagakure and Flowey was locked in the dining hall the entire night. So, Makoto must have the left the bag by Asahina's door step on his way to the dining hall. I don't know why though" Sayaka finished, never once looking up as tears continued to fall from her face.

"That would make more sense thinking of it that way, he probably left the bag at Asahina's by mistake when he got distracted" Kirigiri said, confirming Sayaka's theory.

"Distracted? W-Wait I remember seeing a big fight break out between Hina and Frisk do you think that's when?" Hagakure started.

"He most probably dropped what he was holding and went to get help in order to break up the fight before things got out of hand" Sakura explained.

 _Then does that mean I share part of the blame?_

 _No! It's not your fault Frisk_

 _Oh, that's right, I have to ask him about that to_

"Flowey, how did you get Chara to go along with this?" I asked.

"Heehee, I lied and told her that Monokuma would let Frisk go if we get a not guilty verdict in the class trial. Of course, she believed me sense I'm her precious best friend and seeing how upset this place has been making you. She agreed to work alongside me, all so she could save you Frisk even if that meant killing everyone else. HAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Chara… Why?_

 _I…I wanted to save you_

 _But this was wrong!_

I ignored Chara and looked away from her as Flowey continued going on "But you know this is kind of depressing, Hagakure is about to be executed for a murder he didn't even mean to commit" Flowey said, in a mocking tone. That realization sent a chill down my spine as I understood what was going to happen, Hagakure was going to be killed for something he didn't do or at least was tricked into doing.

"N-N-N-No No No! You all heard him right? I-I-I'm innocent" Hagakure screamed, pulling at his dreadlocks as his eyes turned black with despair.

"Hey! Monokuma isn't there something we can about this? I mean Hagakure was tricked" Leon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Y-Yeah it's all that stupid weeds fault… We should execute that instead!" Mondo yelled.

"Y-Y-Yeah! I-I-I'm not a killer!" Hagakure yelled, his voice mixed with anger and desperation.

"Oh really?" Togami said, catching everyone's attention "Correct me if I'm wrong but it was you that killed Makoto was it not?"

"N-No I was tricked" Hagakure refuted, in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

"You say that but as we discussed in the class trial, Makoto was attacked with your glass ball which means you voluntarily meant to do harm to Makoto" Celeste said, glaring daggers at Hagakure.

"N-N-No! Th-That's!" Hagakure stuttered, as he started to panic.

"He saw the opportunity I presented to him and took it, there's nothing wrong with that" Flowey said.

"No! I-I-I-I never planned to kill anyone! It was all that stupid flower! He should be punished not me!" Hagakure pleaded for his life, as he got on his knees in front of Monokuma.

"Rules state that the killer will be punished, Flowey did not kill anyone so he is considered spotless" Monokuma explained.

"But! I was tricked! Y-Y-Yeah! I didn't mean to go to the dining hall! He tricked me I didn't mean to go to the dining hall!"

"Wherever you meant to kill him or not doesn't matter, at the end of the day he's still dead and you're the one who killed him. Now then, Yasuhiro Hagakure I have a very special punishment for the ultimate clairvoyant." Monokuma announced, raising his gavel up into the air.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hagakure screamed, he pushed through the other ultimate's and headed towards the exit.

"Run! Hagakure run!" I screamed.

* * *

 **It's Punishment time!**

 **30% CHANCE OF DEATH**

Hagakure ran and ran in a desperate attempt to escape from Monokuma but the further he ran the closer he felt himself edging towards death. Then suddenly the floor underneath him gave way and he found himself falling into the dark abyss below. He reached out to grab onto his friend's hands that was being offered to him but before he could get a grip on them a sharp vine came between them pushing away the helpful hands and leaving Hagakure to fall to his death.

However, he didn't die but instead he found himself trapped under the trial room, his wrist and ankles were tied down forcing him to lie down on the uncomfortable metal bed. The panicking fortune teller looked around the dimly lit room, flame lit torches were attached to the stone brick walls and Monokuma's dressed in crimson red cloaks chanted a cryptic unholy inscription. Hagakure straggled in his binds as one of the Monokuma's slowly approached him holding a sharp knife in his hand. The closer he got the more Hagakure struggled while the other Monokuma's chant's grew louder and quicker. The knife welding Monokuma finally stood in front of Hagakure and as he raised the blade up above his stomach the ultimate clairvoyant pulled with all his might against his binds.

The blade came down with great speed stabbing Hagakure in the centre of his stomach, the pain was too much for him and he let out a loud scream. Thankfully Hagakure had managed to free one of his arms and yanked the knife out of his own stomach before the Monokuma could do anymore damage. He then destroyed the Monokuma and quickly cut the rope around his ankles and wrist, jumped of the table and fled the room fall of occult Monokuma's. While he ran down the spiral stone stair case he made sure to keep his hand over his stomach so he didn't bleed out.

Eventually he came to a set of three doors, one red, one green and one blue, with nervous, sweating hands Hagakure placed his hand on the blue door. The moment his skin touched the handle, the door melted into a boiling liquid forcing the panicked fortune teller to jump back. With the occult Monokuma's not far behind him, he panicked and pushed through the red door but before he could get anywhere. The red door bizarrely enough, suddenly grew arms and legs picked it's self-up and ran away.

Hagakure was left with only one choice now and from the corner of his eye he could see the swam of blood thirsty occultist Monokuma's quickly approaching. With no other choice Hagakure burst through the green door in a panic and in that signal moment everything turned to black… As if it was something out of a sci-fi movie the door suddenly started chomping down on Hagakure, tearing and ripping his body to shreds. Eventually the monstrous door finished his meal as he swallowed the fortune tellers lifeless body up, leaving only a puddle of blood behind. "Burp!"

* * *

When it ended, everyone remained silent, no one had anything to say, what could you say after witnessing something like that. We had been forced to watch our friend die on the big flat screen monitor above us and now we were filled to the rim with despair.

 _What… What the hell!_

 _N-No way… I didn't know this would happen_

Mondo was the first to break the silence, he stood in the centre of the room his eyes locked onto his clenched fist as he mumbled under his breath. "Damn it! Damn that Hagakure why'd he have to do something so stupid"

"Now both Makoto and Yasuhiro are dead" Hina noted, looking down at the floor as she held her hands together.

"Th-Th-That only leaves" Chihiro started to talk but was struggling to keep it together due to the tears building up in her eyes.

"14! Phuphu! You guys are dropping like fly's!" Monokuma said, appearing in the centre of the room.

"You! You monster!" I yelled, anger coursing through my veins as I felt my blood boil. For the first time in my life I've never wanted someone more dead than I do Monokuma.

"Me a monster but I'm a bear and besides the real monsters here are you guys, you people who can kill your friends so easily. It's sicking really but I won't judge this entertains me after all" Monokuma laughed, as he bounced up and down.

Every word he spoke only served to anger me more and more but in my current condition I can't really do anything and not only that. The school regulations forbids me and everyone else form harming Monokuma, Junko almost died because of that rule. I better play it safe and behave, no one else is dying today.

"Wow, you guys are super depressed, could it be… Have you already fallen into despair?" Monokuma asked, a wide grin growing across his face.

I looked around the room at all my friends, each and every one held the same expression on their face. They were scarred, sad and of course didn't know what to do next. Understandable after watching your friend get killed like that but we can't just stay here wallowing in despair. We have to move on, we have to keep hope in our hearts and stay determined. Yes, stay determined to not kill each other and to work together in order to escape this awful killing game.

"Everyone I know your all sad but we can't let Makoto's and Yasuhiro's death be in vein. They died because of Monokuma and this awful killing game and if we want to prevent even more killings from happening in the future. Then we need to hold onto hope and stay determined to work together in order to defeat the mastermind and find a way to escape this academy. So please don't give up now! Or your be letting Monokuma win!" I yelled, hoping that I inspired at least a few of them.

"Tch. Like I needed you to tell me that. I was already determined to defeat the mastermind as it was, I do not need your encouragement" Togami replied, with a small smile.

"Huh, like I can stay glum after hearing a cute girl saying something like that" Mondo replied, with thumbs up.

"That speech has been added to my top 5 inspirational speeches" Hifumi said.

"Our classmates sacrifice cannot be in vein. We will continue the fight" Sakura said.

 _Everyone seems to be rallying behind you Frisk_

"Hmph, with that said I do have some concerns Monokuma" Togami said, pointing straight at the black and white bear.

"Wazzup?"

"This trial was completely one sided from the start, you broke your own rule and took side with the killer's accomplice when you told Flowey the secret behind the camera in the kitchen" Togami accused.

"Not just that but the fact that magic was used in the murder and we didn't know anything about magic seems highly unfair" Kirigiri added.

"Not to mention the spirit… Sara I believe her name was" Celeste commented.

"Okay! Okay! I get it" Monokuma snapped, raising his arms in defence. "Yes, there were a few things here and there that you guys didn't know of and yes maybe the magical elements of this case were unfair to you guys but if I'm being honest… I didn't know about it either" Monokuma confessed.

 _What?!_

 _Makes sense I am invisible after all_

"Explain yourself! Now!" Togami ordered.

"If I knew all the details of this case before hand I would have told you guys in order to make this case fair but I didn't so I couldn't." Monokuma explained.

"Let's say we believe that, it still doesn't explain why you told Flowey about the secret of the camera in the kitchen" Kirigiri said.

"Heeheeeheee! He didn't tell me anything… He didn't have to tell me anything because I already knew. Of course, I already knew, I am after all this schools deputy head master!" Flowey announced.

"That's right! Flowey is my second in command, he's living among you so he can keep a watchful eye over my students" Monokuma explained.

"You're working with Monokuma! That's it I've decided, I might not be able to kill Monokuma but it's different for this weed" Mondo groaned, cracking his fist.

"That's right you can kill me but if you do. Your become the blackened and everyone here will vote you guilty. Do you want to die Mondo Owada. Kill me if you like but your die as well." Flowey said, his voice dark and serious. After hearing his words, Mondo begrudgingly stepped away from the black hearted flower putting his clenched fists in the pockets of his jacket.

"So, just so you all understand any information given to Flowey will run through me eventually and it works the other way around to. For example, Flowey knows the truth about the outside world." Monokuma teased.

 _Huh? The outside world, what does he mean?_

"Heeheeheee, I'm not going tell anyone anything neither so don't bother asking but if you kill me you might get a hint" he said, with a playful wink.

"Now, in order to make sure the class trials remain as fair as possible I'll add a new rule to the school regulations. **Anyone caught using magic for murderous intent will be punished.** There that should settle things, now as for the ghost"

Without warning Monokuma pulled out a small device and threw it across the floor, the yellow and black stripped box opened and… A bright pink light was let out of the box blinding everyone near the machine, I shielded my eyes with my arms from the light. Then the lid closed and it was gone Monokuma picked up the box and waddled away, what the hell was that all about?

"Phuphuphu? Don't worry, you won't have to worry about her interfering anymore" with that Monokuma disappeared from the court room.

 _What did that machine do? Was he trying to blind us_

"Is everyone okay?!" Ishimaru asked.

A collective moan of yes and yeahs satisfied the ultimate moral compass enough for him to start leading everyone back to the elevator. A few minutes passed and the only ones left standing in the court room were Togami, Kirigiri, Flowey, Sayaka and myself.

"Hmph, I'll admit this wasn't exactly what I was expecting but it was still interesting all the same" Togami commented, a smug smile plastered across his face.

"Secret of the outside world? What could he mean?" Kirigiri wondered, as she rubbed her chin with her gloved hand.

 _Chara? Can we talk?_

I waited for a reply and as I did the teary blue haired girl next to me spoke up "Did she know?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking over at Sayaka who's eyes were red and puffy.

"This was all planned out right by… That thing!" She snapped, pointing a shacky finger at Flowey. "So maybe just like how he tricked Hagakure maybe your ghost friend was tricked to"

 _I'd like to believe that, that'd make things a lot easier to accept but knowing Chara this was more than likely a stupid rash mistake._

"Y-Yeah maybe but she isn't responding so I can't ask"

"Of course, she isn't responding" Flowey chimed in.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirigiri asked, taking the words from my mouth.

"Hee, have you not seen ghost busters? Monokuma just took her from you. She's gone. Forever" Flowey said, his voice cold like ice and his words hurt like a dagger stabbing into my very soul.

 _That can't be right? Chara! Chara!_

 _Answer me!_

 _Chara! Chara!_

"Heehee, goodbye best friend" Flowey whispered.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Unpredictable beginnings**

 **Case solved!**

 **Surviving Students 14/16**

 **+2 extras**

Makoto Naegi **\- Murdered**

Yasuhiro Hagakure **Executed**

* * *

 **Authors note:** Thank you everyone for reading this story, I hope you've all been enjoying it so far and I hope the logic and class trial all makes sense please tell me if it doesn't. So, I can fix it and improve upon it in the future. Now I'd like to take a moment to reflect upon this story, the beginning of this story started of very… Rocky, I guess you can say with me never have written a Danganronpa story before I didn't know what I was doing. However, half way through I at least hope things started to improve, I feel more confident writing this story now and have a good idea in the direction it's going. Now the class trial was very hard to write for me as I didn't know how to write it out, I thought I needed to make it similar to the game but I think that was a mistake. Moreover, I think I had some characters talk WAY too much, this was a long class trial and I hope the next one will be shorter and not as complicated.

Anyway, to wrap everything all up, this story has been a learning experience for me and I do think I've improved and I hope you guys agree. Now, please favourite, follow and leave a review if you're looking forward to the first part of chapter 2. You guys can leave me your title request in the review section for the second chapter. I won't name Chapter 2 officially until a body has been discovered, just to give you guys and girls some time to think.

Don't forget to read after credits ;)

* * *

 **After credits:**

Somehow, I had made it back to my room, I didn't know what the time was but it must have been late sense when I tried turning the tap on to wash my face nothing came out. With no way of cleaning myself, I retreated to my bed, it had been a long emotional day but finally I can rest. After spending all day thinking and blocking all emotions out I can finally lie down and.

"What the?!"

I pulled the covers back and underneath were three dvd's, labelled **Sayaka's Motive. Frisk's Motive. Chihiro's Motive.** Why were these here and hidden underneath the covers of my bed, is this what was originally in the brown paper bag. I checked earlier and there was nothing inside but there was a really large hole at the bottom so I thought maybe the contents had fallen out while Makoto was delivering them. However, thinking back it seems more likely that Flowey made that hole himself and emptied the contents of the bag and hid inside.

"Why did he hide the motives though? Doesn't he want us all to kill each other?" I started questioning myself. It was pointless though because Flowey wasn't here, I didn't know where he was actually but if I had to guess it was probably safe to assume he was staying in either Hagakure or Makoto's room sense they won't be using it anymore.

It hurt my heart to think like that, to think about my friends like that, yes Hagakure was a friend, even if he did kill Makoto. I don't blame him and I don't even blame Flowey, I only blame Monokuma, the true mastermind of this killing game. He's the one responsible for taking two of my friends away! No actually Chara's gone as well… Still I can't give up yet, I have to stay strong, stay determined.

With that in mind I picked up the motive dvd's and left my room. Moving through the hallway I was lucky enough to find the person I was looking for standing by the men's toilets, after explaining the situation he accompanied me to my destination. He then proceeded to get out the needed key to unlock the gate and turned on the incinerator. Once he was done, I threw the motive dvd's into the fire only leaving once I was sure they were completely destroyed.

"So, what was that all about anyway, Mrs Dreemurr?" Hifumi asked.

"Just some trash we don't need"

* * *

 **Another Author's Note:** Really, quick, just want to let you guys no, it might be a while before I start the second arc because I want to one plan it out a lot more (I already know the basic story just need to plan out free time stuff and murder details) and I also want to go through all the previous chapters and edit them. By which I mean spelling, grammar and change my older chapter's story so that it's more like this, because the first seven (before Makoto dies) chapters aren't that great.

Anyway, if you're enjoying this story so far please consider leaving review, favourite and follow and I will try and update as fast as I can.


	13. Case of mistaken murder

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone please allow me to appolgize for my exstended absenxe from this story. I could go on and on about why it's taken so long to update this but all you need to know is that I had a few family emergencies come up and then summer and comic con got in the way. It's all sorted now, so hopefully I'll be back to writing at my usual pace again.

The story continues with the beginning of the second arc but before we begin allow me to clarify one thing. I am in the process of editing older chapters (a very slow process) and as I do this I delete the older chapters and replace them with the newer edited ones. Unfortunately this also means your reviews will be deleted along with them, I just felt I should let you guys know so you didn't take it as me disrespecting you personally. I honestly appreciate all the support I've been receiving towards this story and if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have kept going. Anyway lets begin shall we…

* * *

 **Case of mistaken murder?**

It's been roughly eight hours sense the class trial last night, sense we were all forced to witness that horrific sight. Hagakure killed Makoto and then… He in turn was executed for his crime. I still find it hard to believe, that what we went through and what we had watched had actually happened! How could this be happening! This seems like the plot for some missed up horror anime! Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life, this must be a dream, it has to be!

" _Gooooooood morning everyone it is now 10am, time to rise and shine and get ready to greet another beeeeeutiful day"_

This isn't a dream as much as I want to lie here crying, sobbing and begging for it all to be some kind of trick or prank. The harsh reality is all around me, this is real, all 16 of us are trapped here and the only way out is to get away with murder. It's sick, a sick game Monokuma has come up with and forced us all to take part in but we have no choice but to endure it. After all, two of us have already fallen victim to this murder game and now Chara is missing.

"There's no point moping around here all day" I mumbled, then pulled the bed sheets of me.

Shortly afterwards, once I had freshened myself up a little and put on some clean clothes, a sudden knock on the door caught my attention. I carefully made my way over and pulled the door open a creak just so I could make out the person's features. The piercing red eyes greeted me with a sharp smile, at first I thought it was Chara but then I realized it was Ishimaru standing in the hallway. I let out a small sigh of disappointment but opened the door a little wider bickering Ishimaru to enter. To my surprise he does not follow me inside but instead his feet remain firmly planted to the ground. Did he not understand my signal?

"You can come in if you like you don't have to stand in the hallway" I sighed.

"No! I can't enter a woman's room of whom I have no romantic interest for! I am sorry to be blunt, I hope you forgive me" Ishimaru stated, then bowed in an apologetic manner.

"Wait what?!" His words catch me of guard but before I could ask what he means he continues on.

"Ahem" He coughed, as he gathered himself and stood up straight returning to his previous stature. "putting your love interests on hold I've actually come here to warn you" Ishimaru said, his gaze turning serious.

"Huh? About what?" I asked, giving him a questioning glare.

"Some of the students are holding a secret meeting as we speak in the dining hall. I too was invited but rejected the offer once I found out what the topic of discussion was. Frisk, as we speak some of the others are discussing how best to deal with you. I'm afraid they see you as a threat sense you hid so much from us" Ishimaru explained.

I'm a little shocked to hear this but still it's only logical in a situation like this, there probably just scared. I don't blame them I am to and I did lie to them about Chara and Flowey so I can understand why they wouldn't trust me. "Take me to them"

* * *

"She's a threat! She's probably going to end up killing someone else!" Leon yelled, spitting saliva across the room and slamming his hands down against the table.

"Hey! She hasn't killed anyone!" Hina rebutted, gripping her fists as she jumped to Frisk defence.

"Doesn't mean she won't!" Leon spat, pointing his finger at the ultimate swimmer.

The two-sports pros argued between each other while among the dining hall multiple other discussions threatened to turn into full blown yelling coemptions. It seemed like almost everyone was occupying the dining hall and each had their own opinion about the situation. Some believe Frisk is too dangerous and can't be allowed to wander freely through the academy. The others believe Frisk is an ally and should be treated the same as everyone else.

"She did keep Chara and Flowey a secret from us right?" Celeste asked, as she sipped her tea.

"Of course but can you hardly blame her, I mean this is a killing game. Telling us would have also meant telling Monokuma and I doubt she would have wanted that" Kirigiri replied, keeping her calm and emotionless posture the entire time.

The tension in the room was quickly growing into a hostile atmosphere and soon these petty scrabbles threatened to turn into full blown fist fights between the students. If someone didn't decide on something quick then it was certain that something bad was destined to happen. Then of course that's when he stood to attention, his chair leg scrapping across the floor as he slowly stood up caught the attention of many of the nearby students.

He took a sip of his tea then placed it back on the table all while glaring at the crowd in front of him."Hmph, it seems all of you are truly hopeless" Togami, who had stayed quite up until now finally spoke up. Placing the mug onto the table beside him he journeyed deeper into the center of the cafeteria. Until he was abruptly stopped by a tall, strong, thuggish looking man with long, blonde, curly hair.

"What was that! You want to see the right side of my fists pretty boy?!" Mondo threatened, squeezing Togamis shoulder forcing the progidy to tense from Mondos immense strength.

"Ugh! You misunderstand me, I wasn't trying to insult you or anyone I'm just trying to make it clear for you simpletons!" Togami yelled, then slapped Mondos arm away. He straightend his suit up and regained his composure before continuing his speech "Your arguments are invalid, both of your points don't matter" Togami smirked, just as predicted his words sent everyone into a questionable silence.

"Huh? The hell are you talking about! This is our lives we're talking about you moron!" Leon yelled, his anger only over taken by his predictable panoria

"Indeed, but can you honestly say you'd be able to restrain her?" Togami asked, crossing his arms as he glanced back to see Leons stunned and confused expression.

"We don't need to! She's our friend we can trust her!" Hina yelled, in defiance.

"Tch. Hypothetically then, if you were to restrain her do you think it would work?" Togami said, growing annoyed of Hina's positivity.

"If needed, I would be able to take care of it but I agree with Hina, Frisk has done nothing wrong" Sakura said, keeping her eyes closed and her arms crossed the entire time.

"True. I think some of us are forgetting if it weren't for her we'd be dead already" Mondo said, calming down as he cleaned the inside of his ear with his little finger.

"I know! I know that but still she's not normal" Leon muttered, a little shaken up.

"Quite right, Frisk is not your average teenage girl, she has abilities unbeknown to us and I'm sure if we were to test her we would not be happy with what we were to find out" Togami commented.

"Just what are you implying here Togami?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing much, I just believe Mrs Dreemurr has more instore for us" Togami said, stroking his chin as a small smirk began to form.

"Huh?! Are you saying she's not told us everything!" Junko yelled.

"What more could she be hiding?" Hifumi asked.

"That, is what I intend to find out" Togami said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well if there are any more secrets to reveal now's your chance" Kirigiri said, turning her head towards the front door

* * *

"Grrr, I'm sick of this!" The frustrated voice was the first of many to greet me as I followed Ishimaru into the dining hall. It must have been Leon that let out that overpowering screech as he was obviously the most frustrated out of the bunch. He stood in front of the far end of the dining hall table, his right hand tugging his long spiky hair ferociously. The expression across his face clearly displayed a variety of emotions none of them positive. He had allowed himself to be consumed by fear, paranoia and anxiety. Leon was obviously scared and that was partly my fault.

"Leon your hand?" Chihiro spoke up.

Upon hearing her words the others and myself soon noticed the crimson liquid running down Leons left hand, he had clearly injured himself but that didn't seem to bother him. He just continued to let the blood leave his body as we were forced to watch him continue this bizarre display. "Y-You! You killed Makoto! I'll be damned if I'm going to let you kill me as well!" While he spoke he stepped away from the table and stumble towards me.

"I-I didn't" I started but he spoke over me.

Out of nowhere two set of meaty hands clamped around my shoulders, gripping me hard. I looked up at the owner of the hands and as expected it was Leon but the face I saw before me was not the Leon Kawada I met at the entrance ceremony. No this was the face of a broken man, his eyes were red and droopy which was a sure sign that he had been crying all night. His smooth skin had been tarnished by the wrinkles caused by stress and his long spiky hair was a mess due to the amount of times he'd pulled on it. "Y'all friends with that flower thing right and you knew about that ghost gal right?" Leon asked, his voice was less vicious then it was desperate but desperate for what someone to blame? Someone to hate? His words weren't full of hate as much as they were sadness.

"Y-Yeah but" I muttered, I couldn't look at him, seeing him like this was making me feel bad but maybe that's the point. I should feel bad…

"But nothing!" Leon spat, shaking me in his hold. "I think, I speak for everyone here when I say Makoto and Hagakure would still be alive if you had just told us the truth!" Leon yelled

"Dude! You don't have to go that far" Mondo mumbled.

"I agree, that was uncalled for" Ishimaru said.

Is he right? Would they still be alive if I hadn't had been so secretive, if I had just told them everything from the start would Makoto and Hagakure still be alive. Maybe. Everyone, probably thinks the same as Leon, no one is denying it, not even Ishimaru with his heart as gold. Then maybe… Maybe he's right

"Tch. Who do you think you are to speak for the Togami name?" Togami said, approaching Leon.

"What the big deal? Y'all agree don't yah? You said it yourself, there a threat and" before Leon could finish his sentence Togami pushed Leon down into one of the nearby chairs forcing him to sit down.

The force Togami used almost sent Leon to the floor but once the chair was stable Togami kept his hand on Leons shoulder while he bent down to glare at him. Leon opened his mouth to say something but the ice-cold hate in Togami's eye's forced him into silence. "Don't ever think low life hill billy scum who only care about fame, women and themselves can ever comprehend the mind of a noble, never mind a Togami. Now stay silent or your have more to worry about than an infection from that hand wound of yours" He said, glaring at Leon the entire time. He stood up straight and gathered his composure, then once he was ready began speaking again this time he was addressing the entire room.

"I know some of you here share the same opinion of this poor excuse for a man while others disagree but regardless I think it would be beneficial for the group as a whole to hear what she has to say. Any objections? No?" After that Togami looked at me with an expecting expression but what was I supposed to say after that!? I mean I appreciate him shutting Leon up but everything that comes out of his mouth always sounds smart and fancy, I'm going to sound stupid compared to him. Still, I guess no one really cares what I sound like all they really want is an explanation but can I really tell them everything.

While I thought it over, I tugged on Ishimaru's sleeve in an attempt to get him to come closer, he dose and then I whisper to him. "I'm a little nervous, can you buy me some time while I think about what I'm going to say?" I ask, with my best puppy dog expression.

"Hmmm. Very well, we do after all have to discuss our next move, I was going to bring this up after but to help you summon forth your confidence I'll rearrange the order of things" Ishimaru said, with a small salute.

Why is he saluting me? Doesn't matter, I'm grateful for Ishimaru because now I'll have some time to think things over a little more. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Togami glance over, Ishimaru also must have caught sight of this because soon after he began the meeting.

"Hmph, so we're going through this pointless ideal first… Very well" Togami said, crossing his arms as he sat down at his usual spot.

I didn't really have time to listen in on the meeting, I caught bits and pieces, something about a gate opening, Monokuma possibly changing a few things and exploring the second floor. I'll have to ask Ishimaru or someone else about it later, right now though I need to concentrate. I have to explain to everyone the situation with me and Chara, the details relating to that I can tell them mostly everything. I'll leave out the whole Genocide thing, that's in another timeline it doesn't even exist anymore so it doesn't matter. Flowey is a bit more complicated, I can tell them his back story but I doubt that'll stop them from wanting to rip him to shreds.

My main concern really is the power to reset, it's never really left sense I first fell into the underground and when I freed the monsters it stuck around. Still I've had no need to reset with everyone living a happy and peaceful life, that is until now. If I tell them about this power will they even believe me? It could make things even worse, take Leon for example if he or someone like him were to find out about this power their anxiety and fear may turn into desperation. Then it'd only be a matter of time until another body shows up.

"You think Monokuma is being controlled by Genocide Jack?!" Hina yelled, breaking my conversation.

"It is a possibility" Hifumi commented.

"A highly unlikely one! Toko screamed.

Jezz so loud! Anyway, as it turns out while I am free to reset even though I'm stuck here I cannot reset to a point of time where I was not trapped inside this academy. Neither can I go back and save someone who has already died, I've lost count the amount of times I've tried to save Makoto but every time I prevent Hagakure from killing him fate always finds a way. Then somehow in the class trail the fault falls onto Hagakure and I'm the one who figures it out, every time, over and over and over again. I go back only for them to die again! And again! And again!

"Why?" I whispered, as the memories of other timelines started to come back to me.

"F-Frisk are you okay" a small voice asked as a soft small hand gently stroked my back like a mother would a sick child "Your crying?"

"Am I?" I quickly whipped my eyes and shacked my body in a desperate attempt to regain some composure. I can't tell them, if I do they might think I can save them and I don't have it with in me to tell them that I can't.

"So, it's agreed, we'll split up into groups of four and explore the academy once more, 2 groups will go up to the second floor while the other two will remain down here and check to see if anything has changed" Ishimaru explained.

"Huh? We're exploring" I asked Chihiro.

"Mm-hm" She nodded, with a pleasant smile.

"Before we do, let's not forget that Mrs Dreemurr here still owes us all an explanation" Celeste said.

"Are you feeling better Frisk? You weren't looking so good" Sayaka asked.

Sayaka?! She's here, I'm surprised she's able to talk and walk like this considering how close she was to Makoto. Though I guess in this situation there isn't really any choice but to keep living.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"… Yes" She said, with a glum smile "What happened to Makoto was unpleasant but rest assured I do not blame you. I simply wish to honour his wishes and help everyone leave this place alive" Sayaka replied.

"I'm glad to hear that" I responded, with a small sympathetic smile. She really was close to Makoto I can understand why she would want to honour him like this. Sayaka she must have a strong resolve and will of iron but still I hope this isn't too much for her to bare.

"Well, I belive we've been kept waiting long enough, explain to us why we should still trust you" Togami said.

I moved towards where Ishimaru once stood and faced all the students head on, there gaze harsh but patient aimed at me. This is it, do or die time. "I-I understand your all angry and feel betrayed by me, some of you will probably never trust me no matter what I say here. However, I still feel that what I did was the best course of action at the given time."

"Because it gave you an advantage in the killing game, correct?" Celeste, commented.

"No! Because I wanted to protect my friend, Flowey. I know to all of you he may just seem like another killer but to me he's my friend I've known him for almost ten years now which is why even now I still want to save him." My words shocked and confused a lot of the listeners but I continued neither the less. "However, that doesn't mean I'll help him with whatever plan he has cooked up, if I'm being honest I plan on stopping this entire game with as few casualties as possible. Even so, in order to do that I need you all to trust me, I can't save anyone if we're always suspicious of each other, always weary of what the others are going to do next."

"Ha! How exactly do you expect us to trust you!" Leon yelled, pointing his finger at me.

"Like I said, some of you probably never will but still to make up for this discord in our relationship I will explain everything about myself and answer all questions you may have about me, Chara or Flowey. Though even that may not be enough for some of you, I expect some of you are thinking this is all some trick to get us to drop our guard. So, after I've explained everything we'll have a vote."

"A vote?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes. My word alone won't be enough to convince most of you present, so once I've spoken you can decide yourselves what to do about me." I said, my suggestion took them by surprise it seems but I honestly can't think of any other way to regain their trust.

"Interesting, so I'm assuming that the vote of would go something like this, option A we vote that Frisk can be trusted and she remains our ally and everything carries on the same" Kirigiri explained.

"Then option B would be the opposite, Frisk cannot be trusted and so she must be dealt with but my question is how would we deal with her?" Togami asked.

"That's easy… If you all decide that I'm not trust worthy, then I'll disappear" I answered. The truth was much simpler, if I didn't win the vote I'd reset and avoid this outcome but at least this way I'd know who to watch out for and who I can trust. To be honest, I don't really care about gaining their trust, I do want to save them but more importantly I need to find the killer. No, that's wrong, I need to find the most likely person to become the next murderer and stop them before it's too late.

"Hmph. Very well, if everyone agrees then that's what we're do but I am curious what do you mean when you say disappear?" Togami asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'll just lock myself in my room or something, you don't need to worry about it" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Really? I'm not quite sure Monokuma would allow such a thing and I'm quite certain you already knew that" He smirked as he spoke those words. Does he know I'm bluffing? No, he can't but he is noble so he's probably used to this kind of stuff, I should have thought this through some more.

"Well either way it doesn't matter right now, I need to finishing explaining myself to you guys so we can start exploring" I said, hoping to change the subject. He stayed silent as I continued talking, going into great detail about my past. I told them everything, about the war between monsters and humans. How Chara was adopted by monsters and how she and Asriel attempted to save monster kind but ultimately failed. I explained that their failure led to Asriel turning into Flowey and that him having no soul is the reason for his cold, ruthless and unfeeling attitude. Off course, explaining the details around Chara was the hardest part sense I didn't know much about her past before she fell to Mt Ebott. However, I explained how our souls our linked together like a single piece of string tied to two different busses, one cannot go far without the other. Once I was finished It was 2:45pm I had been talking for quite a while.

"Damn… I'm hungry" Mondo muttered.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Hina moaned, slapping him round the back of the head.

"It seems you have had quite the journey, you have the spirit of the warrior within you and it's obvious that you seek to protect everyone. For this I cannot fault you for your actions." Sakura groaned.

"Quiet a tale indeed, if it is all true it certainly explains a few things" Celeste said.

"It's like something out of an anime!" Hifumi giggled.

It seems after hearing my story everyone has calmed down a little more even Leon seems a bit more relaxed. Good, I'm glared the tension in the air has lifted maybe now we can focus on working towards finding a way out of here. However, even if everyone is working together like this it only makes it that much harder to predict who the next killer will be. If there's going to be another murder, there's always the chance that no one will die. No, with both Flowey and Monokuma working together I doubt that will happen.

"Yo! I'm starving I don't know about you guys but I want some grub over here ASAP!" Junko moaned.

"No the best course of action right now is" Togami started but his gut disagreed with his words as it rumbled intensely. "Perhaps, a lunch break is in order" Togami said, turning to Ishimaru for confirmation.

"Agreed. Everyone please take your seats at the dining hall while myself, Junko, Hina and Frisk will prepare the food" Ishimaru ordered, then dashed towards the kitchen.

"Wait why me?!" I asked. I don't have time for this!

"He dose realize we're already in our seats right?" Leon whispered, towards Mondo.

* * *

Somehow Ishimaru had convinced Junko, Hina and myself to help him prepare lunch, I was tasked with tenderizing and slicing the meat, while Hina chopped up the vegetables. Junko on the other end of the table was already preparing deserts even though we hadn't even had lunch yet. While Ishimaru made sure the ovens were all in working conditions. "Very well, at this pace everything should be done in 60minutes, keep up the good work girls" ishimaru said, then went to leave the kitchen but was stopped by Junko who grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"No way! If you think you can boss us around and then walk on out of here you got another think coming" Junko moaned.

"E-Excuse me" Ishimaru stuttered.

"You have to help out to Ishimaru, here put some water in this sauce pan and set it to boil" Hina instructed passing him the utensil.

"Right, of course" he did us he was told and filled up the sauce pan but seemed confused when it came to operating the stove. "Hmm…"

Dose he not know how to use it…

"It's easy, gawd I can't believe I have to show you" Junko turned the nob and the lower left circle on the stove slowly turned red. She then placed the sauce pan onto the stove and left the water to boil "Did you never learn to cook or anything?" Junko asked, as she returned to her duties.

"No, no one ever taught me how to do anything, everything I've ever known was self-taught. I taught myself how to read and write."

"That's it!" Junko yelled, utterly taken back by the utter lack of talent it seemed Ishimaru possessed or rather didn't possess.

"Yes what more could I need?" He asked.

"Well, what about sports? Or any hobby really" Hina interjected.

"I don't have a hobby" he admitted.

"Then how do you kill time?" Junko asked.

"I study!" he proclaimed.

"Oh gawd! Okay you know what, come here I'm going to teach you how to cook"

"Huh but isn't that a talent only the female gender can possess?" Ishimaru asked.

"I'm… going to ignore that comment for the good of your health" Junko commented.

From then forward I talked with Hina a little while Junko tried to teach Ishimaru the basics of cooking. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy my time cooking but I didn't really know what I was doing sense I had grown used to cooking Monster Food which was made with magic. This was a lot different and sense Chara wasn't here I couldn't get her to read the instructions for me either. I hope I don't give anyone food poisoning.

* * *

Everyone sat around the long dining table except for Togami who sat by himself at his own table. I sat next to Hina and Junko and in front of me was Mondo and a very uncomfortable Leon who used his fork to stir his food. He looked like he wanted to say something but Ishimaru spoke up before he could. "My friends let us all enjoy this meal together! I am sure we will overcome this hardship cast upon us and find a way out of here. However, before we begin please a moment of remembrance for our fallen classmates" The room fell silent not even Togami dared to make a pep, we all closed are eyes and thought back to the time we spent with Makoto and Hagakure. Though it was brief they both made an impression on us and they will be missed.

"Now let's eat" Leon broke the silence. Following his example everyone began digging into the home-made spaghetti and meatballs we had made in the kitchen. At least that's what I would like to say however the truth is Hina and my own cooking is so bad that we ended up heating up a bunch of bento boxes. (If you don't know what bento is, it's basically japans version of a microwave meal) This is a secret I will take to the grave.

"Good work girls, the foods delicious" Mondo praised.

"Thank you" Hina said, then winked at me.

"Yo! Frisk, I got something I want to say to you" Leon said gaining my attention.

"Hey if you're going to start picking on her again you can back of!" Hina yelled, while slurping up a lose noodle.

"No, it's not like that!" Leon refuted.

"Then what is it Leon?" I asked.

"Look I'm just going to come straight out and say it, I'm sorry about earlier all right, I don't know what came over me but I definitely crossed the line. I shouldn't have grabbed you and I shouldn't have said Makoto's death was your fault it's not. No one thinks that, I was just so worked up!... I'm calmer now though"

It's okay Leon, you were right with what you said… You don't need to apologize" I said, standing up from the dining table.

"Frisk?" Hina called out to me.

"Makoto died because of me but I'm going to do my best to make sure I don't make the same mistake twice!" I cried, then bowed down towards Leon and the others. "Please let me protect you all!"

A stunned silence swept across the room, only the sound of breathing and my tears dropping to the floor could be heard. Then suddenly, the silence was broken as clapping from behind me echoed around the room. I turned around only to find Togami sitting down with his left leg resting across his right knee, he smirked up at me still clapping his hands. I could only return his gesture with a quizzical glare.

"Well done Mrs Dreemurr with that you have officially won the trust of almost everyone here but I suppose you already knew that. It must be nice to have an advantage in the killing game" Togami accused.

"Advantage!" Mondo yelled.

"Wait what advantage!?" Leon started to panic.

"Didn't I say earlier, there's one more secret Mrs Dreemurr is keeping from us and that I intend to find out what exactly that is"

"I do remember you claiming something along those lines, yes" Celeste said.

"However, you have presented no proof that Frisk is hiding anything of the sort" Sakura added.

"I'm not hiding anything! You guys no everything now! Please believe me!" I pleaded, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Play innocent as much you like but when I look at you sitting there eating like a normal girl would it disgusts me. The way you try to hide the obvious, that you're not normal with all these unnecessary pleasantries is just humours. Oh, please. Don't insult my intelligence by trying to deny what I already know to be the truth. It's only a matter of time until you slip up and when you do I'll be there to pick up the pieces and finally put this puzzle together" With that said, Togami made his leave and shortly after a lot more of the students left to explore.

I was escorted back to my room by Sakura and Hina, it had been a long and exhausting progress explaining myself to everyone but what's done is done. However, it seems something unexpected emerged out of this, Togami's out bursts was something that did not occur in the previous timelines. Could this be a side effect from the resets or perhaps Flowey has converted him somehow. Either way it won't matter for much longer, after what just happened it'll be too risky staying in this timeline, to many students will lose trust in me. I should reset again.

 **RESET**

When I Reset everything seems to go by so fast, meeting everyone for the first time, Monokuma explaining the rules. The first few days. It all just fly's by until the night before the murder, I can see him there talking with Sayaka, I wish I could save him but… In the original timeline, I just went straight to sleep but I want to talk to him, he won't remember anyway. I can feel myself being pulled away but I resist, No! I want to talk to him! I want to say goodbye! The binds that were holding me back break and all of a sudden, I'm free. For the first-time sense, I was gifted this power I can now use the Reset ability to my own accord. I can save him. I can save Makoto!

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone hope you all enjoyed this, little bit of explaining to do, Frisk has Reset and that's why she isn't in a wheel chair anymore. She has Reset multiple times and the next chapter will show you the first time she went back and will explain a little bit why she may have seemed a bit cold and emotionless towards the others at times. Now how about Togami, I can't really explain much without spoiling it but most of you have probably figured it out so let's leave it at that. I will ask this, are all these characters still in charter I hope so but I feel like I may have gotten some of them wrong. Anyway this was the first part of chapter 2 hope you liked it if you did please favourite, follow and leave a reviewit really helps support the story.

I aim to get the next chapter up end of June or beginning of July so look forwards to it


	14. Case of mistaken murder p2

**Hope Despair and Determination**

 **Authors Note:** This chapter is going to get a little confusing, it takes place before the last chapter and straight after the class trial. I've tried to make it as easy to understand as possible, but this is where the Resets come into play, so it may get confusing for some (hopefully not though). I'll try and explain as clear as possible but either way I'll leave a short explanation at the end of this chapter. Other than that, please enjoy…

 **Case of mistaken murder?**

"CHARA!" I yelled, my throat sore as tears continuously rolled down my cheek, but no one came. Why? Why?! Why was this happening?! Not only has Makoto been killed but we were just forced to witness his killer's horrific execution. Neither of them deserved to die like that, they didn't deserve this! The worst part about all of this is knowing it could have been prevented, that if I had just been a little more open then maybe… Damnit! Flowey may have planned this whole murder out days ago under everyone's noses but I'm the one who allowed him the opportunity! I've got as much blood on my hands as Hagakure or anyone so why am I spared punishment.

Why am I still alive?

I give myself a moment to calm down and wipe the tears away, a few moments pass, and I'm alerted to someone approaching from behind me. I quickly snap around to face the figure and pick up the nearest object I can find, swinging it towards the upcoming figure.

"Woah! Careful where you wave that thing around, you nearly broke a school rule" Monokuma said, a tense sweat running down his fore head.

"You killing me wouldn't be so bad right now, it's what I deserve" I said, then turned away from the bear.

"My dear student whatever is the matter, are you not feeling well?" Monokuma said, taking a seat next to me.

I grit my teeth and ignored his attempts to get under my skin, burying my face into my chest, holding my legs in place with my arms. "If something is bothering you, please don't hesitate to speak up, after all we wouldn't want another murder to occur right… Kiddo" Monokuma teased.

?!

That word triggered something inside me as I suddenly felt a rush of emotions over take my body, I was happy but then sad to be happy which in turn made me angry because I was only sad because of this damn bear. I had started to forget all about Sans and the other monsters, how are they? Are they okay? I was over come with worry and paranoia but then Monokuma started laughing… His evil mechanical laugh only made me turn to one answer, there all dead. In that one fleeting moment of realization I felt nothing and then I was overcome with despair.

"That look? Could it be? Even after your speech you've already fallen into despair. Bwahahahah! Amazing you really are pathetically lost in this world"

 _Look after yourself kid because someone really cares about you!_

Sans!

 _HUMAN! I BELIVE IN YOU_

What's going on? I know there not really here but, I feel like I can hear them.

 _You can take on anyone, your tough Frisk. Tougher than you think._

The voices of my friends echoing around my soul, begging me not to give in to this horrid despair.

 _I-I know it can be hard to keep f-f-fighting but if anyone can do it I-I think you can_

Heh. After hearing them again, I know I can't just give up now! I have to-

 **Stay Determined!**

"I mean really, I thought it'd take a lot more to break your deterimin- what the…" Monokuma was left in shock as my entire body suddenly gave of a heavenly glow. Through the power of determination, I was lifted into the air, I looked down at Monokuma with a sly grin who only stood there to stunned for any cocky reply. Quickly before this sudden power burst wore of I opened the menu bar and saved my progress, so I would be able to come back here if I failed. After that I slammed my hand down on the reset button, the world around vanished and…

 **Reset successful**

 _So, you finally did it?_

Who? I try to open my eyes but when I do there's no one there just the darkness of the void but I'm sure I heard someone's voice. "Helloo?" I call out but no answer, a short while later a small light shines through the darkness and I walk towards it knowing it would take me to the next timeline.

 _We will meet again… Mrs Dreemurr_

* * *

"Perverts!" Hina yelled, shoeing Hifumi and Leon out of the dining hall.

I stood there not fully with it, my mind going 1 minute and hour, what is happening? I reset but why am I still here. I have gone back yes but not back enough, is this as far as I can go? Damn I'm not even outside so I can't prevent the killing game from taking place. So, what was the point? No! Now's not the time to give up before you even try Frisk, you're here to do one thing and one thing only.

"Hey, Frisk didn't you hear me! Hey Frisk!" Hina said, shacking me slightly.

I turned to face her but as I started to move I suddenly fell to the floor, "aaaaahhhh!" I scream, quickly Hina catches me in her arms. My legs are completely unharmed, I just assumed I was still in my chair, so now I can walk again. I'll have to keep a mental note not to get impaled this time, oh but wait. If I do doge those spears, then Junko…. I managed to live through it because I was already out of its proximity but Monokuma was aiming for her. I'll have to talk to her later. This is becoming complex, somehow, I have to stop Monokuma from impaling Junko, foil Flowey's murder plan and make sure Makoto doesn't get poisoned by a possessed Ishimura.

I'm starting to feel overwhelmed but still I won't give up, I'll stay determined!

 **Save!**

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked, with a concerned look.

"I'm fine" I replied, with a cheerful smile.

Hmm, I should try and get a clear picture of my relationship with everyone in this timeline as well as other differences. "Hey, Hina we're good friends, right?"

"Sure! I mean we haven't known each other for very long but you and Sakura seem pretty cool to me!" Hina said, with a genuine smile.

"Heh, thanks Hina. You're a good friend" I replied, as we shared a laugh. Same Hina, is it fair to assume that my relationship with everyone is the same then. I mean she's right we haven't known each other very long.

"Are you sure your okay? You seem distracted and that fall earlier was rather sudden maybe you should go lie down" Hina suggested, placing her hand on my fore head.

"N-No I'm fine really, I'm grateful for your concern but it's not needed" I replied, then stood up my balance a little of and I almost fell again. I think Hina noticed because she offered me a hand, but I only flashed her a reassuring smile. She wasn't convinced and grabbed my arm leading me to my room as if I was an elderly woman. Come to think of it Hina was one of the ones who always helped me get around in my wheel chair in the previous timeline.

Much to my protest she sat me down on my bed and took my dorm room key of me locking me inside. "Sorry Frisk but your obviously not well enough to be moving around, I'll let you out in the morning okay" I puffed my cheeks out because I was not okay but nodded anyway, she giggled and waved goodnight.

"Sigh, over protective friends but that's okay I can just reset and try again" I said, then brought up the menu.

"Ahem, ahem. Before you do that, I would like to talk to you"

I turned around and Monokuma was sitting on my window seal with his legs crossed, I glared at him and proceeded to press the button. "If you press that button before listen to what I have to say then our deal is of and all guest of the academy our as good as dead. That includes flower boy and ghost girl" I stopped, inches away from the reset when I realized that he was threatening to kill Chara.

"How is that possible, you shouldn't even know Chara yet" I said, keeping my hand above the button.

"I shouldn't but I do and there's a lot more I know as well but I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here regarding are deal, remember the one we made in the alpha timeline before you started resetting."

"H-How do you"

"How do I know that you've reset a bunch of times sense this game began, call it experience. Any who, it's time for me to cash in on my side of the deal" Monokuma grinned.

"What do you want?"

Monokuma jumped of the window seal and started pacing across the room with his paw tapping against his forehead. "I learnt a lot about your ability to reset, for example, resets don't just take you back in time. It's more complicated than that, instead of being sent back through time and reliving the same events over and over again like a bad ground hog day rip off. A Reset allows a whole new timeline to be created, while the previous timeline still exists. When you decided to reset, you left the previous timeline you were on and created a new timeline with new possibilities. However, just because you have left that world behind does not mean Frisk has. Your consciousness was swapped with the Frisk from the new timeline that was here before you, which leaves her in the previous timeline with another me I believe. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out two of her friends are dead, you truly are cruel, forcing another version of yourself to go through such torture" Monokuma teased, with a small snicker.

"Who? Who told you all that because the only one who knows about the resets is me, Chara, Sans and Flowey" I asked, accusingly.

He only smirked at me as if it was obvious but then it hit me and the realization hurt like a knife twisting and tugging around in my gut. The familiar feeling of betrayal from my own former friend stung worst than any bee or hornet sting ever could. I foolishly thought we were done with this, I believed I had finally managed to befriend him. I was naïve, I was wrong. In the previous timeline Flowey revealed himself to be working alongside Monokuma, so of curse why wouldn't he tell him everything he knows about the resets.

"Phuphuphu, figured it out, have you? That's right the dandy lion is good for something I bet you wish you never made that deal with me now. I mean it was all an act to begin with anyway, I can tell you sense prevent it, but our meeting back then was me informing him about the hidden camera in the dining hall. Of course, I had no idea why he wanted this information, he just asked for secrets in turn for yours and boy did he deliver but enough of that" Monokuma laughed, then stopped in his tracks turning to meet my glared head on.

I had no come back for Monokuma as shocking as this news was it wasn't really surprising they were both playing us the fool from the very beginning. "You've been going on and on bear, just get to the point already" I snapped.

"Oh, what's wrong did I hit a saw spot? Well whatever, I just want to tell you that you can't save Makoto. The timeline simply won't allow it, someone died tonight and so know matter how many times you attempt to prevent it. Someone will die." Monokuma said, in an all to serious tone for his small mechanical body.

"So, your saying resetting was a waste a time that I can't change anything?" I asked. I'm not sure why I'm asking him of all people maybe because there's no one else I can talk to about this but that doesn't mean I'm naïve enough to believe a word he says.

"No, you can still change a few things here and there but preventing a death you've already seen with your own eyes that's highly unlikely" Monokuma teased.

"Unlikely? Not impossible?" I questioned, maybe there is a way but then why is Monokuma telling me about it. I don't like that grin across his face.

"Heh, oh there's a way but you won't do it, you don't have what it takes to save Makoto or anyone for that matter" Monokuma teased.

"Ugh, I will save him just tell me what I have to do! I'll save everyone!"

"Bwahahahaha! That's just it!" Monokuma yelled, launching into a fit of hysterical laughter. "The only way to save Makoto is to replace the body, in other words your have to kill someone! WAhahahaha" Monokuma laughed, his laugh echoed through my head is I sat there stunned by what I just heard.

 _You have to kill someone_

 _Kill someone_

Is that really the only way? No! No, I won't do it, I'm here to save everyone, Monokuma is just trying to trick me. I refuse to fall for anymore of his games! With those thoughts rushing through my mind and my determination to save everyone, I picked up the pillow laying on the bed and with all my strength and rage I threw it at the laughing Monokuma, the force of the attack making him tumble to the ground.

"Grrr, violence against the head master is stric- W-Wait what are you doing?" Monokuma asked, a bead of seat running down his fore head.

"Your wrong Monokuma, there is another way and I'm going to find it, I'll prevent Makoto's murder and every murder that may come after. Then Together with everyone still breathing I'll, no we will leave this place and prove that friendship is stronger than despair. I'm to determined to prove that to you" with that I slammed my hand down on the reset button and everything turned to black.

 **Reset**

* * *

Every time I reset before I end up at the last save point I come here, I never remember this place once I leave but when I come back all my memories of this place return. It's weird, the whole room if you can call it that is just bitter black for miles with nothing or no one around. Except, I remember the last time I was here there was something else, a voice. They never showed their face just spoke to me without ever revealing themselves.

"Hellllooo" I called, out into the darkness. No answer, that was usually the case of course sense I should be the only one here and yet I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. Neither the less, the light shined through the darkness like a beacon leading me out of the void. I followed like always without question, knowing it would take me where I needed to be.

"Goodbye Mrs Dreemurr… I will be seeing you quite soon"

Just as I expected I found myself sat next to Hina, she looked worried must be because of my fall but unfortunately, I don't have time for that. I quickly waved goodbye to Hina and rushed of in the direction of the bath house. It's empty. Why is it empty. This is where Flowey put his plan into motion so shouldn't he be here unless… I'm not thinking something through, I'm rushing, I need to think. Okay, let's go over the facts.

Makoto was killed in the dining hall, he was poisoned by Chara who used Ishimaru's body to as a cover. Then the real killer Came in from the bath house, he was attacked with a glass ball, Makoto defended himself with a kitchen knife and threw boxes at the killer to gain distance. This all happened around 9:45 if I remember correctly, the time now is, I took a quick glance at the clock hanging in the wall, its only 5 that gives me nearly 5 hours to prevent a murder.

Okay, I can do this to start of I should head back to the kitchen and get rid of the kitchen knives, move those boxes somewhere else and do something about the chairs. Unfortunately for me, neither the kitchen or dining hall was empty, Sakura, Chihiro and Hina were talking in the dining hall while I caught a glimpse of blue in the kitchen. I sneaked past the three in the dining hall and headed straight for the kitchen, hoping my suspicions were wrong.

"Sayaka?" I said, as I entered. She jumped a little and placed one hand behind her back as she turned to face me with a small smile. "F-Frisk what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question" I took a quick glance at the rack of knifes, one of them was missing. I glared over at her, I remember back in the original timeline I had to prevent Sayaka from doing something like this before. "Don't. Put it back. Now!" I said, stern and firmly.

She didn't wither and instead pretended to act innocent and clueless, so I tried a different approach. "Listen I know your scared and you just want to get out of here, but I promise you this isn't the right way to go about it. I'm going to make it so know one dies, we all will escape this prison so please, give me the knife." I said, handing out my hand.

She pulled out her hand slowly reaching over to hand me the deadly blade but then out of a moment of fear and hesitation she pulled away. "How do I know you won't just turn around a kill me when I give it to you!" She yelled.

"Sigh, first of theirs Sakura, Hina and Chihiro who saw me come in here so even if I tried anything they would know it was me. Second, this is a dead end, the only way out is through the dining hall, but I would be spotted covered in blood. However, and this is the most important reason I would never hurt my friends, okay never! I won't hurt you, the only reason I'm here now talking to you is because I trust you to do the right thing, if I didn't I could've just called for Sakura the moment I suspected you of carrying a knife. I didn't though, and you know why because you're my friend and I trust you." I said every word I meant, though she may be a little disturbed, I do trust her, and she is my friend. I know she will never harm me or anyone else.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled, as she swung the blade down towards me, my hand inches away from the reset button. I opened my eyes and Sayaka had ran out of the kitchen crying, the knife stuck into the chopping board behind me. "Sigh, huff, that was, huff, terrifying." I picked up all the knifes and other sharp utensils and shoved them in a small brown paper bag used for strong unwanted food. I looked at the knife Sayaka had stabbed into the cutting bored and tried to pull it out, but it was no use. I'll have to get Sakura to do it for me later.

"Frisk what are you doing with them?" Chihiro asked.

"Do any of you know where Hufimi is" I asked, ignoring Chihiro's question.

"Err, I think he's going around everyone's room collecting their trash" Hina answered.

"Great, Sakura there's a blade stuck in the cutting bored can you please pull it out and then meet me in the incinerator."

"Very well but why, what is it your planning?" Sakura asked.

"I-I-I can't tell you, but I promise it's in the intention of everyone's well beings which is why I have to ask you one more favour" I said, Sakuras intense stare making me shiver.

"Could you possibly find a way to lock down the dining hall"

"Hmm and why would you need me to do that?" Sakura asked.

"It's for… to prevent" I stopped, damnit I need her help, but I can't exactly say it's to prevent a murder because that would make me seem suspicious. Think Frisk, think. It's to prevent a killing from happening" Why did I say that; do I really lack the imagination to think up any excuse.

"That explains why your taking the knifes away but why do we need to lock this place down?" Hina asked.

"This seems like the most likely place for a murder to occur don't you think. I mean we can't get into each other's rooms, no one would risk killing in the middle of the hall and who would even bother going to the gym." I explained, hoping they would buy my explanation.

"Hmm, this still seems to sudden but if just for tonight I will make it, so no one can access the dining hall without my say so. However, if I find out this is just some part of a murder plan Monokuma will be the least of your concerns" Sakura warned, her glare giving of a heated aura.

With Sakura's assistance it didn't take long to set everything up, the knifes were destroyed and Sakura had moved the long kitchen table across the door, so no one could get in. If a murder did occur now, there's no way it would happen in the kitchen and because of this, Flowey's plan couldn't possibly work. I did it, I saved Makoto and Yashiro but even so it just seems to easy, what Monokuma said still bothers me.

 _Your have to kill someone in order to save him_

Well I didn't kill anyone, and I've still prevented his murder, I rolled over on my bed looking at the clock on the wall. 8:00. Not long now and then I know for sure, Makoto has to survive the night, he just has to! I let my mind wander as a small smile formed across my face, I knew I could do it, I knew I could save him. Now if someone dies again I'll just prevent it like I have for Makoto, it's easy, we won't even have to go through another class trial.

 _Frisk!_

Chara?! Chara is that you?!

 _Frisk! Frisk you need to wake up!_

Chara, I'm so happy to be hearing your voice again. After the class trail you just disappeared, I thought you had, I thought you were… I'm so glad you're alive.

 _I'm not alive Frisk, you killed me Frisk, you killed me when you sent me to death after the class trail!_

Chara what are you talking about

 _I'm dead Frisk and it's all your fault it's always your fault!_

I'm sorry, I don't understand

 _Then… WAKE UP!_

* * *

I shot up like a bullet, my body drenched in sweat, I was out of breath and almost in a panic. The hell was that, was that some kind of dream or was Chara really talking to me I've not been able to speak with her sense the class trial. I looked around, I was in familiar surroundings although the lights were of and I didn't remember turning them of, then I remembered one of the bears rules.

 _At night time all water and electricity supplies will be turned of_

"It's night time? Then dose that mean… Makoto!" I suddenly realized, why I was here to begin. I sprang out of my room and dashed towards the kitchen.

Thankfully, Sakuras barricade looked untouched and unmoved, I let out a sigh of relief and turned back towards my room. Then as I was walking I felt something wet beneath my feet, it didn't feel clean like water more like paint or oil. Following the trail led me to the first dorm room on the right, I read the name tag out loud. Makoto Naegi. I could feel my heart beating faster and as I reached out towards the door my other hand pulled back. I don't want to do this again, I don't want to push that door open just to see him lying there.

Even though my body and mind said no, even though I already had the reset menu open and ready, my determination forced me to continue. The door slowly creaked open, I used the light of the monopod to help me see in the dark, as I suspected the liquid I was stepping in was blood. I dropped the monopod and covered my mouth with both my hands so that I didn't let out a powerful scream. It was far worse than last time, so much worse that I tumbled backwards and fell against the door behind me.

Makoto, was sat in the corner of the room in a pink arm chair his arms slouched down and his head rested to the side. His stomach had been cut open and bits of guts and blood were still falling out at this very moment, the knifes used to do this had been left on the bed. Frisk recognised each one, she had hand picked them herself and watched them burn in the incinerator so how? How did this happen?

Suddenly the door she was leaning against opened causing her to fall back, she could only watch as Kirigiri without so much as a word went to investigate. Frisk on the other hand couldn't bare this anymore, she wouldn't stay to investigate, she refused to sit through another class trail and watch her friends die again. Yet she had no choice did she, she could just reset now but that would just lead to everything repeating itself she had to know who the killer was in order to prevent this from happening again.

So, it went on, investigation, class trail, reveal, execution and then… she reset to prevent this tragedy a second time. However, the results were the same every time, no matter how hard she tried no matter what she did. Makoto was always murdered; an investigation was always carried out and a murderer was eventually punished. The way he died may be different and his murderer's identity may change from time to time, but the result was always the same. Makoto Neagi is always killed in the end.

 **Reset**

* * *

"Wh-What happened? What went wrong this time!? I blocked of the kitchen, I got rid of those knifes but that stupid bear keeps replacing them!" Frisk yelled, pulling at her hair. Frisk found herself cracking as she thought back to all her past failures. I should just give up it feels like the entire world is against me saving Makoto so maybe I should just stop trying. No, that would be taking the easy way out, it's my fault Makoto was killed in the first place and that makes it my responsibility to save him.

"Why don't you just give up"

After leaving the dining hall I rushed to my room where unexpectedly, Monokuma was awaiting me. I ignored him and placed all the knifes I had stolen inside my pillow case.

"You know I'll just restock them and blocking of the entrance doesn't work on me" Monokuma said, his arms crossed.

"Hmph, I'll keep taking them before anyone else dose" I said, with a sly smirk.

"I don't know why your trying so hard to save him, it's not like anyone here would do the same for you. I mean look around, your surrounded by killers, nearly everyone here has had a stab at him" Monokuma asked.

"Shut up! I will save him, without falling to your level now get out!" I snapped.

"Phuphu, if I were you I would just kill Hiro and be-" I didn't let Monokuma finish his last sentence before I threw a knife at him, the blade crashing threw his red scared eye. "I said, shut up"

Take the knifes, Monokuma restocks them every 30 minutes, so make sure to come back every 30 minutes. Can't take them to the incinerator, Hifumi might take advantage again, best to keep them in my room. Flowey can't go through with his plan thanks to Sakura blocking of the dining hall but the danger doesn't stop there. Leon got into Makoto's room last time because he was naïve enough to let him in I need to talk to Makoto and convince him otherwise.

"There he is, talking with Hina, I wonder would Hina ever kill anyone" I hit myself mentally when I realize I said that last bit out loud. Luckily no one seemed to notice

Before I could make my way over to them I suddenly felt a hand grip my shoulder I looked behind me and instinctively jumped back. "Hagakure!" I yelped, I tried to hold back my glare but couldn't stop my own hands from tightening into fists so quickly I shoved them into my pocket.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump but anyway Flowey sent me out to get you said he needed to speak to you. Sounded urgent" Hagakure said, then gently pushed me forward.

Forced to accompany him, I soon found myself entering Hagakures room, the first thing I noticed was how dark it was other than all the veins surrounding the floor and walls it was impossible to see anything. "Where's Flowey?" I asked, as I turned back to face Hagakure. Seeing that killer glint in his eyes I dashed out of the way of his attack and as I half expected the crystal ball of his shattered on impact. Though before I had a moment to relax Hagakure reached into his pocket and slashed through the air with a knife. I hadn't gone to the kitchen yet, but it's still boarded up so how did he get a hold of that knife.

"I'm sorry! He said, he'd kill me if I didn't start this game" Hagakure cried, maybe he didn't want to do this, but it didn't change anything.

I winced in pain when he cut the back of my hand, he looked at me in shock, taken back that he was able to even land a hit but one look at me told him. He won't land another. I ducked underneath his arm and rolled behind as he swung at me once more, I gathered up a handful of broken glass of the floor and when he turned around I threw it in his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled, dropping the blade and rubbing his eyes in pain.

I didn't hesitate for a second as I grabbed the knife and tackled Hagakure to the floor, before he could try and resist me I pushed the knife to his jugular. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through! The things I've seen! The people that have died because of you!" I yelled, he only laid there his eyes remaining closed as he whimpered desperate apologies.

"Shut up! You're not sorry, your never sorry! If I let you go now your kill me and then I'll reset, and we'll repeat this whole thing all over again" I yelled, slapping him with my other hand.

"N-No I-I-I won't, I can't even see. Please just don't kill me!" He begged.

"So, what are you going to do?" I looked up and hanging down above me like a snake was Flowey lurking in the darkness. I could only see his red crimson eyes but that was enough to figure out it was him, that and his creepy high-pitched voice. "You've been resetting right, I mean god knows how many class trials we've gone through. All so you can find a way to save Makoto, well here's your chance" Flowey said, slithering down and hovering next to me.

"Think about it, you've got a knife to Makoto's killer right now. You can end this, kill him and you save Makoto" Flowey said, as he moved his snake like body around her head until she was looking straight at him. "It'll only take a moment just push a little harder on his neck and everything will change. You would have finally saved Makoto" Flowey continued, while he wrapped veins around my arm.

If I kill him Makoto will be safe, I would finally have saved him but even so! "Get of me!" I yelled, ripping through Flowey's veins and jumping of Hagakure.

"the hell is your problem!" Flowey yelled.

"I won't kill! I won't sink to your level, it's what you and Monokuma want!" I snapped.

"And you want to save Makoto, this is the only way" Flowey teased.

"No! There's one other thing I can try" I said, then ran out of the room.

* * *

I have no other choice, if I won't kill and if preventing a murder from happening is truly impossible then that leaves me with only one other option. I have to tell Makoto that he's going to die. I turned the corner and spotted Hina and Makoto speaking with each other inside the laundry room. I'll wait for Hina to leave and then approach Makoto, if I'm going to do this it needs to be in private.

"You sure that will work?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah just be honest, girls love a guy that can be true with himself. Oh, hey Frisk well I got to go I've made plans with Sakura" Hina said, then ran off.

"What was that about" I ask, a small blush appears on his face as he rubs the back of his neck. "Well anyway, I need your help with something, follow me" I don't even bother waiting for him to catch up, don't have the time to wait around especially if Flowey is lurking around nearby. I can hear his heavy footsteps closing in on me as he struggles to keep up with my pace.

"Wait, I thought we weren't using the dining hall at the moment" Makoto said, dumb folded as he turned the corner. I instinctively grabbed his hoodie and pulled him back, before he could make a sound I placed my hand over his mouth and pointed at the dining hall entrance. It was all barded up, the stacks of chairs and tables piled on top of each other stopping anyone from getting in and yet somehow Monokuma still managed to find his way in and out almost undetected.

"Monokuma? What is he doing in there?" Makoto asked.

"Restocking" I growled, through gritted teeth. "Come on" I whispered, then charged towards the barricade.

"Wait what if we get caught!" Makoto said, still not completely sure of the situation.

"We won't" I answered.

"How can you be so sure?" Makoto asked, as he starts to look around franticly.

"I've done this before… many times" I replied, then moved the lose chair out of the way revealing a small gap for anyone to fit through. It took me three resets to find this hidden entrance the first time, Sakura caught me many of times. Now though she knew how long Sakura would be away, where the entrance was and more importantly how to get back out.

"So, we're in the dining hall" Makoto said, following from behind and dusting of the dirt from his jeans. "Why are we here though?"

I finished collecting the last of the knifes as he gave me a quizzical look I put the bag down and pulled out a small blade similar to the one Makoto once used to defend himself before his murder.

"What are you doing?" Makoto said, backing of a little as I glared down at the blade. "I-I should probably go" he said, slowly backing up to the hole we used to get in here.

"You know in another time this knife was used to kill you" I said, no emotion carrying over in my voice. I looked up and he froze in his tracks, probably still trying to progress my words, that was to be expected, after all it's not every day you learn that you died a lifetime ago. "Makoto?" I called, trying my best to put on a gentle tone.

He turned around and I almost fell back when my eyes met his gaze, His skin was cracked and wrinkled making him look years above his age. He held bags below his eyes and a continues stream of tears flowed down like a river. You could almost say he looked like a stressed out crying teen but that smile, the wrapped, twisted, crooked, smile made his expression truly terrifying.

"M-Makoto what's wrong?"

"Haha, here I was thinking I was the one going crazy, reliving the same day over and over again like I was trapped in some kind of Groundhog Day rip off. Only to find out you knew the entire time!" Makoto snapped.

"I reset to save you!" I replied, trying to explain myself.

"Wait a minute, reset? What do you mean reset?" He asked, pulling on the strings of his hoodie.

"I had to do something, you have no idea how many times you've been killed!" I refuted.

"267!" Makoto yelled, slamming his fists down on the table.

My eyes widened in horror and shock as I realised the reason he was acting this way was because of me. He remembered, every death, every reset, he remembers all of it and it's all my fault, because of my naive quest to bring him back to life. Now he has suffered a fate far worse than death, all because of me.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" I cried, as I broke down into tears and curled up into a ball.

"Sorry! I was cut open, hanged, set on fire, poisoned, shot, strangled and the list goes on and all you have to say for your self is sorry!" Makoto yelled, as he picked up a knife from the table and pushed it against the back of Frisks neck.

I can feel the cold steel on the back of my neck, is this the end for this time line, can I not save him? It was a selfish quest to begin with, just a little girl trying to avoid the blood on her hands, ha look how that turned out. Now the person you were trying to save is going to kill you because that's what you deserve. I made everything worse, I don't deserve to reset if this is what it brings.

Suddenly there was a small crashing sound and I felt something moving next to me, the knife on my neck was gone so I slowly sat up. In the corner of the room was the kitchen knife tossed away and sitting next to me was Makoto his hoodie pulled over the top of his head. "You didn't kill me?" I said.

"Yep… I know that what you did you did with good intentions in mind, I know you were trying to save me and everyone else. So even though you indirectly caused me so much pain I won't, no I refuse to sink to Monokumas level. Besides, they need you, the others they need someone to point them in the right direction towards hope" Makoto said.

"I-I'm not sure I can, I don't think I have any hope left in me" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Maybe you can't, and I know your bound to screw up I mean that's life right but still its up to you to make sure you make the most of it" Makoto said, then helped me of the floor. "Now, go already but make this the last one okay, if I'm going to die I'd like to stay dead this time"

I smiled at Makoto knowing this would be the last time I would see him "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I said, then opened the reset menu.

"It's okay, just promise me, that your try to save them"

 **RESET**

* * *

"I promise" Frisk said but her words were heard by nobody as she found herself in the void once again.

This whole mission may have been a waste of time, in the end she couldn't save Makoto in fact all she did was make him suffer even more. However, knowing that he was able to forgive her and continue to believe in her even after all that. It inspired her, pushed her further than before, she will beat Monokuma and she will protect the others not out of some misplaced sense of justice but because she made a promise. One she is determined to keep.

 _You shouldn't make promises you can't keep._

* * *

 **Authors note:** Finally, I have returned, sorry for being away for such a long time everyone but now that I'm back I plan on keeping to my regular schedule. Which for those of you that don't know is once a month or every two months, depending on how busy I am. Now for those of you that are wandering why I've been absent for so long. First, there was a family emergency a few months back to deal with, that settled down and I was going to get back to writing but then the summer holidays kicked in which led to me being stuck at work all the time. Then I went on holiday and after Spiderman came out and that brings us to now. So once again sorry for keeping you waiting but I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter.

If you are enjoying the story so far please follow, favourite and review the story so far and look forward to the next chapter.


	15. Case of mistaken murder p3

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, hope your looking forward to Halloween (if you celebrate it) I'm going to a party this year as a zombie. What will you guys/girls be dressed as this year, anyway the last chapter was a sort of flash back so this one takes place after the chapter before that. Confusing, probably but nothing major happened just the idea of a vote for Frisk to be excelled from the group and the students being dicks. (more of that today) Anyway, with that out of the way lets continue where we left of…

Kinda want to change the chapter name but can't think of anything better welcome to suggestions

* * *

 **Case of mistaken murder**

I entered the dining hall expecting to see everyone sitting at the large table talking, laughing and eating like normal but instead I find the place practically deserted. I pull up a chair opposite Celeste who seems to be doing her best to ignore me. Neither the less I flash her a brief smile to which she offers me the same, but I can tell it isn't real I've been receiving a lot of these plastic gestures recently. Either a student trying to be kind to keep the peace or because they weren't sure what side they stood on.

 _Frisk Dreemurr threat or menace._

"The others have gone to explore the new floor, I'm surprised you did not accompany them" Celeste spoke up, probably sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

"W-Well I would have but no one told me" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

She gazed into my eyes with a harsh stare, her rose red eyes scanning me up and down as if she was trying to calculate the odds of my statement being true. "It is hard being hated" she said, her words took me by surprise as a sad expression covered her face.

 _Hated? Is she hated or is she saying I'm hated?_

"Celeste?" I reached my arm across to confront her, but she suddenly stood up as if sensing my movements. "We should join them, come." With that, she left the dining hall and headed off to what I imagine to be the second floor.

I was about to follow her but before I could, I felt something like a snake slither around the bottom of my leg. I jumped from my seat and looked up at the ceiling only to see Flowey hovering above, I let out a small sigh before walking away. However, he fell from the ground and started moving underneath me, he suddenly jolted up from the ground successfully making eye contact. His wet snake like vines tightening around my right arm like a nurse checking my blood pressure.

"Get off!" I yelled, tearing through the greenery, _I don't care if that hurts him, he deserves it after what he's done._

"Calm down I just want to talk" He said, leaping through the air and attaching himself to one of the chairs.

"We have nothing to talk about!" I hissed, then pushed the door open.

"I can't find Chara"

I paused, looking outside Celeste was no where insight and sense there was no one around I closed the door to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

(A little later)

"How can you say that!"

I finally arrived at what looks to be a library on the second floor to find Chihiro screaming at Byakuya. I'm not even given a moment to respond before she pushes past me with tears in her eyes. I'm not sure what happened but my body reacts on its own as I prepare to chase after her. However, I'm stopped in my tracks as a familiar set of fake nails dig into my shoulder.

"Best to leave her be, that girl needs to cool of" Junko said.

"But she was crying" I pleaded.

"That's not our concern, my dear" Celeste added, with a small smile.

I held back my annoyance and gathered myself, now wasn't the time to lose my cool, I needed to catch up with what I'd missed out on. Looking around the room, I noticed nearly everyone was here, _so this is where they wandered of to._ It was a large room, it had to be to fit everyone inside. Placed in the middle of the room was a blue leather sofa, Leon was sitting in the middle, his arms stretched out across the back, his right foot resting on top of his left knee as well as his eyes closed to really show of his relaxed mood. Sat next to him on the right was Celeste who unlike Leon sat on the very edge of the chair and kept both her feet planted to the ground as if she was waiting for her chance to get up. Finally, on Leons left side was Sakura, who sat in a very Japanese fashion, with her legs planted underneath her bum and her hands placed on her lap while somehow keeping her back straight. She made sure to keep her right eye open while her other eye remained closed.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"The dining hall, I wasn't aware of this" I said, looking away from Sakura's harsh gaze. "Where's Sayaka, I don't see her anywhere?" I asked, desperately trying to change the topic.

"I knocked on her door earlier, but she refused to leave her room, perhaps she is still upset over what happened to Makoto. In the end I decided it would be best to give her space to breath" Sakura explained.

 _That makes sense after all Sayaka was one of the few people who rarely killed Makoto in the other timelines._

"Mondo did you not inform her!" Taka yelled.

Following the exaggerated voice to my right, I could see Taka pointing a finger at Mondo who just stood there in stride with his arms crossed, leaning against an expensive looking bookshelf. The books were filled with different genres and instead of being organised by genre they were organized alphabetically.

"Hey, don't yell at me, it's your job not mine" Mondo replied, not taking much notice of Takas outrage.

"Well, she's here now so who cares" Toko muttered.

Toko's weak voice sounded like it came from the opposite side of the room and as I scanned the room for her I was surprised to find her standing near Byakuya. With a disgruntled look on her face, she rubbed her hands together as she nervously closed the space between them. However, every time she got closer he shot her a ice cold glare which ushered her back a few steps. _What's up with her I wander?_

"If you need to get caught up on matters then ask one of the others, I have more important matters to deal with" Byakuya scoffed, giving me a dirty look before averting his gaze.

Togami seemed to be in a bad mood not that he isn't always in a foul way of mind. He stood at the back of the room, his arms crossed and his teeth gritted, I noticed he was also tapping his foot as if growing impatient. Curious I ventured over to see what's going on when I realized he was overlooking Asahina and Kyoko who were both on there knees. Upon closer inspection, the two of them seemed to be working together to unlock what seemed to a back door.

"Ahh?"

That's when I remembered what Flowey had told me back in the dining hall.

" _Chara is alive, she's hidden in this building but if they find her what do you think will happen. How do you think they will react to the person who helped kill Makoto"_

"What kind of library doesn't have Manga!" Hifumi moaned, now rummaging through the book shelves for a copy of princess cutie piggles. (I don't remember what his manga was called XD)

 _Calm down, that weed was probably lying to you, trying to get under your skin this doesn't mean anything._

"Damn, that didn't work" Kyoko moaned, throwing the broken hair clip to the ground.

"Still locked then, I don't have any more hair clips" Hina added.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll unlock over time, I mean this whole floor was locked to us just a little while ago, right?" I said, with a reassuring pat on the back to Asahina.

 _It's probably a good thing this didn't work, I don't know what happened to Chara or if what Flowey said held any truth but…_

"We can't just leave it like this, the fact that the entrance to the library was sealed of as well is practically strange" Byakuya added

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Take note of the scratch marks on the floor by the entrance" Kyoko pointed out, as she stood up of the ground with Hina's assistance.

"This comfy sofa was in front of the entrance before me, Mondo and Hifumi moved it" Leon explained, finally chiming in.

Celeste must have sensed my question as she placed a pale bony finger over my lips stopping me from talking, "The answer to your question remains behind locked doors"

"Well then, why don't we just break it down!" Mondo suggested, cracking his knuckles.

Mondo's idea seemed like our only logical option at this point and yet Flowey's words rang loud in my head. Our conversation flooded back to me as if it was happening right now.

" _Even if they do find her what do I need to be afraid for, she's already dead" I hissed._

" _That's cold Frisk did all those Resets make you this way or were you always like that?"_

" _Chara isn't in any danger, your just full of it" I replied._

" _I never said she was. Ask yourself this, what happens when Chara finds you Frisk, when she finds out how they've been treating you. She's already killed Makoto. Will she remain patient and help you win their trust back or will she take control of another students body and go on a bloody rampage"_

" _Ch-Ch-Chara would never!"_

" _Oh Frisk, we both know that's not true"_

 **She would kill for you**

Remembering those words, I found myself breaking out in a small sweat as I look around the room I imagine what would happen if Chara was in control. She'd use her signature weapon, the dust covered knife from the underground, she'd start with Hifumi first sense he's the weakest here. Mondo and Sakura would be able to put up a decent fight and buy the others time but we are trapped here. Eventually Chara would track them all down, one by one, shed butcher them, make them suffer, all because they hurt me.

 _She would kill for me…I can't let that happen!_

I noticed Mondo getting ready to break down the door and so without hesitating I quickly leaned back against the door. He stopped, puzzled and put his foot down scratching his head. he said "Frisk, your kind of in the way there"

"I can't let you do this!" I screamed, without meaning to.

"Huh, I don't get it, it's just a door" Mondo replied, looking dumb folded.

"We can't break it down, we have to leave it as it is!" I cried, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

"Please just trust me!" I pleaded, using my most desperate voice.

"Why should we trust you when you won't even answer a simple question" Celeste said, catching me of guard.

"Yeah! She's right, this could be a way out! Your stopping us from checking!" Leon snapped, standing up from the sofa.

"I highly doubt that but still it won't hurt to look" Junko added, shrugging her shoulders with a carefree attitude.

"I won't let you kick this door down" I said, my voice now more determined than desperate as I sent everyone a dark challenging glare.

"Ughhhh! Why are you being so weird!?" Mondo stressed, pushing his hand against his forehead.

"Look at you standing there, protecting what is obviously something important. It's obvious you have something to hide and yet you wonder why we won't trust you" Leon said, between gritted teeth.

I knew what he said was true but even so, wherever it was the pressure of the secret I was hiding building up or that stupid look on his face. I couldn't help but retaliate, I let out a small chuckle as a wide grin grew across my face, making sure to keep my position I looked up at Leon with a dangerous glare.

"Trust? You all keep going on about trust as if it's something I should care about but let me tell you this. I will never trust any of you! as far as I'm concerned I couldn't care less wherever you see me as your friend or enemy as long as you do as your told that's all that matters!"

The student's looked at me in shock and awe while some of them were angered by my words others were whispering words of praise. I looked to Leon who was shaken to the core with anger, his eyes were bloodshot red and locked on me ready for the kill, he held his fist tight as he gritted his teeth together. "You fucking bitch!" Leon yelled, he leaped at me raising his fist in the air, I could do nothing but close my eyes and wait for impact.

However, when I opened my eyes I saw that Leon had been pushed back down into the sofa with extreme force. The impact had been so hard that the sofa itself collapsed upon impact forcing both Sakura and Celeste to leave their seats. Mondo removed his hand from Leons face as he whipped the blood dripping from his fingers on to the ginger boy's white jacket. "Damn, that guy pisses me of" Mondo grumbled, then walked away. "Screw this! I ain't in the mood anymore" with that Mondo left the library.

"Is he okay?" I asked, looking down at Leon. He was bleeding from his nose which was now bent and misshapen, his eyes were rolled back and dilated and his body was lifeless.

Kyoko bent down to look at Leon first pulling up the top of his eyes too look at his pupils and then checking his wrist. "He's unconscious, probably have a bit of a headache when he wakes up but nothing serious" Kyoko responded.

"Who cares?! Seriously I can't believe he was going to hit you!" Asahina yelled, then kicked, Leon in the groin. "Jerk!"

"I think he's had enough" Sakura said, placing a hand on Hina's shoulder. "I shall take him to the infirmary" the massive woman bent down and picked up Leon's lifeless body with ease

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean what I said, I don't know what came over me" I apologized.

"Probably the same thing that came over you when you stopped Junko from being impaled back then" Byakuya spoke up. I slowly stood up straight, his gaze was fixed on me studying my every action. He moved to the back of the room picking up a few books as he did. "Or perhaps, at the class trail when you were able to solve every mystery without stumbling once, even though a normal girl wouldn't know the answer"

"What are you trying to say Togami?" Taka asked.

"I just find it strange how Frisk has been able to solve her problems with such ease" he answered, pulling the exit door open ever so slightly.

"What do you mean?" Hifumi asked.

"Think back to when Junko almost got impaled, by all rights she should be dead, the only reason she's still with us is because Frisk stupidly intervened and against all odds saved her life. However, this should have meant that Frisk took her place and become the next victim of this killing school life. Instead, by some miraculous miracle Frisk was able to doge all 12 spears and come out unscathed. How is this even possible? I can only think of one logical explanation, Frisk is still hiding something from us" Byakuya accused, his gaze fixed on the books in front of him as he spoke as if it wasn't worth the effort to turn round and face the person he was speaking to.

I watched as his words turned an already awkward situation into the beginning of a witch hunt. everyone shifted there gaze towards me and then casted it away when they thought I would notice. They were obviously unsure how to respond to his comment but were effected either way. Even those who were closest to me shared the expression of the others, anxiety and uncertainty crossed there faces as they all considered the possibility Byakuya had purposed.

"Hmph, I can tell by your faces that you all think the same" Byakuya continued.

I know he's right, I am keeping secrets and he has every right to be suspicious but even so… Turning everyone against me like this. For the second time today sense entering this room, I felt myself over come with rage, I grinded my teeth together as I watched that smug arrogant bastard about to walk out the room. I can't just let him say all that shit and then leave!

 _He thinks he's so much better than me! He thinks he understand what's going on! He dosne't know anything! He's just a cocky rich brat! What would he do in my situation?! Could he do any better? No! No he couldn't! None of them could! I'm the only one capable! He's just a spoilt little rich kid who's asking way to many questions!_

"Byakuya! You have no idea what!" I started to yell at him but Hina suddenly placed her hand on my shoulder stopping me mid-sentence.

"He's not worth it, don't let him get under your skin" Hina said.

I took her words to heart and took a deep breath within an instance I felt my anger dissolve. _What's happening to me?_ "Thank you"

"Hmph, what a waste of time, with Mondo and Sakura gone there is no one left to attempt to break down this door. There for I'll be taking my leave, I hope at least some of you will think about what I said. Goodbye." With that Byakuya left the library with a few books in hand.

"W-Wait!" Toko yelped, following after him.

"It seems this mystery will have to stay a mystery a bit longer" Kyoko said.

 _I wonder if I did the right thing._

I looked up from my thoughts to Taka standing next to me, he placed a hand on the locked door, as he looked down at me with a determined expression. "I want you to know I can kick this door down with ease, I have the body strength for it under this outfit" After hearing that, I couldn't help but worry, had I let my guard down to soon. "However, I choose not to because I believe in you Frisk, after all you stood up for me in the class trial if not for you I-I, no we would be dead. So even though it goes against my beliefs, I will not help the others by knocking this door down, I don't know your reasoning, but I believe you only have our best interests in heart." Taka finished with a bow then walked of leaving me speechless.

 _Taka? Thank you_

I sat there in the back of the library with a smile on my face watching everyone leave, even though it seems everyone is against me it's good to be reminded that I still have allies. However… I grab my head in pain as images of other timelines flash through my head.

" _I'm sorry!" Taka screamed_

 _Those were his last words right before the bullet pierced through his heart_

The pain goes as quick as the memory and my smile fades, that's right, they act nice now but there not my friends. There are all just killers, sharks in a tank full of fish buying there time, waiting for there moment to strike. I can't afford to feel for these people not after what I've seen them do, Makoto was the only innocent one here and nows he's dead.

" _I killed Makoto. I'm sorry, it was an accident"_

An accident, it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. I can't tell you how you many times I've heard these lines. Plastic words from broken men and women, they mean nothing to me.

"Frisk?" I snap out of my thoughts to find Hina standing above me. "Everyone is gone but I still have some spare time do you want me to show you around?"

One thing is always the same, the killer is always a good actor pretending to be our friend but I'm also a very good actor. "Sure, lead the way" I said, with a bright smile as I allowed her to pull me up.

* * *

(a little later)

I followed Hina as she led me to a small room with two doors either side one pink and one blue, the walls were painted lime green and stacks of floaties and rubber bands were piled up in the corner. The first thing that stuck out to me the most was the machine gun mounted to the ceiling, I gave Hina a quizzical look to which she could only giggle.

"Monokuma explained earlier, see these" She gestured to the small devices on either side of the coloured doors. Two small electronic box's sticking out of the wall with a digital touch screen, there colour matched the doors they were placed next to. I watched as Hina placed her E-Handbook over the digital box next to the pink door **Access granted** , _Bright pink symbols appeared but I don't know what it means._ the pink door slowly slid to the left snapping me out of my thoughts.I couldn't help but stand there impressed, she obviously saw this as she let out another fit of giggles making me blush by how stunned I must seem.

"Now you try" she instructed, with a small smile. She stepped into the room and a few seconds later the door slid shut. I copied Hina retrieving my E-Handbook and placing it on the scanner a few seconds pass and I start to wander if I did something wrong as my nerves start to build up. **Access granted** , the same symbols from before appear and the door slides out of the way and I reluctantly step through only to find know sign of Hina.

The changing room is as bland as you'd expect, the walls are cream, a few weights piled in the corner, a press bench to sit or use if needed and some lockers to store things in. I pulled a note that was typed to one of the lockers, I looked at it trying to piece together the strange symbols before discarding it all together.

 _I wish Chara was here, she would have been able to make sense of that._

I decided to leave the locker room after coming to the conclusion that Hina must have left the changing room and gone to the swimming pool. I didn't have to use the card scanner to leave but I noticed that both the girls and boys had card scanners to get back into the locker room. _I guess that's to stop the boys from barging into the girls by mistake or at least I hope it would be a mistake._

The pool itself looks lovely, clear blue water splashing to side to side, giving of a very peaceful atmosphere. On the side lines were a row of deck chairs already set up and a larger chair for the safety guard to sit in.

"Ahhhhhh!" Frisk suddenly let out a high pitch squeal as the sudden burst of icy water took her by surprise. "Hina!" she moaned, covering her chest as the water slowly started to sink into her jumper.

"Didn't you read my note? I told you to get changed" Hina said, as she continued shooting at her with a powerful water gun. She was wearing a blue swim suit and no shoes and armed with a green water gun.

"Oh that's what it said" Frisk muttered, her positive mood dampening slightly.

Hina noticed the sadness in her voice and stopped what she was doing to console her friend "What's wrong?" she asked, lowering her weapon. I slowly sat down on the side of the pool taking my shoes of and letting my feet soak in the water. I watched Hina take a seat next to me and then turned my gaze back to the water.

"Is it wrong to miss someone even though you know there bad for you?" my voice a soft whisper as a stray tear of mine fell into the water below and I watch the ripples it produce.

"You mean like an ex?" she replied, almost making me break into laughter.

"No! I mean someone who you love and want to protect but at the same time… They have this way of changing you, without even realising it, it's like you're a completely different person when your around them" I answered.

 _Or maybe even when you're not_

I stared at Hina looking into her blue eyes that reflected the oceans beauty in a way, waiting for an answer but as she sat there looking at me all I got was.

"I don't know" she said, shrugging her shoulders with care free attitude.

"I was hoping for a better answer then that" I mumbled, feeling disappointed by how blunt but truthful she was.

"No. You wanted me to say that it's okay, to miss them. You want me to give you permission to love a murderer" Hina scolded, waving her finger in my face similar to a mother telling of her misbehaving child. She let out a deep breath and continued looking down at the water below us "I can't tell you that it's okay because frankly it's not, your in love with a murderer and that's messed up. However, in a situation like this where someone we love could be taken from us at any moment! You gotta fight for that love or else risk losing it." Hina said, tears in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug.

 _Love? What is she talking about? I think she misunderstands the situation, still she's right about one thing._

"Thank you, Hina" I whispered, as I felt her tears roll down my neck "I think I know what to do now"

* * *

(a little later)

Walking back to my room, I said my goodbyes to Hina as she made her way to the infirmary to meet up with Sakura. I popped into the gift shop to buy some sweets when I spotted Chihiro talking to Junko, staying quite I hid behind the already open door and listened to their conversation.

"Are you s-s-sure?" Chihiro asked.

"What I'm telling you is the truth, trust me, she can't be trusted" Junko whispered.

 _Are they talking about me._

"But I thought she was our friend, there's no way what your saying is true" Chihiro replied, in a low voice.

"It is. Shes the traitor and a threat to everyone" Junko replied.

"W-W-Why are you telling me this?" Chihiro asked.

"Because I want you to help me stop" Junko stopped mid-sentence. I can't see her from here but I could tell she was suspicious, her foot steps didn't help me detect her movements and her breathing is far to weak to hear.

"Frisk what are you doing!"

The sudden shock made me stumble a bit causing the door to creak forward, seeing this Junko jumped at the door and pinned me to the wall. "Frisk?" she questioned as my skin began to turn blue due to her tight grip around my neck.

"Junko release Frisk immediately!" Taka ordered, to which she had no problem dropping me to the ground.

"Were you listening in?" Junko asked, she sounded more serious than usual.

I Ignored her question as I gathered my breath, Junko rolled her eyes and with Takas help they succeeded in getting me back on my feet. I felt the blood returning to my skin and the moment I was back to normal I calmly replied. "JUNKO THE HELL!"

"No swearing!" Taka yelled, to which I gave him a blank expression.

"Why did you choke me?" I asked, rubbing my neck while glaring at Junko.

"Get over it you baby, I thought you were someone else. Beside I wasn't trying to kill you" she replied, as if that makes it better.

"Who could you have mistaken her for to resort to such extreme measures?" Taka asked.

Junko stayed suspiciously quite not daring to breath a word, "Look I'm sorry I hurt you but I am glad I ran into you, theres actually something I need to make you aware of" Junko said, grabbing me and Taka by the arm and pulling us away.

* * *

Junko dragged me and Taka to the gym, where to my dismay Byakuya was standing on stage addressing the audience that consisted only of Toko. "Look who it is, the black sheep herself, have you come to finally confess your sinful ways"

"What is this?" I ask, I looked at the small box Toko was holding. "Results, what results?"

"It's his ridiculous idea" Junko said, pointing at Byakuya.

"A popularity contest, it came to me in a dream, in two days' time the students vote for who they'd rather have as leader, me a respectable member of society. Or you, a liar, cheater and accomplice to murder, who's word they can't even believe never mind trust. Goodluck" He said, with a cocky smile.

I glared up at him with my fists clench, keeping my anger pushed down and my voice clam, I asked "and what happens to the loser"

"If you lose, you will be tied up, gagged and thrown away in some corner only allowed out when I allow it." He explained.

"your become Master Togami's plaything! That's so unfair" Toko said, letting her mind run wild.

"That's is unacceptable!" Taka yelled, I placed my hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"What if I win?" I challenged, with a small smirk to match his own.

"Hmph, not that you stand a chance against me but, if by some fluke you manage to pull off a victory. We will be forced to do as you say without question, which means you will finally have full control of us. I'm sure that will prevent another killing" Byakuya teased.

 _He really pisses me of, I want to punch him right in his pretty little face but…_

"Wow" I said, a small smile growing across my face as I reached my hand up towards him, he gave me a questioning look but bent down and grabbed my hand giving it a firm shake. "You must be really determined to get beaten by a girl huh?" I taunted, turning the smirk on his face into a frown.

Me, Taka and Junko turned to leave but just as I placed my hand on the door Byakuya spoke up once more "Oh and just so you know, when I become the leader everyone will have to answer my questions truthfully. Which means you will finally have to tell me your secrets Mrs Dreemurr" I can't see his face but I can tell from the sound of his voice that he's enjoying this.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I did my best to make it interesting, the next chapter will introduce the motive. I'm really getting into this chapter now because I have everything planned out, I've just started planning out the details of chapter 3. That's not to say that I don't know how this story is going to end and all that, I do but the details are always changing. Anyway, if you did enjoy this please favourite, follow the story to stay up to date and leave a review to let me know what you think.

Also, I Kinda want to change the chapter name but can't think of anything better welcome to suggestions


	16. Case of mistaken murder p4

**Authors note:** Hello readers, oh boy it's been a while sense I updated huh, I had begun writing this in the Christmas season but honestly the festive season just like every year is the biggest distraction. I hope you all had a good holiday but now I'm back to kick of the new year (end of January) Though I aimed to update before Christmas but as hard as I tried, I just couldn't make it. I was originally going to post this with another chapter, but I realized this is already really long and your also have to wait even longer so I decide to just post this now

That's all for now, more of my rumblings at the end of the chapter

 **Case of mistaken murder Part 4**

* * *

 **Byakuya's POV**

"Violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden!" Monokuma moaned, while Junko pressed her foot down on his robotic head, keeping him pinned to the ground.

The pick haired scarlet had acted carelessly and without caution, tossing all sense of reason and logic out of the window as she attacked what we already know to be a serious threat. The mindless sheep around me cheered on her pointless efforts to fight against our captor, in fruitless attempt to give themselves some false hope of survival. However, that charade was shattered into tiny pieces once Monokuma finally decided to retaliate.

After muttering some unknow gibberish, a dozen silver spears shot out from the floor and priced through Junko's body. It happened within an instant, if you blinked you probably would have messed it, but I did not blink. Almost simultaneously, they cut throw her flesh and sliced her clothes to shreds as they forced their way through the other side of her body. I watched the colour drain from her eyes as all signs of life were slowly starting to vanish. The others around me were in broken whimpering states unable to process this horrific scene.

The spears retracted as quickly as they ascended, and her lifeless body fell to the floor, her light blue eyes were now completely avoid of life. So, this is the kind of power our captor holds, those spears must be hidden under this floor as we speak. Does that mean there's a death trap hidden in every room waiting to be activated if we break the rules?

"JUNKO!"

Broken away from my cycle of thoughts, I looked to the sad sight in front of me, one of my classmates had run up to Junko's body and was now carrying her in his arms. She's dead you fool, no point wasting your breath on a corpse. However, after reading the grim atmosphere of the room I decided it'd best be to remain quiet.

"You killed her!" He yelled, waving an accusing finger at Monokuma.

" _That I did M*F~#K because she broke th-th-th-th-th-th-"_

Suddenly the room around me starts to spin as the two of them continue to argue their words becoming twisted and broken. I look to the others and jump back at the scene, I don't know when it happened, but they had encircled me. Desperately I plead with them to let me go but my words are only met with that familiar laugh. "Phuphuphu" They laugh and laugh as a sinister grin stretches across their face and their eyes glow red with malice. That maddening, and all so taunting laugh only grow's louder as they all draw closer towards me each bearing a deadly knife.

"Byakuya, you have been found guilty!" Monokuma announced, slamming his gavel down.

The last thing I see, is the silver of the blades plummeting down before everything fades to black.

"Ugh!" I open my eyes only to be met with darkness. I check my body over, there is no wound or anything that proves I was attacked. before I can try to register the situation further, I grab my head in pain and stumble backwards. The floor beneath me vanishes as I fall further and further down into this never-ending abyss of darkness. A sharp ringing echoes throughout my mind followed by a high-pitched sound like someone scratching at a chalkboard. I feel the blood oozing out of my ears and I'm fairly certain I've gone deaf, but I can still hear this painful tune. A sudden headache over comes me as my vision threatens to fade, I must fight to stay conscious but that's when I start to feel warm. No not warm, hot! Scolding hot heat runs down my entire body as I feel my flesh burn away from the intense burns. I open my mouth to scream but all my energy is gone, I don't even have the energy left to stutter.

 _Is this the end?_

"That's up to you"

* * *

 **Gooooood morning everyone, time to wake up to another beautiful day**

 _I wake up covered in sweat and out of breath, another one of those nightmares. Why do they have this effect on me, before I entered this academy things like nightmares never bothered me but now. I've been having these weird dreams ever sense the class trail._

I get out of bed and enter the shower, allowing the hot water to calm me down and clean myself of from al the sweat. After I was clean, I quickly got dressed and ready to head out to the dining hall.

 _Hmm, this one felt different though, more real than the others and that tremendous experience I just endured… It was unpleasant but a dream is just a dream after all what happens when your asleep cannot affect what you do when your awake. Unless you're simpleminded like most of my fellow classmates but I am no simple plebeian and I won't let this affect me._

I allow a small smile to form across my features as I placed the finishing touches onto my suit. _That's right today is the day I break that pesky little girl's determined spirit and force her to fess up. I've known from the start that she's one to look out for but ever sense the class trial I've become more invested in her. Or to be more precise I've made it my mission to find out what her connection is to my… Visions._

 _I realize I could be entirely wrong about her and that her secret is just something petty like a crush on someone. Frisk by all definition of the word is as average as a girl as you can get, there's simply nothing special about her at all even her talent as the ultimate pacifist is dull. However, call it instinct if you will but I get the feeling there is more to her then she lets on and I'm not talking about the whole monster and ghost stuff. She may just be an over caring girl with a nosey personality who strives to protect her friends no matter the cause. However, at the same time she may also be the key to figuring out what's going on here and if my visons hold any fact to them. Although I have no proof to say this out loud, I believe Frisk Dreemurr could be the mastermind of this entire killing game._

 _Honestly, even now I'm not sure if my pursuit for the truth is a fruitless task or not but even so one thing I can say for certain that girl has something to hide._

* * *

"Mornnning!" The energetic pink haired young lady rushed past me as I left my room and jumped on top of Mrs Dreemurr almost tackling her to the floor.

"Sigh, idiots" I moaned, brushing my suit down. Watching the two girls walk away I couldn't help but be reminded of that horrible dream I had as I watched Junko follow Frisk into the dining hall.

" _Why…"_

I gripped my shirt out of instinct as a familiar sharp pain began to flow through my body as my chest tightened in on itself and I struggled to catch my breath. _This is…_ I couldn't stop my legs from trembling both from fear and the shock of the pain that was slowly starting to spread. _No… No not again… Please not again!_

"Byakuya!"

Then it stopped, the pain disappeared and slowly I regathered my breath, once I had recovered, I felt a strong grip on my shoulders. It was Taka, looking at me with his piercing red eyes with a concerned scowl.

"Are you okay Byakuya? Do you need medical attention?" Taka asked, forcing a scoff out from me.

"I'm fine, there's no reason to waste our already limited supplies" I replied, with a harsh glare.

"Treating a fellow student is not a waste!" Taka scolded.

"Tch. I said I'm fine, you should save that stuff for an emergency"

 _But what was that just now, that pain was just like the pain in the dream. If Taka hadn't been there, I might have died… No, I'm sure I would have been fine… I'm Byakuya Togami I won't be taken down so lightly._

"Well if your sure your fine then I'll leave you be but before I go, I must ask you something… " Taka paused, taking his hands of my shoulders and moving back slightly "It's about Frisk"

This got my attention, I crossed my arms and turned to face him properly, looking him dead in the eye, I flashed a small smile. "I'm listening"

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

"Good morning!" Junko sang, she tackled me to the floor as we both fell together laughing. "Morning" I replied, with a friendly smile. "You're sure in a good mood today" I said, as I climbed back onto my feet.

"Well of course, todays the day you wipe that slimy smirk of that smug rich boy's stupid face" Junko declared, clenching her fist as determined flames waved in her eyes.

"Heh, I don't think we need to go to far" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

 _But I don't exactly plan on losing… Still, we haven't even announced this to the rest of the class yet, I wonder how they're going to react._

"Huh, Junko why isn't Taka with you?" I asked.

"Huh?!" she screamed, over dramatically "Wh-why would he be w-w-with me, it's not like he stayed the n-n-night" she teased, quickly placing make up on her face for the effect of a fake blush.

"You wish, he'd probably say something like "it's against school regulations for a man to sleep with a woman" I taunted.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Junko screamed, her cheeks glowing a more natural pink.

 _Wait did they sleep together? Nah…_

I ignored Junko's strange behaviour and entered the dining hall, almost everyone was already present sitting around the large table like usual. Me and Junko watched as Chihiro waited on her classmates passing them their drinks while also being dressed in a green maid's outfit.

"Good morning, Junko, Frisk. Now we're just waiting on Taka and Byakuya" Chihiro greeted, with a friendly smile as she held a tray of warm drinks in her hands. "Would you like one"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I memorized everyone's favourite drinks from all the other times we've come and gathered here" Chihiro explained, then passed me a small brown mug. "Frisk a hot chocolate with cream and Junko coffee black"

"Wow, Chi you're like the ultimate maid" Junko teased.

"But why bother to go to all the effort?" I asked.

"Huh?! Oh, w-w-well… I have a secret mission and I want everyone to get along from now on, so I hope that this will help strengthen our bounds… M-M-Maybe" Chihiro explained, with a cheerful smile.

"I appreciate the gesture, but the reality of the situation is simple if we don't want anyone else getting hurt anymore then we got to make sure we don't do nothing stupid!" Mondo yelled, as he guzzled down a pint of beer.

"It's to early to be drinking!" Asahina yelled.

"Don't worry it doesn't have any alcohol in it" Chihiro whispered.

"So, he's yelling like an idiot even though he's sobor" Leon groaned.

Everyone is in such a good mood today, it's refreshing to see, I just hope we can keep it this way but how long will it be before these people. This group of friends that laugh and joke together start stabbing each other in the back.

"I don't like that Taka is taking so damn long to get here" Junko sulked, crossing her arms and pouting.

I ignored her childish behaviour and took a sip of my drink, it was extremely sweet like drinking melted surger. I swallowed my pride and downed the entire mug in one swig even though the taste was killing me. I didn't want to upset Chihiro after seeing her go to all this effort and be the one responsible for making her cry.

 _That was like drinking the blood of a pony… wow that's dark, Frisk._

"Okay, so I guess we should start breakfast huh?" Hifumi said, moving into the kitchen.

"But Master hasn't arrived yet" Toko spoke up.

"Neither has Taka and I aint cooking nothing without his help" Junko pouted.

"Please we all know you two do more than just cooking in there" Leon teased.

"The hell that meant to mean!" Junko yelled, raising her fists, I quickly stood up to hold her back while Leon just sat there laughing.

Mondo slammed both his hands down on the table gaining the attention of everyone present "Omelettes! I want Omelettes!" He yelled, then suddenly rushed into the kitchen.

"I guess the duty of cooking has been designated to Mondo this morning" Celeste said, breaking the silence.

"Say Chi, are you sure there weren't any alcohol in those?" Hina asked.

"Nope he's just an idiot but I better go help him" Leon said, then left to help Mondo in the kitchen.

"Well with that settled, dose anyone have any updates they would like to discuss?" Kyoko asked, standing at the back of the room.

"Hey Frisk, now's your chance" Junko whispered.

I let out a small breath and then stood up next to Junko, all eyes were on me as I got ready to explain the class president debate between me and Byakuya. I had barely started to explain before I was interrupted by the eerier creaking of the entrance double doors being pushed open and in walked Byakuya followed by Taka. "Don't you think it's a little unfair to start without your opponent" he smirked.

"Now we're all present" Kyoko concluded.

Chihiro run over to the two new comers and just like with me offered them both a drink "Here, made especially for you"

"Coffee. Black. Hand roasted. Can you say with 100% certainty that this is precisely done the way I like it?" Byakuya asked, looking down at Chihiro who seemed to freeze up at his harsh gaze.

"Y-Y-Yes" she answered.

"Hmph" He took a small sip then spat it out "This is horrendous! Disgusting just like the rugs your wearing now, move out of my way you sad excuse for a maid!" He scolded, throwing the rest of the drink into the bin.

To no one's surprise Chihiro run away with tears in her eyes, I moved to go after her, but Junko kept her grip locked around my arm. She looked me in the eyes with a stern expression "This is to important to start running away now Frisk. You have to win!"

I watched as heated glares followed Byakuya around as he moved to the opposite side of the dining hall, standing at the opposing side from me. Everyone in the dining hall was already annoyed at him for what he had done so when he dared smile at me like we were friends I had to grind me teeth together to try and gain some control over my anger. He raised his hand and beckoned for me to come over, but I stayed planted, there's no way I'm doing anything he wants me to do.

Then I realized as Taka walked past me and Junko with a glum expression that he wasn't beckoning me at all. He was calling to Taka, the anger faded from my body as I watched Taka stand next to Byakuya. I felt a lump forming in my throat, stopping me form speaking, Taka should be standing here with us so why is he over there with him.

 _I may not know your reasons for keeping all these secrets…_

Taka who I considered a close friend in this situation, was clearly allying himself with Byakuya who has been nothing but a thorn in my side.

 _But you saved me and for that…_

I looked at him, but he was hiding his face only looking down at the floor in a desperate attempt to avoid my gaze. Why is he standing there beside HIM?! I turned my gaze towards Byakuya only to be met with a smug smirk as he stood there our heated gaze locked on to each other.

 _I believe in you Frisk._

"Hmph, I know my presence can be overwhelming but speechless really?" Byakuya gloated.

"Shut up you over grown fungus! No one cares about your over flatted ego!" Junko yelled. "Taka explain yourself, what the hell are you thinking siding with that bully!"

"I-I-I'm sorry" Taka whispered. "I don't stand here to hurt you but for the good of the class!" Taka yelled, lifting his head.

"The good class?" Hifumi questioned.

"I think it's about time you explained yourselves" Celeste advised.

"Very well! Starting 12:00pm a debate will be held between Frisk and Byakuya for the position of class president." Taka stated.

"Class president?" Sayaka questioned.

"Basically, it's like the leader of the group whoever holds the title of class president becomes the leader" Junko explained.

"But why you two exactly?" Sakura asked.

"We both have unresolved issues, and this seemed like the most logical way of resolving them" Byakuya explained.

"So where do you come into it, I mean you seem to know a lot about it?" Hina asked.

"Yes, as of the arrangement I have made with Byakuya I will be the vice president, which means he cannot make any big decisions without my agreement and it works the other way around to" Taka explained.

 _I see, is that why your helping Byakuya, if he doses win having him in control would prove a problem but if your there to set him straight then things should turn out okay._

"I guess that makes me your vice president then" Junko added.

"I guess… I think for now we should just trust in what Taka is trying to do but that doesn't mean we're go easy on him of course" I smirked.

Can anyone smell that?" Hifumi asked.

* * *

Mondo had managed to heroically save the blackened omelettes, unfortunately, the rest of the kitchen did not escape the blaze. This resulted in the dining hall being closed of due to repairs, after eating my unholy monstrous looking food in my room I left to go kill some time. However, the only person around was Byakuya so I unlocked my door and retreated into my room only to have the door suddenly slammed shut before I could get inside. Byakuya stretched his arm against the front of my door, stopping me from passing through. "Move!" I barked.

"First I need to talk to you" Byakuya said, not budging an inch.

"we can talk at the debate, now move!" I ordered, not giving into his demands.

"Oh, hmph" He smiled, then kneeled to meet my level, his blue eyes locked into my own. "I don't think you want to talk about… Genocide"

…

…

…

Before I can even process what's happening, I've pinned Byakuya up against the door, my right arm pushed against his neck and my free hand raised above his head but not in a fist as if I was meant to be holding something… Like a knife. "Khhh… In-Intrest-ing" he coughed, the smug smirk, still fulling my anger. My arm was suddenly feeling weighed down as I realized I was somehow holding him above the ground. I jumped back as he fell to the floor in a coughing fit, I looked down at his sorry state and then to my own hands. _What the hell did I just do?_

"Fr-Frisk?"

"the hell!"

I looked to my side, Hina, Mondo, Sakura and Leon had all probably witnessed me attack Byakuya, "Wait it's not what you think" I tried to explain. However, they just ignored me as Mondo and Leon helped Byakuya to his feet, I couldn't help but catch sight of the smile on his face as they carried him of.

 _Damn it! This was exactly what he wanted, why did I even attack him anyway it felt like my body moved by itself!_

* * *

I ran up to the second floor to get away from them, it's now 10:am so I have some time to kill, I should probably try and find Taka and get some answers out of him if I can. Then there's also Chihiro, she ran of crying earlier but I'm also curious about her secret mission dose it has anything to do with the betrayer Junko was talking to her about. Either way, walking about here is boring so I better find someone to talk to fast.

After mindlessly wandering about the hallways for a while, I decided to kill some time reading in the library. I looked through the different genre of books, horror, romance and my personal favourite mystery. I pulled out one of the books from the shelves but without Chara's assistance I struggled to even understand the title. Frustrated I threw the book to the floor, to me it looked like it was written in obscure abstract shapes and symbols like an unknown alien language yet to be discovered by human kind. I couldn't help but feel a little defeated after scanning through all the shelves and not finding a single comic or manga, at least with them I could at look at the pictures and try and make sense of the story from there. Letting out a depressed sigh I dropped to the floor and crossed my arms over my head.

"You okay Frisk?" a smooth gentle voice asked me, breaking the depressed atmosphere.

I looked up to see Hina standing above me, with a small concerned smile and holding an unfamiliar pink book to her chest. She noted my glum expression and knelt down in front of me "What's wrong you look a little down?" she asked, placing a small hand on my knee.

"It's nothing" I pouted, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

She gave me quizzical look and quickly noticed the fallen book on the ground next to me, it was open and face down with pages half hazardlessly spread out. The same book I had thrown to the ground earlier, probably damaged now, she caught me looking at it and as our gaze locked, I could tell something inside her clicked.

"Oh, do you not like reading books?" She asked.

I wasn't expecting that, maybe I gave her a little to credit, I thought she may have figured it out, but I guess not. Putting on a friendlier tone I replied "Err… I-I-It's not that I don't like them, I just prefer comics, I guess I just got a little upset because there aren't any here" technically it's not a lie but I still don't like the half-truth I'm giving Hina. I want to be able to tell her that I can't read but apart from that being very embarrassing, it would also be a great weakness to expose in this killing game and I can't trust that she won't misuse that information.

"Wow, maybe you and Hifumi have more in common than I thought" Hina teased

"So why are you here anyway, I thought after what you saw me do to Byakuya, I'd be the last person you'd want to talk to" I said.

"Huh, you think I'd abandon you that easily, for shame! I mean I don't really know what the deal is between you two but I'm sure he had it coming" Hina said, taking up a seat beside me. "And besides me and you are friends, right? Friends don't betray friends" She said, with a naïve smile.

 _Friends don't betray friends… How can you say that with such confidence, not knowing what the future holds? Not knowing if I'll end up hurting you or if your end up stabbing me in the back or…_

"Whatever happens next, I need you to know I'm on your side, I can tell that you've got some stuff going on and that you still don't feel comfortable sharing everything with me and that's fine. You don't have to tell me but when you feel like talking, I'll be here to listen" Hina finished, with a small smile.

I looked up and replied with a smile of my own, this was why I liked Hina forgetting the killing game for a moment Hina was a genuine person. She wasn't like Junko who wore a persona of the overly energetic model or Toko the shy but distasteful mean girl who stood in the corner and threw insults at you from time to time. She certainly was nothing like Sayaka, with her aura of a goddess that could drop any teenage boys lower jaw to the ground. No Hina is apart from her swimming talents an ordinary girl, a bit of a Clutts and not the sharpest nail in the tool box but she is by far the kindest and most sympathetic student out of them all.

It's why out of everyone here I feel like I can trust her the most and probably why this is a bad idea.

I firmly gripped Hina's shoulder stopping her mid-sentence, she met my serious gaze a mix of confusion and concern swept across her face in an instant. "At the election later on, your going to hear a lot of nasty things come out of my mouth and your going to hear me say a lot of nasty things about you and the others"

She opened her mouth to continue but I stood up and continued explaining as I walked toward the door "If when all is said and done and you can still stand by my side, then I'll tell you everything"

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_

A loud part of my brain screamed, begging me to turn back and explain it was just some kind of practical joke, but it was too late. I had made up my mind, sick of carrying the weight of this burden alone I must tell someone. I had originally intended revealing everything to Taka and Junko but that was before everything went to shit. Now Taka has betrayed me, and Junko's gone missing and seems to be conspiring with Chihiro… I let out a long sigh as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, was it the right decision to leave Hina like that. Now her curiosity will just build up and she'll pester me to know, I hope she doesn't become like Byakuya. Speaking of, what's that guys problem, maybe he remembers a few of the previous timelines because of the reset's but the lengths he's gone to in order to get me to confess feels like there's more to it then just a case of Da-Ja-Vu.

* * *

I returned to the lower floor after searching the dormitory for Junko, I concluded that she must have gone to the Hall to help set up. A little out of character but I guess she was bored, it's better than the alternative, being that she's also wandering the building looking for me and we just keep missing each other. "ugh" I'm forced to let out small cough as I'm pushed to the floor by an unknown attacker. After gathering my bearings, I notice Chihiro in front of me on the edge of tears as she struggles to gather stacks of papers together. "Chi, sorry are you okay, I was lost in thought"

I waited patiently for a reply, but she only continued picking up the papers, seeing her struggle tugged at my heart strings so I bent down and helped. "This sure is a lot" I picked them up and handed them to the small timid girl but not before getting a good look. "Voting slips?"

 _This must be Byakuya's doing it even has a Monokuma head on the top of the slip and under that in black text it reads out_ _ **Class President?**_ _However, the strange thing is there's no boxes to tick and neither of our names are on the slip so how are people meant to vote._

I handed the slip's back to Chihiro as I rubbed my fore head out of frustration, _why would he do something like this and involve Monokuma. That idiot!_

"Excuse me Frisk but I have to get this set up at the hall now" Chihiro said, moving past me.

"Hold up! I'll come with you" I quickly chased after her as we walked together "So Chihiro, your helping set up for the vote?"

"Y-Yeah, I was asked to help out" She explained, in a silent whisper, keeping her gaze fixed in front of her never daring to look towards me as we journeyed on wards

"Byakuya isn't bossing you around is he because you really shouldn't let him tell you what to do" I said, trying not to come of us nosey. I just didn't want her to be taken advantage of, I had noticed the way Byakuya had treated poor Chihiro and didn't want it to escalate any further. "If you need help, I can always help you stand up against-

"It's fine." She spoke over me with a small smile, I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued her voice glowing with more confidence with each word. "Byakuya may be a bit of a bully but honestly even if he does upset me from time to time, I don't feel like anyone is bullying me. Even if they are, I think that's okay because it takes their mind of this situation we're in and by them hurting me at least there not hurting anyone else" She finished with a small gleeful smile as we stood outside the entrance to the Gym

"But what about you?"

"I'm okay… As long as I'm able to help everyone else I don't care what happens to me" she replied.

And there it was again for the second time today another one of her friends had shocked her with a completely selfless answer. Hina willing to risk her own safety for the trust of her friendship and Chihiro putting her will be on the line for the happiness of the others. All this time Frisk thought she was the only good one, a fish trapped in a tank among sharks but after today she's starting to suspect that maybe she was wrong.

I was going to follow Chihiro inside but we both turned around when someone called my name, just a few meters away a tall familiar figure stood his hands pressed firmly to his side as he awaited my response. I looked at Chihiro and with a small smile I gently placed the stack of papers on top of her pile "sorry, I have to go, I'll see you at the debate" she gave me anxious nod and left, leaving me and Taka alone.

"Taka"

"Frisk… We need to talk"

* * *

I followed Taka into one of the nearby class rooms, he stood by the boarded-up window while I sat on the teacher's desk knowing full well it would annoy him.

"Sitting on the desk is not appropriate behaviour in a school environment" he scolded.

"Well how about betraying your friends, is that appropriate behaviour!" I snapped back. I didn't mean to come of that harsh, but this was talk I had been meaning to have with him all day and the longer I had to wait the more emotions built up. Right now, I have no idea how I should be feeling about the situation or what I should be saying.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as we each refused to look at each other, after few minutes Taka finally spoke up breaking the silence. "I didn't do this to hurt you and I know I still owe you my life and as selfish as it may be, I still consider you my friend. Which is why I had to do this, I come from a long line of politicians and I can spot leader material a mile away but Frisk. You are not a leader."

"So what Byakuya is?"

"Byakuya has all the traits of a good politician, he's able to sway the crowd over to his side with ease, he can talk his way out of any situation and more importantly he lets others do his work for him. Don't get more wrong I know Byakuya has questionable morals and he obviously lacks empathy but with my help he can be a good leader for all of us.

"I don't get it what do you see in him that you don't see in me!"

"You're a fighter, you dive into battle head first and you get the job done and that's a good thing, it's a brilliant trait to have! However, a leader must trust in others, a good leader must be able to rely on other people and trust that they will support you like you will them. You Frisk, I know you may not notice it or perhaps you have denied it for so long that it has become invisible to you. However, I am not blind, like so many here I can tell that you are incapable of trusting others, even now you can't trust that what I'm doing is a good thing.

"Wh-What? You think I don't trust you? Of course not, not after all this!" I snapped.

"Fair enough but what about Junko?" Taka asked, his glare growing more serious.

"Huh? What about her?" The sudden change of topic catching me of guard.

"Last night I caught you eves dropping on a conversation between her and Chihiro remember"

"So, what?"

"Before that there's the matter in the library and the dining hall both resulting in a violent out burst from Leon and unusual remarks from you.

"Leon was just being paranoid"

"No, he didn't trust you! and neither do I!"

…

To that I had nothing to say, I thought whatever reason Taka might have for doing this, we may be able to work around but I wasn't expecting this. To find out that someone you considered a friend doesn't trust you enough to allow you to become class president. If I'm being honest after my talks with Hina and Chihiro this morning I had started to suspect something like this but to have it confirmed like this still hurt. That pain was a whole lot worse than anything Monokuma could ever cook up and with that pain came the realization of betrayal which quickly turned into…

"I'm sorry...Frisk it's obvious that you've become so suspicious and paranoid of everyone around you that it's even starting to affect your personality. In good conscious I can't allow someone like that to lead these people… Your only infect them and intensify the already toxic atmosphere wherever you intentionally or not. Honestly, I don't know what happened to you Frisk, it's like one day your bright and cherry as ever and the next your paranoid and suspicious of everyone. You try and hide it from everyone by putting on this normal girl persona, but I see your eyes shift as you enter a conversation, the corner of your lips twitch when you tell a lie, your left hand twerks when your uncomfortable. It's obvious that your hiding something from me, from everyone and that it's affecting your mental well-being and it's because of this that I don't think your fit to lead the class" Taka explained, then waited for a response.

 _Rage! Anger! Fury!_

I was so mad I wanted to scream but as I opened my mouth to yell, I instead let out a soft giggle earning a confused glance from Taka, but I couldn't stop. I bent forward holding my forehead as I burst into hysterics, I used my other hand to rub the foreign liquid out from under my eyes. _Tears, that's funny._

"Why are you laughing" Taka said, confused and slightly un-nerved.

"Because it's funny!" I snapped. "You talk about me not being able to trust or confide in people, about keeping secrets but the ironic thing is if you hadn't done this today, I would have told you everything" I admitted. He seemed taken back for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"No, you wouldn't, I'm sure that was the plan but I'm sure you would find some way to avoid it pushing the issue further and further away, bringing up all sorts of distractions to avoid shedding some light on the truth"

"You don't know that" I replied.

"Just look at your past actions so far, you agitated Leon twice on two different occasions, you started a class debate to keep your secrets, you were willing to let Mondo and the others assault you in order to protect a door and most recently you attacked Byakuya for unknown reasons. Now maybe I don't know the full details of all these events, but I do know that the way your acting in each of them isn't you. At least not the person I thought you were… Just please, Frisk, tell me as your friend what is it your hiding?"

I looked at Taka's desperate tear stained face, the anger had depleted from my body and now I just felt exhausted it was hard to stay angry with someone when you knew they were right. Taka had basically figured out a lot of the information himself, but he was missing key details. The question was, did she trust him enough to enlighten him. If you had asked her yesterday, she would have said yes but after today she just didn't know anymore…

"Who can I trust…"

* * *

 **Byakuya POV**

The stage is set for victory, the audience is waiting for the show to begin, now we just need my competitor to arrive. I stood on stage behind a white make shift podium, ignoring Junko who was glaring at me from the black podium. "Where is Mrs Dreemurr she hasn't ran away has she?" I asked.

"She'll be here, Takas not here either, she's probably trying to talk some sense into him"

Before I could enter a retort the two of them entered through the double doors together, "Well, well I was beginning to think you'd forfeit the competition" she ignored me as she took her place next to Junko. I turned my attention to Taka "Hmph and where have you been?"

"I am incredibly sorry, I seemed to have lost track of time, it won't happen again I assure you" Taka apologised with a Bow.

"It had better not, now let us begin"

"Actually, before we begin, we need to select a non-bias host to come up with and ask the questions to the two of you" Taka explained.

"Well considering everyone here is already siding with Byak-yuck I don't think that's possible" Junko added.

"That isn't my name. There is one person who we can ask… Monokuma!" Byakuya called out.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Mondo yelled, from the crowd.

"You think he'll just show up if you call his name, he's not a dog" Leon added.

"You called so here I am" Monokuma said, appearing next to Byakuya.

"I guess he is a dog" Celeste added.

Monokuma was dressed in a navy-blue suite with a red tie and he already had a microphone in his hand ready. Obviously, the mastermind had been observing the entire event fold out, thinking about how someone was watching him and taking amusement form it like his life was nothing more, but some sitcom show angered him. However, he pushed back that anger as he addressed the bear in a calm tone.

"So, you want me to host this little thing and ask you both questions, sure I don't mind but in return you've all got to stay and listen to the next motive"

A small smirk formed across his face as he shook the bears paw but deep down, he was nervous and fearful for what the metallic bear had cooked up. The last motive was disturbing to say the least and the only way he kept himself from acting on it was because he knew a butler of the Togami household would not be taken down so lightly. At least he hoped that's true.

"Well than shall we begin" There was an awkward silence throughout the room but Byakuya edged everyone on. With the motive mixed in, it seemed more important to win now more than ever and he got the feeling that everyone else felt the same way.

"Listen up everyone, in case you've never gone to a political debate before, this is how it works, first I'm going to ask our contestants here a few questions. While they answer, the opposing side are welcome to interrupt all they like if they disagree with what's being said. All you have to do is listen and decide with who you think is worthy of being the class president. Once we're all done your be given a voting slip, you can vote here or in your rooms, simply draw a O for Frisk and an X for Byakuya, you have until 12pm tomorrow to hand in your slips.

"Now then if everyone understands let's get started, sense your so eager I'll start with an easy question, probably the same question that's on everyone's mind. Why do you want to become class president? Frisk, can answer first"

…

"To prevent another murder duh!" Junko butted in.

"While that is important the main reason, I'm here is to establish a sense of order and control." She answered

"How can that be more important than finding a way to prevent another murder from happening!?" Hifumi asked.

"Because if we keep going at the rate, we have been I promise you… Someone will die" Frisk replied, sending everyone a very serious glare.

"Wh-What?" Chihiro stuttered.

"Frisk what are you saying?" Junko asked.

"Yeah the fuck are you saying!" Mondo yelled, outraged by her threatening words.

"I hope you aren't planning anything malicious" I teased, adding on to the tense atmosphere.

"Please everyone calm down! I'm sure our opponents can explain themselves" Taka said, calming the crowd down.

"Ahem… Let me be clear my words were not meant as a threat but merely a wakeup call to the reality of this situation. Each one of us are in a life and death game with no way out or no one to trust and I think we can all agree that, that's a very scary situation to be in. However, everyday are paranoia and suspicion only grow higher and higher as we ask ourselves. "Who will be next?" "When will the next murder occur" "Am I going to die today?" With no answers to these questions and no one to trust it won't be long now until one of us snaps" Frisk summed up, the room growing into a very uncomfortable silence.

"So, what's your point?" Celeste asked.

"My point is that no one is willing to trust one another out of fear of being betrayed and killed and because of this our mental state only worsens by the minute. So, I purpose, instead of everyone taking the risk of trusting each other and ending up dead, just trust one person… Just trust me!" Frisk declared, with a determined scowl.

"What!? Why the hell would we ever trust you?!" Leon yelled, as he yanked at his spiky orange hair.

"No offense Frisk but your kind of a liar" Hifumi added.

"A dirty liar" Toko continued.

"A good one in fact" Celeste finished.

"What's your guys problem, I trust her so why the hell can't any of you!?" Junko yelled, in her defence.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to compare yourself to them, I mean she did save your life after all" I commented. I crossed my arms and kept my gaze fixed solely on the audience as sign of disrespect I awaited her reply without looking her way.

"Well yeah but still…"

"Or perhaps your loyalty is simply a misplaced debt you feel you owe her for saving your life, tell me if Frisk hadn't saved you that day and you still survived somehow, do you truly believe you would have brought yourself to trust her?" I asked, I watched both the girls, Frisk seemed unshaken as she stood there with her eyes closed and a small smile stretched across her face. Junko on the other hand looked absolutely livid, any moment now she's bound to blow a fuse. Which is exactly what I'm aiming for.

"You don't know what your talking about?!" Junko yelled.

"Really, then answer me this final question. If Frisk hadn't saved your life that day but someone else had, would you be standing next to her today? Would you to truly have become friends?"

"SHUT UP!" Junko yelled, raising her hand to slap me and with this my victory is assured, it was fun while it lasted but you can't best a Togami.

"Enough!"

 _What the?!_

Before I had even realized it, Taka had stepped in between us and took hold of Junko's wrist before she could make impact with my face. What is he doing?! He's ruining everything. I have no choice but to wait and see how this plays out. I bit my lip trying to stop my anger from showing, this could have been an easy win. Damn it!

"Let go! Let go!" Junko struggled in his tight grip.

"Not until you promise me you won't do anything stupid" Taka replied.

"Why should I promise anything to a traitor!" Junko yelled, using her free hand to hit him in the gut.

Unfortunately, Taka was able to catch her fist in his hand before making impact, looking back at the audience they seemed to be enjoying the show while others just felt awkward I myself am more annoyed then anything. Interestingly enough, Frisk has just been observing the whole thing from the beginning, even when Junko attempted to slap me, she just stood there and watched. Curious did she know Taka would intervene, could it be Taka was placed here to sabotage my operations. Damn! How could I be so careless… no I may just be over thinking things, still we've gone on a bit of a tangent here.

"I know I hurt you, but you have to trust me, what I've done and what I'm doing will work out for the best your see" Taka explained.

"Everyone I've ever trusted has either stabbed me in the back or ran away why should I trust you?!" Junko yelled.

"Because I'm still here and wherever I become class president or not I promise I will never betray you or Frisk" Taka declared. "Just trust me"

Junko jumped a bit when Frisk approached from behind "It's okay, just follow your heart and trust yourself" the bit of advice she offered up made no sense to me. How can anyone follow their heart?

Finally, the two of them let go of each other and after some small talk that I didn't care enough to listen into we were finally able to resume the debate.

Frisk cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention "I know it's hard to bring yourself to trust someone in a situation like this. Even now I find it extremely difficult standing up here asking you all to trust me because I know it's an impossible ask even if you don't see me in such a bad light trust is too much to ask for. Everything you said about me is true, I may add potential accomplice to murder on the list as well but even so. If you can all find it with in yourself to place just a tiny amount of trust not with in me but within the belief that I will lead us out of here." She finished, the small crowd started whispering among themselves while others stood there unsure.

"That's a big a promise to live up to" I interjected earning a heated glare from Junko "I hope if you do become class president that your able to keep it"

"There's no IF about it! There's no way anyone here is going to vote for you because Frisk may have made some mistakes, but she is nowhere as big an asshole as you" Junko retorted.

"Popularity among our peers may not be my strongest point, however there is one thing I have that you do not and that is there trust." The cocky grin on her face vanished, as I turned to face the crowd "Isn't that right you simple-tones although you may not like me if you had to chose between the two of us, you'd rather the self-righteous rich boy than the mysterious and possibly dangerous so-called pacifist girl"

They didn't answer but they didn't need to their silence told us everything and with that I could feel victory slipping back with in my grasp.

"Oh boy, what a heated tangent that ended up being I though for a second I was going to have to disqualify Frisk for breaking the no violence rule" Monokuma said.

"What rule?" Junko asked.

"I explained before the debate that any violence while this debate is going on is a big no, no. Anyone who dose so will be disqualified and the remaining party will be announced the winner"

"I don't remember hearing about this" Taka added.

"That's because only the future class president was told" I explained.

"Then Frisk why didn't you tell me?" Junko asked.

"I tried to… but I couldn't find you all day" she replied, making the other girl let out an exhausted breath.

"Then the reason you were antagonizing Junko like that was because you wanted her to hit you. That way they would end up disqualified and we would win by default" Taka came to the realization on his own.

"Exactly, it's a shame that you got in the way" I said, with hateful glare.

"I don't regret my actions, wining like that is distasteful and I simply wouldn't be able to live with myself if I went through with it" Taka replied.

 _What an idiot, if he hadn't gotten in the way I would have won by now._

"Anyway, now that we're all aware, lets try and not get side tracked again, okay. Next question, for you two, how would you use your status as leader in a class trail?"

"Who wrote these questions?" Junko whispered.

"I would direct the flow of conversation and halt all unneeded chatter" I said, looking towards Leon, Hifumi and Mondo. "Most importantly, I would put the heat on the killer using my words to intimidate the killer until the very last moment" I explained, with a smug expression.

"He talks like that now, but I bet he'd be useless when it comes down to it" Leon whispered.

"Yeah, you can say what you want but when shit hits the fan it's a different ball game" Mondo agreed.

"I wonder how Mrs Dreemurr will respond" Hifumi added.

I watched dissatisfied with the response, the fools will see when the time comes that I mean business but for now let's see what she has to say for herself. She stood up straight in front of the podium taking in a small breath.

"I completely disagree with my opponent"

 _What?!_

"All of you here remember how it feels to take part in a class trial, your heart racing, sweat gathering as you start to suspect the person standing next to you is a murderer. However, the worst part for me is when I was wrongfully accused of murder. I knew I hadn't done it but with no evidence to prove my innocence it seemed like we were all good as dead. Thankfully, someone stood up for me, Taka convinced everyone to talk it through one more time and it's thanks to him that we are still alive."

"Frisk…" I watched as Taka tightened his grip clearly moved by her words.

"Recently I have come to the realization that what we all lack in this group is trust in one another. So, if a class trial ever happens again, I promise to believe in each and everyone of you, to stand by your side right until the very end!" Frisk proclaimed.

"How naïve can you be! You're just throwing out plastic promises but when it comes down to it this disguise of yours will all come crumbling down!" I yelled.

"No, no I will trust in everyone even if something bad happens" she retorted.

"Grr" I gritted my teeth as we exchanged heated glares "Well, we'll see but either way trust and faith won't be enough to catch a killer. All your be doing is handing them a life line which will only lead to more pain"

"And despair!" Monokuma added.

"Maybe, but it's better than the alternative… I'd rather fight for someone that may have a chance of being innocent then judge them as guilty without bothering to prove otherwise." Frisk declared, her eyes alight with small flames of determination.

"Hmph, say what you will, it doesn't matter, because as I said earlier, no one here trusts you enough to believe in what your saying. You want to save us? You want to prove your worth? Well I'm sorry but there's simply no way any of us can ever trust someone like YOU" I pushed myself from the panel and moved to the centre of the stage, stretching my arm out towards Frisk I stated "You are unworthy of our trust!"

* * *

 **1 hour ago**

 **Frisk POV**

"Who can I trust?" My hands covering my eyes as tears continued to flood my vision. I felt a tight squeeze on my shoulder as I peeked through the gap between my fingers to see Taka reach out towards me.

"I can't answer that, it's down to you who you put your trust into. However, I will say this. There will be times when someone you trusted lets you down and at that moment you may want to shut everyone around you out but remember. You are not alone. Even if you are betrayed, you still have many others who support and care for you, if you give them a reason to trust you then I believe they will follow you. That's just my opinion though, ultimately, it's down to you" Taka said, then lifted his hand of my shoulder.

"It's hard to trust anyone… After being hurt by everyone" I whimpered.

"Again, I don't know what you went through but if you truly feel like you can't open yourself up to the others, then I will do my best to stop Byakuya from doing anything to drastic."

"huh?" I questioned, unsure what he meant by that.

"I sided with Byakuya because I realized that know one will vote for you without a reason to trust you. I thought if I became his right-hand man, I could at least fight for some sort of control over his new-found power" Taka explained.

"So, you really don't think I can win?" I asked, wiping the tears away.

"No, I didn't say that! Haven't you been listening?! The choice is ultimately yours! If you really want to win then you must give everyone a reason to believe in, you again! You have to inspire them and fuel their determination to live! You have to give them a reason to trust you! Only then will you win!"

* * *

 **Present day**

"Well then I think I've wasted enough of my time here, why don't we just elect me president and get it over with" Byakuya suggested, a slimy smirk stretching across his face.

"You haven't won yet! You want a reason to trust her, how about the fact that she saved all of our lives!" Junko yelled.

"Yeah!" Hina agreed "If it wasn't for Frisk, we never would have figured out the truth in the class trial"

"That's not good enough!" I yelled, Junko snapped her gaze to me with wide confused eyes. "You two can't just defend me like this, it isn't right. They have a right to be suspicious and paranoid and so do you"

"But Frisk" Junko edged on while Hina stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry, I've been foolish asking for you to trust me, it's a two-way street, I can't just expect you to trust me, when I don't even trust any of you enough, to tell you the truth… Which is why I'm going to change that right now" the audience seemed to wake up at this, even Junko and Hina who were feeling angry moments ago now seemed more than interested. I looked towards my opponent Byakuya's smirk had doubled in size, understandable I was giving him exactly what he wanted. Taka sitting next to him seemed happy as he just nodded in encouragement.

"What exactly do you mean?" Celeste asked.

"I'll explain everything, no more secrets" I answered.

"Everything?" Byakuya teased.

"… Yes, in order to gain everyone's trust, I'll expose my own truth"

 **Time! Time! Itttttttt's Motive Time!**

Suddenly the lights were cut of and the room was shrouded in darkness, Monokumas robotic voice played through the speakers covering up our panicked screams. In an instant the lights were back on and everyone was still standing where they had been before, the first one to speak was Kyoko. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes, I was watching the audience before the black out and it looks like your all still here excluding Monokuma" Taka explained.

"What was that? A power cut" Junko asked.

"The bear said motive time didn't he, should we not assume something has happened" Celeste suggested.

"Agreed, but from what I can tell nothing has occurred, here at least" Kyoko summarised.

"Right then, I call that we end this debate here, everyone please make sure to take a voting slip on your way out" Taka advised.

I waited on stage with my opponents and Junko as the rest of the class quickly left the hall, "I don't like this, not one bit" Junko mumbled, under her breath. I realized that at some point Taka had moved closer to me and was standing further away from Byakuya, this made me happy to have him back on my side. I think I needed him to do what he did, in order for me to realize that I need to let people in again, that I can't be afraid of opening up to them.

"Hmph, it was a smart move on your part planting a mole, but it doesn't matter now, with this mysterious motive on the lose I'm sure things are about to get a whole lot more interesting" with those final words, Byakuya left the hall leaving the three of us behind.

Now alone together we just stood there unsure what to do next, obviously the three of us needed to have a heart to heart talk but I had to much I wanted to say and it felt like there was very little time to say it all.

"Thank you, Taka" Junko started.

"What for?"

"For coming back"

"Huh? Did I go somewhere?

"Oh, shut up!

 _Yeah, thank you, for proving me wrong._

* * *

The two of them continued their banter as we made our way back to the dormitory, it wasn't to late about 4pm but we all agreed that we had all had a pretty emotionally exhausting day and headed back to our own dorms with the promise to talk more tomorrow. It had been a very long day, the talk I had about Hina and Chihiro had affected me more than I thought they would. The drama with Taka came out of no where but thankfully it didn't ruin a friendship if anything it only made our bounds stronger. Exhausting and emotionally draining as it all was I'm glad it all happened because I think it's helped me become a better person and finally move past this paranoia and suspicion, I've held over everyone.

I unlocked my door with a small smile, then out of nowhere I was shoved against the wall, the back of my head thumped in pain and would probably swell up over time. I was quickly over taken by fear as I felt their slim fingers wrap around my throat, there grip growing tighter and tighter.

 _No! I don't want to die!_

 _Not after all this_

 _Not after today_

My fear quickly dissolved as I became determined to stay alive, using the small rush of adrenaline I got from my determination to live, my arms sprang up into the air and grabbed the attackers head. Unfortunately, they lifted me of the ground with ease holding me by the neck in one hand above the ground. My arms and legs fluttered about in the air uncontrollably like a tree being blown about in the wind. There hood had fallen down earlier, when I to attempted to defend myself hit them and I could now make out my attackers' face.

 _At least now if I'm going to die, I can reset and watch out for this murderer_

I would have let out a loud gasp of surprise if the air in my lungs wasn't already being chocked out of me. Looking up at me, with the same crimson red eyes, short messy brown hair and pale complication was none other than. Chara Dreemurr, although something was different about her, her smile was eerier chaotic, and her red eyes held a familiar shade of darkness to them.

"C-C-Chara" I whizzed, the darkness around her eyes seemed to lighten up as I called out to her. "c-C-Ch-Chara please" I said, as my vision started to fade.

The uncaring grin began to deform as her choke hold started to loosen, I watched her fingers slowly open as the darkness around her red eyes seemed to slowly disappear. _Wh-What?_ I could know longer think clearly, as my body dropped to the floor, the last thing I saw was Chara looking at her hands in disbelief and then rushing to my side.

Although my vision had faded, my mind had not given up just yet, it was although my soul its self was refusing to give in to the dark. I could not move, or even see but as I stirred there in the deepest darkness of my inner self I listened. The panicked shrieks of a familiar voice echoed with in me, bringing me great discomfort and confusion but also a small amount of relief.

"Frisk!"

"Oh my god Frisk!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Please Frisk wake up!"

"Reset! Please reset!

* * *

 **This is a very special announcement, as of this moment Chara Dreemurr has been released, you all have 24 hours to find and kill her. Oh, but don't be worried about any silly punishment, the first person to kill Chara wherever they are discovered or not will get to leave the academy. No class trial and no execution, only 1439 minutes left. Motive: free for all has begun**

 **Authors Note:** Wow what a cliff hanger lets hope the author doesn't make you wait another three months for an update (cricket noises) Anyway, I originally was going to try and make this super long to make up for the really long wait but then I realized, you'd be waiting even longer, so the next chapter will be the final (peaceful) chapter then we get to the murder. Who do you guys think it'll be let me know your guess, in your review.

Also let me know what your thought about this chapter I personally wasn't too sure about the whole Taka arc, I didn't feel if it was necessary but as I kept working on it, I started to grow to like it. How about you guys? I know this took a long time to update and I can blame Christmas until the cows come home (I'm old) but I just want everyone to understand that I am still passionate about this story and writing in general. I just have a very small attention span and I'm lazy, but I will get better or at least try

Anyway… if you liked what you've read please favourite the story to add it to your library, follow it to get updated when I post the next chapter and leave a review letting me know what you liked and disliked to help me improve the story but don't just be a troll and post some thing like. "You Suck" That's just called being a dick and the only thing I suck is lolly pops (this got weird) bye.

PS. Any Deltarune fans, who's your favourite character mines Susie


End file.
